Naruto: The Fearsome Fox
by Saito Uzumaki
Summary: Injected w/ some serum, then bit by a unnatural spider...Naruto Uzumaki Parker's world is flipped. Balancing High school, his beautiful girlfriend, and fighting crime...he has no time to himself...and that's how he wants it. He is the Fearsome Fox, sarcastic ass kicking masked fighter who takes no shit, from villains or the good guys. He is who he is. Naru/Gwen
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Richard Parker closed his laptop before glancing at the family pictures hanging on his office wall. One picture was him and his wife Mary, another with just his wife. But one of the pictures he was gazing at was the picture of his best friend and his wife, holding their new born baby.

The mother of the child wasn't even looking at the camera, more focused on her sleeping child, a look of adoration and love on her face. His best friend had his arms wrapped around his wife and child, a large grin on his face.

Minato and Kushina….oh how he missed them so.

"Dad!"

Richard suddenly jumped up as he ran towards the voice of the young boy. He entered his main office to see his young adopted blond son standing in the middle of his office which was a complete mess.

Richard couldn't even blame the boy because he was not capable of this mess. His eyes then glanced towards the open window and frowned. Quickly he grabbed his son and placed him to the side before pulling out a drawer.

His son watched as he opened the secret compartment and gaze at the safe documents. Mary soon came in and scooped the young boy up and was on her way out when Richard called out to her,

"Mary, take him downstairs. I'll be there in a few," Richard ordered, he was not surprised when she just nodded. Once he made sure every document was in order, Richard erased the filled board.

Once everything was erased, he hurried down stairs to see Mary, who sat their son on the chair.

"Dad what's going on?" The boy asked a bit scared as his father ignored him and was opening drawers quickly. "Dad?"

"Shh, everything's going to be fine sweetie," Mary hushed with a gentle smile. She glanced towards her husband who finally found what he was looking for. Two vials of some kind of liquid. One was clear and the other was red.

"Richard?" Mary called, almost disbelieving.

"Its time Mary, I have to do this," Richard answered as he got pulled out the syringe gun. Putting the clear vial, he made sure the entire liquid was gone before making his way over to his son.

"Give me your arm son," Richard ordered but the boy looked a bit scared. Taking a deep breath, Richard bent down and grabbed a rubber tube and took his sons arm himself.

"Dad what are you doing?" The blond boy demanded. Richard only gave a gentle smile at his son who calmed down a bit.

"It's okay son, this is only going to hurt a little bit," Richard said as he tied the tube around his arm.

"What's it do dad?" The boy asked curiously, and Richard smile remained as he cleaned his sons arm before reading the syringe.

"This one makes sure you don't get sick. You don't like being sick do you?" a shake of the head was his answer. "Good, this will make you feel a lot better as you get older,"

"And the other one?"

"That one makes you stronger. You want to grow big and strong?" A nod. "Well that one will make sure you do. Now sit still please," Richard then injected the serum into his sons arm, earning a flinch of pain.

The boys eye twitched a bit before he slowly shook his head to get rid of the dizziness. His father untied the tube from his left arm before tying it on his right. Cleaning his desired spot and readying the red serum, Richard injected the second one.

This time, the boy started to convulse and Mary held him with a worried expression. Richard removed the tube and the syringe and narrowed his eyes as he watched his sons sky blue eyes flash red. Whisker marks also started to form on his cheeks, three on each side. His nails grew into claws a bit, and his fangs grew a bit longer.

But what was really noticeable was the strange tattoos that appeared, glowing red. They were on his arms, and showed through his shirt on his torso and back. Another was his hair, his spiky blond hair bled red, deep red. Black outlines appeared around his eyes as well.

"Richard what did you do?!" Mary yelled at him as her son still shook in her arms, and he was starting to growl as well.

Richard looked at the empty syringe then his son before completely destroying the residue of the vial, then the syringe.

"It worked Mary," Richard told his wife who looked confused. "Minato and Kushina's Biju serum actually worked! The changes he is going through is proof," Richard pointed to their son.

"But will he live from it?!" Mary returned and Richards smile disappeared as he thought about it. "Richard!"

"He should, after all he has their DNA. The fact they based the serum off their blood, he should…no he will live. Look, he's already returning," Richard said as their son had finally stopped shaking and was resting peacefully, his features back to normal.

"We need to hurry up and get out of here. Pack his things, we are going to Ben's."

* * *

"What do you mean your leaving me here?!"

"You have to son," Richard told him but his son was not hearing it.

"You can't just leave me!" the boy said, tears starting to fall, "Please,"

"Honey, we can't bring you along this time. Everything's going to be fine, I promise," Mary smiled tearfully as she caressed his face, wiping away his own tears.

"Then why are you crying momma?" he asked and she laughed mirthfully….but did not answer.

"I'm sorry sweetie," she told him with a sad smile, her voice cracking at each word. "Your father and I have some important business that both of us have to address, if we could take you with us we would,"

Though she told him that, her explanation did very little in calming the upset child. "But don't worry, your Aunt May and Uncle Ben will take good care of you,"

"We have to go Mary," Richard told her as he brought her up and ushered towards the door. The boy did not like that and was following them out and grabbed onto Richards shirt.

"Dad," he called, giving him a sad glare. Richard sighed, giving a small smile to the boy.

"Be good, Naruto,"

* * *

"Mary, please stop crying,"

"This is partly your fault you know!" Mary replied in a spiteful tone. Richard sighed as he and his wife sat on the empty plane. He was on his computer while she looked at the window, sobbing quietly.

"How is this my fault?" Richard asked and Mary glared at him shaking her head.

"If you had just quit when Minato and Kushina died then…"

"Mary!" Richard cut her off causing her to look at him. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. And you know I couldn't. Why would I let Minato just die in vain because his work was too special? I wasn't doing it for self gain Mary, I was doing it for our son and his parents,"

"But he's just a little boy! He doesn't understand! He knows Richard! I hear him in his sleep always calling out to them, he knows what's going on or at least has an idea. He's Kushina and Minato's son after all! And he was raised by us," Mary explained and Richard nodded.

Naruto was smart, incredibly smart. So it wouldn't surprise him if the boy was able to piece things together when he wasn't supposed too.

"After Minato and Kushina died, we promised to raise and love Naruto as our own since we couldn't have one," Mary reminded, causing Richard to flinch a bit. He and Mary could not have kids. Both of them were incapable.

When Minato and Kushina, Naruto's original parents died in a Car 'Accident' 3 years ago, he and Mary were tasked to raise Naruto as their own. It was in their will. But even if it wasn't, they still would have tried to raise him.

"We can't fulfill that promise because we left him!" Mary continued, more tears spilling. Richard sighed taking off his glasses.

"Mary, even if we didn't leave him…we would have still been on the run, constantly looking over our shoulders. Is that the kind of life you wanted him to live? I sure didn't," Richard countered and Mary sniffled. "Naruto is in good hands with Ben and May, and maybe some day we'll be able to return to him,"

Mary stood up and headed towards the bathroom. "Yes, but until then he's not in our good hands," she jabbed before going to the bathroom. Richard sighed and shook his head, she really loved that boy.

He did too…but she REALLY loved that boy. When Minato and Kushina both passed, Mary was more than elated to take care of the young happy baby. Since she couldn't have her own, she was more than happy to raise her good friends baby. It's what Kushina and Minato wanted after all.

Richard returned to his computer, adding his desired files into one. It contained his work, videos that were basically addressed to Naruto, and his and Mary's will. And it was all being submitted to ROOSEVELT.

"How are you doing?" Richard looked up to see one of the pilots come out from the cock pit headed towards the sink.

"Alright I guess," Richard muttered. He wasn't alright though, he already missed his son.

"That's good. Working on something? Seems important," the pilot said as he started washing his hands. Richard was about to reply when he saw the blood stained hands. The man glanced back towards his computer to see that ROOSEVELT had been successfully submitted.

A smile came upon his face at seeing the message.

"No, not important at all. I just finished,"

* * *

_**Eleven Years Later**_

A 17 year old Naruto Uzumaki Parker shook his head, to rid himself of his morning daze as he put up the picture for the Fox debate club. He was the president of the club and it was actually pretty successful. They had only loss twice…and that was at the beginning when they first started.

Foxes were tricksters by nature, silent as well till they pounced. And as the Fox debate club…that's exactly what they did.

Naruto caught the basketball that was meant to hit his head and threw it back towards the thrower. This earned a grunt of pain from the person and Naruto looked to see it was one of the school jocks, Flash Thomson.

"Morning Flash, might want to get checked out, you look as if your about to hurl," Naruto smirked as he closed the cabinet and started to walk off.

"Fuck you Parker," Thomson gasped out and Naruto gave a wave.

"Love you too buddy," was his response as he continued on towards his class.

As he walked down the busy hallway of high school students he was stopped by a girl he deemed as cute, and didn't mind talking to her.

"Hey your Naruto right?" she asked, and he inwardly rolled his eyes. You would think that a strange name like Naruto it would be adapted to a face by now. But whatever, at least she pronounced it right.

He gave a nod and she smiled. "I saw the pictures you took and I love them," she told him and he smirked straightening his posture a bit more. "Are you free Friday night?"

Naruto blinked in surprise, 'Finally! My time has come! I knew my good looks would finally kick in,' he cheered inwardly, a chibi version of himself giving a peace sign.

"Yeah, whats up?" he asked and she smiled even more.

"Cool, do you think you can take pictures of my boyfriends car? You know I really want to frame a good one for his birthday," she told him and his grin crashed into frown. He wasn't sure if the expression on his face changed but his mood sure did.

"That's really cool of you. Um yeah if you want, gonna cost ya tho," Naruto smirked, intent on raising the price a little bit. She blinked before giving a dashing smile, probably trying to get them for free. But it wasn't working, and apparently she knew because her smile dropped to a frown.

"Okay," she muttered and the blond nodded to himself.

"Cool, I'll email you the schedule or something," he told her and walked off before she could speak. With his skateboard in hand, he let it the floor and tried to ride to cruise through hallway traffic but I didn't work at the moment because the teacher called him on it.

Raising it off the ground, he waited until he turned the corner to get back on it till he made it to his locker. But in front of his locker were two horny teens making out right in front of his locker covering it.

"Yo!" Naruto barked but they didn't listen. "Oi!" he tried again but nothing. With a sigh, he rolled his neck before yanking the boy off the girl. Before she could say anything out of protest he covered her lips with his and made out with her for a quick second before he released her and promptly knocked out the boy who was about to swing.

"Next time, don't make out in front of my locker, kay?" the girl merely nodded dumbly; mind boggled at the amazing kiss and the fact her boyfriend fell with one hit. She then dragged the unconscious boy away as Naruto opened his locker.

He gazed at his reflection in the mirror to assess himself.

Naruto is ruggedly handsome, standing at 6'3 with neck length golden blond spiky hair. He has a light tan to his skin with sapphire blue eyes and physically fit with a swimmer like physique, tall, lean and cut. At the moment he is wearing a black tank top with tan slightly baggy jeans and Black Air force jordans. Around his neck, was a green crystal necklace that a friend of his aunts gave him when he beat her in a bet.

Grabbing his book he closed and locked the locker before heading outside, camera and board in hand as well. As he walked outside, he saw the beautiful blond Gwen Stacy sitting on a bench reading a book.

A smile on his lips, Naruto took a picture of the girl. Once he was done he continued to gaze at her beauty, it was crazy how much she looked like the beautiful Emma Stone…insanely crazy. If she was a red head…done deal.

Naruto's attention was given to a chanting crowd, talking about eating something. Seeing what the deal was, he made his way over, standing on top of a bench to see Flash was holding up a kid, forcing him to eat his food.

"Come on Gordan! Eat your vegetables!" Flash then saw Naruto and smirked. "Hey Parker get a picture of this! This is gold,"

"Put him down Flash, I'm not going to take a picture you bullying this kid," Naruto refused earning a scowl from the jock.

"He's a freshman so what do you care?" Flash growled but Naruto wasn't fazed.

"Don't eat it man. Put him down, Eugine!" Naruto ordered, a light smirk on his lips. Flash snarled as he dropped the kid who yelped in pain. Naruto hopped from the bench to see if the kid was okay, ignoring Flash who tried hitting him.

The blond ducked under the hit and checked to see if the kid was okay. Helping him stand up, Naruto spun around tucking in his fist before releasing it on Flash's face, causing the kid to drop like the last.

"Check out my demon right fist," Naruto chuckled as the entire crowd was silent, looking at Flash who was covering his face in pain. Naruto patted Gordan's shoulder before walking off. The blond chuckled as he glanced back to see Gordan kick Flash's side repeatedly before getting down and punching him again.

Serves him right.

* * *

Naruto bobbed his head to his music, ignoring the outside world as he quickly re-read his essay for the class. The class was filing in, giving him glances occasionally. But who got his attention was the gorgeous Gwen Stacy who tapped on his shoulder before sitting in her seat in front of him.

Pulling out one of the buds he raised a brow. "Yeah?" the girl gazed at him before speaking.

"I like what you did back there, standing up for that kid," She told him and he just shrugged. "But you should've have…."

"Let him hit me?" Naruto cut her off and she blinked out of surprise. "Yeah, no. I don't get hit, not if I can help it. Flash is a rich snobby brat who needs to be put in his place. This is not his world, and I'm not his bitch," Naruto shrugged.

"Why not him get his dose of reality when the times comes?" Gwen suggested with a raised brow and Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, fuck that. Everyone he picks on has to deal with his shit, and people call that reality? Why is he the exception? Nope, this is highschool, not kindergarten. When that mothafucka swings on me, I swing with my dose of reality…and reality is a bitch," Naruto shrugged before putting in the ear bud.

Gwen gazed at him, amazed by his logic. While a bit…vulgar, it still made sense. So this is Naruto Parker huh?

* * *

"Ben Parker don't you dare put that filth on my table!" May ordered her husband as Naruto sat on the counter and watched as his uncle but his box of trophies on the table. Gazing at the trophies made Naruto think of Drake's song _Trophies_.

"But these are my bowling trophies," Ben defended but May told him no, causing him to hold it and start to walk out.

"Where's the flood?" Naruto asked trying to be funny but Ben told him to follow him and was serious. So he groaned and followed the man.

"I think it's the condenser tray," Ben muttered as they stood in the wet basement. Naruto shook his head.

"No, too much water for it to be the condenser tray or the heat exchange tubing. It's probably the fill line," Naruto muttered and Ben nodded.

"Only thing that makes sense. Can you fix it?" his answer was a nod. "Good,"

"Not tonight though, go by the hardware store tomorrow and do so," causing his uncle to nod. Grabbing a box, Ben started to go upstairs.

"Before you come up see if there's anything else worth saving," Ben told him and Naruto started to do so, moving a box. Upon moving some boxes, he found an dusty brown leather bag with the letters RP.

A memory flash of his father going through the documents in the bag when he was younger popped into his head. He dazedly walked up back upstairs ignoring his aunt and uncles argument about whatever they were arguing about.

Upon seeing him, they stopped and watched as he gazed at the bag. "I forgot all about that thing," Ben chuckled as he glanced at a worried May. "Asked us to keep it safe for him," Naruto gave him an impassive glance as his uncle sat down and rambled on about where his father got it from and such.

"Have you looked in here? There's nothing in here, so why keep it safe? Why keep it?" Naruto said quickly with an irritated tone.

"Your father was a secretive man honey," May told him. Naruto snorted in agreement as he looked through the bag and found a picture. His eyes narrowed at it before he showed it to Ben.

"Who are they?" He demanded quietly. Ben looked at it and visibly stiffened, something Naruto caught on to.

"Some people he used to work with I don't know," Ben replied and Naruto kept his gaze on his uncle before he took the bag and went upstairs. This caused his two guardians to give worried glances at each other.

* * *

Reaching his room and shutting the door, he emptied the contents of the bag; A calculator, glasses case, two coins, pens and his fathers I.D card. He picked up the bag, a frown on his face. He checked to see if there was anything he was missing and turned it around to find a zipper.

Zipping it open, he gently ran his fingers across before finding a groove. Moving it he found a file of documents. Reading it carefully, his head turned up when a knock was heard. Putting the file back and scattering the rest of the stuff into a mess he sat in his seat and unlocked the door for his uncle who came in.

Grabbing his complete rubix cube, Ben sat on Naruto's bed and sighed. "Look Naruto, I don't have much education. Hell, I stopped being able to help you with your homework when you were ten," he chuckled.

"But what I'm trying to say is. I know it's been hard for you, without your dad," Ben continued, "And I know we don't talk much about them, and no it's not alright," he hurried before Naruto could say anything. "I wish I could change that, but I can't,"

"Minato Namikaze and Curt Connors; those are the names of the guys in the picture. Minato is dead, but I believe Connors is still around. They all worked together for years and they were close, but after that night we never saw him again," Ben explained. Naruto's brow furrowed as he tried thinking of Minato Namikaze.

"He never even called…not once," Ben sighed shaking his head. "Go figure," he grumbled. It was quiet before Ben noticed the girl focused on Naruto's wall paper. "She's pretty,"

Naruto glanced back at her and smirk, giving a nod. Once his uncle had left, Naruto searched up Richard Parker and Curt Connors on Google…because Google was awesome. He would look up Minato Namikaze after.

Several responses came up and he clicked on the second one, pulling up an article about cross species genetics. Looking up another search he had to hold back his sadness when he saw the article about Richard and Mary Parker killed in plane crash.

Quickly he looked up Curt Connors and found his article, _A world without weakness_. It talked about a world without sickness and human deformities etc. Clicking on the Connors profile picture, he found another article with the link active 23 hours ago; _Splice of life_. He also found out that Connors was indeed still alive and was working for Oscorp technologies in the genetic research department.

Interested, Naruto clicked on the link to see that their was an intern enrollment but it was now closed. But that wouldn't stop him from checking it out.

Naruto then made another window and looked up Minato Namikaze. Upon looking it up, he saw a biography of the man. Apparently he was married, to a woman named Kushina. What was strange though she had no maiden name, only Namikaze.

Naruto hummed before clicking on the first link to see another article that was titled, _Oscorp Genetics leader, Namikaze and wife dead in car crash._

Speed reading, Naruto got the gist that Minato was the head of the genetics department of Oscorp and was a genius. Attending Harvard at the age of 16, yet getting a full scholarship to every ivy league school. The man was certainly paid.

The man died at the age of 30 along with his wife who was 29. They had a son but his whereabouts are unknown, and his name was never released to the public. Minato's wife, Kushina, worked at Oscorp too but was Norman Osborn's assistant till she was on leave.

Naruto couldn't exactly learn what Minato really worked on because it seemed like everything was the same thing when compared to Connors and his father. But the blond refused to believe that the head of the department had the same work as two of his subordinates…it didn't make sense.

With a sigh he stood and put his computer in sleep mode to eat dinner.

* * *

The next afternoon after school, Naruto found his way into oscorp, simply amazed by the building.

"Can I help you?" the desk person asked. Naruto turned towards her and walked to the desk before nodding.

"Uh yeah, I'm here to see Doctor Connors?" Naruto told and she nodded to the left.

"That will be to your left," she told him. He nodded, noticed the intern badges and took one that was male. If he waited and was picky then it would have come off fishy that he didn't know his own name.

"_Welcome to Oscorp,_" the voice over the PA spoke as Naruto rode the escalator, looking around. "_The Oscorp tower houses 108 floors of innovation. Our scientific minds are pushing the boundaries of defense, biomedical and chemical technologies. The future lies within."_

Naruto stood in the crowd and gave his attention to the person who greeted them and he frowned. "Welcome to Oscorp, my name is Gwen Stacy. I'm a senior at midtown science and head intern to Doctor Conners. So, I'll be with you for the duration of your visit," she smiled as Naruto covered his face with his hand.

"Where I go you go, that's the basic rule. If you remember that all will be fine," She said, before everyone focused on the boy that was being dragged out by security, claiming he was the same person Naruto took the badge from. "Well I guess I don't need to tell you what happens if you forget,"

Naruto sighed quietly, shaking his head. Poor guy….ah well.

The blond followed the crowd as Gwen led them into a lab and started the tour. But she stopped when a aged man wearing a white lab coat and some glasses with only one arm greeted her and stopped in front of the crowd.

"Welcome, my name is Dr. Curtis Connors," the man introduced, earning Naruto's full attention. "In case your wondering I'm a southpaw," this caused the group to chuckle as Naruto tried to remain inconspicuous.

"I'm a scientist not a cripple, and the worlds foremost authority on herpetology. That's reptiles for those who don't know," Connors added. "Unlike the Parkinson patient who watches on in horror as her body slowly betrays her…or the man with macular degeneration whose eyes grow dimmer everyday, I strive to fix myself,"

"I want to create a world without weakness. Anyone care to venture a guess just how?" Connors asked and someone raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Stem cells?" he answered but Connors shook his head.

"Promising, but the solution I'm looking for is more radical," Connors replied but no one had an answer…till Naruto spoke that is, earning everyones attention.

"Cross-species genetics," he said. Connors and everyone else looked towards the window to see Naruto gazing at everyone down below. He turned to show his face and Connors eyes widened quickly before returning to normal just as quickly.

Gwen raised a brow before looking at her clip board looking for Naruto's name but could not find it.

"A person gets parkinsons when the brain cells that produce dopamine start to disappear. But a zebra fish for example, has the ability to regenerate cells on command," Naruto continued as he leaned on the pillar with a shrug.

"If you could neutralize this…element into something that won't be harmful to a human, you could save the woman with the disease, because she'll be curing herself," Naruto finished. Connors and Gwen were silent as was the group who then looked towards the Doctor.

"Yeah you just have to look past the gills on her neck," one boy stated trying to mock Naruto. The blond glanced at him and raised a brow.

"You mean how people have difficultly looking past your receding hair line, large overbite and dirty ears?" the blond countered causing the boy to blush from embarrassment as the others focused on what Naruto pointed out and started laughing.

Connors silenced them once they got their laugh in, amused by the boys quick wit…reminded him of a certain red head. Though he knew who the boy was, he decided to ask anyway, "And you are?"

Naruto was about to answer when Gwen spoke up instead. "He's one of midtowns best and brightest. Second in his class of course," Gwen added earning a light chuckle from the teen.

Connors gazed at Naruto for a few more moments before his phone started to ring. "I'm afraid duty calls, but you are in capable hands with miss Stacy. Nice meeting you all," he told them, giving one last glance at Naruto then walked away.

"Please gather around," Gwen ordered as a hologram started up. The group did so, though Naruto decided to get out as fast as he could, perhaps to find Connors. But while the group was focused on the hologram, Gwen decided to stop him from running off.

"Hi," she greeted with an amused smirk. Naruto sighed and turned around with a light grin.

"Yo,"

"Where you going Rodrigo? The tour isn't over," Gwen told him and he gave a shrug. Naruto raised a brow before he looked at his id to see that he was in fact Rodrigo. "What are you doing here?"

"Um…well…" Naruto then got an idea. "Well I love science, so I snuck in here. Who knew that loving science would bring me a bit closer to you," Naruto smiled charmingly. Gwen laughed, not giggle, but laughed.

"Okay , what are you really doing here?" she asked causing him to grunt and scratch the back of his head.

Naruto was being difficult in giving an answer, stalling for time. And it worked funny enough because the hologram was about over and Gwen had to lead the group.

"Look I have to lead this tour, but I expect an answer later. Don't get me in trouble," she told him and he gave a shrug, headed back to the group as they were being taken to the bioreactor room.

But instead of keeping with the group, Naruto still needed to find Connors. Backing up slowly he rammed into a dude with a fancy smancy business suit, knocking his file to the ground. Picking it up, Naruto gave it a quick look over before it was taken from him and the dude kept on with his business.

With a raised brow, Naruto casually followed the man. He watched as the man stopped at a door, opened it and two guys in hazard suits walked out and followed him. Once they were gone, Naruto walked up to the key pad and typed in the code he saw used, causing the door to open.

When he walked into the room, he was in a white hall that had machines working on different things. One machine was loading up some kind of mini vials, another seemed to be making webs or something of the sort.

Turning around he saw a door to a blue room. The rational part of him considered just turning around and leaving. The _I don't give a fuck_ part of him outweighed his rational part immensely…so without giving a fuck, he walked into the room.

There were spinning shelves of something, covered in spider webs and noticeable spiders. Flicking the string of web, the whole machine stirred before stopping then dropping spiders…right on top of him.

While most things did not creep Naruto out, there where a few things that did. Spiders, Ghosts and zombies. And right now, these spiders landing on top of him made him want to scream and break loose.

And so he did…well the break loose part at least. He didn't scream…that was bitch made.

After knocking off the spiders, he walked down the halls like he owned the place. But he was just trying to get the fuck out so he can take a damn shower. But he was stopped by Gwen who ordered him to give him the badge.

He honestly didn't care anymore and was going to give it to her but he paused to flinch in pain once he felt something bite the shit out of him on his neck. Gwen looked a bit concerned but he waved it off as he gave her the badge and headed home.

Tired as hell suddenly, he fell asleep on the subway station on his way to his street. As he slept, memories of his parents started to fill his mind. But what was strange was that the most recent memory was being held in soft loving arms that felt…natural. He couldn't see her face, but the red hair was clear as day.

Red hair.

Red hair…

Who did he know with red….

His eyes jolted open upon feeling something set on his head and his first reaction was to punch then jump. Blinking himself awake, he saw that the person he punched was a man who was holding his broken bleeding nose…that wasn't strange though.

What was strange was the fact he was standing on the ceiling of the train, looking at everyone who was gazing at him like he was some kind of freak. He then hopped down, landing on two feet surprisingly.

"Damn, now I smell like beer!" the woman grumbled and Naruto walked towards her and set his hand on her shirt.

"I'm really sorry," Naruto apologized, but everything seemed to freeze and a feeling in the back of his head went off…almost like a tingling feeling.

"Your dead!"

Glancing back, Naruto realized it was the man he hit previously. Yanking back his hand and balling it into a fist, he hit the man in the face again, causing him to drop unconscious. But that wasn't it, in his hand was the womans ripped shirt and now she was only in her pink bra.

"Nice tits," Naruto complimented earning a light blush from her while she covered herself. The other guys then jumped in breaking Naruto from his gaze to focus on them. Grabbing onto the pole, he jumped to the side, giving a kick to ones head before flipping around the pole and sweeping the other off his feet.

Another guy gazed at Naruto who raised a brow at him. Giving a glance to his skateboard Naruto rolled his eyes, now annoyed as he blocked the hit with his arm, which broke his board. Out of irritation, Naruto socked the guy in the face twice before kicking him in the stomach before delivering a round kick to the last guys face.

Looking around Naruto saw the result of the train fight. Six dudes were unconscious, one woman was fearful and the other was topless.

"Damn…"

* * *

"We've been worried sick," May scolded as she saw Naruto walk through the door. The blond was going to apologize when suddenly he jabbed out his hand to catch the fly trying to zoom by.

Naruto gazed at it hard and May had to remind him what it was. Blinking he nodded and killed it with his fingers before rubbing off the remains.

"I'm so sorry, I'm lazy, stupid and all that bad stuff," Naruto apologized as he made his way to the fridge. Opening it he found left over meatloaf which he started eating, ignoring his guardians whispers.

After taking another bite, he grabbed some pie, ice cream, mash potatoes, frozen macaroni and cheese, and a bag of carrots. He slowly walked past them to head up stairs giving them a nod as he passed by.

Once he finished eating all his food, he went into the bathroom to wash his face. Looking up in the mirror, he noticed how clammy and pale he looked. Bags were under his eyes and they were a bit bloodshot.

There was an itch in the back of his neck which made him reach back there only to see pull on a rather strong strand of web. Yanking on it, he winced at the pain that was brought to him. Brining in front of him, he gazed at the dead spider that hung from the web.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

**And this ends the first chapter of Naruto: The Fearsome Fox. Hope you enjoyed. And before I get complaints, yes a lot of this chapter was based on the Amazing Spider-man movie.**

**Don't get mad because that's where I got my whole muse! There will be times where I will switch things up so it's not exactly like the movie but the point is the same I guess.**

**And for those who haven't figured it out, the pairing is Naruto/Gwen…all the fucking way…till a certain point that is.**

**But anyway, that is the first chapter. **

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BE…_

_SMASH!_

"Fucking clock, fucking sun…,"

Tiredly, Naruto got out of bed and went into his bathroom to brush his teeth. He squeezed the toothpaste only for it to squirt onto his mirror. With an annoyed look, he used it anyway and turned on the water, only for to break the handle and water to spray everywhere.

Covering the damn thing with towels he tried to open one door only for the handle to break off in his hand. So he carefully turned the other handle to get out. Now he was sitting on his bed, basically freaking out.

He could smell the rank in his room, feel the whispers of the wind and hear the crawling of a black widow on his wall. Getting on his computer, he started to look up the symptoms of spider bites. Once he pulled up no relative searches to his problem, he typed in Richard Parker spider jajkdaklfjkdljalgaklsfa…. That was because the keys were now stuck to his fingers.

Deciding to get some fresh air to clear his head, he grabbed a file filled with papers and sat on the roof of the house. Looking at a book then towards his father notes, he concluded that the circle with the dash had to do something with decay rate algorithm.

"Naruto?"

"Huh?" the blond hummed as a reply, still focused on his work. After no immediate reply he looked towards his Uncle who was looking at him simply astonished. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing up there?" Ben asked, confusion clearly on his face. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Just chilling…doing some homework," Naruto shrugged. Ben blinked before telling him to be careful and the boy simply nodded. Going back to his book, he flipped it around to see Curtis Connors.

"Time to pay Mr. Four eyes a visit,"

* * *

_Ding-Dong_

Curtis Connors raised a brow as he wondered who was at his door. Opening it, he saw that it the intern from the other day…basically the carbon copy of one Minato Namikaze.

"Yo, remember me?" Naruto waved with a smile. Connors nodded, giving his own smile.

"I'm not sure if you realize, but this is a home not an office. You should be sure to make an appointment there," Connors said as he began to close the door but Naruto spoke up before he could.

"I'm Richard Parkers son…well, adopted son," Naruto muttered under his breath. Connors gazed at him and gave a light snort inwardly.

"Naruto, please come in," the doctor allowed and the blond followed him in and into the kitchen where he was poured some coffee.

"If you're here to ask about your parents, I'm afraid I can't tell you why the left or where they were going," Connors told him and the blond gave a light nod.

"I didn't come here for that," The teen stated as he caught the cup that was about to fall, which surprised Connors a bit.

"Good reflexes. And if you didn't come here to ask about them…then why are you here?" Connors continued as Naruto sipped on the coffee.

"I read your book," The blond teen told him shrugging. This earned a surprised Connors even more as by the look of Naruto's rebellious aura, he didn't take the kid much of a reader. But then again, he did give a well explained explanation the other day during his lecture.

"Do you really think it's possible? Cross species genetics I mean," The blond elaborated and Connors nodded firmly.

"Yes of course. For years your father and I were mocked of our theories, not just in the community at large but oscorp as well. It wasn't until Doctors Minato and Kushina Namikaze came to oscorp after their business in asia that things were taken a lot seriously," Connors smiled, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah I read about him. There wasn't much information except that he basically worked on the same subjects as you and my father. Is that really true? I mean, you worked with the man," Naruto reminded and Connors nodded.

"That I did…but to answer your question…no, Minato did not work solely on the same project as us," Connors said. "Minato and Kushina both came from a village in Eastern Asia called Konoha. Apparently their professor…something with Orochi was a mad genius when it came to anything science,"

Naruto raised a brow as he listened to the mans tale. "Minato and Kushina came to Oscorp, taking the knowledge they learned from their professor and applied to their work. Minato and Kushina dug deep into the core that was cross genetics. Mixtures was another thing they liked to work on," Connors explained.

"Mixtures?" Naruto asked now a bit confused and the man nodded.

"Yes. Minato liked to dissect some kind of element or compound and mix it with another to create a whole new compound that has never been created. For years, he and Kushina worked on one specific mixture to the finest detail…but they never finished it as they had died unexpectedly," Connors sighed.

"You couldn't continue on with it?" Naruto asked and Connors shook his head.

"No, nor could your father. Minato and Kushina's notes were too difficult to understand…we simply couldn't comprehend. But what they were working on, was going to be a master piece…I knew it was," Connors said quietly.

Naruto was quiet before he spoke. "What about yours and my fathers work? Was any of that successful?" his answer was the shake of the head.

"Yes…until he left. Your father and Minato had bred the spiders together and they were spectacular, they were going to change the lives of millions…even my own. But then…Minato died, and then your father…he was gone…took his research with him," The Doctor shook his head taking a sip of his coffee.

"Say you got it to work…how much would the foreign species take over? What could the side effects be?" Naruto asked curiously. Connors thought about it before giving an answer.

"It's hard to say, seeing as no subject survived," The man replied and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"The problem was the decay rate algorithm, wasn't it?" The blond teen figured and Connors nodded, though a bit confused to how the boy knew this. Naruto then glanced to a notebook and began writing down an equation which Connors studied before he looked up at Naruto who had a raised brow and a neutral expression.

"Extraordinary, how did you come up with this?" Connors wondered and Naruto shrugged scratching the back of his head.

"Came to me in a dream I guess," The blond joked lightly but Connors was not laughing.

"Naruto, how would you like to come see me at the tower one day afterschool?" he asked and the blond shrugged, a smile on his face.

"Sure,"

* * *

"You did that on purpose Flash!" A girl complained as the basket-ball had spilled over her bucket of paint and ruined her sign.

Students were currently in the gym, some playing basket-ball, others on the benches just talking, some making posters; and Naruto was just chilling on the sidelines doing some actual homework.

"Nope, but I should've…don't be in the way next time," Flash smirked as he took the ball back and got back to playing. Naruto frowned as he closed his book and hopped down the benches, picking up the bucket of paint.

"It's not that bad, adds a little pizzazz to it," Naruto smiled and the girl frowned.

"How?" She asked. Naruto had a contemplating look before he nodded to himself.

"Well, since it's not just one giant blob, its like a splatter. So once it sets you can write over it with another color, maybe add some orange and red splatters here and there. Then you could add some sparkles, makes it pop out," Naruto grinned and the girl smiled as she saw what he was talking about.

Naruto side stepped though and caught the basket ball that was once again going to hit the bucket, and slid back to his original spot. The girl looked surprised by this while Flash tried to mad dog Naruto into giving him back the ball.

"Give back the ball Parker," The Jock barked with a glare. Naruto raised a brow before chuckling.

"This ball?"

"What other ball am I talking about Parker?!" Flash snorted and Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe the one ball you have down there…it could be in my hand since you're such a pussy," the blond smirked as he played with the ball a bit. The comment made others gasp from laughter and made Flash snarl.

"Give me back the ball Parker!" the jock commanded. Naruto handed it out.

"Go ahead then, take it," Flash huffed and tried to take the ball, but Naruto kept it away from him…over…and over…and over again before throwing it at the back of his head when he tricked Flash to turn around.

"Alright I'm done, go ahead," The blond smiled, still holding it out. Flash glared at him and tried taking the ball. He grabbed on to it, but it did not budge…no matter how hard he tugged.

Stepping back Flash clapped his hands and got into defense. "C'mon then! C'mon Parker! Bring it!"

"No need," Naruto replied as he raised his arm and shot the ball, bending his wrist. Everyone watched as the ball flew through the air and went straight through the net with a resounding _swish!_

With a smirk, Naruto walked off, grabbed his stuff and left the gym.

As he walked down the halls, he stopped when he was being called. Turning around he saw it was Gwen, telling him to slow down.

"Whats good Miss Stacy, need something?" Naruto asked as he started walking again, and the girl was tagging along.

"I saw what you did back there, you have a knack for picking on Flash huh?" Gwen teased and Naruto shrugged as he stopped at his locker.

"Kids an ass, and that's only because someone doesn't beat his ass regularly. Till he changes his ways, which I doubt…I will be the handing out that ass whooping," Naruto told her as he placed his book in his locker.

Closing it he saw that she was gazing at him with something akin to wonder. "What? Do I have something on my face?" she shook her head, giving a light giggle. "Oh, because you were staring pretty hard, I know I'm cute but damn,"

"Idiot," She grumbled, rolling her eyes causing him to laugh.

"Well alright, later then," The blond teen waved as he began walking away much to her surprise.

"Where are you going?" she called after him. The blond didn't stop nor turn around but he did answer.

"Burger king," hearing that she followed after him.

* * *

Many hours later, Naruto had dropped off Stacy at her house after their first date or whatever. Funny enough, once they hit burger king, they didn't head back to school. While it wasn't Naruto's first time ditching, it was Gwen's and she was actually pretty pumped about breaking a rule or two…heh…noob.

As Naruto strolled down the street on his board his brow furrowed when he saw police sirens and yellow tape surrounding his front yard. Despair gripped his heart as he hopped off his board and ran towards his house to see his Aunt May holding his dead Uncle.

"Uncle Ben!" Naruto cried out. Bypassing the tape and ignoring the calls from the officers Naruto got down on his knees and held his uncles cold lifeless hand. Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes. "Uncle Ben wake up! Please wake up!"

"He killed him Naruto! He killed Ben!" May cried as she held her husband. Naruto was trying to come out of his shock. First his parents, now his uncle? Who else would he lose before he would go insane? His aunt was all he had left!

Unintentionally, Naruto heard the police scanners about the perp who was responsible. Patting his uncles hand, Naruto then kissed May's forehead. Standing up, he walked past the tape and started to run towards the location that he heard the perp was at.

Without even knowing it, Naruto's rage was getting the best of him. Thoughts of death whirled in his mind. Killer Intent leaking out from his very being, and because of this, he was also transforming.

His eyes turned blood red, his canines grew, three whisker marks on each cheek started to appear and were jagged. His nails had turn to claws and red glowing tattoos began to appear on his arms and glowed through his shirt. Lastly, his hair was bleeding red and getting shaggy.

As Naruto ran, his speed started to increase…so much he was becoming a red blur to anyone who gave him a glance. Not to long after, he stopped running on the ground and jumped onto roof tops, hopping from to the other.

_Kill_

_Kill_

_Kill!_

_Kill!_

_KILL!_

_**KILL!**_

Landing on a roof, Naruto crouched down and glared down with his blood red eyes at the group of police cruisers. If they got in his way, he would kill them too. Glancing around, he found an opening and jumped in it.

"If any of you cops even try coming in, I'mma gonna blast the shit out of ya!" the gunman warned as he carefully walked in the building. Naruto stayed above him on the pillars, following him.

The gunmen looked out the window and cursed to himself to see the group of cars waiting for him. If only that old man had just given him what he asked for! But no, old coot wanted to be a hero, well hero's get shot!

Trying to calm himself down so he could think straight, his nerves shot right back up as he heard a creak that wasn't caused by him. Waving his gun around in the darkness, the man called out.

"Who ever the hell is out there, I'm giving you one warning or I'll sho…" he halted as he saw the blood red eyes glaring at him from the darkness, piercing his soul.

"Or what? Say it…you'll shoot me?" the voice of the eyes growled. The gunmen gulped, now quite scared. Instead of waiting for his imminent death, the man tried to prevent him from happening so he let loose his clip.

He was unaware that he did not hit his target. Instead, he was hit…how? A bullet was flicked at him, piercing his shoulder. Falling to the ground the man howled in pain as the bullet was stuck in his shoulder.

"What was your reason?" The gunmen heard. He shivered out of fear and tried calling back. "Tell me!"

"Gang intiation!" the man replied frantically. "I was given the task to run up on a house, take a few things, maybe break something and get out! But the old man, he was being a hero so…."

"So you killed him," Naruto said in a calm tone. And the man nodded his head, sweating frantically from fear and pain. It was a few moments later when Naruto revealed himself to the man.

The man blinked at seeing the teenager responsible for his wound. He was just a kid. Naruto however ignored the shocked look, instead he crouched down beside the man and glanced at his claws nonchalantly.

"What gang were you trying to join?" Naruto asked softly, but still filled with anger. He didn't get an answer. So he started to pierce the mans neck with is sharp claw, already drawing blood. "What…gang?"

"KING PIN!" The man shouted and Naruto stopped his eyes narrowed. "I was trying to join the King Pin's gang! It was Bubba who gave me the mission and assigned house!"

Naruto glared at the man before he stood. Taking a step forward, Naruto hovered his foot over the mans leg and promptly snapped it. The man hollered in pain, but his screams were drowned out by the police horns trying to give him warning to come out.

The red head then sat in front of the man and began slowly, yet painfully, digging his claw and dragging it across the mans forehead, causing more blood to drip. The man couldn't even scream anymore, that's how bad the pain was.

Once Naruto had his fun torturing the man he grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and walked towards the window that was very hard to break. Tightening his grip, Naruto let a tear fall from his eye as he heard his uncle speak to him inwardly.

'_Naruto, there are going to be times when you are wronged by someone. It could be a family, a friend or even a total stranger. But it is not in good conscious to simply get even, for revenge. With great power, comes great responsibility, Naruto…remember that,_'

'I understand Uncle Ben, I really do…but I'm not going to let someone get away from their punishment,' Naruto thought as he swung back his arm and forcefully threw the man out of the window.

The Cops below, which included Captain Stacy watched as their target flew out the window then crashed on top of a car. They all looked back, hoping to see the one who was behind this.

But Captain Stacy in particular only caught the glimpse of red eyes, burning with unquenched hatred.

Checking the fallen mans pulse, it was confirmed he was dead.

And it wasn't a suicide.

* * *

**That ends this chapter! Whippee! So, I realized as I'm writing this…I'll be incorporating my own style to things. **

**The pairing remains the same and always will. Will there be side pairings after a certain point? Absolutely. But for now? Nope! Naru/Gwen all the way! And for those who wish for Gwen not to die...lets just say a tear left my eye when I saw her die in the movie...saddest part...truly.**

**I think I'm done. **

**Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_**Three days later**_

Naruto walked through the hallways of the school on autopilot, still trying to cope with the death of his longest father figure. He had been locked in his room the entire next day then tried to comfort his aunt once he had pulled himself together.

But it didn't work. Not at all.

Not only was Naruto trying to deal with the loss of his uncle…but the fact he took another human beings life. It also didn't help that he felt happy whenever the memory of the mans corpse appeared in his head.

Thought it felt right, it was wrong. He knew it was wrong. Despite his negative thoughts of his father leaving him, he and his uncle were good role models with excellent moral standards. And…he broke those moral standards.

Killing someone wasn't good.

But killing someone who had robbed another's life was satisfying to say the least.

Naruto blinked, not realizing he was just standing by his locker. He was already ignoring the pity stares from the other students, it wasn't helping with his guilt.

If only he had gone home when he was supposed too instead of ditching with Gwen. He could have prevented his uncles death! But…he made the choice to come home late…and it cost him greatly.

"Hey Parker!"

"Not today Flash," Naruto shook his head, warning the boy. Flash didn't listen though, and Naruto did not see the solemn look on the boys face.

"Come on man I just want to talk," Flash said softly, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Big mistake.

Instead of swinging like he usually did, Naruto spun around, grabbed the boy and smashed the boy into the lockers. The students gasped while Flash looked a bit shook, but he frowned once he saw the bags under his puffy bloodshot eyes. He also noticed the boy was paler than usual.

"It feels better right?' Flash said and Naruto glared at him. "Look, your uncle died. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry," the jock apologized and Naruto set him down, shaking as tears started to appear.

Naruto picked up his bag wiped his face and headed towards class, though he doubt he would stay long.

"Naruto," Gwen called softly, causing him to stop. He avoided her gaze and she gave him a warm hug. Naruto thought about ignoring the embrace but he needed it right now…he really did.

Dropping his bag he returned and silently sobbed into her shoulder and she held onto him tighter despite him being taller than her. She quietly hushed him and they stood there for a few moments before she pulled away and wiped away his tears.

Grabbing his bag, then his hand she led him out the school. She knew he was not in the right mindset at this point of time. If a teacher said one wrong thing, or he thought someone gave him a wrong look, there would be hell to pay.

So the best option was to take him out of the public and get him alone so he could at least get his emotions in a neutral mode.

* * *

Later that night, Naruto walked the streets and came across an alley where a man was pushing a woman to a wall. Still having some anger pent up that needed to be released, Naruto walked towards the trouble.

"Hey," Naruto called, but he was ignored. This brought on his anger. His red eyes returned as did his claws. "HEY!"

The man stopped his wrestling with the woman and looked towards Naruto. "What the hell do you want?" he asked with a sneer.

"I'm looking for a guy named Bubba, you know anything about that?" Naruto demanded and the guy flipped him off and returned to his throttling of the woman. He however dropped to the ground when Naruto decked him straight in the face.

"I'm talking to you asshole!" Naruto snarled as he picked up the man by the neck, ignoring the woman who was telling him to stop. "Where the fuck is Bubba? Huh?!"

"I don't know any Bubba!" the man choked out, but Naruto did not believe him. His attention however was given to the guys posse that had weapons on them.

Dropping the man, he glanced around. The man on the ground wiped his mouth as he smirked at Naruto. "Feeling nervous kid? You sho…"

_CRACK!_

"Shut the fuck up!" Naruto snarled as he smashed his foot in the mans face, breaking his nose and a few teeth. That's when the others attacked him and Naruto ran at the wall doing a back flip.

When he came down he grabbed one dude by his head and smashed it against the brick wall. Another dude tried swinging a bat but Naruto ducked under it before elbowing him in the face then backhanding him.

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

Naruto avoided the gun shots before he snatched it from the gunmen and pistol whipped him. Flipping the gun around, Naruto pointed it at him. He was not in a good mood, and right now something in his head was telling him to kill everyone.

"Where's Bubba?" Naruto growled out but the man only spat at him. Cocking the gun, Naruto crouched down and put the barrel into the mans mouth.

"Where the fuck…is Bubba?" Naruto ordered again slowly. The man had wide eyes before they narrowed. And Naruto knew what he was trying to say, he didn't have the balls to kill him. Raising a brow, Naruto removed the barrel from his mouth, pointed at one of the thugs and fired the gun, affectively killing the man.

The thugs eyes widened at seeing his friends death, but before he could call out, the Barrel was back in his mouth. "This is your last chance…where is Bubba?"

The man tried to speak and Naruto removed the gun. "We don't know no Bubba honest to God!"

"What about this King Pin gang, any info on that?" The man shook his head and Naruto snorted before he stood up and fired two bullets to the mans chest then killed the others before pocketing the gun.

The woman was long gone, good. Naruto rolled his neck, a feeling of satisfaction coming over him. And while that feeling was present now, it would turn to guilt later.

Naruto took the rooftops, climbing the wall like a spider.

However when taking to the rooftops, Naruto fell through one, landing on a wrestling mat. Grunting as he stood up, he rolled his shoulders before looking around to see banners of masked fighters on it.

A frown came upon his lips, though it was a thoughtful frown. He walked out of the ring and glanced back at the banners.

A mask would be helpful.

* * *

"Excuse me?"

"Where can I find raw porcelain that I can mold," Naruto repeated his question to the home depot worker.

"You mean like pottery?" The worker asked and Naruto nodded, now getting annoyed by the mans questioning. "Why do you…"

"Look do you have it or not? I have other stores I need to get too and your holding up my time," Naruto told him, showing his irritation. The worker sighed, scratching the back of his head before having the blond follow him.

"We normally don't keep raw porcelain on the shelves since…no one needs it. But we do have it," The man told him. Naruto nodded in thanks as he gazed at the tubs of porcelain.

"How much for three tubs?" Naruto asked and the Worker wanted to question but decided not too.

"A hundred and fifty,'" Naruto's eye twitched but he merely nodded before turning away, pulling out a check list. Writing something down, he continued on.

"Thanks, I'll be back in a few months,"

* * *

**7 months later**

Naruto closed the door to his locker and jumped a bit when he saw Gwen standing by his locker like a creep, staring at him.

"God damn Gwen, you know I don't like to be snuck up on," Naruto muttered. The girl said nothing, gazing at him heavily. "What? Something on my face?"

"Naruto…what has been going on with you since your uncle passed?" Gwen asked softly. The blond blinked before he gave a shrug shouldering his bag.

"Living," He said simply and began walking off but he stopped when she grabbed his sleeve. Looking back at her he saw the concerned look in her eyes.

"Naruto," the blond girl whispered. Naruto shook his head and walked off again.

She watched sadly as Naruto continued on with his business. Turning around she headed to class, but the blond teen she had started to care for, was still on her mind. These past several months have been rather, quiet.

While she and Naruto still spoke and maybe hung out every once in a while, there was a distance between them. He had been showing up to school less and less, and when he did, he obviously wasn't working on school work. Occasionally she would see him drawing, but what he was drawing was a complete mystery to her.

He also hasn't been showing up to oscorp either and Doctor Connors frequently asked about him. But when Naruto did show up, he was usually seen in the military technology department…doing what? Once again, beyond her.

The distance wasn't the only thing Gwen had been noticing, his build was becoming more defined, as if he was in the gym constantly. While it was great seeing his toned arms whenever he wore tank tops, it was still strange.

Gwen sighed as she sat in her seat. Something was up with Naruto, and she would find out what. She was a Stacy after all.

* * *

"What do you have for me Max?"

Max Dillon looked up from his work to see his young friend walk into the lab. "Naruto, just the person I wanted to see,"

Naruto smiled at his tech producer and sat in the rolling chair, simply waiting for the man to show him his progress. Max walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a large case then set it on the table. He then got another case and set it on the table and opened both of them, revealing their contents to the blond.

In the second case were weapons, ninja like weapons at that. There was a set of pitch black Shuriken, throwing knives, smoke bombs etc. Naruto also took note of the M45 black polished pistols.

Naruto hummed as he picked up one pistol and felt it's weight. "I take it you made sure they were able to shoot pellets instead of actual bullets?" Max nodded and a smile came across his face.

"Of course, but just in case things do get too difficult, there is a switch on the gun that has different settings. Right now it's on neutral, meaning it will hurt but not seriously harm. Then there is kill, which is set to…ahem, kill," Max muttered and Naruto nodded.

"Cool," Naruto smirked as he put back the gun. He then looked at the first case and gave an appreciative whistle. In the case was an unsheathed red bladed Muramasa katana, with black engraving of the words Vengeance in Kanji. Beside the Katana was it's black metal sheathe.

"This here is truly my master piece, a High-frequency blade," Max smiled as he carefully lifted the blade. "At the moment it has no charge, but when it is fully charged it has an electric current running through it, causing it to vibrate on a molecular level. It can slice through about anything without any trouble," the man explained to Naruto.

"How does it stay charged?" the blond wondered and Max nodded to the sheathe has he handed the sword to him.

"The sheathe is it's charger. Now I would advise using the sheathe in battle if your not aiming to kill. The sheathe is just as good as any other regular katana. And there is also a lock on the katana and sheathe once connected. Only able to open by your finger print…see?" Max pointed out, showing where print recognition could unlock the sword.

"It takes about a good 5 hours for the blade to be completely charged and runs out when frequently used. By the press of a button, the sword can discharge electricity and even have it surround the blade. But that makes it lose charge even faster," Naruto nodded at the explanation and sheathed the katana before putting it in it's case.

"Thank you Max, really," Naruto smiled but Max shook his head.

"No, don't thank me just yet. There's more," he said with a smirk, surprising Naruto a bit. "Follow me," the blond did so after closing the case, following Max to another closet.

Pressing a few buttons, the door opened and revealed what was inside. If Naruto could have hearts in his eyes he would, but instead he just had an excited grin.

Inside the closet was the outfit he would be wearing as a hero, vigilante or whatever the public would deem him. It was his Fox outfit.

After crashing into that abandoned fight arena, he had started sketching outfits. At first he came up with wearing a full body leotard, or even have heavy armor and cape like Batman. Maybe wear his tights outside of his suit like Superman! But he decided that was a bit too…weird so he decided against it.

The outfit he settled on consisted of pitch black army pants with black combat boots that were connected to black shin guards. Dark grey forearm protectors that stopped at the back of the hand with black fingerless gloves that stopped at his forearm; dark grey shoulder padded chest plate with upper arm plates as well.

Underneath is a sleeveless dry armor shirt that gave him a face mask that would cover his lower face. And the outfit was completed with a white fox mask with red stripes. For accessories, there was knife holsters at the lower legs with a belt holster for his shuriken and guns. In the back was a small bag that would hold his smoke bombs etc.

"I believe this is what you were asking for. I just finished it all yesterday. Though you can't see it, underneath the forearm protectors are web shooters, which will allow you to travel quickly. The webs are strong, very durable and reliable. If you don't want to rely on your knives to capture someone, you can use the webs as a quick solution," Max smiled as Naruto felt his outfit.

"The button to release the webs as been sown in the stitching, so with a quick press with your two middle fingers it will fire. Hold it for string, tap quickly for burst," Max informed.

"Now for your suit, its weather resistant and super hard to tear. Your masks won't be hard to speak through either and the fox mask will fit perfectly on your face without any outside influence until you wish to remove it that is," Max finished and Naruto grinned then faced Max.

"I thank you very, very much my friend. You exceeded my expectations," Naruto told the balding man. Max gave a happy grin but shook his head

"No, I should be thanking you Naruto," Max said earning a look of confusion from the boy. "It was you who gave me a much better purpose, you offered me friendship when no one else did…I don't feel ignored as much anymore. I mean something to someone, I have purpose," Max grinned and Naruto could only smile happily.

"Y-you wouldn't mind if I continued working for you…do you?" Max asked nervously and Naruto shook his head, embracing the man by putting his arm around his shoulders a grin on his face.

"Of course not pal! You can work for me as long as you like, I would greatly appreciate your help," the blond said and Max nodded. He too had a grin on his face.

* * *

"Something wrong dear?" Helen Stacy asked her husband as she, her family and her daughter's guest sat at the dinner table. She had noticed her husband, George, have a bothered look on his face.

"Hm?" George hummed glancing up to see he had everyone's attention. "Oh nothing dear, just some issues at work,"

"What kind of issues dad?" his youngest son, Simon asked curiously and George shook his head, rather not getting into it. As George cut his steak, he glanced up towards his guest and spoke.

"So tell me Mr. Parker," he started earning the blond teens attention who was sprinkling pepper on his steak. "Gwen's commented that you've been rather busy lately, mind explaining?" he asked, trying to start conversation.

Naruto took a sip of his water before speaking. "Well sir, after my uncle died…I was trying to get a grip on my emotions," Naruto shrugged causing George to frown and Gwen to give her father a irritated look, before glancing at Naruto whose mood didn't seem to change.

"I had lost myself you know? He was basically my father so…it was hard," Naruto muttered before he rolled his neck, something Gwen noticed he had been doing often, as if it was a tick. "I needed to find my path and come to a realization that…you can't control things that is not in your power. So, I've been trying my best to control what I can,"

"I see," George muttered. "Do you have a plan after highschool?"

"College," Naruto shrugged. "I've already started applying to different ones. I want to go out of country, then maybe come back home to find a career," Naruto finished.

"At least you have a goal," Helen smiled.

"Hey dad, did you catch that Fox guy yet?" Howard asked earning a quick glance from Naruto which went unnoticed. George sighed and shook his head.

"No, but we will. He's an amateur, whose assaulting civilians in the dead of night. He's clumsy, leaves clues," George paused not taking note of the amused expression on Naruto's face but Gwen did.

"What's funny?" She asked putting him in the spotlight. Naruto reacted well to it, and he didn't get mad since Gwen was just being curious than annoying.

"I just find it funny that attacking some women beaters, gangsters and such is a bad thing. Seems to me he's picking up the cops slack, no offense," Naruto shrugged. But he didn't care if it was.

"Though they may have bad reps, they are still innocent till proven guilty," George stated and Naruto stopped cutting. He glanced towards the man but said nothing, continuing his cut.

"Something wrong?" Helen wondered and Naruto shook his head. "You sure because you're really tearing into that meat,"

"I have a question sir," Naruto stopped, as he faced the police captain. George stopped his drinking and nodded. "There's a murder, police arrive to the scene and see maybe two suspects," Naruto started.

"One is a man who has the blood of the victim on his hands, sees the police and runs. The other is another man, cool calm and collected who is headed the opposite direction of the scene. No blood, no hidden weapon, nothing…what happens?" Naruto asked seriously.

George pondered it for a few moments before speaking. "Well, both suspects are to be apprehended and questioned,"

"No…I know they are to be questioned. My question is…what happens directly after the apprehension?" Naruto clarified. George raised a brow before glancing at Gwen who seemed to be a bit confused as well.

"They are put in a holding cell till questioned," from hearing that Naruto nodded.

"My point exactly," he said before explaining. "Innocent till proven guilty works to a point. While both suspects may still have their rights, they are seen as guilty because they are put in a holding cell," Naruto continued. "If they are innocent, why hold them in a cell? Stupid," he shook his head.

"I saw the video that was posted, him and the car thief. If anything, I think people would say he was doing a public service," the blond muttered and George gave him a narrowed eyed look.

"If I wanted the car thief off the streets, then he would be…"

"Then why wasn't he?" Naruto cut him off, giving the man a look. George gave his daughter a look and she chuckled nervously. "Why did have to take some random 'vigilante', as you put it; have to do anything?"

"The car thief was leading us to a run of an operation, it's been a six month sting," George informed and Naruto nodded. "It's called strategy, have you heard of the term?"

"Oh yeah, I use strategy all the time. But see, my strategy…doesn't take six months. If I was in your shoes, and I'm glad I'm not because I would be hurt whenever my strategy blew up in my face," Naruto jabbed as if it was nothing.

"I would pick the strategy that would take less time, less money and less negative outcomes. Six months? Long time, enough time for that car thief steal more than one car in two," Naruto went on. "While…admirable, it wasn't smart,"

"You seem to know a lot about this case, do you know something we don't? Whose side are you on?" George questioned and Naruto gave a short laugh.

"Sides? I don't choose sides. I do what I want, when I want and how I want. For example, if there was a man who had no other choice than to rob a bank to keep his family alive and healthy…I would pick his side," Naruto shrugged.

"If a cop had to shoot a suspect that was part of a really major case, so he wouldn't kill an innocent…I would side with him. I choose the side that has more justice in morals. I don't allow a governments morals, override my own," Naruto finished.

"So you think he's a masked hero then?" George demanded and Naruto shook his head.

"No, not at all. Hero's try to do good for all. I see him as someone who stood up when the cops were taking too long. He saw the opportunity that the cops had given him multiple times, and seized it. Not a hero, just someone who beats others to the punch," Naruto replied before taking a bite. "An opportunist, is what I think he is,"

"What do you think we do all day? Just sit in our cars eating doughnuts all day with our thumbs pressed firmly up our asses?" George scowled causing his family to calm him down but Naruto just shook his head.

"I think, he jumps quicker to action than the police. Police ask too many questions in wrong situations, but shoot first and ask later in even more wrong situations. I believe, he quickly assess that situation, handles it accordingly before dealing judgment," The blond teen answered.

"I stand for law and order son. I wear a badge,"

"And you think that makes it okay?" Naruto countered with a raised brow. "Anyone can get a badge Captain Stacy, whether they abuse it's power or not is another question," Naruto stated firmly.

"This guy wears a mask like an outlaw! He's hunting down a bunch of criminals that all…"

"Wait what?" Naruto cut in. George shut his mouth and Naruto nodded. "Exactly. Criminals…not innocents…criminals. Criminals that the "badge wearers" should be handling but just sit there and let them do their thing for six months," Naruto snorted.

"Lets get some air Naruto," Gwen cut in before her father could say anything. "Dad, we need to talk later too," George nodded in agreement as Naruto stood.

"Thank you for the food , it was really good," Naruto smiled towards the lady before following Gwen. She gave a weak smile before looking towards her husband who was glaring at the boys back.

"Well…he's rather…opinionated,"

* * *

"Well that was something," Gwen muttered as she and Naruto stood outside. The blond teen said nothing, and Gwen gave him a look.

"What's with you Naruto?" she asked him and he gave a shrug.

"My bad. Thought he was going to arrest me at one point," Naruto gave a humorless chuckle and she shook her head.

"I wouldn't have let him. But, I didn't think you would be so disrespectful after I invited you to have dinner with my family," Gwen told him with a stern look.

"I didn't even want to come remember?" Naruto pointed out. "And I was not being disrespectful. You've seen me be disrespectful, and that obviously wasn't it," Naruto snorted.

"I invited you because I figured you should do something…worthwhile. I wanted my parents to meet you, they insisted since I kept talking about you and such," She told him and he gave her a look.

"You've been talking about me?" he asked and she gave a nod walking towards him.

"I have," she said. "We haven't really talked or hung out since your uncle passed…I miss you parker," Gwen admitted. Naruto said nothing once more, looking towards the city. "It's like…you've been avoiding me,"

"I apologize. I've just been busy," he admitted. Frowning she began to question him.

"With what? Dr. Connors?" a shake of the head. "Then what?"

"I…I can't tell you," Naruto frowned. Gwen got a bit closer to him her brows furrowing.

"Why can't you?"

"Because…I just can't. I don't want to get you involved. And if I tell you, I don't know how you would take it," Naruto elaborated.

"You don't trust me," it wasn't a question. Naruto could see the hurt on her face and it made him sad.

"I do, but not with this. I don't think you would be able to take this and keep it to yourself without it eating you. It's already eating at me, I can barely function because of it," Naruto muttered.

"Why can't you tell me? What is it?" Gwen demanded. But Naruto did not budge. "Naruto! Please, this distance you put between us…it hurts. Every time we see each other in the halls, you walk the other way," Gwen started.

"Every time I see you with Doctor Connors, you ignore me like I'm not there," She told him as he had looked away. "This is the first time we've actually spoken in months. Do you hate me or something?"

"Gwen, I don't hate you," Naruto said immediately, turning towards her. "If I did, I wouldn't be standing here. Just…give me a bit more time, please?"

Gwen sighed shaking her head. "Naruto, I don't think I can give you more time. I can't…" she was cut off when Naruto suddenly kissed her, catching her by surprise. She was still for a few moments and it cost her because he pulled away.

"Gwen, I'm aware of your feelings for me. Very…and I feel the same way, but what I'm talking about has nothing to do with our feelings for each other. It all has to do with me and my issues," Naruto told her as she gazed into his eyes.

"What? What are you talking about?" She asked and Naruto sighed.

"I…I need to feel you out before I can tell you anything Gwen. I need to make sure I can truly trust you," she gave him a look and he smiled upon coming up with something to compare it too. "Think of it like losing your virginity,"

This caused her to blush. "You just wouldn't give it some random dude right?" She nodded fiercely. "Exactly. Just like you need to truly trust and love the person you give your virginity too, I need to make sure I can truly trust to make sure I can tell you my secret,"

Gwen was silent for a while before speaking, "If its you being The Fox…then I kind of already figured that out," she told him and he gave her a deadpan stare, asking her how. "Its quite obvious. You become distant for several months, and in those several months this masked dude appears hitting criminals? Plus the argument you had with my father only helped,"

Naruto chuckled at this. "Smart girl," he complimented.

"Naruto, I don't care if you are The Fox…as long as you don't get yourself killed…I'm fine," Gwen said but Naruto shook his head.

"It's not the fact I'm the Fox Gwen. It's something else entirely. I can't tell you but…" Naruto stopped as he kissed her again. This time she reacted accordingly, her arms wrapped around his neck while their tongues danced with one another.

Pulling away, he smiled at her. "For now I can just enjoy you till I can," she nodded and was going to return to kissing him, but she paused when her mother came out, interrupting their moment.

Naruto didn't try to hide the fact that he was holding and was about to make out with her daughter. He was happy Gwen was his girl now, why hide it?

Reluctantly, Gwen separated from her new boyfriend and walked inside, but noticed how he was focused on something else that wasn't her. "Naruto?"

He could hear the wailing sirens and tire screeching. Something was up, and he was going to find out what.

"I have to go," Naruto told her and was about to hop over the ledge but she ran over to him first and kissed him fully again. The kiss lasted a good 20 seconds or so before she released him.

"Be careful please," she frowned. Giving a smirk, he pecked her lips before hopping the ledge.

* * *

On the Williamsburg bridge, there was a major traffic jam.

And it was irritating Ratha off. Ordering his driver to go figure out was going on, he sighed and focused on his thoughts. These thoughts concerned his boss, Norman Osborn and Doctor Connors. His boss was dying and Connors was supposed to come up with a solution to the problem.

But within the last two years, things have been rather short coming. From what he knew last of, Connors was working on some new equation or whatever with a highschool student. How that made sense, it didn't to him.

So now he was trying to head to the hospital to give his report to Norman, but this traffic jam was a real bitch.

"Hey!" Ratha shouted as cars were moving around behind him and made him hit the railing. Looking out the window, he saw people were running away from something and screaming.

Trying to open the left door, he couldn't because it was locked. He tried opening the right door, and while it opened it hit the railing, keeping it shut. So Ratha tried opening the door by bashing it with his feet while calling for help.

Looking through the back window, Ratha watched as cars were being thrown over the bridge. However he wasn't focused on the bridge…more like the giant bi-pedal lizard walking towards him.

The monster roared and he got down. A moment later, a green scaly, clawed hand burst through the roof of the car trying to grab him but Ratha was avoiding it. The monster retracted it's hand before busting through each window, clawing up the seats as Ratha moved accordingly.

He started to scream when his car was picked up and thrown. Closing his eyes, waiting for death….he realized it never came.

Instead he was back on the bridge and being helped out of the car.

"You okay bud? Seem kind of shook," the white masked man said as he patted down Ratha's suit. Ratha looked at the man who saved him taking in his attire. He noticed the two blood red bangs that fell atop of the mask and the messy red hair behind.

Looking through the eye holes, he could see blood red eyes with black vertical slits. The man also had black tribal looking tattoos on his arms, and his claws were rather long.

"Alright, now you get out of here…I'll take care of scales," Ratha nodded as he started to run away. The masked man turned around to face his opponent and smirked underneath the mask.

"Have no fear, The Fearsome Fox is here!"

**Finished with the third chapter! Now for those who are saying "DON'T KILL GWEN! DON'T KILL GWEN!"**

**Shut up. -_-**

**I'm not going to kill her, so enough already. **

**Now, during this whole story there might not be an end since i'm incorporating several Marvel movies, Different Spider-man shows and NARUTO into this story. So...yeah.**

**And yes, in this story, Naruto won't have a major problem killing his enemies. Will he do it simply because he can? No, it's still wrong and he doesn't want to make it a habit. It's when there is no other choice that he will aim to kill his enemies. Personally I don't believe in 25 to life if you have done something unforgivable. I believe in death where death is due.**

**If someone decides to shoot up a school and he turns out to be mentally ill or some shit and he only gets life...That mothafucka needs to die. He can be mentally ill in hell. **

**So, Naruto will be doing this hero thing a little different.**

**And I also apologize for future events if events don't add up or are misplaced...honestly i NEVER have read any spider-man comic books. I grew up on the Tobey Maguire spider-man, the Andrew Garfield Spider-man, the Spider-man Animated Series and Spectacular Spider-man...so yeah. Just letting you know for future references.**

**That's it...hope you enjoyed the chapter...**

**Bye. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"So um…you related to Godzilla or…"

"RAWR!" The lizard roared at him. Naruto nodded, in slight understanding.

"Yeah, I'd be mad too if people always compared to a giant lizard monster thingy," Naruto shrugged. His attention was given to a man who started screaming for help. Turning his head, he glanced back towards the Lizard who was holding it's hand before running off.

Debating on whether or not to chase after it, Naruto decided to help the man out. In a blur he was literally in front of him. "What seems to be the problem sir?"

"My kid is trapped!" he told him and Naruto nodded as he looked over the ledge to see one of the cars he had hanging had a kid inside. How he missed that was beyond him. Without hesitating, Naruto jumped on the car, grabbed onto the back window and threw it to the side like nothing.

"I want my dad! HEEEELP!"

"Hey, hey, hey buddy!" Naruto called, causing the kid to look back at him. "There, now that I got ya attention, mind helping me so I can help you?"

"Get away!" the kid ordered, a bit more scared now. "HELP!" Naruto gave an inward sigh as he yanked off his fox mask and then his lower face mask, showing his face to the kid.

"Look, I'm just like you, just a normal guy…who kicks ass," Naruto said and the kid blinked. "Here, hold this," Naruto allowed, throwing his fox mask at him. The kid caught it and looked at it. "Alright…" he trailed before finding the kids name on the bag, "Jack, lets get ya out of here,"

Slowly climbing in, Naruto slipped back on his lower face mask. "Stay very still, cool?"

"Alright," the kid nodded as Naruto eased himself in. once he was in he grabbed the kid.

"Okay, I got you. Now, I want you to hold on to me, and in three I'm going to undo the belt and were going to zip out of here…kay?" the kid nodded as he slipped on the fox mask and held onto the arm for dear life.

"Cool, one…two…three," undoing the belt, Jack fell forward but never left Naruto's arm. "See how easy that…" he paused once he caught sight of the fire that began to spread. "Alright, time to make an exit. Hold on tight bud,"

But just as he said that the car jerked forward. Naruto cursed and flicked his wrist, having his web stick to the bridge while he and Jack allowed the car to keep moving and leave them out.

Both watched as the flaming care fell into the ocean and Naruto gave a whistle. "Alright, hold on tight Jack," Naruto ordered. The kid nodded and wrapped his arms and legs around him.

Now with one free arm Naruto shot another but stronger web at another part of the bridge and swung till they made it back. As soon as they were on ground, Jack saw his dad and ran towards him, The fox mask still on.

Jacks father ran towards his son as well, picking him up and holding him close. Naruto watched the father son moment with a blank gaze. Flashes of his time with his father and uncle going through his mind.

"Who are you?" Jacks father asked just as Jack handed back the mask. Slipping it back on, Naruto fist bumped with the kid before giving a two finger salute.

"Fearsome Fox or….Kyuubi for short," Naruto said before he put his hand out and shot his web, swinging across the bridge.

Both Jack and his father watched in amazement.

* * *

"Settle down, settle down!" Captain Stacy ordered as he stood at the podium, boom mics around him and reporters etc in front of him. "Listen," he said as they started to quiet.

"Last night at 9p.m on Williamsburg bridge there was an incident. Much of what occurred is only speculation at this point. However several eyewitnesses to the crime as well as our own preliminary findings have positively placed one individual at the scene," Stacy explained.

Naruto who was eating breakfast with his aunt raised a brow as he stared at the T.V. "Which is why this morning, I am issuing an arrest warrant for the masked viglilante known as The Fearsome Fox…or Kyuubi whatever his name is," Stacy muttered the end.

Naruto rolled his eyes as the crowd went wild. Standing up he put his dish in the sink, gave his aunt a kiss on the cheek, shouldered his bag and left.

* * *

"It's so beautiful," Gwen whispered as she gazed at the contained dead spider that Naruto had just given her. The two were sitting in the bleachers watching the football players practice.

"Knows how to bite the shit out of you though," Naruto grumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck unconsciously. Gwen looked at him with a curious look. "Besides you, no one else knows about this," he answered her silent question.

She smiled a bit at that as he wrinkled his nose then looked away. Though she started recently hanging out with him again, she knew that wrinkling his nose was a sign that he was agitated about something.

"Something wrong?" she asked, grabbing his hand and interlacing their fingers together. Naruto glanced towards her before sighing.

"I'm not tripping, but…" he then faced her before a small humorless smirk played on his lips. "You don't believe what the police are saying do you?" she shook her head and he nodded.

"Does it scare you? What you can do I mean," she asked and Naruto shook his head before giving a shrug.

"At first…but not anymore. I've been training so, I've gotten used to it," he smiled and she kept her gaze on him.

"What did that thing on the bridge look like?" she asked and he chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"A cousin of Godzilla and Reptar," he said, laughing and she shook her head so he got a bit serious. "Well, it was a large bi-pedal lizard. Bout 7, maybe 8 feet? Not human at all," Naruto told her.

"You gotta lay low," she responded and Naruto shook his head, looking out towards the field. "Why?"

"I can't because that thing…if I didn't show up it was going to kill those people. Its one thing to allow criminals to die…it's another to let innocents die," Naruto told her and Gwen could only look at him. "I got to go after it,"

"But that's not your job," Gwen shook her head and Naruto glanced at her and nodded, scratching the back of his head.

"It's not…but…the cops can't do it," Naruto muttered and she sighed, turning away. Naruto scratched his cheek before smirking. Gwen blinked in surprise as he pulled her closer so she was nearly sitting in his lap. "I don't like the fact you were sitting so far away,"

"Oh?" She smiled, leaning in. Naruto nodded as he leaned in as well and intiated the make out session.

At first it was tame and soft, but after a few minutes the two really got into it. Gwen's arms wrapped around his neck while his hand traveled up her skirt, resting on her thigh. Breaking away from his lips, Gwen started to kiss his neck, getting one of his sweet spots. She light bit on his neck, elicting a light moan from him.

"God I like kissing you,"

* * *

"It's not nice to snoop,"

Naruto spun around from examining the weird tube on Connors desk, to see it was Connors himself…in regular clothes. Glancing around, Naruto noted that the place was quite a mess…which was strange. Focusing back on Connors, he could tell the man was dead tired…the bags under his eyes showed it.

"I gave everyone the week off," Connors said, explaining why the entire floor was empty. Naruto nodded as the scientist picked up a folder from his desk, then towards the drawer. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Nah, I have a free track so I decided to stop by and ask you a question," Naruto said as he leaned back against the wall. "How would a predator…track a reptile?" he asked and Connors stood straight shaking his head.

"Oh they don't, most reptiles are at the top of their respective food chain; kings of their domain," Connors informed, turning around.

"Well all things have vulnerabilities," Naruto stated and that must have irked Connors a bit because he was close to snapping at the blond teen.

"Why sudden interest, in the cold blooded?" Connors wondered, a false smile on his lips. Naruto saw through it, his gaze blank and calculating.

"I'm trying to catch a lizard, and instead of looking at google I decided to ask someone who seemed to know a lot about it. School stuff ya know?" Naruto shrugged, focused on the man.

Connors nodded and if he didn't believe Naruto, he didn't show it. "So because of the cold blood, would they react to certain temperatures?" Naruto continued.

"You'd have to catch one first…did you know there's a rumor of a new species in New York?" Connor asked and Naruto raised a brow shaking his head. "Its not yet classified…but it can be aggressive…if threatened,"

Naruto hummed in thought as Connors turned away. "You okay doc?" Naruto wondered '_Because your being rather creepy and I'm not sure whether to kick your ass or get you psychiatric help…maybe both,_'

"Never been better my boy, never been better," Connors gave a weak smile as he shouldered his bag. "Now if you'll excuse me," he said as he walked towards the door and opened. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I'm working on a new project and I need to be alone,"

Naruto simply nodded as he walked out with Connors. "Don't worry Mr. Parker, I'll be back. Wonderful things are coming, wonderful things," Connors grinned as he left.

Naruto wrinkled his nose as he looked around the labs. "Yeah, a healthy can of whoop ass," the muttered as he was on his way when he heard growling. Narrowing his eyes he walked over to the noise to see it was a reptilian monstrous mouse…eating the corpse of another mouse.

"Fred?" the teen gasped in shock as he turned his head towards where Connors left. "Oh your definitely getting your ass kicked now buddy!"

* * *

"I swear babe, your dad's an asshole,"

"_I know he is, but I'm kind with him on this one, why would Doctor Connors do something like that?_" Gwen replied as Naruto walked down the streets talking on the phone with her.

"Because the dude is wacko. I mean I respect him and all, but people do stupid things for unreasonable reasons. I think he is one of those people," Naruto muttered. "I honestly think he is going to try and turn New york into lizard town with mini godzillas walking around,"

"_Like planet of the apes_?" Gwen played along and Naruto snapped his fingers.

"Exactly! Like planet of the apes! Except with lizards…man eating, bi-pedal, scaly…" Naruto trailed off as he caught sight of a small lizard then another and another…each headed towards the sewer drain.

"_Babe? Naruto?_" Gwen called, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts for the moment.

"Uh, Gwen…I'll call you back," Naruto told her before hanging up the phone before she could reply. Naruto then caught sight of a stack of news paper with the headlines being a giant scaly hand talking about reward for proof.

"Dolla signs!" Naruto grinned, already thinking about the money. Glancing down at his camera he got an idea.

A brilliant, money making idea!

* * *

Descending down on his web from the surface into the sewer upside down, was no one other than Naruto in his Fox outfit. His camera was also in his back pocket.

"Ugh, really a sewer? You don't see Batman going down sewers…or Iron man…Super-Man either! not even Robin! Fucking sewer," he grumbled

While still upside down, Naruto shot his web from his right hand, attaching it to a wall, then his left. He then tied the two together before repeating the process at least ten times over.

"And Wonder Woman sure as hell doesn't go down sewers…hmm, Wonder Woman…" Naruto moaned at the thought of the beautiful Amazonian woman. But he smacked his head, shaking it. "Bad Kit…you have a girlfriend! One that looks exactly like Emma Stone the resemblance is uncanny….god…now I'm horny for Gwen,"

Once he had enough webs connected to different tunnels and such, he had placed his camera on the wall and webbed that as well. Now he simply needed to wait. Lifting up his fox mask he pulled out his phone and began playing Flappy Bird.

_Whoosh!_

Ding!

_Whoosh!_

Ding!

_Whoosh!_

_Bam!_

_Whoosh!_

Ding!

_Whoosh!_

_Who-Bam!_

"Hn,"

_Whoosh!_

Ding!

_Whoosh!_

Ding!

_Whoosh!_

Ding!

_Whoosh!_

Ding!

_Whoosh!_

"Ha!"

_Bam!_

"Damn!"

_Whoosh!_

Ding!

_Who-Bam!_

"I HATE THIS GAME!" He was so tempted to throw the phone but instead….he kept playing the game.

_Whoosh!_

Ding!

_Whoosh!_

Ding!

_Whoosh!_

Ding!

He smirked as he kept going, but blinked once he heard one of his webs strings resonate.

_Bam!_

"Fucking game," he grumbled before slipping the phone back into his pocket and leaning up. Seeing that it struck again like a chord he was about to go in that direction when he heard another one. Turning around he then realized that all of them were going off.

He slipped back on his mask as he looked towards one tunnel to see a shadow and prepared himself for a fight. But once he saw it was just a small lizard minding it's business he relaxed for a mere second before noticing that there was way more.

But they were all headed in one direction…the tunnel on his left. So he followed them, though he was wary. His instincts went off and he immediately turned around. But he wasn't fast enough because the giant lizard from the bridge tackled him down onto the web.

A flash went off, blinding the lizard for the moment. Naruto thanked his camera for the save before slipped out of the monsters grasp. Sticking to a wall, Naruto pulled out two of his guns and released heavy fire on the beast.

But much to his dismay, the bullets didn't do as much damage as he hoped. And his clip ran out. Lizard roared before jumping and slamming him into the wall, choking him. Naruto growled as he tried to reload.

"You stopped me once!" The lizard spoke as his claws began growing. "But you won't stop me again! I'm growing stronger each day!" Suddenly his camera flashed again, causing Lizard to lessen his grip on the teen.

"Tell that to someone who gives a damn!" Naruto snapped as he pulled the trigger multiple times, firing his bullets into the beasts face. It roared in pain before being sucker punched by a left hook. With another roar, he slammed into Naruto and the two fell into the water.

As Naruto repeatedly punched Lizard in the face he pulled out a kunai and stabbed it in the throat before kicking it's face to go to the surface. But much to his ire, his attack didn't do as much damage as he intended; so Lizard yanked on his ankle and pulled him down.

The two mutants were rushed down the sewer drain, with Naruto's ankle being grasped by Lizard. Annoyed at the extra weight, Naruto released his Katana and swung down, literally cutting the water molecules in half and slicing off Lizards wrist.

With the appendage cut, and blood inking the water, Lizard screamed in pain as Naruto was rushed down the sewer tunnels; escaping the beast.

It didn't take long for him to reach the surface, allowing him air. He tiredly laid on the ground as he took off his masks to get air. "Like I said fucking sewers," he grumbled. "I need to get paid for shit like this,"

As he panted and coughed he came to a realization…

"Oh fuck…I forgot by god damn camera!"

* * *

Gwen hummed as she typed her paper. She glanced at the clock to see it was eleven at night, so the other members of her family were sleeping. And she should be sleep too…but she has been waiting for her superhero boyfriend to call her back.

"So inconsiderate," She sighed. At this point she was merely revising her paper into perfection.

_Knock Knock_

Gwen turned her heard to see a mop of golden blond hair pressed against her balcony window. Furrowing her brows, she stood up and opened the window to let Naruto in. He crawled in before collapsing on the ground.

"Oh my god, Naruto what happened?" she demanded worried helping him up and onto the couch. She took off his masks, setting them to the side before hovering over him checking to see of he was okay.

"You should see the other guy," Naruto muttered as he tried to get comfortable. "And when I say other guy I mean giant slimy, scaly talking mutant lizard…someone needs to call the X-men because this guy," Naruto winced as he felt his ankle throb. "Damn…my body hurts so much I can't even come up with a good pun,"

"None of your puns are good," Gwen told him and he glared at her with a blank look. "I'm kidding!" she laughed and he still gave her that look.

"That wasn't funny," he grumbled before shifting in his seat and closing his eyes. Gwen rolled her eyes before helping him take off his scratched armor. Once she got it off she couldn't help but be amazed by his sculpted body. She even ignored the scratch bruises which bled a little bit.

Taking a deep breath she looked up to try and meet his eyes but that wasn't possible because his eyes were directed somewhere else. Looking down she realized she was only in her lacy underwear with a robe. She closed the robe before smacking his chest earning a wince.

"Pervert," she muttered but Naruto smirked shaking his head.

"Not really, we're even actually," he told her and she blushed lightly. Her blush disappeared when he pulled her into a kiss which became heavy rather quickly. Her hands laid on his chest, causing him minor pain which was ignored.

It didn't take long before she was straddling him with her tongue swirling and dancing with his. His hands were on her hips but were slowly dropping to her ass which was quite nice in his opinion.

Pulling away she closed her eyes and looked away, a restrained frown on her lips. "Easy foxy, too early," she told him. Her eyes opened and she looked at him to see he was completely knocked out. "Naruto?"

A light snore was her answer. Gwen sighed in slight satisfaction before getting up and getting a wet towel and some Neosporin. It took about thirty minutes to address his light wounds…it could have taken ten but she was still admiring his awesome physique.

Once she was done, instead of getting in her bed, she managed to lay on his body and cuddle with him. Though it was kind of tight, it was still comfortable, and it also helped that Naruto had held her close, his arm wrapped around her and his chin resting ontop of her head.

He gave a sigh, and she knew that he had awoken. Turning around, facing his chest now, she kissed his neck and drew circles on his chest with her finger.

"I know what this is," she whispered and Naruto hummed in response. "Everyday since I could remember, My father…" she started. "Left this house with a badge on his chest and a gun to his hip,"

Naruto opened an eye and gazed at the wall, listening to her. "And every day since I could remember…I would worry if he was going to come home or not," a few moments after those words left her lips, she felt Naruto's hold on her tighten.

"I'm not going anywhere, I got you," Naruto whispered and she looked up at him, though he did not meet her gaze. "I got you…but I have to stop this thing…payment or not," he told her. "I created this thing,"

Blinking in confusion she moved her head back a bit. "What do you mean?" Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes.

"I gave him an equation…I made all of this possible," he whispered and Gwen could tell that this was actually affecting Naruto. It was an eye opener for her to see that the blunt, apathetic, take no shit blond, was actually regretful.

"It was something my father was working on…secretly, now I see why he kept it a secret," he gave another sigh before kissing her forehead. "This is my responsibility and I have to fix it…payment or no payment," he grumbled the last part.

"Why do you keep saying that?" She asked with a chuckle. And Naruto snorted as he gave her a look.

"You hear about all these other super hero's doing shit like this…but none of them get paid. I'm broke…but not stupid. Once this whole Lizard thing is fixed up, I'm going to offer my services to the Mayor," he explained and Gwen blinked.

"You're going to be a mercenary…to help people?" she asked, not sounding to happy about it. He hummed before giving a shrug.

"Yeah, in a way. I mean think about it," He started. "Yeah I like helping people but the police can 'handle' everything right? So I'm going to let them handle it till I get paid. Besides, if I don't get paid in a certain amount of time, I'll do it myself…but they don't need to know that," Naruto shook his head.

Gwen gave him a look before shaking her head. "Fearsome Fox…Mercenary Super Hero for hire…meh,"

"Ah who asked ya!?"

* * *

"We're going to have lunch right?" Gwen smiled as Naruto walked her to class, holding her hand and books. Stopping in front of the locker right by her class he smiled before leaning down for a kiss which she accepted.

After a few moments he pulled away and nodded. "Yeah, your picking this time though," he said and she smiled wider before pulling him in for another kiss. He pulled away and started kissing her neck, yet whispering loud enough for her to hear.

"You're going to be late," he told her and she giggled, enjoying the kisses to her neck.

"Then move foxy," she ordered. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before pushing him off, grabbing her books from him and walking into class. Before she entered, Gwen gave one last glancing smile towards him which he returned before walking in.

As he began walking to his own class his instincts started to go off just as kids started screaming and running towards him…away from something. His eyes narrowed and he ran into the closest janitors closet.

When he opened he saw two teens looking like they were about to fuck. "Oi! Get the hell out of here ya horny kids!" Naruto barked as he yanked them out and walked in himself.

"AHH!" A girly scream rang and suddenly, The Fearsome Fox busted out of the janitor closet, delivering a jump kick to the Lizards face, slamming him into the lockers. Naruto landed before he glanced towards the screamer to see it was Flash Thompson and he had a deadpan look beneath his mask.

"Yo! Get the hell out of here or…" Naruto couldn't finish as he was slammed into the wall, into another classroom. Lizard threw him into the desks, hurting his back at the moment.

Naruto grunted as he stood up before throwing getting out three smoke pellets from his pouch. Throwing the pellets down, the room was filled with black smoke and Lizard roared, his vision now a bit foggy.

While Lizard was searching for him, Naruto was standing on the ceiling, putting extended clips inside of his automatic handguns that Max had got him. Naruto debated whether or not to set the mode to kill or harm greatly…so he decided for the latter.

With his enhanced vision, Naruto was able to see Lizard clearly and pointed his guns at the Lizard. Pushing down on the trigger, he released his bullets without restraint. Lizard growled in pain as he turned around and found the cause.

Jumping up he swiped with his hand but Naruto half cart wheeled to the ground, still firing. Once he heard resounding clicks from both guns, he pocketed them before pulling out two kunai, one in each hand.

Lizard snarled at him before running towards him and he followed suit. The monster gave another swipe but Naruto jumped over the hand before delivering a spinning round kick to the face. He then landed on a desk before lunging forward.

The beast turned and tried to snatch at Naruto but he flipped over him but was able to drag his kunai down his back before stabbing where the kidneys should be. Naruto then grabbed onto Lizards tail with both arms and began to swing him around.

"Time for a little SPIN!" Naruto growled as began spinning around before releasing the monster into a wall, making it crash into it. That was a mistake because he slammed the Lizard into a chemistry lab. And considering the Lizard was a scientist…bad combo.

So just as he was about to follow up with his attack, a jar of sizzling chemicals was thrown at him. Lucky for him though he was able to see it coming and used his web to sling it away, causing an explosion.

Lizard growled as he took a step forward only for a web blast to collide with his face. Once he ripped it out he was greeted to the sight of Naruto bringing down his high frequency blade upon him. Blood spewed as he sliced down Lizards shoulder.

"GRAAH!" the mutant reptile howled before backhanding Naruto into a wall. Glancing towards its wound he watched as it sealed up, healed but still tender. That blade really hurt…cellular rather than physically.

"All these lost souls and loneliness! I can save them I can cure them!" Lizard spoke towards where he slammed Naruto. "There's no need to stop me Naruto!"

His reply was a flying kunai. He growled, catching. But his eyes widened once he heard sizzling. Looking down he saw it was a paper bomb. And the next moment it exploded.

"And by cure them you mean turning them into slimy ugly mofo's like you? Sorry but that must include my girl friend and I like the way she is…nice tits, lips, ass and all," Naruto smirked underneath his mask as he shot his webs towards the lights and brought them down to smash onto Lizard.

Lizard gave a beastly roar as he lunged at Naruto, with only one arm. Naruto brought out his sword and promptly sliced off the other arm before delivering a round kick his face, sending him back. Sheathing the blade, Naruto jumped towards Lizard, now on his back.

Shooting his web and using it as reins around his neck, Naruto had Lizard struggling, walking out of the room. And much to Naruto's surprise, both of Lizards arms grew back to full strength and tried to pry him off.

The beast slammed him into the locker then tried to claw him, but instead only clawed metal as Naruto was now crawling on the ceiling. Lizard followed suit as he chased Naruto.

"Yo! Take a chill pill bro! This isn't you! And even if it is, your idea is stupid! Everyone…hell, no one needs to become T-rex's like you!" Naruto argued as he was being chased.

Jumping from the ceiling onto the ground, Lizard followed trying to claw at him again but instead fell into the ground. Planting his hand on a locker as a means to get up, Naruto webbed his hand to the locker but it was useless and a stupid move.

Why? Because the monster merely yanked his hand and now had a jagged bladed locker as a weapon; "Shit," Naruto grunted as the locker was brought down upon him. But with his quick reflexes, Naruto pulled out his Katana and sliced his hand off before hacking off his arm all together.

But he wasn't prepared for his opponents quick thinking by using his tail to smack him into another hallway. Lizard rushed at him, just as he stood up. Shooting his webs at the monsters chest, he used himself as a sling shot and double kicked his face.

Lizard however snatched at his head and slammed him into the glass and was going to slash him in half with his regrown hand when his head was hit by a chair. Turning around, Lizard grinned.

"Gwen!" he growled and started walking towards the back peddling girl.

"I apparently really need to fuck you up!" Naruto roared as he sent a powerful sucker punch to Lizards head before stabbing a explosive kunai into his chest. Kicking off the Lizard he landed next to Gwen as he covered her while the explosion took place.

"Are you fucking stupid?! Get the hell out of here!" Naruto ordered and Gwen shook here head about to speak, but Naruto removed both his masks too look her in the eyes.  
"Gwen, sweetheart, I am not playing around. You need to take your sexy ass, and get the fuck out here before…"

"YGRAAH!"

"Shit," Naruto muttered as he quickly kissed Gwen then threw her out the window then shooting a web at her which she swung on. He was glad he did this just in time because the next moment Lizard grabbed him.

However both paused as they heard the sirens wailing. Lizard snarled as he turned to Naruto who gave a snide comment.

"Uh-oh, someone's been a bad little Zilla," while it might have earned him cool points, that meant nothing because he and Lizard crashed into a study hall which was occupied by the janitor which looked a lot like Stan Lee, who had his headphones on with his music blasting.

Naruto flipped and hopped bookshelves while Lizard demolished them. Landing on a desk directly behind the Stan Lee look alike, Naruto shot a web at the incoming table and smashed it across Lizards head before throwing another explosive Kunai.

But apparently, Lizard saw this coming and caught it throwing it back at him. Naruto could only deflect it with another kunai yet it still exploded, blasting him back into a wall. He gave a tired grunt and grabbed his ringing head.

Once he got back up he saw that Lizard was gone. Though his ears were able to pick up some clattering it so he followed after the noise which lead him to the girls bathroom. Looking past each stall he saw the hole where Lizard crawled out from.

"Yeah you better run!" Naruto muttered just as he heard a voice from a horn speak.

"This is lieutenant Williams from the New York City police department! We have the building surrounded!"

Naruto sighed before he looked towards the outside. Quickly he ran to where he left his bag and went back to the bathroom, dropping down the hole, taking the oscorp jacket with him.

As he walked down the sewers…again…he checked his bag as his phone was ringing. "Wassup babe?"

"_Where are you?_"

"It's cool, I'm fine. I'm down the sewer tracking him. I got to stop him before anyone else gets hurt. But we need an antidote…because I have one…but I think it's best to make one,"

"_You have an antidote? What is it?_" She asked, truly curious. Naruto scratched the back of his head as he stopped and reloaded his guns.

"Killing him,"

"…_.yeah, I'll just make one,_"

"Thought so. You can make a serum?" he asked and she nodded through phone confirming she could. "Okay, great, I need you to go to oscorp and access the cross-species file, it's a blue serum," he told her. "File 12389…got that?"

"_Yeah. I'm on my way…and Naruto?_" she paused just as he slipped his guns back into their holsters.

"Hmm?"

"_You can't get what you want if you don't come back…remember that_," she told him before hanging up. He blinked as he tried to figure it out, shrugging he put the phone away and kept walking. It was only a minute after that he finally understood.

"Oh! Now that makes sense," he muttered. Turning down the tunnel he paused once he saw the made up laboratory. He waited a few moments to see if Connors was around or not. Once realizing he wasn't he hopped the ledge and set his bag down.

He slowly walked around, gazing at the contents on the table. He then found Connors computer which had a video on pause. Looking over his shoulder, he pressed play.

"_I spent my life as a scientist working for a world without weakness! Without outcasts! I sought to create a stronger human being, but there is no such thing_," Connors stated with a glare as Naruto continued to look around.

"_Humans are weak, pathetic, feeble-minded creatures,"_ and Naruto gave a shrug of agreement. "_Why be human at all when we can be so much more?!_" Naruto turned back towards the computer to see the diagram of a human body turning into a Lizard like Connors. "_Faster, stronger, smarter!_"

Naruto could only watch as a diagram of the city appeared, specifically the tallest building in the city. "_This is my gift to you,_" he said as a green gas spread over the city and multiple Lizards started to generate on the screen.

"This mothefucker is completely nuts," Naruto whispered to himself. He then glanced towards the news paper to see something was circled. "Fuck, he's headed to oscorp,"

Just as soon as he realized that Naruto ran to his bag and pulled out his phone. Pressing the third number on his speed dial, he tapped his foot impatiently. "Come on, pick up, pick up,"

"_Hello?_"

"Max? Hey bud, I need a favor…"

* * *

**Thus this ends this action packed chapter! **

**Yes to answer your questions, it is the same Max Dillon from Amazing Spider-Man 2. I honestly felt bad for the guy because I could relate. So I made him more useful and appreciated. Now before you ask if he is still going to become Electro or not...continue reading the story to find out.**

**For the last time Gwen will not die! I won't allow it. And she will have a bigger role after the events of Amazing Spider-Man 2...will it be right after? No...but she will have one. What exactly? Not telling, but she will have one.**

**Yes I have Naruto using Guns and blades, I actually got the idea from Deadpool. **

**Yes, I will use Ultimate Spider-man as a guide as well. Yes Naruto will be appearing in other Marvel shits...didn't I say this last chapter?!**

**And yes there will be lemons in this story, just not in the first four chapters -_-**

**And for any other questions, Mary Jane will be in the story too, along with Felicia Hardy...except it won't be the Amazing Spider-Man Felicia Hardy. More like the Spider-man Animated Series version...mixed with a bit of Saito Uzumaki Style.**

**Alright, I think I'm done for the most part...**

**Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Naruto! Look at this!"

The shirtless blond who just came out from Max's CT scan, looked towards the T.v to see that the news was currently live showing the Lizard releasing some kind of green gas. His face going pale.

"Shit, he's already releasing the toxins! Max, I need that upgrade like…a week ago," Naruto told him but Max shook his head as he typed on his computer.

"It's not finished yet! Like, not even prototype finished yet," he told him and Naruto groaned as he found his refurbished vest. Slipping on the dry fit undershirt he then put on the vest. He then grabbed two magnums, slipping them into his ankle hostlers, then two Uzi's, slipping them into his waist holsters; all set to kill.

"But I do have these," Max said as he pulled out a bag of decent sized marbles. Naruto raised a brow as he clipped his sword to his back. "Flash bombs, they blind those in the vicinity, even you so make sure you close your eyes when ever you use them,"

Naruto nodded as he grabbed the bag and tied it too his waist. Checking that he was ready, Naruto gave Max a pat on the back. "Alright Max, I'll be back, I'm going huntin,"

"But what if you don't come back?" Max asked, worried and Naruto smirked before lifting up his face mask then pulling down his fox mask.

"Come on bud, think positive. Besides, Fox's are pretty tricky and…lizards are prey," Naruto said before he rushed off and Max sighed. He looked towards the unfinished upgraded suit that Naruto needed and frowned.

After picking up his phone he dialed the number. After it rang a bit, someone finally picked up.

"Hi, can I speak to Nick Fury please? Yes I'll hold,"

* * *

As Naruto hopped the roof tops, he pulled out his phone, anxiously waiting for Gwen to pick up. Once she did, he noticed that she sounded a bit alarmed.

"Yo, you good?"

"_Yeah, what's up_?" She asked and Naruto nodded before asking where she was. "_I'm at Oscorp remember_?"

"Well you need to hurry your sexy ass up out of there," Naruto told her. Gwen smiled at the compliment but there were more important things…as to why she needed to get out.

"_But the antidote is cooking_," she told him and he groaned, leaping over a large gap. He was following the havoc trail that Lizard caused, and by the trail, Naruto could tell he was headed to Oscorp.

"Connors is on the way, he's coming to you right now! He needs the dispersment device to infect the entire city!" Naruto told her and she blinked, trying not to panic seeing as the timer just hit 8 minutes.

"_There's 8 minutes left_," she told him. And Naruto nearly stopped in his tracks, with a deadpanned look on his face.

"You're going to wait there for eight minutes after what I just said?" he shook his head before speaking again, "People are going to do die…like legit! And I don't want you to be one of them, you leave right now, that's an order!"

"_I'm going to get everybody out_," she said before hanging up.

"BITCH!" Naruto yelled once he realized what just happened. "Fucking hard headed, she's gorgeous…but fucking hard headed, UGH!" Naruto ranted as he put his phone away and increased his speed.

As he did so, Naruto realized that he was being tailed by an Helicopter…said helicopter held Captain Stacy.

"Stand down now or we will open fire!" Stacy ordered from the horn and Naruto rolled his eyes as he shot his web and began swinging and running across walls.

"Eat a dick old man!" Naruto replied as he did not stop. And much to his annoyance, the swat team started firing stun darts at him which he avoided. But one nearly caught his foot, and this irritated him more. "I got something for ya'll bitches," Naruto muttered as he pulled out two flash bombs.

Tossing them back behind him towards the swat team, he smirked when he heard the screams of pain due to the blinding light. Apparently it bright enough that even the Helicopter pilot and Stacy had to cover their eyes, moving them off target.

But it was for not because he ended up getting stunned anyway, which caused him to shout out as the electricity ran through his body. Falling to the ground, seemingly unconscious, the swat members circled around him, guns pointed at him.

One member sat him up, cuffed him and allowed Stacy to walk towards him. The man smirked as he kneeled down and yanked off the top mask. But just as that happened, Naruto's eyes snapped open and he head butted Stacy in the face before breaking free from the cuffs and throwing a smoke bomb as bullets flew.

Naruto snatched his mask back and shot a web towards a building, leaving the swat to themselves.

* * *

Gwen gasped, looking around as the lights started to flicker on and off.

Grabbing a lighter she got on a chair and ignited in front of the sprinklers causing them to go off and power down all the lights and shut down the entire floor.

"_Time remaining, One minute,_" The computer voice stated just as a scaly fist punched through the thick hazard door before making it inside. As it growled scanning around, Gwen stood in the closet, holding her breath, being very very silent.

She could hear it's massive footsteps and rough breathing. And it actually passed her, took a few more paces and stopped. She frowned, furrowing her eye brow as she could hear it make some kind of noise…was it…

'_Oh shit! Naruto where the fuck are you!?_' Gwen thought in panic once realizing that it was actually sniffing around. She heard it's foot steps then a clattering. Thinking it was gone, she relaxed slightly but that was a mistake as it appeared in front of her with snarl and clawed open the door.

Gwen gave a scream and she light the fire extinguisher actually firing fire at the beast. It blocked it with it's hand before taking something else and walking away. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she began to realize how insignificant she was to that thing…she couldn't even attempt to fight back if she wanted too.

If she and everyone else lived past this she would need to talk to Naruto. But in the mean time, she stepped out of the closet looking around to see if Lizard was still present. "_Antidote complete!_" the computer voice said and Gwen gave a sigh of relief before rushing over to it.

* * *

Naruto attached to himself to a wall and nearly slipped as his leg throbbed. Grunting he looked to see he was shot, probably a stray bullet from one of those cops. He then faced towards the direction where Oscorp was to see he was more than 5 miles away, it was far.

"God damn it," Naruto grumbled as he sighed. He started climbing ignoring the news cameras on him, his main focus getting to oscorp.

"_Fearsome Fox seems to be headed to oscorp but is injured and is not really clear if he's going to make it,_" The news reporter said as Naruto was being filmed.

Naruto made it on top of a building and broke out into a sprint before leaping across, and while he did make it, when he landed on his feet his leg buckled from the pain and he tumbled. "God damn, why won't you heal already?!" Naruto barked at his leg.

Standing up he began running when he stopped to see that several cranes were lining up perfectly, a direct path to Oscorp. "Oh hell yah!" Naruto grinned under his mask as he backed up and broke out into a rush.

Throwing out his hand, Naruto fired out a web that connected with a crane and he swung. Shooting another, it connected and he swung some more. This really beat roof hopping, plus it put less strain on his leg which meant it would get more time to heal.

He had a determined grin on his face as he flipped through the air before slinging from another crane till he reached a mid air box which he landed on, and only a few yards away from Oscorp.

"Hell yes," Naruto cheered as he jumped, landing on the building. Once he heard Lizard roar, he sling shot himself up even higher.

"Don't worry Zilla, daddy's coming!"

* * *

Gwen rushed out of the building and stopped once she realized that she was now cornered by police cars. Her face lit up a bit when she saw her father get out of the car and she rushed over to him.

"Dad! I have to get this to Kyuubi," she told him but George shook his head as he tried to get his daughter in the car. "No! You don't understand!"

"I don't need to understand Gwen! I'll do it myself! I don't need you to get caught in the middle between that monster, and that acrobatic thug," George argued as he took the antidote from her.

"Be careful…please," Gwen surrendered. George gave a nod as he kissed her forehead before she got in the car. With a sigh George turned towards Oscorp and ran inside.

Time was running out and he needed to hurry.

* * *

"OLAY!"

"GRAH!" Lizard roared as Naruto swung by and kicked him in the face, knocking him down. But the monster wasn't going down by himself, so he dragged Naruto down with him. Naruto however was prepared for this and whipped out his two pistols which were set to kill and fired away.

"GLRAH!" Lizard screamed as the bullets sunk into his flesh. These bullets were different from the last time, while the others ones stung, these ones actually hurt! Naruto sucked his teeth as he ran out in his clip, just in time as they crashed into a light.

Naruto back flipped out while the recovering Lizard got up with a snarl. He unloaded and reloaded his clip as Lizard charged at him, sliding to the side, Naruto resumed fire, causing Lizard to roar in some more pain.

He jumped over the swinging tail before landing on a pillar, sticking to it and kept firing. Once he heard a click, Lizard wasted no time in attacking. He jumped up and swiped at Naruto who flipped over him reloading. Just as he landed and was about to shoot, he got a hard fist to the face, making him fall off the building.

"Shit shit shit!" Naruto cursed as he dropped his guns and shot a web at the building. Sticking to it, he dodged the canister that Lizard threw at him then the tail that slammed against the window.

Naruto instead of crawling, Naruto ran across the wall before jumping, and throwing an explosive at Lizard which blew up. Getting on top of the building, Naruto rushed towards the machine, so he jumped.

But was yanked down thanks to Lizard grabbing his ankle. The monster slammed him into the ground then into the pillar then tried throwing him off the building again. But Naruto shot a web at the monsters face and yanked forward, causing it to fall forward and him to pull forward.

Letting go of the web, Naruto punched Lizard in the face, hard. He then proceeded to swing up the machine and was nearly there but dodged when a canister was thrown at him again and it exploded causing him to fall to the ground.

Naruto back flipped once Lizard tried stabbing him with his claws. Skidding to a halt, Naruto sighed as he unsheathed his Katana. "I didn't want to do this Connors! But right now you are being a pain in my ass!" Naruto stated as he pointed the HF blade at the Lizard.

The beast laughed, smirking at him. "What are you going to do? Try and kill me? You don't have the guts to kill someone! You are only just a kid!" Lizard stated and Naruto frowned as he threw off his fox mask and glared at Lizard clearly.

"You don't know what I'm capable of! I'm not Batman or Super-man! I will fuck you up and kill you if I have too! This isn't a game Connors! If you are willing to fuck up everyones lives for your own selfish reason," Naruto then gave a monstrous snarl, his red eyes glowing.

"_**Then you deserve death!**_" he roared. Lizard returned the roar and charged at Naruto who charged back. The beast swiped at Naruto but he ducked under it before he gave his own swipe. And though he did not make contact, a large gash did mark Lizard earning a howl of pain.

Naruto then proceeded to slice off his arm and was going to slash him in half but he was caught off guard by the tail that caused him to stumble and the punch to the face by the other hand.

Falling back, Naruto landed next to a tank of liquid Nitrogen. Shooting his web towards it, he was a little late because Lizard was upon him, wrapping his tail around Naruto's neck. He grabbed Naruto by his wrists with his regular arm and regrown arm, breaking Naruto's web shooters in the process.

Lizard then unmasked Naruto to see the teens struggling expression. The current red head was not looking at Lizard but at his fallen Katana.

"Poor Naruto Parker!" Lizard taunted. "You put up quite up a fight, just like your mother," Lizard smirked and Naruto had a feeling he was not talking about Mary Parker. "Strange it is, how you can look just like your father but have the spirit and attitude of your mother," Lizard grinned.

Naruto glared at him, inwardly demanding what he was talking about, but he could not speak.

"No mothers, no fathers, no uncle…all alone. But not for long, tell Minato and Kushina I said hello," Lizard chuckled as he raised his clawed hand and stabbed Naruto right through the chest, earning a shocked and pained look.

"NO!" Lizard turned around to see George Stacy with a shotgun which he fired. The bullet it the liquid nitrogen causing the tube to whirl around; quickly George grabbed it and aimed it at Lizard who began to freeze and release Naruto who fell limp.

"RAGRAH!" Lizard screamed as his body started to freeze. George released the tube once Lizard had frozen and ran over to Naruto who had gone pale. Blood spilled from the wound and the boys eyes was closed.

"Damn it Parker! Don't die on me! Gwen is going to kill me if you do!" George said as he shook the boy, but no response.

"_Dispersion in T-minus Two minutes!_" the computer voice stated. George cursed as he laid Naruto's body down carefully before heading toward the latter. As he climbed it, he took out the vile Gwen gave him.

As he reached the top and was going to insert it, his ankle was snatched and he was thrown down to the ground, dropping the vile as well. Lizard roared at the fallen Officer and looked back towards the pale corpse of Naruto.

With a grin he looked back towards his machine and gave a hearty roaring laugh of victory.

* * *

_Glub glub glub_

_Glub glub glub glub glub_

_Gl-glub gl-gl-glub glub gl-glub-gl-glub_

Sapphire eyes snapped open, taking in the fact they were submerged in water. However, Naruto didn't feel wet. Looking beneath him he saw nothing but darkness, a black abyss. Looking up though, he saw a light.

With narrowed eyes, Naruto began swimming towards it, hoping it would lead him somewhere. It felt like he had been swimming for a long ass time, and the more he swam, the more it harder it got to get to the light.

It was like something was holding him back, the water felt heavy and something was trying to drag him down. Stretching his arms out, Naruto took wide long strokes as if he was reaching. Kicking his legs, he continued to reach and reach, swim and swim.

And much to his liking he had finally became close with the light, and it turned out the light was the surface because he could see the end of the water. Smiling to himself he thrust his head forward, ready to break out of the water and…

_THUNK!_

He hit his head instead. Blinking, Naruto tried again, but not as hard. And he realized that his head was hitting something solid. Touching it with his hands, he came to the conclusion this barrier was ice, thick ice at that!

Banging his fist against the ice, he tried to break free, but no use. He continued to bang on the ice, punching it, kicking it, whatever it took to break free! Naruto used both hands to bang against the ice but still nothing!

He stomped it, still nothing,

He gave his hardest punches, still nothing.

He even tried screaming like in DBZ…still nothing.

Slowly, his fighting began to stop and he simply floated there, giving up. His eyes became half lidded, he was tired. Sleep sounded like a good idea…a very good idea. Blinking, his eyes began to lower and lower…nearly shutting.

"_Naruto_,"

"_Naruto,"_

Naruto opened his eyes slightly, to see Gwen on the other side of the ice. Smiling at him with that wonderful smile and those cute dimples.

"_Don't give up Naruto_," she told him softly. The blond looked at her and she shook her head, smile still in place. "_I believe in you, don't give up_,"

"Gwen?" he called softly. Closing his eyes, Naruto saw himself…standing side by side with a bunch of people, though he couldn't see their faces…but…they were smiling at him. But he did see three people clearly, Gwen was one of them…but the other two he's only seen pictures of.

They gave him happy bright smiles and he couldn't help but smile too.

With that image of happiness in mind, Naruto's eyes snapped open and began banging against the ice even more, harder, faster…more…more…more!

"LET ME OUT!"

* * *

"_Dispersion in T-minus one minute_,"

Lizard grinned, eager for his mission to be complete. It was almost done, and soon the human race will evolve in to a new better…

_**BWWOOOM!**_

The monster paused as he and the rest of the area hear an explosion of…energy? Looking at the ground, Lizard saw there was a red highlight. Turning around, his animal eyes winded when he saw a blood red pillar of aura surrounding the familiar rising body which was Naruto.

The teen stood in the pillar that was visible for all of new york to see, it was like a pillar of light. Naruto stood in the middle of the pillar, the hole in his chest healing rather quickly before it was a nothing more, not even a scar.

His golden blond hair turned blood red before it seemed like it bleached into pure white and he had two horns sticking from his hair. His muscles were way more defined, with several black tribal tattoos going across his pecks and his arms, glowing through his clothes. But what was strange was that tattoos traveled all the way down to his abdomen, forming a complex spiral tattoo, almost like a seal.

His claws lengthened even more and his whiskers had become bold rectangles. But the scariest part was his eyes, the sclera was pitch black while his iris's were blood red with vertical slits.

Lizard roared at Naruto before jumping down in front of him. The Lizard stalked towards him before rushing in. Naruto grabbed Lizards wrist as the beast tried to swipe at him. Simply applying force, he broke the wrist. But he wasn't done, with a harder yank, Naruto completely tore off the entire arm, blood spilling everywhere.

Lizard couldn't even roar, the shock being too much. Dropping the arm, Naruto then snatched at Lizard's neck before slamming him into the ground, standing on top of him. The teen stood ontop of the Lizard, a blank look on his face.

"No! Naruto stop! We can work together we can…."

_SQUELCH!_

"I'm tired of hearing you talk," the blond mumbled as he had stabbed the monster through the heart with his clawed hand. "Rest in Lizard heaven, Connors," Naruto whispered as he stepped off of the dead Lizard. "That could have been quicker," he grumbled as he looked up towards the tower.

Finding the blue vile, he looked back up towards the tower and in a golden flash was up at it. Though he wondered how he did that, he focused on the task at hand. replacing the green vile the with blue one, he press confirm.

Knowing his job was done, he free fell back to the ground and walked towards George Stacy.

Naruto winced a bit as he saw the man's body was broken from the fall. But somehow the man was still alive, although barely. Kneeling down, the two gazed at each other as Naruto's hair returned back to red then golden blond. His eyes also went back to being blue and the strange tattoo stopped glowing.

"Glad to see your okay," George grumbled and Naruto gave a weak smile.

"You're going to be fine too, I'm going to get you out of here and take you to hospital," Naruto said but George shook his head.

"You need to be gone when they get here, or you'll be in big trouble," George said and Naruto shook his head, not caring about that.

"I'm not going anywhere," Naruto said as he tried to figure out a way to safely move his body. But he was finding no way to do so.

"I was wrong about you, Naruto, this city needs you," George said before he lifted his arm. Naruto glanced towards it to see the fox mask in his grasp. "Here, your going to need this,"

The blond took it, gazing at it before looking towards the captain who continued talking. "You're going to make enemies…powerful dangerous, killers. People will get hurt, people will die," George stated and Naruto frowned. "Even those closest to you," the man struggled, panting.

"So I want you to promise me something okay?" Naruto did not shake his head, nor did he nod. He didn't make random promises…not if he was going to benefit from it as well. "Leave, Gwen out of it," George enforced and Naruto blinked, his brows furrowed. "Promise me okay?"

Naruto looked away as he thought on this. "You promise me?" George asked tiredly and Naruto gave him a glance. The blond sighed as George closed his eyes, thinking he saw Naruto nod…but Naruto did no such thing.

"I can make such empty promises, cap…but…I'll try," Naruto whispered to himself just as the antidote fired into the sky, healing all who were affected by Connors' gas. Even Connors corpse returned to normal.

Standing up Naruto took a deep breath as he stood by the edge, gazing over New York City.

George Stacy along with Curtis Connors…were dead.

* * *

Thunder rumbled as the rain poured and the clouds covered the sky. Almost the entire police department were present for the funeral of Captain George Stacy. Black umbrellas were up, blocking the rain from ruining suits and dresses.

Among the crowd was the Stacy family. Helen Stacy silently crying as she held her youngest son's hand, following the coffin of her husband. Not too far behind was Gwen who was currently emotionless at the moment.

She stopped in her walking, looking up towards the cloudy sky and rain, hoping to catch a glimpse of the person she was looking for.

"Looking for somoneone?" Gwen turned around to see a elegantly dressed Naruto, wearing a small smile on his lips. For the first time today, and in a few days, Gwen gave a smile…though it was followed by tears as she rushed over to Naruto, crying into his chest.

He held her close, kissing her forehead, allowing her to get out her cries. "I thought you weren't going to come," she sniffed, holding Naruto tighter. The blond gave a soft humorless chuckle.

"You were there for me," he whispered. Gwen looked up at him to gaze into his sapphire eyes, finding comfort in them. "And I'm always going to be here for you,"

More tears left her eyes and she leaned up to kiss him, which he returned. This kiss was different from all the other kisses they shared. The others were wild, passionate, lustful. This one was soft, comforting and slow. Through this kiss, Naruto was able to pour his feelings into it, and Gwen was able to receive…returning the favor. Pulling away he kissed away her tears, before smiling.

"I'm not going anywhere,"

* * *

A very pale man with dark forest green hair and yellow eyes, wearing a black business suit walked down the busy hallways of Dawn tower, headed straight towards the main business meeting room.

In his hand was a large stack of files, files containing new important information. Information his boss would be very happy to have. As he walked to the glass door leading to the room, he could see multiple people already present.

Taking out his I.D card, he had it read through the scanner and the door unlocked. He walked in, closing the door behind him seeing the multiple people sitting in their designated seats, a total of 8.

At the head chair, it was turned around, facing the window, allowing the one in the chair to gaze over the bustling city, though it was currently raining which was an usual thing.

Sitting down at his seat, the man glanced at the other 7 present, each of them different in their own way. There was only one female and she was currently resting her eyes.

"What do you have for me Zetsu?" the person in the head chair asked, their voice being deep and masculine indicating it was a man sitting in the chair. The man now known as Zetsu set down the heavy stack of files and one of the men sitting next to a closed eyed man with a pony tail whistled.

"My, that sure is a lot…I'm guessing this info must be pretty important…considering we are all here in one place," the man stated with a shark toothed grin. Zetsu glanced to the blue skinned man who had beady eyes similar to a shark.

"Yeah, it has been a while since we all sat together like this hmm," Another man commented, this one being a bit younger than them all. He had long blond hair with a bang covering his left eye and in a high ponytail.

"Quit running your mouths Kisame, Deidara…I'm waiting to know what this information is," another person said, this one being male too despite his soft toned voice. He looked young as well, but it was just a ruse. He had brown eyes and dull red messy hair.

"Oh why don't you shut it Sasori-danna!" Deidara replied with a growl.

"Enough!" the head boss spoke, causing them to go silent. "Zetsu…continue,"

Zetsu cleared his throat and gave a nod as he continued on. "Well recently thanks to Sasori and my own spy network, I was able to get some…useful information," Zetsu smirked causing the man beside Kisame to open his coal emotionless black eyes.

"Oh? And what information is this?" Kisame wondered and Zetsu opened the file before spreading out the sheets of paper clipped paper.

"We have identified two of the nine Jinchuriki, and found the location of fourm" Zetsu smirked and some eyes widened at this. The woman even opened her eyes to gaze at them.

"Who are they hmm?" Deidara wondered as his lone blue eye looked over it. Zetsu read the first file.

"The Ichibi, is a boy named Gaara Sabaku…he currently lives in Cairo Egypt," Zetsu explained. "And as expected, thanks to the serum…he is a mutant, granted the ability to control sand at will,"

Zetsu passed the file around, starting with Kakuzu, the man next to him. Kakuzu was a tanned man wearing a mask to hide features, only showing his green eyes.

"The next is Kyuubi, a boy named Naruto Parker…he currently lives in New York City," Zetsu stated as he read the file. "Get this though, he has just activated the serum weeks ago, and is New Yorks masked vigilante, the Fearsome Fox…or Kyuubi for short…ironic isn't it?"

"You mean the kid is running around in tights being a thug?" Kisame laughed but Zetsu shook his head, taking out a disc from the file.

"Actually, I believe he is the most dangerous out of the two found Jinchuriki. Just recently New York was having animal control problems…mutant animal control problems. A man known as Curtis Connors, transformed into a lizard and try to turn all of new york into lizards as well,"

"Insane hmm," Deidara commented, passing along Ichibi's file.

"Quite, however Connors failed and was killed…thanks to this kid," Zetsu said as he put in the disk and showed clips of the fight to the members.

"It is quite obvious the boy is skilled…rough…but skilled," Itachi Uchiha spoke up, his analyzing gaze on the video. The blue haired woman, Konan nodded in agreement as she sat next to him.

"Now the other two Jinchuriki locations are, South Brazil and Paris," Zetsu finished and it was silent as the others read up on Kyuubi's file.

"Any actions you want us to take?" Kakuzu asked the leader and the others looked towards the chair that had it's back facing them.

"We are not ready for direct confrontation," The leader stated. "Kakuzu and Hidan will continue with the bounties. Sasori, you will go to Egypt and watch the Ichibi…I want full detail reports every two months, every month if possible," Leader ordered and Sasori nodded.

"Deidara, you will go to Paris and meet up with Zetsu's spies to try and locate the Jinchuriki," a nod along with a hum was the response. "Kisame, you will follow suit in South Brazil,"

"Roger that," Kisame grinned as he gave a salute.

"Itachi, you will be in charge of watching over the Kyuubi. Zetsu, continue with the search for the other Jinchuriki. And Konan, you will meet with Orochimaru…we have some things to discuss," Leader finished and she nodded in understanding.

Turning around in his chair, leader revealed himself to his members. The man looked to be in his late to early thirties with spiky dark red hair, pale skin and strange ringed purple eyes. He also had several piercings in different places. This was the leader, Pein.

"You eight are the elite members of Akatsuki…" He started meeting eyes with each one. "I expect you to be good examples for your underlings…and I expect zero failure…" Pein glared, his eyes glowing a bit.

"We will find these Jinchuriki…and will bring peace to the world,"

* * *

**Every time I'm in the streets I hear…**

**YACK!**

_YACK!_

**YACK!**

_YACK!_

**So notable things happened this chapter….Naruto killed his first villain…decided not to make a promise that Peter Parker tried to keep but broke…repeatedly. And we met the modern day Marvelized Akatsuki! YAY!**

**…**

**What? No yay?**

**Well hey, if ya got a problem…I told you I think two chapters ago that I'm putting some NARUTO shit in here. Akatsuki is one of them.**

**And if you haven't caught on by now, and I'm talking to the people who ask me the question even though I clearly said it…ugh. **

**Anyway, the Jinchuriki are in this case, people like Naruto who were injected with Biju Serum. Meaning they basically have the abilities of their respected Biju…now while they might not exactly meet their Biju, it does make them a mutant.**

**We just have to wait and see what Naruto's mutant powers are. Though if you noticed the golden flash…you might catch on…just saying.**

**So this chapter basically showed that Naruto will be dealing with Spider-Man/Marvel villains and NARUTO villains…**

**Is there anything else I needed to say? Hmmm….OH!**

**No, Naruto does not know that he is a Jinchuriki or Kyuubi. He just took on Kyuubi because he knows that's a mystical nine tailed fox spirit…and since he is the Fearsome Fox…it fits.**

**Umm…Yes Akatsuki is a business…a mercenary business at that. No they are not located in America but somewhere in Western Asia….Yes Obito and Madara will play apart…they have too…they basically built Akatsuki.**

**And No I'm not answering anymore questions. I just wanted to get the basic questions out so people can actually review and tell me how I did rather than ask questions about simple stuff.**

**Oh, one more answer to a question that will probably be asked. Yes Naruto will be trained in fighting…not saying who…but he will be trained.**

**Also! The way I see things is that since is the Marvel Universe which include giant hulking green monsters, gods from Asgard and a genius who flies in a red and yellow metal suit…I see other things being true as well that happen in reality.**

**Street fighter being one of them. Ninja Gaiden probably being another, you know I'm just throwing these things out so…if you happen to read how Chun-Li kicked Doku out of a bank…don't say I didn't warn ya.**

**Alright…**

**Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"You're going to come study with me right?"

"Yeah, but I have a meeting to go too," Naruto told Gwen as he shut his locker door and Gwen looked a bit confused.

"Meeting?" Naruto gave a nod as he walked her to her class. This was the period where he had free track, so he was going use this time for his meeting.

"Yup. I have a meeting with the mayor. It's been a couple of months since Foxy saved new york from Connors," Naruto said and Gwen nodded in agreement. "And since then Foxy's been a pretty friendly neighborhood fox…but now, Foxy is going to start requiring payment,"

"I thought you were going to wait a couple of more months," she reminded as they stopped in front of her class. Naruto nodded scratching the back of his head.

"I was…but Aunt May has been skipping out on bills. So I need to start getting paid so she can pay these bills, plus Max is going to start needing more materials for equipment and a paycheck," Naruto informed and Gwen nodded in understanding.

"He still works for oscorp right?" she asked and Naruto nodded though it was with a frown.

"Yeah, but it's not paying him enough. And his asshole director won't give him a promotion. Max is more than just skilled with engineering, he can make pretty good stuff. I think it's because he's black," Naruto shrugged and Gwen laughed. "I'm serious!"

"Okay foxy," Gwen said as she gave him a mid deep kiss before walking into class. As she walked, Naruto couldn't help but stare at her ass and shook his head.

"God she's so damn sexy, brains and looks," Naruto whispered appreciatively before he headed out the still repairing school.

It's been 2 months since the overgrown Lizard problem. And over those past two months, New York city has been rather tame. Simple bank robberies, car jacking, even hostage attempts…but nothing like the Lizard event. And through those past 2 months, The Fearsome Fox had been a big help.

Naruto felt as if he was doing good because he's only had to kill maybe four people? But even though he was being a big help, there were mixed feelings in the city of new york. Some called Fox a miscreant, a bad influence on children and a masked thug. Others called him a hero, inspiring, even great.

While Naruto was thankful for the good praises, he cared nothing for the curses or insults. He wasn't bothered nor fazed when people bad mouthed him, he didn't believe in bad press.

The people could hate him, but as long as there was some people who appreciated and were grateful for his help, then he would continue to help. Though sometimes it got annoying when he would save someone and they would still bad mouth him.

Like the other day, this guy was about to get mugged and when The Fearsome Fox came to save him, he bitched at him like there was no tomorrow. Called him a freak, and a murderer…so to shut his mouth, he webbed his face before moving on.

Stupid motha…

"Naruto, where you headed bro?" Naruto turned around when his name was called and saw his good ol' friend, Harry Osborn. Naruto stopped as Harry walked up to him and they greeted each other.

"I'm headed to Aunt May's for some lunch, what you up too?" Naruto asked and Harry scratched the back of his head.

"Looking for you actually, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out after school," Harry suggested and Naruto hummed before nodding with a grin.

"I'm down, is your dad going to be okay with it though?" He asked and Harry gave a nod, though Naruto could see some irritation when his father was mentioned.

"Yeah he doesn't care, probably will be at Oscorp with that octavius guy anyway," Harry said and Naruto nodded. "Well bro, I'll see you after school then, I need to get to class, later," Harry then ran off and Naruto watched after him.

"Later," he muttered. Shaking his head, Naruto smiled, glad that Harry had come back to school with him. He and Harry started their friendship when they were younger, back in fifth grade. Naruto had to ride his bike home in the rain, and it got a flat tire.

Then out of nowhere, Harry pulls up in a black limo and offers him a ride. That's when he met the business man Norman Osborn, CEO and founder of Oscorp. But in 7th grade, Norman started getting sick and the following year, Harry and his mother moved to Europe.

It was only a few weeks after the Lizard incident that Harry had come back and Norman Osborn announced he was completely better. How? No one exactly knew, but Naruto had to guess it deal with some kind of work with Doctor Octavius and Connors. But he wasn't going to snoop. So now Harry was back, usually hanging out with him and Gwen.

Naruto hopped on his skateboard and began riding to downtown. He needed to speak to the mayor. But as Naruto skated, he realized that getting paid by the mayor wasn't serious income, and he would only get paid when something outlandish that it took more cops than necessary to happened.

"What the hell!?" Naruto cursed as a newspaper slammed into his face. Tearing it off he was going to crumble it when he caught the headlines of daily bugle…wait, daily bugle…isn't that the place where Hitler look alike Jonah Jameson ran?

That guy was one of Foxy's biggest haters. He constantly badmouthed him when he could, calling him a menace and he needed to be unmasked and in a jail cell. That guy pissed him off, especially since the headline was _Kyuubi-Fox strikes!_

Naruto gave a sigh, he really needed to settle on a name. Fearsome Fox was too long, and Kyuubi wasn't exactly being used…hmm…folding the newspaper and putting in his bag, he strolled down the street, deciding on what name to settle too.

Glancing at his watch, he sighed. He would have to get a meeting at another time. Right now, he needed to establish some kind of ground with the bugle. And since it was just a few blocks away actually he made his way there.

When Naruto finally came too the bugle he frowned at the security. Casually, he went to an blank area and began climbing the walls up to the newsroom. No one had time to be messing around with security. It didn't take long for him to reach the storage window. Opening it he hopped in and dusted himself off before walking out to see the busy news room.

People were bustling, phones were calling, papers were rustling and flying…it was really busy. Naruto's attention though was given to the man walking out of his office, barking orders at people.

"Robby where's my layout? Foswell I ordered that re-write 12 seconds ago! Lee I'm not paying you to sit on your ass!" Jameson growled before turning around and pointing at Naruto who raised a brow. "And you!"

"Me?" Naruto asked just as Jameson got into his face.

"Yeah you! I sent you for my bageal and coffee nine minutes ago!" Jameson growled and Naruto wiped his face from the spit and gave him a lazy glare.

"Actually Jonah, I got something better than a baegal," and Jameson backed up with a smirk and raised brow.

"Oh yeah?" he asked and Naruto nodded pulling out his camera and showing the man his pictures of Fearsome Fox in action. "What are these?" Jameson demanded and Naruto smirked.

"Pics of Foxy in action of course. Whenever he is around, coincidentally, I'm around too. And I figured with these I can get some kind of job here," Naruto said and Jameson looked through the pictures.

"Crap, crap, shit, ah! No, wait more crap," Jameson grumbled as Naruto stood there a bit annoyed. "Wait! This right here! It's good! But outdated! Fine I'll give you a chance boy," Jameson stated shoving the camera back.

"If you can get me fresh pics of that menacing Fox in the next 12 hours, I'll write you a starting check of 200 dollars and you're hired!" Jameson stated and Naruto gave a mock salute. "Oh and get a better camera, that thing is shit," Jameson said turning around and Naruto made faces at him. "Williams! Where the hell is my update on the strip!?"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he turned around glancing at his watch. He had just enough time to hurry back to school for study hall with Gwen.

* * *

_**Oscorp**_

"This is your fault!" Adrian Toomes growled as he followed a stoic Doctor Octavius. The two were currently in one of the labs of Oscorp building and Toomes was beyond pissed. "You told me to bring my magnetic flight system to Oscorp! It was you who set up the meeting with Norman Osborn!"

Octavius stopped his walking and turned to Toomes as he went on. "He studied my ideas and rejected them! And then announces Oscorp a month later?! It wasn't even four months but one month!"

"I understand your irritation and I apo…"

"Don't apologize doctor," Both men looked up to see a healthy looking Norman Osborn reveal himself with two security guards. "Oscorp has nothing to apologize for," Norman stated with a light sneer.

Toomes snarled as he pointed at the man standing on the balcony. "Nothing to apologize for?! You stole my tech you asshole! I worked hard to create it and you stole it!"

"That's dangerous talk Toomes," Norman chuckled as he walked down the stairs. "Dangerous with no proof," the rich business man stopped as he now stood in front of long nosed old man. "Listen here you old weak minded buzzard,"

Toomes growled as he glared at the man. "You've been at this for decades without one success to your name, if you never came up with something as a young man, who would believe you came up with it as an old one?"

"You jackass! That work was made and crafted with experience and years of dedication! It would make sense if an old man came up with it rather than some fresh college student!" Toomes argued but Norman shook his head as he turned away from the man.

"You don't seem to understand Toomes…old people are a liability…always have been, always will. And you sir are old, meaning you will probably die within the next week or so. The young will prosper, carving out paths for those even younger than them…and genius's will be born ready to work at Oscorp…and we will be willing to accept them," Norman said with a small smile and Toomes looked as if he wanted to throttle him.

"Boys, show Mr. Toomes out," Norman ordered and the security grabbed the old man and walked him out. But before Toomes was thrown out he spoke, regarding to Octavius.

"Good news, I don't blame you anymore,"

* * *

"So you get your meeting?" Gwen asked with a curious smile as she sat beside Naruto, books open but no reading. Naruto shook his head as he played flappy bird. "What happened?"

"I didn't have enough time to make it back here, so I went to the bugle instead. If I can get Jameson pictures of Foxy in the next 12 hours, he'll pay me 200 and hire me," he said and Gwen smiled pinching his cheeks. "Ah damn it babe!" he batted her hand away as he died.

"So since we know you are going to get those pics, does that mean you will still talk with the mayor?" She wondered, laying her head on his shoulder. Naruto gave a confirmed hum and she raised a brow.

"I'm not doing this shit for free Gwen plus I want to be somewhat stable when we graduate," Naruto told her and she nodded in understanding. "Anyway, I plan on taking you out tomorrow night so look sexy,"

"Don't you mean classy?" she asked and Naruto shook his head a smirk on his lips. "Where are you taking me?" Gwen wondered, she and Naruto hadn't been on an actual date in some time.

"Dinner. I'm going to use this upcoming check to do so, then give the rest to Aunt may," he said and she gave a nod. "How are things at Oscorp? Anything really since Osborn came back?"

Gwen gave a sigh shaking her head. "It's been somewhat hectic. My department is still looking for a new director but Doctor Octavius has been filling in occasionally," Naruto blinked before he turned to her.

"Wait, you said Octavius?" she nodded. "As in Otto Octavius!?"

"SHH!" the people in the library whispered and Naruto stuck his tongue out at them while Gwen laughed quietly.

"Yes, the same one. He's been working at Oscorp since Connors was there, he's working on a big project though with his wife. I don't know what exactly, but he's working on it," Gwen said and Naruto gave her a look with a grin. "No," then a pout. "No Naruto,"

"Pwease Gween?! The guy is a genius, you have to introduce me!" he said but Gwen shook her head. "Fine, kill joy," he muttered. She raised an amused brow, and Naruto knew that she was planning something.

"Kill joy huh? I'll show you how a real kill joy operates," Gwen stated and Naruto furrowed his eye brows as she started kissing him, deeply and sensually. His eyes began to close and he hummed as she started to rub his clothed second head.

Gwen then started nibbling on his ear then his neck and he gave another moan like groan, quietly though. She then trailed kisses all the way back to his ear and whispered seductively,

"This dick is _mine_,"

This caused Naruto's eyes to widen then suddenly the grip she had on him stopped along with the kisses. She then stood up and gave a victory sign, grabbing her books. "Just kidding…kind of," she then walked off leaving a now horny Naruto.

"Gwen your going to come back and finish right? Gwen? Gwen!?"

* * *

"I swear, I trip out every time I come here," Naruto muttered as he sat on the couch, looking around the building that was Osborn household. Harry sat in a chair across from him nodding with a smirk.

"Yeah I bet…sometimes I get a bit overwhelmed too," he agreed. Harry then gave a relaxed sigh. "So, whats up with you bro? You and Gwen doing good? Got a job yet?"

"Gwen and I are doing fine, taking her out tomorrow night. I don't want to sound like an asshole, but ever since her dad died we've been even closer. There's been some nights where we sleep in the same bed, and it's great cause Aunt May is head over heels over her, even stopped talking about that Mary Jane chick," Naruto explained and Harry caught the grumble and laughed.

"Whats wrong with this Mary Jane girl?" Harry wondered and Naruto frowned and gave a shrug.

"I don't know haven't met her. She's the niece of my aunts friend. Before I got together with Gwen Aunt May had been stressing me on meeting her, saying she has a '_Wonderful personality_,'" once those words left his lips, Harry shivered at the image in her head. "Yeah, that's what I said," Naruto agreed.

"Oh and I'm about to be hired at the bugle to take picks of Fear-Fox," Naruto said, trying out one of the new nicknames for his alter ego. Apparently Harry caught on because he nodded with a smile.

"Bro that's great. And I bet Jameson is willing to pay you handsomely considering how negatively obsessed he is over the guy," Harry muttered and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yup, and before you know it I'll be living in a place like this. Yeah working at the bugle may pay some bills, but I'm working towards perhaps working somewhere like oscorp, be a scientist and roll in green," Naruto smirked but both boys looked towards the porch door when they were called by Norman Osborn.

When they walked out, Naruto scratched the back of his head "Sorry Mr. Osborn,"

"Don't apologize Parker, I never do," Norman smirked. "I couldn't help overhearing about wanting to work somewhere like Oscorp?" the blond gave a nod.

"Yeah, it's always been a goal of mine to be a scientist and if not that then a photographer. My girlfriend Gwen Stacy works there as head intern, and I was actually hoping to meet Doctor Octavius but…"

"Octavius? Well I can get you to meet him one of these days. However he is working heavily on a new project of his, so it won't be soon. But from the sounds of it you have a bright future ahead of you son," Norman smiled and Naruto nodded in thanks. "I hope you can be a good influence on Harry here, he's smart but lazy…I don't know where he even wants to end up in life," Norman berated on a low calm level.

Naruto glanced to his friend to see he was a bit down-trodden and Naruto shook his head. "It's not that really of a big deal sir. Plus if anything, Harry has been a better influence on me than the other way around," Norman raised a brow and Harry glanced at Naruto confused as well.

"Really? How so?" Naruto chuckled scratching the back of his head, throwing a glance at Harry with a message.

"Well if it wasn't for him when he came back, I might not still be with Gwen. I was acting out of line, acting cool and tough because I thought that's what she wanted and it was breaking us. But then Harry showed me I get further with being myself, and now we're back on track," Naruto grinned. "He also pushed me to do my schoolwork and actually study for my tests instead of trying to skate by cause I'm smart,"

"Really, I didn't know this Harry. It seems you have been rather influential on Mr. Parker here," Norman smirked and Harry gave a false smile. Naruto gave another nod and glanced towards the door.

"Well it was nice talking to you Mr. Osborn but we'll get out of your way now," Naruto said and the two were about to leave when Naruto stopped, his instincts going off.

"OSBORN!" looking up, they all saw a mechanical winged man swooping down upon them. Naruto tried to move them both out the way but the man was too fast and snabbed Norman.

"Dad!" Harry called before he rushed out to call the cops. This allowed Naruto to gaze after the winged man before running inside the house.

When he came out he was in gear. Shooting a web, he began swinging and hopping across roof tops to catch up to Norman and the flying man. Naruto watched as Normans captor flew around the sky, throwing and catching Osborn as if he was some kind of toy.

"I may be an old man! But I'm not a patient one!" Naruto heard the winged man yell as he dropped the screaming Osborn. Using himself as a sling shot, Naruto flew through the air and caught onto Osborn then shooting his web to swing through buildings.

"You know I'm going to expect payment after this right?" Naruto said, dead serious even though he sounded sarcastic.

"THESE SKYS ARE MINE!" Naruto heard, glancing back. Naruto rolled his eyes as he hopped on a building, threw away Osborn who screamed, then threw flash bombs at Vulture's face.

"Solar Flare!" Naruto shouted as the bombs connected and went off, creating a bright light and blinding Vulture almost severely.

"AH! MY EYES!" Naruto didn't stay as he shot a web at the falling Osborn's back and yanked back grabbing onto him before swinging through the sky.

"Are you insane?!" Osborn growled as he held onto Naruto. The blond gave a nod then a witty remark.

"Yea, but aren't we all?" Naruto smirked before hearing a yell from Vulture who back on his tail, though still a bit blinded.

"Put me down!" Osborn barked and he noticed how Naruto's grip weakened. He looked down to see the many cars and instantly gripped on Naruto, tight. "Never mind! Never mind!"

"I swear you're the most bitchest, heaviest and ugliest damsel in distress I ever had to deal with, anyway about my payment," Naruto switched, wanting to get back on track despite they were being chased.

"Who are you?!" Vulture and Osborn demanded and Naruto couldn't help but grin underneath his mask.

"Me? Why I'm you friendly mercenary hero Fearsome Fox, or Kyuubi for short, maybe even Fear-Fox," Naruto drawled as he pushed off a wall, Vulture still on his tail. '_I got to find a way to get rid of this guy, but with Osborn in my arms…_'

"Fearsome Fox?! I thought you were a myth!" Vulture stated and Naruto laughed as he did a flip onto a building. He quickly moved Osborn to be on his back, and decided to head towards the police station.

"Well I guess that makes me a living legend then huh? Iron, Captain America! Here I come!" Naruto mocked as he jumped off a building to free fall, Osborn screaming the whole time. Throwing out his hand Naruto shot a web once more, swinging across.

Vulture cut the web though causing the two to fall. But Naruto must've anticipated this because as he free fell, he turned around, unhooking his guns and began firing. Vulture eyes widened as he started to dodge some bullets but he was still taking damage.

Naruto then threw a smoke bomb which exploded airborn, blocking Vultures view of them. Fear-fox then turned around grabbed on Osborn's back and shot his web. He saw two cops walk from the building and he got their attention.

"I expect my payment in a few hours Mr. Osborn, $500 for saving your keister mister!" Naruto then dropped the man on top of the cop and continued swinging. Vulture tried grabbing Osborn again, but Naruto spun around and shot his leg earning a grunt. He was lucky Naruto didn't have it set on kill.

Glaring at his missed chance, Vulture then turned it on Fear-Fox and chased after him. "This is your fault!" He growled as Naruto slowed down and swung beside him.

"Bro, I respect anyone who dresses up as their favorite animal, I mean look at me! I'm a web shooting fox! And you! Your actually flying! Isn't that amazing?" Naruto said cheerfully and Vulture growled. "But I have to ask, why use that tech trying to kidnap people? I mean, you can do way better than that,"

"SHUT UP! Don't you ever stop talking?!" Vulture snarled as he tried hitting Naruto but the blond jumped to the side allowing him to escape. "I WILL BE BACK FOX!"

"And I'll be waiting beak nose!" Naruto returned before shaking his head. He then sighed before deciding to go home for a bit of rest. He'll drop by the Osborns to get his stuff and his money later.

"_Would you believe me if I said I'm in love?!_

_Baby, I want you to want me~_"

Naruto dug out his phone and put it to his ear. "What's up babe?"

"_Hey, what you up too_?" Gwen asked. Naruto shrugged as he stood on the side of the building.

"Nothing, just sticking around. Need something?" he returned as he then sat down, like it was nothing, watching the people below do their thing.

"_Nothing really, I'm about to get off in a couple of hours or so and wanted to see whats up_," Gwen said, and Naruto could tell she was smiling which put a smile on his face. Laying back, he simply relaxed.

"Well I got time to talk to the babe,"

And talk for an hour they did till she had to actually focus on her work. Once they hung up with each other, Naruto stretched and walked up the building. Glancing at the time, he saw that it was about to be 8.

That meant it was time to go get his payment. Skillfully and ninja like, Naruto ran and jumped from building to building as he ran to Osborn residency. He flipped off one building to another then another before back flipping off another, free falling till he shot a web and swung, pulling himself up to shoot another web.

He ran across a building then shot another web to a billboard before hopping off that and landing on a spear building. His ears twitched when he heard the bell ringing of a bank. Sliding off the building he dived down into the streets then shot two webs going through buildings.

Naruto landed on the nearby bank building and watched as two muscular men kicked open the door and walked to the edge of the building to jump to another roof. When one of them jumped Naruto shot a web at him, capturing him and pulling him back.

The mercenary then threw a lower grade flash bomb on the ground, blinding the next target. "Ah no not again!"

"It wouldn't be again Marco if you stopped being a dumbass," Naruto commented as he sat lazily on his building. "What is this the third time in a month? Obviously someone keeps busting ya out, which means your getting multiple chances…and really? Bank robbing again? god your so stupid,"

"Fuck you Fox!" Marco growled as Naruto unhooked his magnum and fired two bullets at Marco who yelled in pain and dropped once both his legs were shot. Naruto shook his head as he hooked his gun back and landed beside the fallen Marco.

"Next time I'm going to use real bullets," Naruto said as he webbed him to the ground. He waited long enough for the cops to come up and when they did, he bailed. He didn't bother touching the money, because he didn't work for it nor did he feel obligated to take it.

Marco and O'hirn were common constant thugs, so the cops would have nabbed them eventually; he just did it because he was passing by. But as Naruto continued making his way to Osborn residency, he didn't realize he was being caught by a live feed.

Once Naruto had finally arrived at the Osborn's he hung upside, looking for his bag. His ears twitched however when he heard a yell and the screeching of a car driving off. "Looks like human bird is back," he muttered before he shot off towards them.

"Aloha!" Naruto yelled as he kicked Vulture to the side then landing on the driving Limo. "You know you should really go to Hawaii, it's really nice and should relax you cause you seem a bit uptight…you know for a bird and all,"

"YOU!" Vulture snarled and Naruto nodded, brushing off his shoulders.

"Yeah, me. But I have a name you know," Naruto said and he was about to go on and on when he noticed a black helicopter right behind Vulture, following them. At first Naruto thought it was the news crew but he saw no lights or cameras.

His instincts however went off just as they fired at him. Without hesitation, Naruto unclipped his sheathed sword and sliced the net, preventing capture. "Now who are these shit heads?" he muttered to himself before clipping back his sword. He pulled out a handful of explosive kunai since Max upgraded him from the paper bomb Shuriken which apparently was difficult to make.

"I never miss…sometimes," Naruto added as he threw the kunai at the helicopter. Naruto was making sure for the explosions not to be big so the copter would fall and kill people. He just needed it to slow down a bit.

As he threw the kunai, his instincts went off when Vulture grabbed onto his shoulders and threw him into the air then kicking him away. Naruto landed on a building in a roll, and just as he was about to go chase after Vulture his attention was given to the helicopter that released two men. One was somewhat fit while the other was big.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Naruto wondered and the big guy smashed his fist in the other hand.

"Fox hunters," with that said, the man roared, charging at Naruto. The teen easily dodged the hits and punches before delivering his own uppercut followed by a round house kick then a gut punch. The man hunched over and Naruto elbowed his skull, causing him to smash into the ground.

The teen was then forced to start dodging bullets as the other man shot and ran. Naruto took out shuriken throwing them. The man ducked and avoided them, but as he was doing that, Naruto blurred in front of him and gave a hard punch to the face, breaking his nose. With a knee to the stomach then a judo throw, the man was out.

Pulling out his gun he fired them, shooting their legs to make sure they would not escape when he left. He then ran to jump off the building, to catch up too Vulture and Osborn, he also ignored the black helicopter but still kept it in mind.

The sight he came upon concerning the one he was chasing, was Vulture ripping off the ceiling of the limo, yelling at Osborn who seemed insistent on something. Naruto swung down and kicked Vulture in the face and sat down in the limo casually.

"Now, about that payment, since I had to save you in one day….it's double," Naruto said an Osborn growled before speaking.

"Greedy Fox! Fine, I'll pay you your money! Just get rid of that thing!" Osborn ordered and Naruto wagged his finger.

"Tsk tsk, that's a bit more since I'm handling a problem for you, theres a difference between saving, and handling," Naruto pointed out Osborn snarled at him before nodding.

"Fine! I'll pay you! How much?!" he demanded just as Vulture came back trying to nab Osborn again. "Ah!"

"We'll discuss it later," Naruto said as he delivered an upper cut to Vulture knocking them up and back while Norman dropped.

"Why are you defending that thief Osborn?!" Vulture demanded before pushing Naruto off, causing him to land on a wall.

"Because he paid me!" Naruto replied as he chased after Vulture, but the helicopter was right behind him. "Who the hell is after me?" Naruto wondered as he was being shot at. Giving a chuckle he unhooked his magnum. "Oh you want to play shoot out? I'm game,"

Turning around, Naruto fired three bullets at the copter but it was no use, it was bullet proof. Naruto glanced between Vulture and the copter. Thinking quickly he took out two explosive kunai and threw them at the helicopter while he fell to land on Vultures back.

"Sorry old guy, but I have a mission to do!" Naruto stated as he shot his hand to Vultures back, hoping to stop it. But before he could, Vulture spun around taking him off balance. Naruto cursed as he shot a web then stuck to a wall, while Vulture expressed his anger at Osborn getting away in a parking garage.

Turning around, Vulture growled at Naruto and shot towards him. Naruto jumped off the building as Vulture tried to cut him. As Naruto swung away, he saw the helicopter then looked back at Vulture.

"Alright, I'm ending this," He told himself as he leaped to land on the copter Window. Cocking back his hand, red energy surrounded his fist as he punched through the window. He then snatched onto the pilot and slammed him against the hood before, whipping out his gun, and turned around shooting Vulture.

"GAH!" Vulture shouted as a pellet hit him straight in the forehead, hard. He lost control, flying into the copter. Naruto however didn't feel like killing anybody today if he could help it and shot a web at Vulture. Yanking him to the side, the mans wing sliced through the plane before hitting the tail and breaking off.

Naruto hopped off the copter and landed straight on the falling Vulture's back while the copter was spinning out of order. The pilot must have gained his functons because he gained control and flew off while Naruto forced Vulture to land on a roof.

Once he was safely on ground, Naruto was about to bash the gear to destroy it when he thought better of it. Maybe Max could work with this? Since Vulture was unconscious, Naruto took off the pack and set it to the side for the moment. Naruto then webbed the unconscious villain to a wall for cops to pick up.

Shouldering the pack, Naruto decided to go find the copter. And he wasn't surprised to see it had landed on another roof with no pilot. But the other two goons were still unconscious and once he put them in plain sight for the cops to see as well.

He then left to collect his money.

* * *

"I assume it was taken care of?" Norman Osborn figured as he sat in his desk. Sitting on his window sill was The Fearsome Fox. In his lap was a bag while in his hand was a bundle of cash.

"Yup yup, I doubt bird brain will come for you again for some time…unless someone busts him out of course," Norman gave of agreement. Toomes didn't exactly do anything except assault. "Alright it's all here,"

"It should be. Though I don't exactly care for your persistence, you did manage to impress me. I hope we can do business again in the future, Mr. Fox," Norman said. Fear-Fox glanced at him with his crimson eyes and gave a smirk under his mask.

"I'll sleep on it. In the mean time I'll email you my prices," The mercenary as he zipped up the bag. He gave a two finger mock salute and fell back out the window.

Norman hummed in thought before he dialed on his phone. "Yes, this is Osborn…I would like you to forge a contract for Mr. Kyuubi,"

* * *

Gwen walked out of Oscorp and sighed, glad to be off work. She looked around and pulled out her phone.

"Looking for someone?' Gwen turned around to see her boyfriend with a black duffel bag, probably his Fox gear. She walked up to him and pulled him into a searing kiss. The two stood like that for a good two minutes before she released him.

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked. She gave a happy nod, looping her arm around his. Naruto smiled, kissing her head before walking her home. A grin had crept on his face as he reviewed his day.

He kicked some villain ass, got paid by the bugle, got paid a loathly sum from Osborn, got his pictures for the bugle concerning those thugs, and has a amazing hot smart chick on his arm.

Life for Naruto Parker today was good.

* * *

**And Done!**

**This chapter was based on Spectacular Spider-man episode. **

**Now, time to clear some things up.**

**Harry Osborn, is a mix of Ultimate Spider-man and Spectacular Spider-man. **

**Norman Osborn, is basically Spectacular Spider-man, and Doctor Octavius is mixed with Spider-Man 2 with Tobey Maguire and Spectacular Spider-man.**

**And concerning the Osborn curse…Wait for it.**

**As I said before, event in this story is a mash up from the spiderman movies and cartoons besides that Spider-man NAS, that was utter bullshit.**

**There will be a lemon soon, probably next chapter.**

**Well this chapter Naruto is basically hired for the bugle as a freelance photographer, he got work for Max to do and he got paid by Osborn…how much? A lot.**

**Multiple people have brought up the fact on how Naruto hasn't really contributed to his gear besides the drawing designs. The reason why is because he can focus more on Gwen and crime, rather than on gadets he's paying someone else to do.**

**He is more capable of doing it, but it's time consuming and can be a headache from time to time….if not most of the time.**

**And if you noticed, I opened a bit more doors for Max concerning his skills. He can do lots of things with his mind, but is simply retrained to an engineer with dreams because he's black….that's a dose of reality for ya.**

**Now concerning the Biju serum…people keep asking me how did it get all over the world when it was Minato and Kushina who created it?**

**That will be revealed later in the story…just know that it got all over the world and now Akatsuki is going to start hunting them down.**

**Alright, so last chapter or so I revealed that Naruto was now a mutant…while I plan on having him using charka abilities…that's so overused it's not even funny -_-**

**SO! I'm having trouble coming up with some mutant powers. I don't want to telekinesis or weather control. And I'm not doing gravity because that belongs to Pein, considering he is a mutant as well.**

**You can see I'm in quite a predicament. So, if you have any actual good ideas, go ahead and leave them in a review cause I read all my reviews.**

**Lastly I want to give a shout out to **_**The Superior Straight-Edge.**_ **His Naruto/Spider-man story is what inspired me to write my own after I saw the movie. While my story might not be his cup of tea, I'm happy he thinks positive of it.**

**Well…**

…

…

**Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_RIIINNNG!_

Naruto gave a sigh as he walked through the halls to his first period. "You know some times I wish I was early," he muttered as he rolled into the biology classroom late to see students were already seated but having a bit of free time while the teacher searched for some papers.

"Parker!" Flash called from behind him as he sat in his seat beside Gwen. Naruto turned around as Flash put the news paper in his face.

"What's this I'm reading about you taking pictures of Fearsome Fox in action huh?" Flash stated as Naruto, Gwen and Harry looked at it to see it was in fact a picture Naruto took the night before, with his named printed on it.

"I work for the bugle now," was his simple reply before turning around. He kissed Gwen for a few moments saying hello before she backed away, biting her lip a bit. "Why are you late?" and Naruto gave a shrug as he gave his hello to Harry which was a fist pound.

"Overslept," was his reply as he leaned back in his chair. Gwen believed him knowing he didn't like to use Fox as his way to get to school, it allowed people to see him more often and allowed him to witness more petty crimes.

"Alright class settle down! I know you all are eager to get your tests back," Mr. Cook said as he handed out an F to one student and the continued on. Handing Flash his test, the boy cheered once he saw he got a C-, while handing Liz Allan a D-.

The girl looked sad while Flash looked over to see what she got while Mr. Cook handed out a B+ to Harry and A+'s to Gwen and Naruto. "Nice job Mr. Parker, Ms. Stacy,"

Trying to be funny, Flash picked up his football and threw it, aiming for Naruto's head. But even without his instincts, Naruto was able to dodge it. He knew it was bound to happen because Flash was that juvenile.

So instead the football hit Mr. Cook instead, causing him to yell at Flash and give him detention.

**FFOX!**

Once the class was over, Naruto and Gwen were stayed behind having a conversation with Mr. Cook while Liz and Flash were headed out. "Ms. Allan," Mr Cook called causing Liz to stop and walk back over.

Naruto and Gwen glanced at her before they started walking off, "You too Mr. Parker," the teacher said and Naruto sighed before giving his girl a quick kiss then turning around as she headed to her next class.

"Ms. Allan if you want to continue being on the cheer squad, you need to raise that grade. So you need a tutor and I'm recommending Naruto for the job," the biology teacher said as he gestured to the annoyed looking blond, Liz looked annoyed too as she gave Naruto a disgusted glance, she then looked towards her friends that waited for her.

"Nerd is so not the hot accessory this year," Sally Avril scoffed and Flash gave a nod.

"Neither is being a bitch or a dumbass," Naruto returned coolly causing Sally to gasp then glare while Flash flipped him off.

"Language Mr. Parker," Mr. Cook said, but Naruto noticed how he didn't make him apologize.

'_And that is the reason why your one of my favorite teachers,_' Naruto smirked inwardly, and lightly outwardly.

"Study with Ruto? I don't think so," Liz scoffed, flipping her hair back while Naruto's brow twitched at the name.

"Yeah, feelings mutual, I'm out," Naruto said as he started walking off but Cook grabbed onto his collar, pulling him back earning an annoyed grunt.

"Couldn't Flash tutor me instead?" Liz suggested with a smile, as if that was a good idea. Both Naruto and Cook looked at each other before giving Liz a deadpan stare.

"I'm not sure you understand, we want your grade to go up," Cook said as he shook his head. "My apologies for keeping you Mr. Parker, I'll write you a pass," Cook told and Naruto nodded as he gave a glance at Liz.

She flipped her hair and walked off with another scoff and Naruto rolled his eyes before taking his pass and leaving.

**FFOX!**

"Yeah, it's complete bullshit…" Naruto nodded in agreement as he talked on the phone with Gwen since it was her "break" time. He was currently at a café outside sitting at a table with Liz Allan across from him texting. On the table was an open biology book.

"Yup, I gave her a good ten minutes but once I realized I was talking to myself…" Naruto nodded, "Exactly…" as he continued his conversation Liz glanced up from her texting to see Naruto was casually on the phone not even helping her. "Really? Cool, remember though the reservation is at 8…"

"Excuse me," Liz said in a shrill way and Naruto ignored her. "Hello?! Excuse me!" still being ignored. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Y-yeah hold on babe the hoe is talking, give me a sec…" Naruto said as he removed the phone from his ear and looked at her, "Bitch don't you see I'm on the phone? Shut the fuck up and wait patiently! Here, read this chapter give you something to do," Naruto pushed the book towards her as she had a shocked look on her face, not believing he spoke to her like that.

"Hello? Yeah, she was just being a rude ass, anyway…" Naruto resumed his conversation with Gwen, ignoring the irritated Liz. After a few minutes he finished talking with Gwen, "Yea I'll pick you up at 7:30, yeah…alright babe, bye," hanging up with her he slid his phone back into his pocket and looked at her to see she had went back to texting.

"Alright you want to try this again or nah?" Naruto asked with a raised brow. Liz gave a shrug and he rolled his eyes before picking up the book. He started reading, but after quickly realizing she wasn't listening he shut the book and stood up to walk away.

"Hey where you going?" Liz demanded and Naruto waved her off.

"You're wasting my time, I have an A, so I don't need the tutoring. When you're serious with no bullshit, then maybe we can talk," Naruto replied, not stopping or turning around.

Liz watched him leave with a confused look.

**FFOX!**

Max looked up from his blue prints to see his employer and young friend walk in. "Sup Max, how's it going?" Naruto smiled at his friend who gave a smile, returning the fist pound as Naruto sat in a chair.

"Everything is fine Naruto, how are you?" Max asked, pushing up his glasses and Naruto gave a shrug with a small sigh.

"Going; taking Gwen out tonight, any plans for tonight?" he asked his tech engineer. Max nodded his head as he tapped the blue prints he was working on.

"Working on this for the most part. I'm designing a power grid for Oscorps new power plant, hopefully with that I can actually get a raise and promoted," Max grinned and Naruto frowned, as he stood up and looked over the blue prints.

"If you wanted a raise Max I could give it to you. I'm seeing the mayor tomorrow so I can establish a contract. Plus I just got hired at the bugle," Naruto said and Max shook his head adamantly.

"Oh no Naruto I couldn't ask you for the raise. You're not as financially established like Oscorp. Plus, you pay me well enough, and I don't even have to use the money you gave me to buy some new equipment," Max smiled and Naruto gave a nod.

"I don't know why you should, if I'm having you work on my stuff I should at least fund it. Oh speaking of funding I was emailed by this guy, Mr. Lucious Fox, heard of him?" Max shook his head and Naruto smirked.

"Well he is the CEO of Wayne Enterprises in Gotham City," Naruto informed and Max's eyes widened at this. "Yup, but only that, he's Batman's technician and armor supplier," Naruto told him and Max nodded, a bit worried now and Naruto noticed.

"Oh you don't need to worry Max, you're not going anywhere…well not yet," Naruto grinned and Max furrowed his brows. "Max, I am trying to persuade Mr. Fox into giving me a lump sum of money so I can invest in a better lab for you…because honestly…" Naruto looked around the basement and shook his head, "This place is shit," he muttered and Max had to nod in agreement.

"So are you at least getting somewhere?" Max asked as he crossed his arms and Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Yup yup, he emailed me remember? He heard of Fearsome Fox's exploits concerning Lizard and was impressed. So as a job well done, he's reaching out. Though I'm negotiating for lots of money so we can purchase whatever we need, he's saying he has a guy in New York who can look for an abandoned parking lot Garage," Naruto said, scratching his cheek.

"The only problem with that is, the Garage is just that, abandoned. It's going to take some big bucks to get it furbished and in our image," Naruto sighed. "But we are in negotiations so nothing has officially been decided yet," Naruto told him.

"Well I'm glad things are starting to look up my friend," Max smiled and Naruto nodded in agreement. Max then remembered something as he brought Naruto over to the table where it was littered with different things.

"So I analyzed and dissected the tech flight you gave me last night from Vulutre," Naruto nodded, "And I couldn't do much with it," he told him and Naruto frowned. "But it gave me an idea for your Super Suit,"

"I have a super suit?" Naruto asked, actually surprised and Max nodded causing Naruto to grin excitedly. "Let me see it!" Naruto bounced up and down but Max shook his head.

"I can't its not finished yet. I need a few more parts, and some adjustments before I can let you put it on and test it out, but just know that one is in the making," Naruto gave a mock sad sigh before grinning.

"Well then I'll wait eagerly! Anyway bud, you get back to work on your grid, don't want to hold you up," Naruto allowed and Max nodded before getting back to work to focus. As he did that Naruto found the blue prints he'd been working on lately.

Air blasters. To him it was a brilliant idea, because he needed some kind of projectiles besides blades and web. He needed something that would actually knock his opponent off their feet, whether it'd be a soft push or a hard one. And the thing to do it would be wind.

So far he had the idea of creating hollow air tubes that would be able to release pressurized air. But there was a problem, he needed a source of air, and he needed a place to put the tubes. One idea was surgically putting the tubes into his palms…but then where would he get his source?

Then he thought maybe he could be like that Pyro guy, he carried flamethrowers with him…but he realized that was a bad idea. He was basically a damn ninja running around, he didn't need canisters of air on him to slow him down.

That said, this idea was basically rubbish until he could find a way to work all the variables.

Naruto's phone went off and he realized what time it was. Furling up the prints he walked out, but not before saying bye to his engineer. Once he got home, said hi to his aunt he went up stairs to get dressed.

As he was about to put on his shirt, he glanced towards the fox mask on his desk. He sighed before finding his vest and putting that on first, then his collared button up shirt. He put on some nice jeans, that were still gave him mobility. He then packed the rest of his gear in a bag before leaving to pick up Gwen.

Naruto fixed his collar before knocking on the door of the Stacy Complex. When it opened it was Gwen's youngest brother, Simon. "Naruto!" Simon greeted with a grin. Naruto messed with the boys hair as he walked in.

"Sup squirt," he returned just as Helen walked in from the living room. "Mrs. Stacy," Naruto greeted as the woman reached for a hug which he returned. "Gwen ready?" he asked and Helen nodded.

"She should be, Gwen honey, Naruto is here!" Helen called down the hall. She then looked towards Naruto with a raised brow and smile, "So where you guys going?" she asked and Naruto smiled in response.

"We're going to head over too, Cheesecake factory then taking her to see Neighbors," he told her and Helen nodded in approval.

"Oh, Gwen told me about you getting a job at the bugle taking pictures of Fear-Fox or whatever he's called," she said and Naruto inwardly sighed, apparently he needed to change the name to something more memorable, because more people didn't know what to call him. "Good job, I hear it pays well," she said.

"It does, hence why I'm taking Gwen out…though she needs to get a move on," he muttered.

"Hey pickle brain hurry up!" Simon called and Helen gave a him a look, "Please?" but she still maintained the look causing Naruto to chuckle.

Gwen's door opened and she walked down the hall, looking sexy like Naruto requested…though she looked sexy all the time. Gwen was wearing a somewhat short dark grey pencil skirt with a dark green tube top that showed her midriff, a black denim jacket, her hair in it's usual doo, she was also wearing flats.

"Hey there Foxy," Gwen smiled at him as she gave him a light kiss as greeting. Simon rolled his eyes while Helen smiled lightly. "Alright, I'm ready," she said and Naruto nodded, opening the door. Gwen kissed her moms cheek and flicked her brother in the nose as Naruto let her out first.

Once the two were out, Gwen looped her arm with his and they walked. "So how are we doing this?" she asked and Naruto smiled, not answering. Instead of going down stairs they went up to the roof.

"Hold on tight sexy lady," Naruto ordered as he fired his web to something. Gwen did hold on as they swung off the building, and Naruto continued to shoot webs, swinging through the city on the way to cheesecake factory.

They arrived just before their reservation, and was escorted to a table for two, sitting across from each other. Once they decided on what they were going to eat, Naruto heard his name called from behind and he narrowed his eyes upon seeing the face from earlier today.

"Naruto Parker, fancy meeting you here," the muscular blond man said with a smirk as he stood in front of their table. "I'm sorry I'm not interrupting something am I?"

Naruto glanced at Gwen who had a raised brow and he shook his head. "No, a few minutes later yeah. Gwen, this is Eddie Brock, he works at the bugle with Jameson, a reporter," introduced the man. "Brock, this is my girlfriend, Gwen Stacy,"

Eddie shook her hand giving a charming smile which she returned though not as charmed, and it was weak. "What you doing here Brock, aren't you supposed to be getting a story for Jameson like 20 minutes ago?"

"I'm on a date actually, with Betty," Eddie said as he gestured to his date who was a few tables down. Naruto looked back to see the pretty assistant to Jameson and waved with a smile. "You haven't got any pictures of the Fox yet have you?"

"Actually yeah, was going to email them to Jameson after my date," Naruto lied but reminded the man who was cock-blocking in Naruto's mind.

"My apologies," Eddie smiled weakly. "It was nice meeting you Ms. Stacy, Parker," Brock nodded and Naruto gave a weak wave as the reporter walked off. Once he was gone Gwen gave a amused smirk.

"What was that about?" Naruto simply sighed shaking his head.

"Foolery. He's hating on me because I was able to get better sooner picks of Fox than he could. It also didn't help I was basically hired on the spot," Naruto informed and Gwen nodded. "But enough with that nimrod," he muttered as he grabbed her hands. "Overall, how was your day?"

"It was fine, was actually able to get some work done. Oh, and I got some news," she told him and he raised a brow. "You know Homecoming?" Naruto nodded, she frowned, "I can't go," he frowned as well before shrugging.

"Got work right?" she shook her head and he furrowed his brows. "Then what is it?"

"I'm going to check out some colleges in Arizona and California," she told him and he blinked actually surprised by this. "Some of them have offered me scholarships, and they would like to give me tours of the schools," she told him and he blinked.

"Gwen, we just entered October and you've basically been accepted by colleges?" he asked and she gave a nervous nod, suddenly he got an ear splitting grin. "Babe! That's fucking awesome! That's the perfect reason to not attend Homecoming!" Naruto told her and she laughed, feeling a bit relieved.

"I'm glad you took this well, I thought you were going to get upset or something," She told him and Naruto snorted rolling his eyes as their fingers interlaced.

"I'm insulted that you would think that? Who am I Flash Thompson? I understand the importance of school babe, so I'm perfectly cool with it. Besides, I just won't go to Homecoming," Naruto shrugged but Gwen shook her head.

"No Naruto, your going. Even if it's on a date with someone else. You've never been to a homecoming dance…or a dance period. And since it's your senior year, you're definitely going," she told him and Naruto groaned.

"Aw, Gwen! If you're not going with me I'd rather just beat up Marco and Ohirn again. Knowing those idiots they're probably released by then," he muttered but Gwen shook her head.

"Nope, you're going. Like I said you can even go with a date, just go, have fun for the both of us," Gwen told him and he gave another groan.

"Fine, but I'm not going with anyone that's a girl...I'm not stupid enough to fall for a trap like that," he grumbled and Gwen rolled her eyes. While she was glad he wasn't jumping at the chance to go with someone else, it made her sure that he wasn't going to try anything with any other girl.

Naruto and Gwen enjoyed their date greatly, having many laughs on different topics, played a question game, the food was great, and they focused more on themselves than school, work, or even Fear-Fox. And much to Gwen's joy, Naruto was able to pay the bill in full and leave a nice tip as well.

"So you coming up to my place or what?" Gwen asked as she gave Naruto a lasting kiss on the check then a nibble on his ear. Naruto gave a light grin before a shrug.

"Why of course, I have to drop you off don't I?" he said and she smacked his arm playfully.

"You know what I mean Naruto, I kind of don't want this night to end," she told him truthfully and Naruto nodded as they walked in the back alley. Grabbing onto her, Naruto swung them back to her complex.

As they were about to enter a building, Naruto's ears picked up the sound of a bank bell, not to mention gunshots. And it was nearby as well…not across town…with a sigh he turned towards her only to receive a deep kiss, tongue and all.

When she released him she gave a smile, "A little incentive to make you come back faster," she said. She then patted his chest, "Now get going Foxy, you got some people help,"

Naruto gazed at her before he brought her in for a kiss before running to the alley. Gwen smiled before going inside to her complex.

From the alley, Naruto ran out with his full gear and jumped into the air, shooting his web to a building and pulling himself up to shoot another and swing towards the robbed bank. As he traveled to the bank, he missed the hidden scouts that radio in to the robbers.

Once Naruto reached the bank he saw the crooks drive in away in their car. "Talk about bad timing, that was about five minutes worth of get-away time," Naruto muttered as he took out a few kunai.

He thought about throwing the kunai to pop the tires but he was too far, he needed to be closer. Naruto narrowed his eyes under his mask though when the car drove into a building dump. Gliding to the roof, he watched from above as the two got out and realized it was Marco and Ohirn.

"Damn, these two are really starting to piss me off," he muttered, "They get more chances of freedom as much as Kim K gets an ass job," taking out his camera, he stuck it to the ceiling before descending down on his web behind the two crooks waiting for him to come in front of them…yeah idiots.

Taking his pistol, Naruto set it on level set it to level 3, so the pain would feel like real bullets. Firing at both their legs, the crooks fell the ground shouting in pain as Naruto landed on the ground and hooked his gun.

"I swear, you two are just…beyond stupid," Naruto said, "Don't you get tired of getting shot? I mean I would, that's why I avoid needles," he said before his instincts went off, but a bit too late.

He was painfully blasted back and slammed into a truck due to some kind of energy wave. Naruto fell on the ground and grunted as a someone stepped in front of him.

"That must've come out as a bit of a shocker, eh Fox?" the person said in a country accent. Naruto looked up see a man dressed in a yellow and red costume with protective eye glass and gauntlets. "Well, so will this," the man said, pointing his fist at Naruto as the energy wave started up again.

It fired again and Naruto jumped up, avoiding it before he came down with a fierce stomp kick. He landed it on the mans face, causing him to grunt and fall backward. Landing on the ground Naruto didn't let up as he delivered a combo of punches at the costumed man.

"I don't know…" Naruto started as he sent a round kick to the mans face, sending him back. "Who you are, but that hurt and now I'm sore,"

"I'm sorry to hear that fox," The man said sarcastically.

"Yeah, just like I'm sorry how your mom claims that she's still sore from me beating up that sloppy pussy of hers, that must be a shocker huh?" Naruto fired and the man growled, firing a bigger wave at him.

Naruto did a cartwheel to get away and as he did so he pulled out his guns and fired them at Shocker who punched the air, sending short bursts of waves to knock them off and fire at him. Naruto flipped and dodged every single one, even the beam ones.

"Stand still boy so I can put you out your misery!" Shocker ordered and Naruto snorted as he flipped him off. Shocker huffed firing another, but Naruto dodged again, pulling out a kunai and throwing them at him.

Shocker sent a short burst and he was caught off guard and blown back when it exploded. "Well how I put you in your misery!" Naruto said as he appeared in front of Shocker and punched him hard in the face.

Naruto was going to send another one but Shocker blasted him back by releasing a burst from his body, sending Naruto back tumbling. Shocker walked up to Naruto as he picked him up and sent a wave at him close range, blasting him back again.

Naruto however back flipped and stood on his own two feet. '_Alright how do I beat this jackass? I can't use guns, I can't hit him up close…my best bet is to fire explosive grenades at him_,' he thought to himself as he continued to dodge Shocker's attacks.

Naruto pushed off from the wall and straight towards Shocker. The man fired his wave at him but Naruto dropped to the ground before it hit, he went flying though when Shocker fired at the ground with his other hand.

Slamming against a wall again, Naruto fell to the ground. Panting, Naruto stood back up and avoided the next the shock, but it caused the truck to explode catching him in the blast, sending him into another wall.

"You can't beat me Fox, so you might as well just lay there and take it," Shocker said as he walked towards the standing Naruto, his mask cracking.

"Gay!" Naruto responded. Taking a deep breath, he reached back and pulled out his katana, his actual katana. But before he could even use it, Shocker sent him through the wall, onto the ground unconscious.

"Funny how that was your last words Fox," Shocker smirked as he grabbed Naruto's ankle and dragged him back in the building. With a grunt, Shocker threw him into the garbage crusher. With a weak wave, he powered up the crusher and watched as it closed on Naruto.

"That should satisfy the big man," Shocker said to himself, as he pressed his communicator, "Extraction,"

"Hey, a little help here?" Marco called, causing Shocker to look at the injured Marco and Ohirn.

"Your lucky I'm in a good mood, the cops will be here soon to-" he was cut off when suddenly he heard something creaking before a shocking thud. Turning around towards the noise he saw it was the garbage crusher…it had been sliced.

"Whoo! I'm going to need to take about three showers after this," Naruto commented as he walked out of the garbage crusher, a banana peel on his head. Picking it, he tossed it while Shocker growled at him.

"How are you even alive?!" Shocker demanded before noticing the sword in Naruto's hand; it was discharging lightning. "What the hell is that?"

"A sword dumbass, duh!" Naruto replied. Shocker growled as he was about to fire a wave when suddenly he heard police sirens nearby. The man glanced towards the entrance, and that's all the time Naruto needed.

He appeared right in front of Shocker, about to slice at him in half. But Shocker was faster than he expected. Naruto was blasted through the wall as Shocker had released the charge wave before grabbing Ohirn and Marco to bail.

"We'll settle this later Fox!"

**FFOX!**

Gwen wrote in her journal with a calm expression, before glancing at the clock. It was 11, and still no Naruto.

But that all changed when she heard a knock on her window. Getting up, she prepared herself for the worst. Last time he came late in her room after a fight, he was bruised heavily from fighting with Lizard.

She opened it to see he was wearing his Fox gear, though he fox mask was in his lap, cracked in half. "Rough night?" Gwen smiled softly. He sighed as he climbed through her window before tossing the mask in the trash.

Gwen closed her window then locker her door as Naruto unclipped his gear, putting them by his stationary bag. He kept a bag in several places for quick change. One was here, another in his locker, and by Osborn manor since he hung out with Harry too.

Taking off his boots, then his vest. As he was about to take off his undershirt he felt hands grab on his arms, stopping him. He looked at Gwen as she turned him around who smiled softly at him, "Let me help with that," she said and he nodded.

Slowly, Gwen enjoyed taking her time to take off her boyfriends shirt, enjoying seeing his muscular torso stretch as he pulled it over his head. Gwen tossed the shirt as she gazed at his muscular chest, but frowned seeing the healing welts on his body.

"I guess they weren't regular robbers," she figured and Naruto shook his head, still not speaking. Placing her hand on his chest, Naruto gave a shiver as she slowly drew her hand across it, feeling on his pecs.

"I know…" Gwen started quietly, and Naruto gave her his full attention, his sapphire eyes focused on her face as her green eyes stayed on his chest. "I know we've been dating for about 5, 6 months now…but…is it wrong for me say…that I'm in love with you Naruto Parker?"

Naruto blinked, caught completely off guard by this but he was still silent. "I know it may seem foolish, because it hasn't even been a year but…I've had my eye on you for a long time…and I'm so happy that you're mine," she confessed.

"I love you Naruto…" she then looked up at him finally, "You hear me? I love you…I'm _in_ love with _you_. Every night, I worry that you might get seriously hurt…but whenever I see you the next day, or when you call me to say goodnight, I'm relieved," Gwen said as tears started to swell.

"But…I support you…I don't care if you kill people, as long as it's not murder. I don't care if society dubs you as a menace, because I know your doing the right thing and your hearts in the right place…I only care about you," Gwen continued, a tear falling. "And I want to be with you for as long as I can…as we can,"

Naruto closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. Once he opened his eyes, he gently wiped her tears. "I…I'm in love with you as well, Gwen Stacy," Naruto laughed shortly. "Yeah, I think it's foolish that it hasn't been a year but….it is what it is, you can't help how you feel," Naruto said.

"I only want you…and I want to make you happy. I love it when you call me during your breaks, I love it when you tease me and make me laugh…I love that beautiful smile…You are on of my top priorities, and will remain so till you no longer want me," Naruto returned, and Gwen could hear from his tone and emotion, that his words rang true. "I'm in love with you Gwen Stacy,"

Gwen gave a happy laugh as the two leaned in and kissed each other deeply. Their tongues danced, neither fighting for dominances, but trying to meld with each other and become one.

Gwen's arms wrapped around his neck while Naruto's hands traveled down to her ass which he began squeezing. Gwen moaned a bit, her pelvis grinding against his. Moments later Naruto began kissing on her neck and nipping at her ear while her hands descended down to his pants, unbuttoning them.

Once she got the zipper down, Gwen's hand dove straight into his boxers and winced a bit as her hand made direct contact. Gwen opened her eyes as she got a good feel of his hardening member, she even felt on his balls as well.

Naruto moved his head away as he took in Gwen's appearance, and he got even harder from looking at her, as he had not realized it earlier due to his thoughts on his fight with Shocker. Gwen was wearing a see through lime green night gown with a dark green lacy bra that seemed a size to small for her generous C-cup. She also had on a laced thong on as well.

"Like what you see Foxy?" Gwen smiled, biting her lip seductively. Naruto gave a dumb nod as she finally pulled down his pants but not his boxers. Naruto moved aside the straps and watched as it fell down to the ground.

Gwen removed her hand from his boxers but grabbed onto it from outside before having step out of his pants then sat him on the bed. Naruto blinked in surprise as Gwen kissed him deeply then trailing down long soft kisses down his chest to his lower body, stopping at his crotch.

Getting on her knees, Gwen kissed his boner through his boxers before pulling them down allowing the thick long 11 inched dick to spring free. Licking her lips she rubbed it on her cheek before stroking it, gazing into his eyes the whole time with a smile on her face.

Naruto gave a quiet groan and he shivered lightly when Gwen stuck out her tongue and swirled it around the head. She licked from the head down each side, before lowering to his balls to tongue them and suck them.

"Damn it Gwen," Naruto moaned as he laid back and enjoyed the service. Gwen smiled, happy that she got such a reaction from him. Seems like all that porn studying was going to pay off after all; with that thought, Gwen gave a long tongue stroke from underneath, going back to the tip. "Oh shit," he murmured as he felt his dick being swallowed, entering a wet, moist cavern. He shivered again as the suction had started.

Instinctively, Naruto started thrusting his hips trying to go deeper. Gwen gave a smile as she then started to bob her head while also stroking him off. Softly, yet hard enough to let him feel, Gwen bit down a bit and Naruto flinched, "No biting!"

'_Well that didn't work,_' Gwen thought to herself. '_Okay different approach_,' with that thought relaxed her gag reflex and tried to deep throat him and Naruto started to moan in a string of pleasuring curses. His hand even rested on the back of her head as he pushed her down while also gyrating his hips.

"Aaahh~guh!" Naruto grunted as he released himself suddenly in Gwen's mouth. The girl wasn't too surprised, nor did she mind…this is where the second approach came in. "The hell, oh shit, oh shit!" Naruto whimpered as Gwen still kept sucking even though he already came. Naruto bit down on his tongue hard to prevent from screaming out. Just like that, he came again, panting as he tried to gain his bearings.

Gwen slowly and seductively pulled her head back, all the while sucking off any excess. Once it was out with a pop, she allowed the cum on her tongue before swallowing. It was salty…but had a tinge of sweetness.

The girl looked down at Naruto's dick to see it was somewhat flaccid, which was expected. Gwen stood up, and kissed her way back to Naruto's lips, he returned the kiss but he was still a bit out of it. so in the mean time she unclasped her bra and laid on top of him, rubbing her sensitive nipples across his chest while sucking on his neck.

Then suddenly, almost as if a switch had been flipped, Naruto was back to normal. He realized what was going on and saw the ministrations that Gwen was doing. Surprising her, he flipped them around so he was on top of her.

Naruto wasted no time invading her mouth with his tongue while his hands pressed and kneaded her mound together, his thumbs massaging her nipples. Gwen gave a moan, starting to get even more wet as Naruto teased her nipples.

Moving down, Naruto licked Gwen's nipples while still caressing her breasts. Gwen put her arms above her head, giving Naruto full access. She whimpered as Naruto gently bit into her breasts then circled his tongue on the desirable orbs.

One hand started to move down, and his hand slid past her thong, feeling her soft curls. His middle finger started rubbing itself right beside Gwen's womanhood. His hand traveled up and down her stomach to her pussy till her entered the warmth, and the blond girl bit her lip hard, keeping in a long moan. However some of it escaped as he wriggled two fingers inside her core, using his thumb and pinky finger to keep the folds apart.

While this was happening he bit down on her right nipple and tugged a bit, causing her to actually release the rest of her moan. Naruto pressed his head in between his girlfriends breasts and licked inside them deeply and slowly, all the while still fingering her warm insides till she came so her juices trickled down his hand and his palm.

Gwen put her finger to her lips and bit down hard, all the while arching her back, trying not to release a scream when she did cum. He brought his wet hand to his mouth and tasted her juices. His tongue enjoyed it so much that his hand was cleared in a few seconds.

"I'm not done yet," Naruto smirked as copied Gwen my kissing her down, though he spent a bit more time on her breasts before he finally reached her thong clad pussy. Naruto was excited, this would be the first time ever since a pussy, face to face…and it was Gwen's? Score.

Slowly and carefully, Naruto pulled off her thong and gazed directly at the leaking, glistening, pink pussy that belonged the first girl he's ever loved. "Stop staring so hard," Gwen said shyly, actually blushing and Naruto witnessed as more juices starting to look.

"Fine, I'll just eat it instead," Naruto grinned as he gave a long hard lick to her still sensitive pussy. Gwen whimpered as Naruto continued on, delving his tongue and wiggling it inside while also squeezing on her clit.

Naruto was doing such a good job, Gwen had wrapped her legs around his head while also pushing his head deeper and riding. Still wanting more, Gwen started to grind, hoping to get more in his mouth.

Naruto sucked on each lip, letting go with a pop. But what sealed the deal was when he pressed his tongue on her clit before sucking on it directly. Gwen covered her mouth, giving a scream as she reached her second orgasm, filling Naruto's mouth up. Without complaint or real hesitation, Naruto swallowed the juices before lapping up the rest.

"Time for the main course," he said as he stroked his boner but then he remembered something of vital importance. Gwen finally catching her breath and stable leaned up to see Naruto was shuffling in his bag. "Yatta!" he cheered quietly, though she couldn't see what it was.

Naruto walked back over to her, opening a…condom? Smacking her forehead she felt stupid, how could she forget the importance of wearing a condom? Though it made her smile knowing the fact that Naruto cared enough to actually put one on than pretend they never existed.

Naruto opened the condom and rolled it on, once he made sure it was on correctly, he smirked, kicking off his boxers. Gwen scooted back in her bed, allowing Naruto room to get on as well.

The blond boy hovered over her, both gazing directly into each others eyes. "This is your first time right?" he asked softly, she gave a nod.

"Yours?" her answer was a nod too. "Okay, be gentle," Gwen told him. "And no poking the wrong hole, not ready for that yet," she warned, holding up her fist. Naruto nodded as he lined up with her pussy.

Gwen tensed each time he prodded it, but she winced as he pushed himself inside, slowly and carefully. Naruto closed his eyes at feeling the tightness started to feel good, he stopped however when he came in contact with a wall. His sapphire eyes opened to greet Gwen's somewhat panicked green.

"Gwen," he called and she focused on him. "I'm here," he reminded her and she calmed down somewhat. Naruto leaned in and their lips met in a passionate kiss, and in the same instant, Naruto pushed forward, breaking past her hymen and taking her virginity.

Tears fell from her eyes, as she felt the pain but the pleasure from kissing her love. It also helped that Naruto had stopped moving completely and kissed away her tears. It took a few minutes, but Gwen finally started to feel the pleasure brewing. It was filling, and made her feel whole.

Wrapping her arms and legs around him she kissed him, giving him the go ahead. And go he did. At first it was slow strokes and thrusting, they were awkward. But as time passed, Naruto seemed to be getting the hang of it, his speed picked up and the slow thrusting turned into a piston.

"Oh fuck," Gwen moaned as the bed started to rock. "Ah, Naruto, Naruto!" She moaned out as he grunted, going faster and harder. Suddenly he stopped doing the piston, replacing it with long hard strokes. Gwen couldn't help the moans that escaped her lips as Naruto bit down on her neck.

"I luv this shit!" Gwen sang out and that only seemed to encourage Naruto more. The room was filled with the sound of the rocking bed, grunts and moans, along with the clapping noise as Naruto slammed into her.

Gwen unwrapped her self from him, spreading her legs wider and grabbing the headboard of her bed. Naruto leaned up delivering more hard strokes, this time short. He grinded against her pelvis, diving in and then out.

She didn't know when, but they had changed positions. She laid on her stomach with Naruto on top of her, growling as he rode her. With her face in the pillow, Gwen freely moaned, cursing up a storm too.

Her curses spurred Naruto on as he heard the words _more_, _deeper_, _Fuck yes, keeping going foxy_. Gwen's moans is music to his ears, really great music that he wanted to listen too all the time.

In an amazing flip, Naruto was now on the bed with Gwen on top, riding him. Her hands squeezed his pecks as she hopped up and down on his dick before grinding it. Naruto thrust his own hips to match her rhythm.

"Ah! Ah!" she whimpered, doing her best to keep it all in…but it was incredibly difficult. "This is _my_ shit! _Mine!_" Gwen proclaimed and Naruto didn't respond, so she slapped him earning a groan from him. "You hear me Foxy? _My shit_,"

"Yeah yeah!" Naruto responded, rubbing his face as she continued to ride him. His hands then reached up and pulled on her nipples making her climax near quicker. As she continued to hop up and down, adding more power, Naruto winced as he could feel his own climax nearing.

"Ah shit, ah~" Gwen sang as her pussy tightened up, clenching around Naruto since she just reached orgasm. Naruto had to cover his mouth as he gave out a loud curse, finally busting his last nut for the night.

Both teens remained in the same positions frozen as their orgasms paralyzed their bodies for the moment. Once it had passed, Gwen slumped over, laying atop of Naruto's chest, both sweaty and panting. Naruto was about to pull over the covers, but they were laying on them.

Carefully and quickly, Naruto slid Gwen under the covers before going in himself, spooning her. But she turned around to face him and brought him closer to her. Her arms wrapped around his torso as her head laid on his chest.

"I love you," Gwen whispered, closing her eyes. Naruto smiled, before he lifted her chin an kissed her adoringly. She responded in full before the two laid their heads down. And the last words heard before she went to sleep put a smile on her lips,

"I love you too babe,"

**FFOX!**

The next night Naruto swung across town to an abandoned theater. This is where he could find Shocker since the man had been causing 'earthquakes' around town all day. And even though the mayor hadn't requested for him to handle it, this fight was more personal then business. Naruto was a sore loser, he hated losing. Shocker was making a call, and Naruto decided to answer the phone.

When he entered the building, payback was on Naruto's mind. Last time Shocker won, but this time Naruto wasn't going to hold back.

"Here Shocky Shocky! Where are ya boy? I have a treat for you!" Naruto goaded, his instincts going off just as the energy wave beam was shot at him from behind.

He dodged it with a cartwheel, landing on the ground. But as soon as he did so, Naruto threw two explosive kunai, bringing about explosions. However he had to back flip and move to the side when a large wave was shot at him.

"You're more skilled than I thought son, landing on your feet like a cat…but do you have nine lives like one?" Shocker wondered as he shot bursts all over, Naruto dodging each one.

The red head jumped and stuck to the ceiling, "It depends, are you a pussy?" Naruto asked, causing Shocker to shoot another wave at him which he avoided. "I'll take that as a yes! C'mere Pussy pussy pussy!" Naruto provoked.

Jumping down to the ground, Shocker kept throwing blasts at him, causing Naruto to run and dodge. Once he had an opening, Naruto shot his web at some rubble and chucked it Shocker who blasted it.

What Shocker wasn't ready for was the deep gash to his chest then the round kick to his face, sending him crashing into rubble, bleeding. Naruto walked over to the downed Shocker and crouched down glaring at him.

"Alright asshole, who sent you?" Naruto demanded, yanking off the mask. Shocker smirked at him, not willing to give an answer. "Oh so your not going to talk? Alright then," Naruto shrugged before he stabbed through Shockers bicep, causing him to yell out.

"Might as well keep screaming," Naruto smirked underneath his replaced mask. "No one can hear ya," Shocker glared at him in response, "Now…who sent you? Because your not just some overpowered bank robber…you were after me, even lead me here…" Naruto gestured around them. "Which by the way, stupid, but I guess it goes with your stupid look,"

"I ain' telling you nothing web head!" Shocker sneered and Naruto blinked.

"Hey Web head, that's a good one…a first actually. Also ain't is not in the dictionary…so are you telling me you can't tell me or you won't tell me? Major difference keep that in mind," Naruto warned and Shocker spat at him but he moved his head to avoid it.

"What's with you goons and spitting at people? It's disgusting and just plain rude, who you like it if I spat at you?" Naruto asked in a mocking tone and Shocker snarled at him.

"Don't mock me boy!" and Naruto shrugged in response.

"Hey I mock, I'm a mocker. My audience desires a few good quips here in there," Naruto shrugged giving a thumbs up to the camera. "Now are you going to answer my question or nah?"

"I'm going to go with nah," Shocker grinned darkly. "Besides, my employer is watching this whole thing on live news feed…so if I told I would most likely end up in a tombstone," Shocker glared and Naruto hummed feeling as if that was a reference to someone but he shrugged not coming up with anything.

"Oh, well," Naruto removed the blade before taking off the gauntlets causing Shocker to glare at him.

"Hey! Those are mine!" and Naruto wagged his finger at him.

"Correction, these _were_ yours. Spoils of war homie, spoils of war. Plus this will be a nice payment since you know…I did this shit for free," Naruto muttered as he looked at the gear. '_This would be good for max…maybe add it to my super suit?_'

"Anyway, you should've have just told me," Naruto shrugged as he looked around for the camera that wasn't his own. Once he found it in the corner he gave the bird to it. "While you may have ended up in a tombstone with your employer…" Naruto glanced at him, his red eyes glowing.

"You get no grave with me," Naruto stated as he shot his web to snatch his camera. He didn't bother getting the other camera, because he wanted this employer to see this. Pulling out five explosive kunai, Naruto began walking off.

"Hey! Where you going? Your just gonna leave me here?!" Shocker demanded as he tried to move but only felt pain. "I need medical attention! The cops are coming right? HEY!"

"Nope," Naruto replied as he threw back the kunai. Each kunai flew into different areas before exploding. Once he was out, Naruto turned around on a nearby roof to watched as the theater exploded into rubble…Shocker inside.

Turning around the blond shot his web to go home.

Payback has been paid.

**FEARSOME-FOX! YEAH!**

* * *

**Chapter done ha. Hope you guys liked it, lemon included. Hope it was passionate and long enough for ya, because it was kind off difficult writing. I haven't slept in two days, and I've been constant with the updates…ugh.**

**I hope it didn't seem I rushed the pairing a bit…it's just that I'm not exactly great at righting fluff and all that jazz. So I used time skips and a few Naru/Gwen moments to show off their relationship. And besides, it's the main pairing…bound to happen sooner or later.**

**Anyway, Naruto is try making major moves in the business world. Making deals with Lucious Fox? About to sign a contract with the mayor, and perhaps one with Osborn…whoo, is he trying to get paid or what?**

**And I also came up with what his powers are going to be…not telling but I thank you guys for your ideas. Some were a bit overpowered…others didn't make sense. But I still thank you!**

**Um what else was I going to say…oh…so I'm thinking about changing the title of the story. Because if you noticed Naruto has been trying to think of a more solid name…which means I've been trying to think of a more solid name.**

**Fearsome Fox is a mouthful, Fear-Fox sounds…meh. Kyuubi is a bit foreign and Fox is too simple.**

**Some people suggested Spider-Fox since he's a fox but has the powers of a spider…Someone suggested Black-Fox since his gear is basically black.**

**I was thinking maybe Kitsune or something. I have no idea. Anyway, leave your suggestions if your reviews.**

**With that said…**

**Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Naruto dear, can I come in?"

Naruto looked up from his notebook and unlocked the door with his remote, "Sure Aunt May," he allowed and she came in with a smile looking around his clean room.

"My, every time I come in here I expect this room to be a mess," she said with a chuckle, but his room was spotless, nothing under the bed, nor in the closet… "I'm actually impressed,"

Setting his notebook down he leaned back in his chair with a grin, "I'm seventeen now Aunt May, I don't need to resort to tricks…some times," he told her and she laughed softly. "Something you need? Need me to help with dinner or wash some clothes?"

"No no dear, I have that all handled," May smiled, "I just wanted to see what you've been up to is all. You've been gone an awful lot lately. Usually you would just stay in your room, but now your with Gwen all the time or maybe with Harry…" she added softly and Naruto frowned.

"I'm sorry Aunt May," He apologized and she looked up at him. "I've been so busy with the bugle and Gwen that I haven't really focused on you, well…" Naruto thought about it before he smiled. "We can do something next saturday, Gwen is leaving that thursday night for Arizona and Cali, so we won't be going to the dance,"

"You mean, neither of you? Can't you still go? I'm sure Gwen wouldn't mind," May said and Naruto gave a grumble.

"No, she told me to go, even with a date, she didn't care. She didn't want me to miss or something like that…but spending more time with you is much more important than a stupid dance," he smirked but May clapped her hands shaking her head.

"No no this is perfect! Now you finally meet Anna Watson's neice, Mary Jane!" May suggested excitedly and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You mean miss wonderful personality? No thanks Aunt May, If I have to go that dance I'd rather go alone," he said and May frowned.

"Aw come on Naru! I've been trying to get you two to finally meet and you either miss each other, or turn down the offer….please?" She asked, Naruto gave her a blank look.

"Aunt May, you do realize that I have a girlfriend right? Things like taking another girl to a dance, permission or not, is not safe. Almost every guy I know would jump at the chance to have a side piece, but me? Gwen is the main, side and the quarter," Naruto denied.

"But Gwen said you can go with a date! And besides, it's not like she going to be your girlfriend or anything like that, it's just two friends going to a dance together as friends," May argued and Naruto spun around in his chair.

"Nah, I'm good," Naruto refused and May sighed.

"At least think about it?" May pleaded and Naruto gave his own sigh.

"Fine I'll think about it," Naruto told her and she smiled before kissing his head and walking out closing the door. "And my answer is still no," he added once she was out of hearing range.

Returning to his notebook, Naruto continued to work on his prices for certain subjects that revolved around crime. While he didn't want to be too low, he also didn't want to be too expensive.

But before he could really get into it, he glanced to his clock to see it was about time for school. With a sigh, he slipped his notebook in his bag, shouldered it and left, though he planned to take the more scenic fox-like route.

When he finally showed up, surprisingly before the bell rang, he sat between Harry who was studying, and Gwen who was reading a book. "Morning foxy," Gwen smiled kissing his cheek.

"Morning dude," Harry greeted, giving a fist pound though his eyes never left his book. Naruto put an arm around Gwen as she scooted closer to him.

"Studying pretty hard there bro," Naruto mentioned and Harry gave a zombie like nod.

"Hell ya I am, this calculus test has me freaking out. It's in two days and I don't know if I'm ready. You're good at this right?" Harry asked, finally turning to Naruto. The blond gave a nod.

"Yup, if you need a tutor I'm free. Liz was being a snob so I'm not tutoring her anymore, nor will I in the future," Naruto muttered as he nodded in her direction to see she was making out with Flash pretty heavily.

"Well great! How about aft…"

"_Good morning students_," the intercom came on, cutting Harry off. "_I am speaking to make announcement concerning about our football team. Due to some heavy injuries, there aren't enough players to play for next Fridays homecoming game. So try outs will be held afterschool for three days, good day_,"

"That is just what I needed to hear!" Harry grinned as Naruto and Gwen looked at him. "I'm going," he declared while Gwen gave a raised brow.

"Um Harry, do the words catastrophic bone breakage mean anything to you?" She asked and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, even though their nothing special, have you seen the size of them?" Naruto pointed out and Harry rolled his eyes before elbowing him.

"Well if your that worried, why not show some moral support and try out with me. And then after try outs we can get cracking on the studying," Harry suggested and Naruto hummed as he thought about it. Gwen pinched his arm causing him to wince and look at her, she shook her head and he frowned.

"I'll think about it bro," Naruto told him, ignoring the hard pinching Gwen was giving him. Harry smiled with a nod before turning back to his book and groaning. Lucky for him for the time being, the bell rang.

After first hour together, Naruto and Harry fist bump each other before the former walked his girl to class. "Naruto, your not honestly going to try out are you? You could hurt someone," she told him and Naruto gave a shrug.

"Not my problem they got weak bones," Naruto said and she slapped his chest. "Look, I don't even care too much for football, basket ball is more my thing," Naruto told her and she nodded remembering the perfect shot he made a few months back. "Besides, it's just to support Harry and make sure he doesn't get overly hurt,"

Gwen gave a nod and gave him a kiss headed to class but she was brought back to see he had a mischievous smirk, "Hey, ditch with me later," he told her and she blinked. "During my free track, ditch with me for the day,"

"Are you serious we could get in trouble and that could blemish my record!" Gwen told him quietly and he gave her a smirk.

"Not if you don't get caught, trust me I got a plan," Naruto said and she shook her head.

"No Naruto, I'm not going to ditch with…" he then whispered into her ear and she blinked before looking at him. "Wait…you promise?" a nod as he kissed on her neck causing her body to shiver and make her bite her lip. "Alright, I'm in," she moaned out quietly and Naruto grinned before kissing her and letting her go. However he squeezed her ass as she walked causing her to jump a bit.

Turning around he headed to his own class and spotted Flash talking with Kongabout using Harry as a training dummy for tryouts. Shaking his head, he casually walked on but he shot a web at both boy's ankles and yanked causing them to fall. With a chuckle he moved on like nothing happened.

* * *

_**Secret Base**_

Flint Marco wrinkled his nose as the metal braces clamped down on his arms. He got a bit nervous as long metal robot arms put on the nerve receivers. "So uh, doc, what's with the arms?"

"Oh these?" Octavius hummed as he wrote down on his clipboard. "Well they allow me to multi-task, manipulate difficult objects and keep away at a safe distance," he said nonchalantly as he walked off.

"You!? Why do you need to be kept at a safe distance?! What does that mean for me?! What is this?!" Marco demanded as he tried to break out but it was no use. Octavius stopped as he gave a shrug.

"There is nothing to be worried about Marco. I said that because I have to work with different projects which cause me to be at a safe distance…nothing to really worry about," Octavius explained and Marco relaxed a bit.

"That's right Marco, relax," Hammerhead smiled as he came to speak to the man. "The procedure is simple, painless and totally worth it," he said before turning to Octavius. "Show em,"

Octavius nodded as he went into the control room and explained the procedure, though he doubted Marco knew what it meant.

"Impervious? Is that a good thing?" Marco asked, proving Octavius mental point. Hammerhead nodded as he began walking to the control room.

"Yeah, means nothing can hurt you, including Fearsome Fox," Hammerhead said and Marco grinned darkly.

"Everything ready Octavius?" Norman Osborn asked as he entered the control room, standing on the doctors side. Octavius nodded though he frowned.

"Yes, but Mr. Osborn, this lab was assembled so rapidly, the equipment is substandard. At the least I need more time, the experiment has never really been tested," Octavius warned but Osborn shook his head, facing Marco.

"This is the test, fire it up Octavius," Osborn ordered, putting on his shades along with Hammerhead. Octavius only gave a nod as he moved the lever up, causing bright lights to turn on around a blinded Marco.

Sand along with electricity started to flow onto Marco, causing him to give a yell of pain and strain his body, trying to break free. Holes started to appear on his body, most likely his pores. Sand then started to flow in, charged with electricity. The whirlwind of sand that sand that surrounded Marco increased as he began to scream louder, his body bulging.

Octavius scowled as one of the componets on the board exploded. "The magnetic field is breaking the silicone and is overloading," he said causing Norman to glance at it. "We must abort!"

"Not yet," Norman said as he watched. They all watched as Marco's body continued to bulge and grow, his eyes popping out of his head. His skin then became sand and before they knew it, his body exploded, leaving a large pile of sand.

"What do we do now?" Octavius asked after a moment of calm and silence. Osborn shrugged his shoulders, taking off his shades.

"We sweep up, and try again," he said but their attention was given back to the test room to see that the sand was moving and flowing into one place. It continued to build and build until it formed a body, Flint Marco's body.

Gazing at his hand, realizing what he became, he gave a scream of refusal. Osborn gave a smile as he pulled out his phone, dialing a number. "Yes, this is Osborn…I need you to shoot an email for me…" he said causing the other two to look at him.

"Where? Why to the Fearsome Fox of course…I have a job for him,"

* * *

"You seem relaxed," Naruto commented as he and Gwen walked down the street headed to Osborn household, eating yogurt. Gwen gave a nod as she licked her spoon.

"Well of course I am, you gave me that good stuff…but you never said anything about doing it in the janitor closet! Won't Mr. Lee notice the smell of sex?" Gwen asked and Naruto snorted.

"Stan? Nah. Besides, are you complaining?" Naruto asked with a smirk and she instantly shook her head.

"Nope!" she smiled and Naruto laughed as they continued walking. "You dominated try outs today, Harry too," she said and Naruto nodded in agreement. "But it's because of your powers huh?"

"Sure I went Vulpinebatic on Kong, but not like I cheated," he shrugged and Gwen gave him a look. Besides, no one yells at Flash when he uses his 'talents'," he snorted and they stopped when they heard the bank bell go off, followed by a sandy explosion.

Naruto raised a brow when he saw Marco walk out of the bank with a bag of cash. "Anyway did you see when Gloria ripped Kong a new one for trying to cheat?" Naruto laughed and Gwen looked between her boyfriend and the robber getting away.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" she asked only to receive a shake of the head.

"Nope, I have more important things to do than to stop Flint Marco," he muttered. "I'm on a semi-date with my girl, and I have to tutor Harry, the cops can take care of him," Naruto waved it off and Gwen bit her lip as she did hear the police sirens.

"But Naruto they could use some help? Look, he's throwing sand everywhere!" She pointed out and Naruto gave a shrug.

"So, only means I might get paid later. If I jump at the sight of criminals every time I'll never get paid. I did it last time with Shocker, not doing it this time…" Naruto told her as he kept walking. Gwen continued to stand there and Naruto stopped looking back at her, "You coming babe?"

She sighed, nodding following him to Harry's house. Though as she walked beside Naruto, she did notice him throw a glance over his shoulder…almost like he was anxious…did Naruto…actually care?

"I really hope he doesn't destroy that yogurt store, this stuff is good,"

No, no he didn't.

* * *

"Hey you actually made it, you guys see that Sand guy? He's all over the news," Harry brought up as he let the couple in. Gwen and Naruto followed Harry to the den where the T.V was on and Marco was demolishing the cops.

Naruto noted how bullets did not harm Marco and he wasn't stopping. "_It seems constant felon, Flint Marco is unharmed and completely sandy, going by the name Sandman. It's an all out shootout between the police and Sandman_," The news reporter said just as Sandman smashed a police car with his hammer sand arm.

'_What the hell happened to this guy for him to become like this?_' Naruto wondered inwardly. His eye narrowed as he witnessed Sandman bash away the cars.

"_The police are calling for back up, but one has to ask…where is the Fearsome Fox?_" the news reporter said and Gwen gave Naruto a look. The blond snorted as he walked off.

"Oh now they want the Fox to show up? He's been called a Menace since he first showed up," Naruto muttered and Harry agreed with him.

"Yeah, if I were him I would wait it out until they begged him to show up. Can't dub someone a blemish on society, a freak, a menace….and then expect them to help you, stupid," Harry crossed his arms and Naruto patted his back.

"Couldn't agree more," Naruto smirked as he threw Gwen a look. She rolled her eyes but he noticed how she didn't say anything to counter against Harry. Was she actually supporting his decision? While she did not look happy, it seemed like she was!

"Yo Harry can I check my email on your com real quick?" Harry nodded and Naruto walked to the boys room. Turning it on, Naruto went into his gmail and saw that he had four new messages.

He clicked on the first one to see it was from Osborn, telling him about the sandman and how he was nuisance for his business and offered 1,000 to handle it. Naruto hummed as he checked the second email, which was from the mayor, it was about twenty minutes ago telling him about the Sandman and he would pay 1,000 dollars as well.

"Weird, I haven't even finished my payment sheet," Naruto muttered to himself. Checking the third email it was another from the Osborn, increasing the price to $1,700. Grinning, Naruto pressed accept before checking the next email from the Mayor, giving an even more urgent message and bumping the price to $2,000.

Pressing accept Naruto sighed contently as he got up and logged out of his email. Walking downstairs he saw that Gwen was still with Harry, watching the news still. "Hey, I have to go, Aunt May wants me to hurry home, she's worried about me and this sand guy,"

"What about studying for the test?" Harry wondered and Naruto nodded to Gwen.

"She can help you, she's better at the stuff than I am actually. And if you still need help after, I'll sneak out later tonight so we can really focus, cool?" Naruto offered his fist. Harry gave a nod, bumping fists with him.

"Cool," Naruto grinned as he kissed Gwen. It was supposed to be a short kiss, but she deepened it and he could feel her worry from it but he simply reassured her by responding in kind.

"I'll catch you later babe," he told her before he walked out.

"Flint Marco! Please put your hands up! We have you surrounded!" The police captain Johnson ordered through his bullhorn.

"HAHAHA!" Marco laughed, "The name isn't Flint Marco dipshit! It's Sandman! And I am invincible!"

"Woah there Pussy litter!" All the cops and Sandman turned to see Fearsome Fox standing on a police car, gazing at him with those red eyes of his. "Stupid? Yes. Invincible? I think not,"

"Fuck you Fox! I've been waiting for you! It's time for some pay back! And the Big man says hi!" Sandman roared as he through his large sand fist which stretched at Naruto. The teen quickly grabbed the nearby cops and flipped to the side, avoiding the attack.

"Calm down there sand chump," Naruto raised his hands, "This is between me and you now, no need to hurt the boys in blue,"

"Ha! Your right, who cares about them?! It's time for Sandman to make YOU black and blue!" Sandman sneered as he threw spikes at Naruto. Once again, Naruto moved out of the way and ran from the enclosed cop circle, Marco following him. "Get back here Fox so I can drown ya in sand!"

"Yeah I'll pass, I hear there is shit in kitty litter," Naruto commented as he came to an abandoned alley. Naruto darted up the walls before he came down to deliver a kick to Marco's face, but when he struck, it was only Sand. Grabbing onto him, Marco smashed Naruto into the ground then threw him into the wall.

The masked teen landed on his feet, though his arms swiped, throwing explosive kunai at him. Sandman smirked as he raised his hand, creating a shield, blocking the explosives from actually damaging him.

"Hahaha! I told you Fox! Ain't no beating the sandman! I'm invincible!" he shouted and Naruto huffed as he pulled out his katana which discharged electricity.

"Invincible huh? Let see what your grunt sounds like when I slice you in two," Naruto said as he charged at Sandman. Before he could even slice him good enough, he rush of sand blasted him into a wall.

"I've wasted too much time already Fox, though it's nice to know I can clobber ya. I got banks to rob, later," Marco smirked as turned into sand and slid into the drain as Naruto was recovering.

"Aw man my money!"

* * *

Naruto glared as he read the newspaper in front of his locker, a growl on his lips. '_Fucking Kitty litter! The next time I see him, there is no escape. I bust my ass to get over there and you just leave? Not next time buddy_,' Naruto thought angrily as he put the paper back and shut his locker.

"Hey Naruto," he turned to see that it was Liz, and he gave a noticeable frowning expression. "Nice moves yesterday,"

"Yeah, thanks," he said shouldering his bag and began walking off but she stopped him grabbing his shoulder. He glared at her hand and she removed it before blushing lightly, mostly out of embarrassment.

"I want to apologize for how I was acting the other day, about the studying," she reminded and he continued to stare at her. "You were right about me needing the grade, not you…so I was wondering if we could try again?"

Naruto wrinkled his nose, as he gave his answer. "I don't know, you wasted my time last time. And Harry needs tutoring too, and he actually wants to learn. So I'll think about it," he told her and she gave an understanding nod.

"Well, okay. Oh, by the way, I heard it's down between you, Harry and Hoopy Brown, good luck," she waved and walked off just as Gwen walked up, looping her arm around his.

"What'd she want?" Gwen asked with a raised brow and Naruto shook his head as they turned and walked to class.

"Tutoring," was all he said and she could immediately tell something was up with him. Asking, he shook his head again so…she shoved him in the nearby Janitor closet. Turning on the light, she stepped back and crossed her arms.

"Now, tell me what's wrong?" she ordered and Naruto gave a sigh with a shake of his head.

"Gwen what are you doing? We're going to be late," Naruto told her, trying to get past but she pushed him back, still giving him the look.

"I'm serious Naruto, you seem more irritable than normal. What's on your mind?" she demanded softly but firmly. Naruto sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"I let Marco get away, I had a plan of dealing with him, and he overpowered me. All those people got hurt because I was too slow and not really caring," Naruto frowned, looking down.

"Naruto," she called him and he looked up at her to see she had a serious look on her face. "You are the one who chose this path. It was you who decided to be a mercenary hero, not anyone else," Gwen told him and he kept eye contact. "So you can't get mad when people get hurt; you decided to act when you get paid…so deal with it,"

Naruto looked away and she forced him to look back at her. "Choose one, either you remain a mercenary and put up a wall to block of your emotions before payment…or be a non-paid hero doing actions just because it's right…but you can't have both,"

With that Gwen opened the door and headed to class leaving him to think. He gave a scowl as he left the closet and began walking the opposite direction of his class. Now he really didn't feel like coming to school today.

He easily by passed the security and was headed to the basement, Max probably wouldn't be there for another couple of hours since he still worked at Oscorp…ugh, he had to get that guy out of there. They treated him so badly despite he was so brilliant….hmm, he had some connection with Osborn…maybe he could pull a few strings?

As Naruto walked in his thoughts he bumped into a man, "My bad," Naruto told the man as he looked him over. He was big, broad, muscular under his business suit. He stood at 6'4 with white blondish hair and a goatee. The most noticeable thing about him was his eye patch, which meant he only had one blue eye.

"Its fine kid, just watch where your going next time," he said giving a soft smile before moving on. Naruto raised a brow as he turned back to the man, watching him go. He didn't know why but he felt…power from that guy. Weird.

Turning back around Naruto headed to the basement. Once he had arrived he sat in a chair and tapped his chin, glaring at the wall. He contemplated on what Gwen said, and she was right; he needed to choose, either be the non-profit hero like most people, or be the mercenary…

And he definitely wanted to be the mercenary, it just felt right to him. But…how could he be the mercenary if he was able to get clobbered on the job? Flint Marco is a complete idiot, there was no way he could have lost so easily…could there?

He needed to be stronger! But…he had no training. Sure he worked out at the gym for months to build up his stamina and endurance but…that only got him so far. He needed power, he needed style. Swinging a sword around, throwing punches and kicks hoping that they hit did not cut it.

He needed to be better, faster, stronger….

Suddenly the memory from the oscorp tower against Lizard surfaced. No, not when he was getting his ass kicked…when he was kicking ass! There was such an influx of power, and it was his! That was the power he desired! He needed that power so that way he could be better! Improved!

But…how would he get that power? He basically had to die to receive that power, so did that mean he needed it every time? Naruto stood up as he paced around, thinking on ways he could draw out that latent power again and make it his surface power.

However, all of this had to wait because from his police radio that he…ahem, required, he heard the mention of Sandman, robbing another bank. With a smirk he headed for his gear,

"Time for round two kitty litter,"

* * *

"Welcome Mr. Wilson, so glad you could make it," Norman smiled as he allowed the man Naruto bumped into his office.

"Norman Osborn, what does a man like you need with a man like me?" Slade Wilson wondered as he sat down in the seat. "Because it must be pretty important if you went through the trouble to contact me,"

"Why of course it is, I wouldn't bring you from Moscow just to have a cup of coffee with you," Norman said, "But do you want some Coffee?" he offered.

"No thank you, I had some just a few minutes ago," Wilson stated and Norman nodded.

"Alright, down to business then. I have a job for you Mr. Wilson, a job that requires your…talents," Osborn said and this raised a brow from the man. "You are…how should I put it, one of the scariest badass' on the planet,"

"I thank you for your flattery Mr. Osborn," Wilson smiled and Norman nodded before he continued.

"And as one of those people, you are the perfect person to handle such as the case I'm about to give you," Norman said as he set a file down in front of Wilson. "That is the file of Midtown Manhattan's young mercenary, Fearsome Fox,"

Wilson picked up the file and looked through it to see the a picture of the masked red head. Wilson raised a brow as he studied Fearsome Fox's designed outfit. "Quite a looker he is Mr. Osborn. I am…impressed by his tools for battle…and you say he is a mercenary?"

"That he is. I have forged a contract between the Fox, in fact, I just hired him to take care of a job for me. Now before I met him, he single handily took down the Lizard months back…preventing him from infecting all of Manhattan then New York into overgrown Lizards," Osborn explained and Wilson chuckled.

"Oh, so this is the fox I've heard about then? Interesting," Wilson hummed and Osborn raised a brow.

"You've heard of him then?" he asked and Wilson nodded.

"Yes I've heard of him. I was actually in New York when this whole fiasco happened, so I heard about it from other sources," Wilson stated. "So, why is he this case of yours? Is he not doing the jobs you've paid him for?"

"Oh he's doing them," Norman nodded, "But I want him brought to me. The goons I've hired have not done an adequate job, so I called you to handle it because I know you can," Norman stated.

"May I ask what you want him for? As far as I'm concerned he is a masked teen hero who is simply requesting to get paid," Wilson shrugged as he continued looking through the file and pictures.

"Yes I agree…but it's his DNA I want…he is a result of an accident that is Oscorp business and if the aura pillar I heard about is true, then he is the recipient of the Biju serum, created by Minato and Kushina Namikaze," Norman informed and Wilson raised a brow as he gazed at the pictures.

"And you want me to bring him to you…alive?" a nod. "Well then…I assume you know what the bill is going to be then?" Wilson asked and Norman nodded, not phased. "Is there a certain amount of time you want this fox by?"

"Take as long as you need, the limit is by May. I know you like to study your prey before capture," Norman said and Wilson gave a nod as he stood.

"Well then Mr. Osborn, I will get to the hunt for your vulpine mercenary…good day," Wilson shook his hand before walking out of the office. Norman smiled as he turned to the window to see a certain masked mercenary swinging through the city.

"Your secrets will soon be mine, Minato Namikaze,"

* * *

"Surprise!" Naruto greeted as he swung through Marco's truck window to kick him in the face. As such, sand flew everywhere before it gathered again to form Marco. Naruto however proceeded to punch him in the face but a sand hand from Marco's cheek stopped his fist.

"Hehe geez Fox shit, if I'm over here, whose drivin?" Marco pointed out causing Naruto to glance.

"Heh, you're right, later!" Naruto waved as he came out the way he came in just as the car drove through a fence and flipped over into a construction site. Naruto landed on a pillar and spoke to the workers, "Yo! You ain't got to go home but you got to get the hell up outta here!"

The workers began running away just as a shot of sand was fired at Naruto. He jumped and flipped out of the way before being wrapped up in sand but growled and busted out. Marco formed and the first thing that happened to him was a fierce kick to his face, causing him to move away.

"I'm not fucking with you anymore Marco!" Naruto snarled as his eyes glowed. Unsheathing his Katana he pointed it at Sandman, "Last time your sandy ass got away, but the way your getting away from me, is when I separate your soul from your body!"

"You don't have the balls to kill me Fox! Hell! You can't kill me! I'm the Sandman!" Marco grinned as he threw a large sand fist at Naruto, but to his surprise, when Naruto slashed the hand as a counter he actually felt pain.

"What the hell?!" Marco grimaced as he felt a kick to his face, causing him to step back. He gave a scream as Naruto sliced at his chest then a round kick to his face again. Naruto then sliced his legs, hacking them off, along with his arms. "AH!"

"I don't know why people keep saying that shit? I can kill people, especially if their annoying fuckers like you Marco," Naruto said as he shouldered his blade. Marco was about to say something and Naruto cut him off, "Yeah yeah, You're the Sandman, your invicinble, this is not possible, I can't die, blah blah blah…shut up!" Naruto ordered as stabbed Flint through where his heart was supposed to be.

Marco grunted and was going to try and bash Naruto away but before he could, the blond pressed the button on his sword and suddenly, Sandman's entire body was electrocuted…more like his sandy molecules were electrocuted.

Naruto ripped out his blade and Marco's sandy body fell into a pile of regular ol' sand. Sheathing his blade, he walked off. "Someone might want to call the clean up crew, there's kitty litter everywhere."

A masked man with one eye wearing black and orange armor stood atop of the contructed building. A witness to the final battle between Fearsome Fox and Flint Marco…and he had to say, he was impressed. But he needed to see more, and if loons like Flint Marco were running around, then he was sure he would be able too.

Taking out his phone he dialed it, "Osborn? It's Slade, I need a few more…super villains for our Fox to go against…good," closing his phone he smiled underneath his mask as he watched the Fearsome Fox take off.

"I wonder if you will meet my expectations…Fearsome Fox,"

* * *

**Chapter done. **

**So a few things about this chapter.**

**I'm going to handle the most important first, which is the DC universe…**

**If you hand't noticed in included the mentioning of Batman, and Superman, Lucious Fox and I actually brought in Deathstroke.**

**I am not mixing the entire DC universe with Marvel because it would be incredibly hard for me. I'm just incorporating certain things from the DC universe to accommodate Naruto. Deathstroke is one of them.**

**SO! Expect well…Deathstroke, Some Teen Titans action, maybe some Wonder-Woman or even Hawkgirl, it's all a bit debatable at this point…well for me it is.**

**The next thing is Naruto's "losses". To me it makes since considering that he has no set style of fighting, and I think that was one of the problems with spider-man. Simply punch, kick and shot webs...you see the problem?**

**Now, last time I told you guys that I needed help with his mutant powers…but now I need help with a new outfit design. Since certain events are going to start, he needs a new suit…maybe a couple of new suits, so I need cool designs.**

**If you guys can P.M a description that would be great. Also keep in mind he needs to keep his sword and Guns on him.**

**Lastly! People have been asking me about his "Spidey-sense" it's in there but I replaced it with instinct instead. So yeah…**

**Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"AH! FUCK YES!"

"Gwen keep it down will ya?!" Naruto hushed her, covering her mouth with his hand. He gave a grunt and she still moaned loudly as he pounded her from behind, her free tits pressed against the janitor closet door.

"More! Longer!" she begged and Naruto complied giving long yet hard strokes. Gwen bit her lip, feeling her orgasm about to reach. "Oh baby! I'm about to cum! I'm about to cum!" she stressed and Naruto started to give even longer slower strokes to hit it deep, and it was working.

Before he knew it, Gwen stopped all movement as she came. Naruto winced as he came himself. After waiting a few moments, he pulled out and removed the used condom putting it into the trash can.

"Man who knew out of the both of us, you would be the sex fiend," Naruto muttered as they now sat on the ground, Gwen laying in his arms.

"Are you complaining?"

"Me? Complaining about sex? Never!" Naruto grinned and she giggled before they intiated a heated make out session. Gwen hummed with a smile as she pulled away and Naruto closed his eyes, enjoying her taste as long as he could. "I'm going to miss kissing you a lot when you leave,"

"And I'm going to miss this," Gwen said as she stroked his dick. "Oh and you too babe," she joked causing him to playfully roll his eyes. "So, you find a date for the dance yet?"

"Nope, I'm not going," he answered and she gave him a look. "What? I'm not,"

"Naruto please?!" she pleaded and he gave her a confused incredulous look.

"Why does it even matter to you? You're the reason I'm not going remember?" he pointed out and she rolled her eyes. "There is no point in going," he shook his head. "If I can't dance and grab your ass while your in a beautiful dress, then there's no point,"

"But what about having the chance to grab another girls ass?" Gwen said, "That doesn't entice you just a little bit?" she motioned with her fingers and Naruto blinked at her.

"You're trying to get a threesome going, aren't you?" he pointed out and she blinked before raising a brow.

"If I say yes, will you still go to homecoming?" She wondered and he thought about it before giving a simple,

"Nope," shaking his head he then sighed. "Why do you want me to go so bad anyway? You trying to get rid of me or something? Because now I'm getting curious," he said. "No normal girl is just okay with her boyfriend to go on a date with another girl,"

Gwen sighed before pinching him, causing him to yelp a bit. "Idiot, I'm not trying to get rid of you, so don't bring that up again," she told him and he nodded. "Second...I'm trying so hard because you actually need to go out and have fun, socialize with other people than just me and Harry," she explained and he gave a light grunt.

"Well I wouldn't mind dealing with other people if they weren't so ignorant, it just baffles me. There's a whole dangerous world going on around them and they are just focused on trying to get a C on their next quiz, or point out to becky that that girls but is big," Naruto said, "Stupid shit,"

"Yes, but their in high school and so are you. You only get one chance to be a high school student. And with you running around being a mercenary, wouldn't it be a bit relaxing to just be a normal high school student?" Gwen smiled and he gave a frown before closing his eyes.

"Ugh, fine I'll go to the stupid homecoming, but no date, because my instincts tell me it's a trap," He said and she gave him a look of confusion.

"Your Fox instincts?" he shook his head then gave an answer.

"Better, my man instincts,"

* * *

"PARKER!"

Naruto gave a sigh as he lazily looked over to Jameson who stomped out of his office. Betty Brant giggled as Jameson came out and got into Naruto's face, not too close because with Naruto, he knew better.

"I wanted front page material! Not some half rate bullshit!" Jameson shouted as he threw the photos of Fearsome Fox bagging some store robbers. "I pay you to give me the good stuff! Like Fearsome Fox acting like a jerk, fighting people the likes of Sandbox!"

"Sandman," Betty corrected and Jameson looked confused.

"Sandman? That's his name?" Betty nodded and he hummed.

"Really? I thought his name was kitty litter," Naruto muttered causing Betty to laugh and Jameson to smirk.

"Kitty litter, that's a good one. But besides the point!" He stomped, "Do you understand what I'm telling you Parker?!"

"Yeah Jameson, you want me to put myself in danger even more and get pictures of Fear-Fox in action…gotcha ya. Later Betty, Robby," Naruto waved as he turned and walked off, Jameson blinking.

"Why did he just make me sound like an ass?"

* * *

"So your going to Homecoming right?" May asked her nephew as he washed the dishes for her.

"Yeah yeah, Gwen wore me down, she's leaving tomorrow night. And she is expecting pictures and mentions of me being there. So, I need to get a tux or something," Naruto muttered and May cheered, actually happy about this.

"Why that's good news Naruto! I hoped you would change your mind, so I took in your uncles tuxedo instead of paying money on a rental. But the car service will be expensive…" May muttered to herself and Naruto stopped his actions.

"Car service? Car service for what? I'm going solo aunt may, no date or anything. If I wanted a car service I could just ride with Harry and his new squad," Naruto told her with a shrug. "No need to spend more money than we have too, the tux is all I need,"

"But I thought you were going to take Anne Watsons niece, Mary Jane," May figured and Naruto rolled his eyes. "Naruto I'm telling you must meet her, she has such a…"

"Wonderful personality, I know," he finished for her. "But I'm not taking a date Aunt May, maybe I'll meet her another time," Naruto shrugged, though he didn't plan on it.

"Well at least think about it," May tried and Naruto didn't even spare a glance back.

"Hmm,"

* * *

"It's official, I'm going to homecoming with Gloria Grant!" Harry grinned as he sat beside Naruto. The blond glanced up to see that Gloria waved back at Harry with a smile and he patted his friend on the back.

"Good for you bud," Naruto smiled causing Harry to stumble a bit before he smiled at his friend, raising a brow.

"So…you find a date to homecoming yet?" Harry teased and Naruto rolled his eyes as he ate his lunch.

"No, and I'm not going too. It's bad enough Gwen convinced me to go, and now Aunt May is steady pushing me to go with Miss Wonderful Personality," he grumbled just as Gwen sat down beside him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Who has wonderful personality?" she asked and before Naruto could shoot it down, Harry spoke up with a smirk.

"This girl his aunt keeps trying to get him to meet. Apparently she and the girls aunt have been trying to set them up for months but they keep dodging each other," Harry explained earning a fierce punch to his arm from Naruto. "Ow! Well since ya hit me," Harry glared, "And Aunt May is trying to get Naruto to take her to homecoming,"

"Harry you little…" Naruto was about to knock his lights out but Gwen brought down his fist.

"I think you should go with her Naruto," She told him, causing Harry and Naruto to both blink. They looked at each other then at Gwen, confusion written all over their faces. "I'm serious, this is a great chance to meet the girl to get your aunt off your back, make a new friend and have someone to talk too at the dance,"

Naruto gave a grunt with a sigh, running his hand through his hair. "She has a point," Harry chimed in and Naruto glared at him. "What?! She does,"

Naruto and Gwen stood up as the bell rang and he flicked Harry in the nose, earning a yelp from the boy.

* * *

Naruto gave a whistle as he made his way to the bugle, new pictures of Fox in action…while it wasn't Sandman material, it was…something…though they were old before the bugle…but Jameson didn't need to know that.

"Where is Naruto Parker?!" he heard the yell from outside the office. Peaking inside he saw that I was some monstrous man with a horn holding up Jameson, the whole office trashed.

"Um, Naruto Parker? Never met the guy, only sends pics through email, um no address either," Jameson defended as he spot Naruto through the door and motioned for him to get away. Naruto gave him a thumbs up before leaving quickly.

"What do you think I am stupid?!" Rhino snarled as he threw Jameson down and was about to smash him with a desk.

"Well you sure look stupid, what are ya? A hippo?" Everyone turned to the closet door to see Fearsome Fox leaning against the wall coolly.

"I'm not a hippo! I am The Rhino!" Rhino roared as he threw the desk at Naruto who jumped out of the way.

"Oh I'm sorry, you're the hungry hungry Hippo! My bad Mr. Hungry Hungry Hippo, my mistake," Naruto teased earning another roar and a horned charge at him. Naruto flipped over it and shot a web at Jameson, getting him to safety.

"Put me down you freak!" Jameson growled and Naruto did so, causing the man to scream as he fell. But Naruto shot a web at his back, bringing him up and collide with the ceiling, sticking to it.

"Now was that so mad Mr. Hitler?" Naruto insulted before he jumped down from the ceiling, landing on the ground. "So, what do you want with Parker?"

"Not Parker, just you!" Rhino grinned darkly. "And payback for all the times you took me down!" and Naruto blinked before chuckling.

"Is that you Ohirn ol'buddy? I couldn't recognize you in that elephant suit," Naruto commented and Ohirn roared, picking up another desk to throw.

"IT'S RHINO!" throwing the desk, Naruto flipped over it, ignoring Jameson's bitching about whatever…something about expensive. Naruto continued to flip around the room as Rhino swiped at him.

'_What is this? First Marco, now Ohirn? What's next, turning Flash into the overactive fox feeder?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he grabbed an extinguisher and bashed him in the face only for it to be caught. Giving a curse, Naruto fluidly avoided his attacks before hopping back.

Rhino laughed as he charged at Naruto who flipped out of the way, causing him to ram into the wall and fall 10 stories, Naruto not even lifting a finger to help. He doubted Hippo would die, he was in a damn suit and had the ability to smash through stuff…he would be fine.

_BOOM!_

And just like he said, completely fine. Around Rhino was a giant crater smirking to himself. Naruto sighed as he saw the police captain get out and try to tell Rhino to wait for arrest.

Free falling down, Naruto landed on a police car beside the captain. "There is no point in talking to him cap," Naruto told him. "There is no way he's going to come quietly, not will all this power,"

"Got that right Fox bastard!" Rhino laughed as he threw a boulder of debris at them. Naruto immediately pulled out his katana and sliced into the pieces. Though he had to shoot webs at a couple of cops pulling them back as Rhino charged, flipping over cars.

"Oi! Manatee!" Naruto called earning his attention, "Follow me!" he told the villain, taking off, wanting to get away from the people so no one got hurt. '_Have to find a deserted place_,' he muttered to himself before he stopped when he noticed he wasn't being followed.

"Ahem!" Naruto cleared his throat, seeing that Rhino was beating up a truck. The villain threw the truck engine at him which missed Naruto completely. But it hit a building that a mother and her child were walking by.

The debris was about to fall on the mother who pushed her child away, but Naruto came to the rescue, scooping her up and bringing her back down to her child. He then realized that Rhino was upon him, ramming into the building. Naruto tried running up it but his ankle was grabbed.

Rhino grinned as he proceeded to bash Naruto on the ground and into the remaining wall. "Let go!" Naruto snapped as he unsheathed his sword again and sliced at Rhino's wrist earning blood to spew out.

"GRAH!" Rhino howled, releasing Naruto to hold his damaged wrist. Naruto gave a huff as his eyes analyzed Ohirn's armor. Glancing at his sword which could cut through anything, Naruto grinned as he charged at Ohirn and began slashing at him.

The armored man roared out in pain as Naruto jumped and flipped around his body, throwing slashes and slices here and there. Gashes appeared all over Rhino's body. And it didn't help when Naruto sliced at his legs, deep.

Falling over on his face, Rhino gave a pained groan as Naruto sheathed his blade. "I swear I'm going to crush you! Promise big man I'd crush you! Crush you, crush…" Rhino trailed off as Naruto kicked his face a bit to wake him up, it wasn't hard…just a heavy tap.

"Whose Big Man Alexander?" Naruto wondered, calling him by his real name. Rhino who was obviously delirious, began giving almost incoherent mutters.

"Only Mama calls me Alexander!" he groaned and Naruto hummed tapping his chin before getting an idea. He laughed as Rhino began crying about going to school and calling for his mama.

"So Alexander, tell mama…" Naruto paused rolling his eyes, "Whose the big man?"

"Ix-nay, we don't ever use the B-word…call him, Mr. Lincoln," Rhino told him and Naruto narrowed his eyes. Giving a sigh he frowned standing straight.

"I'm not going to kill ya Ohirn, you actually gave useful information. But listen to your mama when she says this, try anything bad again…and Foxy will kill ya," Naruto told him and Ohirn nodded. "Promise?"

"Alexander promises mama," Rhino confirmed and Naruto nodded before he began walking off just as the cops pulled up. As the got out, Naruto gave them a two finger salute.

"You're going to need a crane,"

* * *

Later that night, Naruto appeared flew into an office swiftly and silently. He figured before he went home after saying goodbye to Gwen at the airport he could find this L. Thompson Lincoln guy that Foswell told him about. Rumored Crime Lord? Maybe he was connected to the Kingpin in some way.

But just moments after coming in silently, two guard busted in with guns about to shoot. Throwing Shuriken at them, their guns left out their hands and when they looked up a round kick was all they saw and felt.

Naruto snorted as he stood and faced the desk, "Knock knock, unscheduled appointment with Mr. Lincoln," he told the person in the chair.

"I don't take unscheduled appointments…but perhaps I can make an exception, for the hero of the day," turning around in the chair, Naruto was greeted to an albino man with filed pointed teeth. "I am L. Thompson Lincoln,"

"No duh, your just the only guy with a fancy suit, office and guards…" Naruto rolled his eyes and Lincoln glared at him. "But, you're also the Big Man, aren't ya?" he smirked underneath his mask.

"I go by many names Mr. Fox…but I preferred to be called Tombstone," Lincoln revealed as he stood up, showing how tall he was and then it clicked to Naruto.

"OH! So you're the guy that Shocky mentioned before I blew him up…you caught that right?" Naruto reminded and Tombstone did not look amused.

"Yes…I did. And I must say, you are not quite the hero I pegged you for, Mr. Fox. Killing your enemies, requesting payment to save people…if I had to take a guess, you'd be a mercenary," Tombstone mentioned and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Apparently it's not obvious. But yes, I am Mercenary…but I'm not a murderer if that's what your thinking," Naruto assured and Lincoln mere gave a snort. "But want to know what I'm thinking?" Tombstone narrowed his eyes at him, "You so look like a vampire, if I put you in sunlight will you sparkle? UGH!"

Naruto went flying from the punch that was sent to his face, breaking his mask automatically. Landing on his feet, Naruto was able to avoid the fast paced punches before devlivering a roundhouse kick to his face, causing him to stumble back.

"Seems like someone is a little touchy about sunlight, you are a vampire!" Naruto continued to tease and Lincoln growled at him.

"That mouth of yours is going to get you killed boy," Tombstone warned and Naruto gave a shrug.

"Like I told Shocky, my audience requires witty comments and banter so…I deliver!" Naruto eye smiled as he turned to the camera giving peace signs, "I love you guys! UGH!"

He tumbled and hit the wall when Tombstone kicked him. Standing up Naruto flipped him off before falling to his knees. This guy…he was incredibly strong!

"Just shut up and listen closely," Tombstone ordered and Naruto gave a grunt. "The Big Man, whoever he might be…has nothing against heroes. No hero can thwart enough crime to dent his income,"

Naruto stood there and listened to recover his strength. "But you, your battling crime off the streets entirely; especially when dealing with the likes of Rhino and Sandman. Regular thugs won't fight you, their too scared, too scared to take actual bullets to the chest," Tombstone said as he walked back to his desk.

"You bring the fear of death to criminals, not jail…but death. It is practically unheard of when dealing with super-heroes," Tombstone muttered as he sat down.

"Hey, I shoot to please," Naruto commented and Tombstone pulled out a suit case. "But your saying, as long as I keep fighting crime…you'll keep making stronger enemies? Super Villians?"

"Now you are seeing the idea," Tombstone smiled. "There is a way out, come work for me," he told Naruto who walked towards the desk as the suitcase opened. "You can still save the world as good hero, I'll even pay you,"

Naruto eyes widened a bit at seeing all that money in the case. There must've been thousands of dollars in there. Imagine what he could do with all that money! "All you have to do is turn your head on occasion…when I say turn your head,"

"So…you are going to pay me…consistently, if I keep fighting crime and look away whenever you tell me too?" Naruto asked and Tombstone nodded. Naruto reached for a bundle and flicked it a couple of times.

It was tempting, very tempting. All the things he could do with this amount alone would solve his problems. Pay his aunt's bills, bujy some new gear, get a new lab, pay Max…get his own personal stuff…

But…the faces of his Uncle, Aunt and Gwen appeared in his head. '_With Great power comes great responsibility_',

'_I believe it's only right as a good person to do good things for others_,'

'_Yeah having super powers is great babe, but one of the greatest super powers, is self-restraint,_'

Naruto sighed as he put the money back and closed the case. "I can't accept your offer Sparkle guy, tempting…just can't accept," He refused and Tombstone gave a low glare.

"You are a mercenary are you not? Surely this could be a constant flow of money for you," Tombstone tried to persuade and Naruto took a step back, waving his hand.

"Yeah, I'm a merc…but even merc's have some kind of honor. Mine is not to take the easy route with my money. Yeah I get paid, but I get paid to help people against the big things…getting paid to look the other way when people could get hurt in the process? Sorry, but that's not me," Naruto continued and Tombstone hummed as he pulled back the suitcase.

"If you insist then," Tombstone stated as he pressed a button and two cops came in, aiming their guns at him. "Officers, Fearsome Fox has trespassed on my property, assaulted my guards and threatened my person…arrest him,"

"Hey! I didn't threaten you! At least not yet!" Naruto protested. "Besides, he's the bad guy!" the hero tried but the cops noticed the unconscious guards and frowned.

"Freeze Fearsome Fox! You're under arrest!" the cop said and Naruto gave a groan. Glancing towards Tombstone before they started shooting, Naruto ran towards the window.

"This means war sparkles!"

* * *

"Stupid vampire and his stupid mob syndicate shit," Naruto grumbled as he sat on the edge of a rooftop. He looked up to the full moon and groaned, "I didn't even get to ask him about the Kingpin! DAMN IT!" Naruto growled but he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"But that's alright. Next time I see that albino bastard I'll beat him till her turns blu….no, um, that's not right…ah! Purple! Yeah, I'll beat him till he turns purple!" Naruto declared.

"My, that's quite a declaration," A voice said from behind said. Naruto blinked as he stood up and faced the billboard. He was surprised to see a masked armored man standing in the shadow's revealing himself to him. One side of his mask was black with no eye while the other side was a rusty orange color with an eye.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto demanded, '_And how did he get past my instincts?!_'

"Who am I? Why I am Deathstroke…but you can call me Slade for short," The person said and Naruto was on the defensive. "You are quite a subject, Naruto Parker, I see why my employer is interested in you,"

Naruto glared, wondering how he knew his real identity, but played it off, deciding not to ask about that because then it would prove he was right. "You mean Albino face back there? Why would he be interested in a lil ol Fox?"

"Smart, avoiding my statement…Skillful, intelligent and strong," Slade said quietly, but Naruto could still hear him. "I am even more interested,"

"What do you want guy? Did I do something to you? Because this is the first time I've ever seen you," Naruto pointed out and Slade nodded in agreement.

"You are what I want, Fox…and I will bring you to my employer. Nothing personal, just business," Slade stated and shot something from his wrist. It surprised Naruto because it grabbed onto his ankle and yanked him forward.

Quickly pulling out a kunai, Naruto cut the wire, but it also earned him a kick in the face which really hurt because he didn't have his mask on. Coming to a skidding halt, Naruto watched as Slade pulled out a metal staff.

Growling, Naruto's eyes glowed red as he rushed at Slade, throwing punches which were dodged or blocked. He was pushed off a bit and was to be hit but Naruto ducked under it and elbowed Slade's back, causing him to stumble.

'_OW! That fucking hurt! What the hell is his shit made out of?!_' Naruto thought inwardly as his elbow throbbed. Rushing at him again, Naruto pulled out his sword and began swinging at his attacker.

Slade easily dodged Naruto's swipes before punching him in the face and then giving a few hits with his staff. Brining it up he brought it down, wanting to strike Naruto's head, but the boy moved and countered with a knee to the gut. But once again he winced at how hard the armor was.

"Heh, nice," Slade smirked under his mask before swinging his staff to the left, hitting Naruto dead on. The teen gave a shout of pain before he was kicked in the chest, hitting the billboard pillar. "Try!" Slade finished as he nearly delivered a flying kick at Naruto but the teen rolled out of the way and tried to slash at Slade but earned another punch to the face, followed by a kick.

Naruto however still stood as he held his sword up and deflected the knives thrown at him, but one did pierce his arm, and it didn't help when Slade jumped and forced it deeper into his arm and through his forearm guard and the wall.

"AGH!" Naruto yelled out. Slade then brought his sword and tried to stab Naruto with it, but the teen blocked with his other arm, breaking it. Slade simply snorted at the broken blade and used it to stab Naruto's other arm, earning grunt. Slade then followed up by using the other broken blade to stab Naruto in the chest, but Naruto lifted up his lower body and kicked Slade in the face.

"GRAH!" Naruto roared as he freed his left arm then ripped out the blade in his other arm. Grabbing his own sword, he rushed at a somewhat surprised Slade. Naruto threw several kunai and shuriken which Slade's armor deflected but it did not deflect the explosive kunai which exploded in his face.

But much to Naruto's ire, Slave was fine, though his armor gave off smoke. Unsheathing his second blade, he lunged at Naruto and the two past each other clashing before Slade was actually getting an advantage on Naruto, clashing and overpowering him, sending a round house kick to his face.

Slade then brought out his pistol and began firing but the bullets bounced of Naruto's blade as he guarded. Throwing out a shuriken, it stabbed the gun and when Slade shot it blew up in his hand.

Naruto then made his move as he jumped at Slade, trying to slice his head off. But Slade slid under him as Naruto landed. Turning around, and getting up, the two rushed at each other again, clashing with each other, red lighting sparking around their blades.

'_What the hell?! Why isn't his blade breaking?!'_ Naruto demanded inwardly and angrily and Slade chuckled, causing the young mercenary to look up at him.

"Do you really think you are the only one capable enough to wield a high frequency blade?"Slade bragged before the two backed away. Sprinting in, Naruto swung at Slade only for the man to hold onto the blade and kick Naruto's chin, making him go stumble back.

Now with two high frequency blades in his possession, Slade rushed at Naruto and tried to stab him but Naruto pulled out his sheathe and used it to block before parrying the blades, and kicking his hand. One of the blades, Slade's, skidded across the ground; but Naruto's sheathe was sliced in half when Slade slashed at him and he blocked.

'_Fuck!_' Naruto screamed inwardly as he back flipped away. Naruto glanced at Slade's blade and shot his web to grab it but when it entered his hands, Naruto dropped to the ground.

"Oh, you didn't know. My blade was purposely made to be super heavy, so if idiots like you tried to use it they would not be able to adjust to the weight," Slade told him before running to stab him. Naruto dropped the blade, cutting his losses and responded with a kick to the face while dodging the stab.

Slade dropped the blade in his hand and Naruto picked it up, glad to have his sword back. Back flipping Naruto prepared himself as Slade grabbed his blade quickly and ran at him. Caught off guard by his speed, Slade was able to ram Naruto in the wall, their blades clashed once more.

"Not bad, boy. You've impressed me, but it's still not enough for me to spare you," Slade commented. Naruto snorted as he shot his web at Slade's eye before brining his fist back and punching it…though his arm couldn't feel the pain.

Sparing a glance, Naruto was able to see the wound was healing slowly, but he guessed he couldn't feel it because of the adrenaline that was active right now. He needed to get out of here, this guy was so out of his league!

"RUGH!" Naruto grunted as he was kicked off the building and Naruto shot a web at him, brining him down too. Slade cut the web and Naruto stuck to a wall while Slade stabbed his sword into one. Naruto proceeded to run, hoping to get away but that wasn't happening because Slade jumped far enough to kick him into the building.

"You can't run from me boy, I know where you live, I know where you go to school…hell I know what you had for breakfast…you nor your friends are safe from me until I complete my mission, even that girl of yours, Gwen Stacy," Slade brought up and Naruto gave a snarl in response as he threw a fierce punch at Slade's mask.

"Leave her out of this!" Naruto barked and Slade sneered at him before upper cutting the blond onto another roof. Landing in a tumble, Naruto grimaced as he tried to stand up. But Slade kicked him in the ribs, hard, breaking a few before stepping on his left arm, breaking that too.

"AH!" Naruto screamed before he gritted his teeth and flipped back up, his arm hanging loosely by his side with his sword in the other.

"I understand your frustration Naruto, you hate losing as much as I do," Slade said, pausing for the moment. "One of the many qualities we have in common,"

Naruto snarled as he rushed at Slade again only for the man to knock the blade out of his hand with a parry before back handing him into another wall. Walking up to him, Slade raised his blade and sliced down Naruto's chest diagonally and deep.

"UGRAH!" Naruto hollered as blood spewed from his wound. Allowing the boy to fall to his knees, seemingly unconscious, Slade crouched and sighed.

"But you don't have what I'm looking for…guess I should take you to him then and move on," Slade muttered as he sheathed his blade. Glancing towards Naruto's he walked over to it and picked it up, examining it, "Could use a little polishing, but it'll make a find addition,"

As he slid the sword into his second sheathe, Slade felt something odd in the air…the wind stopped. Narrowing his lone eye, Slade glanced around before he noticed something odd…were there…droplets in floating in the air?

His ears twitched as he heard a noise…a buzzing noise. Focusing in on it, Slade turned around to see that crimson sparks buzzed around Naruto's body…but he also noticed that there seemed to be lots of water droplets now…forming from… the air?

Slade gave a grunt as the ground started to shake…an earthquake? Apparently so because the actual ground began to split and broke apart, shooting up, causing some accidents. Another weird thing was the intense blowing of wind, it was basically howling! Slade took a step back though when an intense wave of heat appeared suddenly, making his suit a bit warm inside.

"Guhr," Slade heard and he blinked in surprise as Naruto's hand flexed but he noticed his nails turn into claws. The red head started to stand, though a bit slowly and he was still staggering.

"What is this?" Slade demanded as he watched the purple and black bruises and gashes on Naruto's body start to rapidly heal. His blood red hair seemed like it was bleaching into pure white and he had two horns sticking from his hair.

His muscles were way more defined, with several black tribal tattoos going across his pecks and his arms, glowing through his clothes. But what was strange was that tattoos traveled all the way down to his abdomen, forming a complex spiral tattoo, almost like a seal.

His whiskers had become bold rectangles. With his eyes, his sclera was pitch black while his iris's were blood red with vertical slits. But Slade noticed how there was a very feral look in his eyes…almost like his human rationality was gone.

"_**You threatened my Gwen! NO ONE THREATENS MY GWEN!**_" Naruto roared into the sky, an aura of fire surrounding him. The wind blew harder and the earth shook a bit more. Naruto then faced back towards Slade and the mercenary witnessed as flames covered Naruto's hands.

"_**DIE!**_" He screamed throwing fireballs at Slade. The man skillfully dodged them but he wasn't prepared when Naruto raised his arms and the a slab of earth from underneath him rose, forming into a spike. Flipping over it, Naruto planted his hands on the ground and raised them up, forming two more slabs of earth, crossing his hands together…the slabs rushed to smash Slade between them.

Brining out his sword, Slade slashed through them, but he still wasn't prepared when Naruto stomped his foot and Slade was pushed off the roof rather painfully and suddenly. Using his flames as fuel, Naruto flew towards Slade almost like a jet.

Slade landed on another roof safely till he was forced to dodge two more fireballs. He was once again caught by surprise by Naruto's speed, as the white haired teen had blurred in front of him and punched him square in the mask, with a fire empowered fist.

Flipping through the air, Slade slammed against a bill board. Naruto hopped to the next building and calmly stepped forward. Shooting out his hands he crunched them and suddenly the water canisters on each side of the roof were crushed, water exploding from it.

Waving his arms around, the water formed into one large sphere. Punching his fist forward, the water rushed towards the recovering Slade at very high speeds, the pressure of impact meant to kill him.

Slade however took out Naruto's sword and sliced the rushing beam of water. Naruto scowled before he took a step back before hopping forward, blowing out a stream of whitish flames at Slade who started running away, the flames melting the bill board.

"Amazing!" Slade commented as he landed on another roof. "So this is the result of the biju serum? Oh ho, no wonder Akatsuki wants their hands on him," Slade said to himself before he heard a whistling noise. Narrowing his eye, it widened as he turned around to see two Naruto's.

The Naruto on the left had weaved a bladed blue sphere of wind while the right Naruto held it in his hand. The left Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke as Naruto threw his hand forward with a roar.

"_**RUUARGRAH!**_"

_BWEEEOOHOOM!_

From the impact a dome of intense wind blew in a 30 meter radius. The cars within the dome blew over, crashing into each other or into buildings, maybe just flipping over.

When the dome dissipated, a semi-conscious Naruto stood panting, his features completely normal. He glared at the somewhat injured Slade, who had a dent in his armor and a broken arm.

"L-leave…G-gwen…alone," Naruto panted before he fell to his knees. His eyes dulled as he fell to the ground, completely unconscious with dulled open eyes. Slade gave a chuckle as he walked over to the teen. Nudging him with his foot, Slade gave another chuckle this time joyful.

"I finally found you, my apprentice,"

* * *

**That ends this chapter! Whippe! God I'm tired.**

**I hope you guys liked it…Naruto got his ass kicked this chapter huh? Yup…he did. It's only natural when going up against a master fighter like Deathstroke. But like I said, there's a whole purpose to this.**

**We also got a look at Naruto's mutant powers! Elemental control! That's right, he can create, control and wield the five elements!**

**Water!**

**Fire!/Lightning!**

**Earth!**

**Air!**

**Long ago the four nations lived in harmony before the fire nation…Oops, wrong story.**

**But yeah, that's his mutant powers. Now while some(most) might say that's lame and it goes with Canon Naruto…it actually doesn't. He is BENDING the elements! And do you know how much damage and power he has now because of that?!**

LOTS!

**Like…**

**LOTS!**

**Now will he be the best super-uber bender ever in the next couple of chapters? Hell no, everyone has to start somewhere.**

**Cue Tony Stark crashing into his car.**

**But that's Naruto's power…well MAIN mutant power. He also has the abilities to create clones, which will come in handy. But right now, I'm more worried about his actual fighting skills rather than his mutant powers.**

**Um…let see, that most if not all I had to say. **

**Oh and just so you guys stop asking me…**

**Yes Symboites will be in the story, which includes Venom and Carnage mostly.**

**Gwen will have some kind of fighting skill…not saying what, but she will.**

**Yes while Naru/Gwen is the main pairing, there will be side pairings….then back to the Main pairing.**

**There will be some other Naruto characters other than Akatsuki in the story…all modern day and marvelized.**

**Yes there will be more lemons between Naruto/Gwen, and Naruto/Others…just wait ya horny bastards.**

**There…now stop asking me….**

**Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Closed eyes began to flutter before they snapped revealing the blue. Looking around cautiously, Naruto realized he was in his room. He closed his eyes tiredly before they snapped open again and he jumped out of bed.

Immediately heading for his bathroom, Naruto looked in the mirror, gazing at his face…no marks. Narrowing his eyes he looked at his body…no marks either. No bruises, no scrapes, no cuts…nothing. He was perfectly fine. At least his body was…his head was hurting a bit.

Leaving the bathroom and sitting on his bed, Naruto stared at the ground. Something was off…something wrong. Standing up, Naruto heard his phone ringing. Picking it up he answered. He expected it to be Gwen or Harry, but instead it the cruise company calling him to make sure he didn't want to cancel his tickets.

Confirming that he didn't, he then hung up the phone and decided to get dressed. As Naruto pulled up his shorts and was going to slip on his tank…he noticed something…when the hell did he get a tattoo?

The tattoo was a spiral with seemingly scribble lines around it. While it looked cool, he has never seen it before, meaning he did not know when he got it. Humming to himself, Naruto slipped the shirt on then his jordan's before grabbing his bag.

As he went downstairs, he went into the kitchen to see his aunt was watching the news. Kissing her cheek, he grabbed a bowl and some frosted flakes and poured the milk, sitting down at the table with his aquirred spoon and began eating with closed eyes.

However he peeked one open when he started actually listening to the news. He swallowed and stopped as he gazed at the screen to see the damages of the earthquake they were talking about. Also the remaining smoke from the fire the firefighters put out the night before. They also showed how certain roofs were had large holes in the ground, and some roofs were entirely soaked.

"Well I'm glad no one was really hurt," May said as she went back to fixing her food since a commercial was on. Naruto had stopped eating altogether as he gazed at the t.v screen though his mind was still on the damages. "Naruto?"

"Huh?" Naruto responded, turning to her. She gave a confused look before repeating her question on how he slept. "Oh, um, fine aunt may," he told her before scarfing down the rest of his cereal. "I'm going to go now, might be out late, don't wait up," he told her, kissing her cheek again before leaving.

Once he was out the house, Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked down the street headed to school. The images of the torn up roads, smoke, and soaked roofs played in his head. He stopped holding his head as he remembered…fighting…no, not Rhino or that Tombstone guy…not even Tombstone's guards but…someone else.

This someone, they were way stronger than any one he has faced. As Naruto kept walking he tried to remember…did he get beat that badly? He couldn't have because he was perfectly fine, he had no injuries on him so…he had to be fine.

But…the more he thought about it…the more he remembered getting hit and his…his hand reached for his right arm…it was broken last night. Once again stopped, closing his eyes.

Fire…

Fists…

Clashing…

Gwen…

Gwen…

"Gwen!" Naruto shouted as he immediately pulled out his phone and began calling. He anxiously paced around in the same spot, school not being on his mind. That bastard he fought last night threatened Gwen, _his_ Gwen. Now he had to see if she was alright, he couldn't possibly have high jacked her plane just to get to him…could he?

While it would be surprising, it wouldn't shocking. Lots of these bad…

"_The number you are trying to reach is out of service…please try again later_," Naruto scowled. There was no point in calling again, not now at least. Naruto however took a deep breath…getting all bent out of shape will not help him nor will it help Gwen.

Maybe she hadn't gotten off the plane yet and that's why her phone was not in service, it must be in airplane mode.

But maybe…no, he would believe that. It was too crazy, there wouldn't be a reason to why that guy would go through the trouble to capture Gwen just to get to him when they fought and he could have killed him.

So that meant Gwen was safe…thank goodness. Putting back his phone Naruto began walking to school when he stopped as more images played in his head. A room…a facility to be exact…his opponent…and a doctor…female…standing over him…tube stuck in…

Naruto looked at his right arm, his wrist to be exact. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto saw that there was indeed a hole…meaning something entered his body…a tube…IV? Taking another deep breath Naruto felt his phone vibrate, taking it out he saw that it was Max calling him.

"Wassup Max?"

"_Hello Naruto, how was your sleep?_" Naruto's eyes widened as he glared, looking at the phone before putting back to his ear.

"Slade?!"

"_Bingo my young friend_," Slade chuckled and Naruto growled, glancing around to see not many people were paying attention to him, he ran into an alley and ran up the wall so he was on a roof.

"Where is Max Slade?" Naruto demanded and he heard chuckle.

"_Your tech producer is doing just fine. He is trying out some…new toys_," Slade said and Naruto's eyes narrowed, picturing Max being held hostage with some dangerous tools threatening his life.

"If you hurt him I swear, I will kill you!" Naruto promised, his eyes flashing red.

"_You better calm down Naruto…wouldn't want some more innocent people to get hurt from your…tantrum_," Slade told him and Naruto blinked confused. "_Oh? You don't remember? You awakened your powers last night, when I threatened your Gwen…you are the cause for the earthquake, fire and flood_," Slade told him and Naruto closed his eyes, as he was starting to remember.

"Why'd you call me Slade? Hell, why am I even alive…I thought your employer wanted me dead," Naruto figured, looking around…maybe he was in the area.

"_I nor my employer want you dead, my boy. Captured? Yes. But I have better, more important plans that concern you_," Slade commented and Naruto frowned.

"What do you want with me Slade?" Naruto wondered in a demanding tone but he gave a scowl when his question was avoided.

"_If you want your friend to remain…healthy, you will come find me. You should remember, I am at the same place you were last night…oh, and you better hurry Naruto_,"

_CLICK!_

"Slade?! Damn!" Naruto growled as he looked at the phone. The blond paced around as he thought about what he was going to do. He obviously had to skip school, hopefully that wouldn't be a problem with his aunt…he just needed a good excuse.

So, with that out of the way, now he needed to focus on how and where to find Max. Naruto closed his eyes as he focused…and after a few moments he opened them before finding an app on his phone. Smirking he found the tracker app he had placed on Harry's, Max, Aunt may and Gwen's phones. That way if they ever got in trouble and he couldn't find them, he would be able to with the app.

They had an app for everything nowadays.

Naruto smirked as soon as he found Max's location. Quickly, Naruto snuck back into the house and put on a fresh costume. However he did notice he was missing his sword…which only meant Slade had it, another thing he had to recover.

Going out through the window again, Naruto ran and hopped across rooftops as well as swung through buildings.

"Don't fret Max, I'm coming!"

* * *

"Knock Knock bitch!"

_SLAM!_

Naruto quickly jumped into the abandoned building after kicking open the door. Once he had landed the door shut and suddenly the lights turned on, illuminating the pitch black room.

When the lights were all on, Naruto was stupefied by what he was gazing out. The abandoned building was complete mess…it looked as if it had been abandoned.

"It seems you made it," Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked up to see Slade on the upper level, by the railing.

"Slade! Where is Max?!" Naruto demanded. Slade chuckled as he answered the teen.

"You're friend is fine. He is simply enjoying his time in the lab and tweaking your training facility," Slade told him and Naruto blinked, confused.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't need no training," Naruto stated before he then pointed at Slade, "Especially from you!"

"Oh yes you do my young apprentice…you need much training," Slade smirked as he jumped off the railing and landed right in front of him. Naruto glared as he slipped into a fighting stance.

"Hell no, I'm perfectly fine…I don't need no training from a armored chump like you!" Naruto refused, "I still get the job done,"

Slade snorted as he put his hands behind his back. "You are unrefined and slow with no style. You simply throw a punch at your enemies hoping it hits and does some damage. You use witty jabs to enrage your opponents and throw them off balance so you have more of an advantage," Slade listed and Naruto glared. "You simply swing your sword around like it's a toy instead of dangerous tool that can be turned against you," Slade continued. "Bottom line…you are a sloppy fighter,"

"No one asked you Jackass!" Naruto returned almost comically and Slade nodded.

"And you get angered easily," he added and Naruto grunted. "I've seen you in action, both watching and dealing with you myself. You have talent…potential…but it means nothing if it is not nurtured correctly and polished," Slade commented.

"Yes it gets the job done…but that was for dumb thugs such as Sandman and Rhino…that mouth of yours will only anger the wrong opponent and make them want to kill you while they are focused…or, it might not work at all and they still kick your ass," The armored man said.

"Well some of that may be true, but that doesn't mean I need training from you of all people! I can get by on my own!" Naruto told him with a scowl. He was caught off guard a bit when Slade threw a kick at him, he was able to duck under it then throw a punch but the man easily grabbed his arm and twisted causing Naruto to shout in pain.

Throwing him over his shoulder, then slamming him into the ground, Slade presses his foot on Naruto's chest and pressed down causing the teen to shout in pain again.

"As I said, you are slow. You're reflexes are sub par, and your strength is above average. For a super thug such as Rhino and Sandman, even Shocker…you are good…but not perfect. I am willing to take you to that level; train, work and build you," Slade said as he twisted Naruto's arm a bit more, earning a yelp.

"There are only few who are better me, and some that are equal. You want to be great such as Captain America, Iron Man, Batman and others? Well guess what, I have fought with Batman, on many occasions, I have had run ins with Captain America…and there are times I have beat them, there are times where there have been draws, and there are times when I've lost…" Slade explained as he released Naruto and took a step back.

"But I am good at what I do. Those guys were trained to fight…I was trained to kill," Slade commented and Naruto grunted as he stood up. "You want to be a mercenary? Well to be hired you need to be good…and at the current level you are at…your only employers will be Osborn and the mayor…you already turned down Tombstone," Slade reminded and Naruto frowned deeply.

"Which I must say was quite honorable…stupid, but honorable. One of the traits I am looking for in an apprentice," Slade said as Naruto stood up, holding his arm. "You fit the bill, Parker…agree officially to be my apprentice and you won't have to worry about a high loss count…you won't have to worry about struggling to protect the ones you care for…join me, and I can help you start your journey to become great…" Slade offered, holding his hand out.

Naruto glared at the out stretched hand…frowning underneath his mask. Thoughts on his feelings the other day before he faced Sandman appeared in his head. He needed to be stronger, faster, better…he had no training, he had no style…he was good, but not great. He needed power to win.

Naruto took a deep breath as he reached for Slade's hand. He paused before it could be grabbed. Did he really want to leave his fate to this man? From the beating he received last night, and just now…this guy seemed to know his stuff. Maybe he wasn't bluffing when talking about fighting those super-heroes…maybe…he could be like him too?

With that thought Naruto grabbed Slade's hand and squeezed. "I, Naruto Parker…re-…agree to be your apprentice…Slade,"

"Master…"

"Don't push it…"

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" Naruto wondered, as he and Slade walked through a polished hallway.

"Don't worry about it. Just know that this will be the training facility you will be using for the next couple months as I whip your ass into shape," Slade told him, his mask still on while Naruto's was off.

"Wait? Couple of months? I have school and stuff to deal with? Can't I do this after school or something?" Naruto wondered and Slade shook his head and before Naruto could continue to protest, Slade spoke up.

"I have a solution to your problem. And besides, I have to keep you trained constantly for this to even work. I do have other things to do after all…so I will train you till I deem you are ready enough to be on your own for a bit," Slade explained and Naruto simply nodded.

They entered a door that slid open and Naruto was greeted to the a large lab facility and he immediately spotted…

"Max! What the hell are you doing here?!" Naruto barked at his tech producer. Max jumped before he grinned at his friend and walked over to him. "I thought you were in danger! About to be hurt by Slade's toys!"

"Hurt? No not all! Mr. Slade's tools are magnificent high grade…they are simply wonderful! So much material I can make from them!" Max grinned as he started walking off. Naruto blinked as he watched his friend just leave and looked towards Slade who shrugged.

"When I said he was fine, I meant it. We brought him here last night when you were operated on. He's literally been messing with those things ever since," Slade said and Naruto nodded before he noticed something.

"Wait, the fuck you mean operated on? What the hell did you do to me? Put nanobots in my blood stream? Inject some kind of virus in me that will tear up my mucles?!" Naruto ranted and Slade flicked him in the face.

"Be quiet," Slade told him and Naruto rubbed his nose. "We did nothing of the sort. We simply studied your blood and DNA…it would allow us to get a better insight on your…qualities and traits so I know what I'm working with…we also healed you. Hence why you are not a heavily blackened human," Slade explained and Naruto hummed. "Lets go," he told the teen as they left the room, allowing Max to be to his…fun.

"You said we more than once, is there another person here besides Max?" Naruto wondered and Slade nodded as they entered another room, this time a medical/bio lab. At a table, staring through a microscope was a woman wearing a white jacket.

Naruto couldn't really tell was she looked like since she was busy, but she stood about 5'4, with seemingly long tan legs. She was wearing a black leather skirt with black flats. She had mid back length curly black hair. Naruto was able to see that she did have a nice ass.

"Ahem," Slade cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the woman. Without even looking up she held up a finger and they waited for her to finish. Naruto glanced around the lab to see that it had several counters filled with different stuff. Beakers, tubes, flasks…he also saw the medical table and a heart monitor. It was simply an advanced med-bio lab.

He noticed the woman lean up from her microscope and wrote something down on her clipboard. As she still wrote she walked towards them before looking up. Naruto blinked at how gorgeous this woman was…she could be a fucking model with that face…but then again, beauty was in the eye of the beholder…but damn.

She had long eye lashes, groomed thin eyebrows, a dimpled dazzling white straight toothed smile, perfect supple lips and a Monroe piercing on the left side. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel as well. If he had to give a guess, he would say she was in her early or mid twenties.

"I take it that he has accepted your offer then?" The woman asked Slade, glancing towards him. He gave a nod and the woman smiled before turning back to Naruto holding out her delicate hand for a shake. "Camilla Hall, it is a pleasure to actually meet you, Mr. Parker," Naruto returned the shake, a dopey smile of his own…God she was pretty!

"Same Mrs. Hall,"

"Please just refer to me as Camilla, Mrs. Hall is my mother and I don't like to be reminded of her," Camilla said and Naruto nodded, giving a quiet apology.

"Camilla is the person who operated on you the night before. She is basically everything you need here in New york when I am away. She will be your chemist, biologist, medic, mutant geneticist, profit manager, second tech producer…"

"And friend," Camilla cut Slade off, giving him a look before smiling at Naruto. "At least that's what I'm hoping," Naruto gave a sure nod, with a grin.

"Sure! I could use more friends," Naruto chuckled and she gave a light giggle along with a nod. She then turned towards Slade and gave a light scowl.

"You know I hate it when you wear that thing inside, no one is going to shoot you in the eye again Slade," Camilla muttered and he gave a grunt. "Besides, you had Naruto take off his mask, you should show the same courtesy,"

"Fine," Slade grumbled as he unclipped his mask and pulled it off, Naruto gazing at him the entire time. Once Naruto saw his face, he instantly recognized him.

"Yo! You're that dude I ran into the street the other day, Eye patch guy!" Naruto commented and Camilla laughed again, Slade set down the mask and gave a nod but changed the subject.

"Enough of that. Now, when I leave, Camilla is in charge of this base…no ifs ands or buts about it. besides, she doesn't have to deal with much, it's only her and Dillon," Slade informed and Naruto nodded, giving a shrug. "Good, now, follow, we have things to discuss,"

Slade began walking, leaving the room and the other two followed him, walking beside each other. As they walked behind him, Naruto whispered to Camilla.

"So…what am I dealing with here? All I know is this guy can kick my ass," Naruto told her and she gave a soft laugh before nodding.

"Slade isn't really a hold a conversation kind of guy…and…"

"If you two are going to talk about me, do it when I am not in front of you, or in the room," Slade spoke up and Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"Well I thought it'd be funnier to talk about you even though you are right there…it's called semi-comic relief bud," Naruto defended and Slade did not reply while Camilla openly giggled.

Opening the door, Naruto was a bit surprised to see a lounge. It had a counter with some cabinets, a microwave, a coffee maker…kind of like a teachers lounge. Naruto sat on the couch while Camilla sat in a chair not too far from him and Slade headed to the counter for some coffee.

"Okay, so what are we discussing?" Naruto wondered and Camilla glanced towards Slade who spoke.

"First tell him what he is, that will make a bit more sense to him," Slade said and Camilla nodded, earning Naruto's attention.

"Okay then. Naruto, you do now how you do what you do right? The whole stick to walls, super strength and all that jazz?" She asked. Naruto gave a nod as he instinctively rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I went to Oscorp a few months back and got bit by this damn spider…figured it meant it was radioactive or something," Naruto informed and Camilla wrote something down. "So I guess that made me into a mutant?"

Camilla shook her head making him a bit confused. "No, it only added to your mutant capabilities which is really strange considering most mutants don't have anything added if they deal with more radioactivity or something of the like. Maybe it just added?" Camilla asked…speaking to herself because she kind of lost Naruto.

"Camilla," Slade called, breaking her out of her outspoken self thoughts. She apologized to Naruto before continuing.

"The spider was indeed radioactive…but when it bit you, it seemed to only heighten and awaken a bit of your mutant capabilities. Naruto, do you remember anything strange that could have helped with your mutant traits? Maybe when you were younger?" She asked, trying to get him to remember.

He hummed as he thought back on it, he was going to shake his head when he remembered being given a shot… "My father, Richard Parker, he gave me some kind of shot when I was a kid…I don't know what though, but it was weird and I remember not liking it," he told her.

She wrote something else down before asking another question. "Do you know why your hair and eyes turn red before you suit up?" she wondered, noticing how his features were normal. Naruto gave a shrug, chalking it up to being a mutant and she nodded.

"Alright…well, you see Naruto…when that spider bit you didn't just become into a mutant…nor when your father injected you with the serum…you were born with the X-gene. I'm able to race it back thanks to taking a sample of your blood last night," she told him and he gave a nod.

"You seem to be taking this pretty well," she told him and he gave a shrug, not really caring.

"It doesn't really matter. I'm still a mutant, I don't see anything wrong with it. In fact I kind of like it, allows me to be who I am," he grinned and Camilla smiled before flipping through her papers.

"That's nice to hear. Well, I can say this…you're incredibly healthy and above a normal mutant body state. It's actually pretty incredible…but as I said above average. With the right training, you can be better…in almost all aspects," she told him and he gave a glance to Slade who had a smug smirk.

"I took a CT scan of your brain last night, and while some parts are more…better than others, the less focused are still better than an average human. Once again, proper training you can be smarter, with your brain able to do a lot more which could help your body," Camilla explained she then looked up towards Naruto who was paying attention, which made her a bit happy to know that he actually cared and was willing to listen rather than…others.

"As I said, the spider and the serum only awakened and improved you mutant capabilities," she smiled and he nodded before speaking.

"Question…you keep saying serum…what serum are we talking about now?" he asked and she nodded.

"The shot your father gave you," she told him and this is when Slade came in, sipping on his coffee.

"The Biju serum," Slade said, Naruto's attention given to him. "A very powerful liquid chemical that heightens basically all aspects of the human body, and primarily either gives or strengthens the X-gene," Slade informed.

"There are nine in total, each of them created by renown scientists in Asia. Each serum takes the gene of a specific animal is mixed with other variables and made into a liquid," Slade continued before telling Naruto it's affects.

"The biju serum gives the recipient a high-grade healing factor, heightened senses, great strength, speed, stamina and endurance. Disease and foreign chemical immunity that has negative drawbacks," Slade listed. "The perfect substance…for those who live of course,"

"What do you mean for those who live? There have been people who've died?" Naruto questioned and Slade nodded and sipped his coffee as if it was no big deal.

"Why of course, every drug such as the biju serum causes death to those exposed to it. Only nine in history have ever worked, other than that it's downhill from there," Slade informed. "You don't need to worry about it, you lived,"

"Well yeah but…who created this thing? I mean, surely the makers knew the risks right?" He asked and Slade gave a nod.

"Why of course…the creators though are all dead. Mind you these serums have been cooking for at least over 50 years. There have been success's but not completely…those who manage to live, only have a short life span of a year…dying from the inside out," Slade told him. "The serum derived from Asia, specifically Japan. Hashirama Senju, Mito Uzumaki, Chiyo Subaku, Minato and Kushina Namikaze are the listed creators," Slade told him and Naruto frowned, the last two names sounding very familiar.

Then he remembered, they worked with Connors and his father. But then he had to think about it…how did his father get his hands on the biju serum? Surely that wasn't why he had left right?

Slade and Camilla both could see the concentrated look on his face and the former decided to change the subject before he opened a whole new can of worms. He needed his apprentice focused, not distracted. "Long story short kid, your considered a super mutant…but your just a mutant because of your skill,"

Naruto's thoughts on the whole Biju serum stopped and he pushed it to the back of his mind for later. "Wait, so your saying my mutant powers is causing earthquakes and whatever?"

"Yes…in a way. I witnessed the awakening of your powers first hand, and took the brunt of it too. Your mutant power's is bending the elements. They all seemed to be tied to your emotions though," Slade muttered.

"Wait! So I can control the elements?" A nod. "That's so bad ass! I was expecting like shooting chains from by body or something, maybe even flying…but bending elements? Sweet!"

"You can also create it clones…I don't know how durable they are but you can do it. And once you figure out how to use them, that will solve your problem with your school life and such," Slade added and Naruto simply cheered, grinning widely.

Camilla laughed as she watched Naruto dance around excitedly. Slade merely gave an amused snort before speaking, "Now is not the time to celebrate kid," Slade told him and Naruto blinked.

"You didn't know, but since you have that biju serum inside you…people are going to be on your ass…trying to capture you and study you to recreate it. And I'm sure it is happening with the other eight as well…but you are not quite ready to deal with the people coming after you…" Slade told him, popping his bubble. "So before you can even get started on using your powers you need to build up your physical and mental attributes…Camilla here will explain," Slade told him before walking off. "When you are done, Camilla will show you around the facility…this will be your home for the next four months…I will be in my quarters Camilla,"

She nodded as he walked off, leaving them alone. Naruto stuck his tongue out and gave Slade the bird before looking towards Camilla.

He could only sit there some what excitedly as she explained everything to him.

* * *

"Yeah, he is a hard ass," Naruto muttered as he fixed his tie. He was on the phone with Gwen who had just woken up from her sleep in Tempe Arizona. It was about 9 in the morning over there while it was about 8 or so in New York.

He had just explained to her the whole new situation he was put it in which included Slade, and Camilla, though he left out how pretty the latter was and his ability to make clones.

Slade allowed him to go to the dance as himself, but sunday morning his training began and his life was left up to the clone. He didn't tell Gwen that it would be a clone, only that afterschool he would train with Slade and occasionally be swinging around the city as Fearsome Fox. But in reality, it was all the clone.

Naruto had just finished getting dressed in his uncle's black tuxedo. Like he said, he did not get a date, nor was he getting a limo, he didn't even have a corsage. He was going by himself, and that's was going to be his story.

He would have no problem taking a cab to the dance…or even swinging across town, but he didn't want to smell like outdoors so…whatever. As Naruto talked to Gwen while walking down the stairs, he allowed his aunt to fix whatever needed to be fixed, but he raised a brow when she put a rose in his pocket…and was that a corsage on the table?

He didn't bother asking questions because he was on the phone, but he did raise a brow when the doorbell rang and his Aunt looked a bit too giddy. She motioned for him to open the door and he sighed, wondering what surprise was in store for him.

But before he opened the door, he hoped it was Gwen trying to surprise him…that would be a very nice surprise. His girl dressed in a sexy ass dress looking all beautiful…hmmm, a wonderful surprise indeed.

So building his hopes up he continued talking to Gwen and opened the door, expecting her…only for his smile to turn into a confused yet surprised expression. There was a girl at his door, and that's were all the similarities ended between her and Gwen.

This girl was about the same height as Gwen, though she had red hair, green eyes, a nice complexion and a curvy fit physique. While Gwen was mostly ass with nice tits, this girl seemed to be mostly tits with a nice ass. She wore a cute short black dress with only one stripe.

She gave him a sultry smile before speaking in a sexy tone, "Face it tiger…you just hit the jackpot,"

Naruto stared at her with a blank expression before turning to May who had a large smile, then back towards the girl who still had a smile on her face. Naruto then looked towards the camera with the same blank look.

"Would it be wrong of me to call her a red haired hussy to Gwen and walk on like nothing happened?" he asked before turning to her.

"_Babe? You there?_" Gwen asked and he gave a light sigh before speaking.

"Yeah I'm here, I'm going to have to call you back later…my…date just arrived," he muttered, his tone basically telling her that it wasn't planned and he was actually quite annoyed by this turn of events.

"_Hehe, no worries babe, I'll call you later…have fun!_" Gwen grinned behind the phone before hanging up on him. Naruto grumbled something about trying to get rid of him, slipping his phone into his pocket.

"Sorry about that, let me guess, your Mary Jane?" he figured and her smile increased a bit.

"Aw, how'd you know?" she asked him. Naruto thumbed towards his aunt who handed him the corsage. He gave her a light side glare before turning back towards Mary Jane.

"Here, I guess this is for you," he told her, handing out the corsage. Mary Jane thanked him before offering her hand. Naruto gave one last sigh before he walked out of the house, offering his arm which she accepted.

"Bye Naruto! Mary Jane! Have fun!" May waved and Naruto gave a lazy back wave while MJ returned the cheerful wave. Once the door closed, she and Naruto stepped into the waiting Taxi.

"From the look on your face I guess you aren't exactly happy about this huh?" Mary Jane figured and Naruto scratched the back of his head giving a shrug.

"Kind of, it's not your fault or anything. It's my aunts. You see, I have a girlfriend…but she is out of state on school business so she couldn't go," Naruto told her and she nodded in understanding. "So after that I didn't want to go…but she forced my hand and even suggested I bring a date,"

"And you figured that was a trap so just settled for going solo…but then your aunt set this up…am I right?" she asked. Naruto raised a brow but gave a nod and she laughed. "That sounds a bit annoying, but I understand,"

"Wait…you do?" he asked and she gave a nod with a smile.

"Of course. Your cute Naruto, very, I will admit…but I'm not here to steal you from your girlfriend," Mary Jane smiled. "Our aunts just thought it would be a good idea for me to make a friend at Mid-town since I'll be officially enrolled come Monday," she told him and he blinked, suddenly felling like an ass.

"Really? That actually makes sense," he muttered to himself and she laughed.

"So you don't have to worry about your girlfriend getting upset because we're only friends," she told him and he nodded feeling a bit better. With a more comfortable smile, and relaxing himself a bit he put a friendly arm around Mary Jane who gave a light laugh.

"Well then let me tell you bit about mid-town…first things first…avoid Flash Thompson,"

* * *

**That ends this chapter.**

**This chapter did not have much action to it, just introducing Slade and Camilla(OC) a bit; also giving some information on the Biju serum. Slade obviously knows something about Naruto's heritage…but he doesn't know as much as you guys think he knows…**

**Let's just say he isn't a Jiraiya…**

**This chapter also introduced Mary Jane…who will be one of Naruto's conquests you perverted bastards…so don't ask.**

**So I watched a bit more of Ultimate Spider-man and…I don't like the team…I like the idea…just not the team. Specifically White Tiger and Nova…specifically Nova…asshole.**

**Anyway, since I don't like the team, they won't be really incorpated into the story. The base idea will remain the same…just not with them. Plus they wouldn't really fit Naruto's style with the whole 'Kill my enemies if they cause too much trouble' thing.**

**So I already have two people in mind for his team, their girls meaning I need one or two more Males. And they have to be teenagers…I can make them OC but I'd rather not…so if you guys have any suggestions be free to give them out. By the way, they have to be willing to kill.**

**Not beat and hand to the police…but kill if the villain causes to much trouble.**

**Anyway…that's it with that…**

**Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Faster,"

Naruto said nothing as he crouched down and ran across the room again. Currently he was building up his speed and strength, but mostly his speed. He was currently wearing 100 pound weights on his legs and arms, running back and forth across the 50 meter room.

Slade sat on the sidelines with a timer as he watched his apprentice go back and forth twice. He was supposed to be done in under 1 minute and thirty seconds, but he was taking 2 minutes. And until he reached a certain time that Slade thought was adequate…he would keep going.

They've been at it for an hour or so, and Naruto was currently sweating buckets, only wearing some basketball shorts. Taunting him a bit, Slade sipped on his lemonade, causing Naruto's brow to twitch from irritation as he ran up to the line before running back.

Slade merely hummed to himself as he glanced to his clipboard of his lesson plans. At the moment it was only 10 o'clock, since 7 he's been doing basic work out. On the treadmill for an hour with Camilla, running some tests. He was then allowed in the weight room for another hour, and then the next hour he was doing sit ups and push-ups.

"Faster," Slade repeated as Naruto had finished. "One minute and 53 seconds," he told the teen who gave no indication that he had heard. The blond merely started running again and Slade was impressed a bit about the silence that was given to him. He expected lip of some sort, but Naruto had been silent the entire time, doing as told.

An hour later, Naruto laid on the ground, steady sweating and panting. Slade poured ice cold water on him causing the teen to jump up a bit. "One minute and ten seconds…that will do for now," Slade told him and Naruto gave a nod.

"Now, get ready for your endurance training," Slade commented with a smirk and Naruto blinked as he got up, stretching his body. Naruto noticed that Slade had taken off all of his armor, only wearing some camo pants and a tank top…the guy was fucking ripped. "Hit me,"

"Fine," Naruto said as he threw a punch at Slade who knocked away his arm and punched him in the chest then backhanded him. Naruto blinked trying to figure out what just happened. He then tried again and basically ended up in the same result…pain.

This continued for three hours straight.

"You're pretty banged up there," Camilla pointed out to Naruto who sat on her med table, holding a frozen steak to his face. "Slade go in?"

"I think he enjoyed it, sadistic bastard," Naruto grumbled before he put the steak down and stood from the table. "Well, time to back to torture…I'll be back in another four hours or so,"

Camilla waved to him as she went back to work on whatever she was doing. Once Naruto had returned back to the training room he was tossed a vest. "Put it on," Slade ordered and Naruto gave a raised brow, though he did so.

"Stand over there," Slade pointed, his back still facing Naruto. The blond did so, about two feet away from Slade. The man turned around and Naruto heard the cocking of a gun. A .44 magnum to be exact.

"What the hell are-"

_BANG!_

"GUH!" Naruto grunted as he flew back and hit the ground. "Owhahow!" Naruto groaned comically and Slade hummed before adjusting the gun a bit. "What the hell!?" Naruto demanded as he stood back up.

"You didn't think your endurance training was over now did you?" Slade smirked as he fired the gun again.

_BANG!_

Hitting Naruto square in the chest; once again the teen flew back, gritting his teeth from the pain. "There will be times when you will take a heavy hit to the chest, either by bullet or by fist…this will help you more than punching you can,"

Naruto got back up on shaky knees his chest already starting to hurt. "You've taken 2 bullets. If you can take 12 in all, we'll move one," Slade told him and Naruto nodded, holding in his curses.

"Three…"

_BANG!_

* * *

"Now it's time to work on your actual strength combat wise,"

Naruto grinned excitedly, "Does this mean you're going to teach me different styles and such?!"

"No,"

"Damn,"

Slade ignored his frown on his face as he kept going, "Before I teach you any set style, you must have some strength behind your punches…there is no point in having a good style with no force…stupid," Slade told him and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Therefore, you will start out with something simple," Slade told him, brining him to a set of dumbbells. Slade pointed to the five pound dumbbells and Naruto picked them up easily.

"For ten minutes you will be shadow boxing with these dumbbells, taking a two minute break then start again," Slade told him and Naruto gave a nod before he got started. He was about three hits in when Slade stopped him.

"You're throwing too wild, and it's throwing off the balance in your punching. Bring you arm back and shoot it straight," Slade instructed and Naruto nodded before doing as told.

"Good, like that,"

* * *

For a three weeks straight, Naruto trained his body. While he noticed great improvement, he still wasn't quite up to Slade's standards. After the third week of training, Naruto decided to put in some overtime. When Slade's session were over at 10pm, Naruto would continue on training.

For two hours he would work on his speed, increasing the weight every day. He would then work on his flexibility doing Yoga with Camilla for two hours…he secretly enjoyed that time. Following up Yoga, he would lift for another two hours then rest for half an hour before returning to his combat strength training.

He did this for two weeks straight before Slade stepped in and allowed him three days of break. Naruto used that time to sleep a day and a half, then actually spending time with Gwen…getting his dick wet in the mean time.

Now he was back with Slade, standing beside a spike board. This would help Naruto with his endurance and flexibility. Taking a deep breath, Naruto set his hands on the board, ignoring the stabbing in his hand to do a perfect handstand, he then began doing push ups a set of five in 10.

Once Naruto was done with that, Slade had Naruto stand by a few feet before a wall, facing Slade who held medium size rocks in his hand with a two whole piles on the side of him. "Today, we are working on reflex," Slade informed. Naruto nodded, "Simple…dodge the rocks, you don't get pelt…don't…you get pelt,"

"Gotcha ya," Naruto nodded slipping in a ready stance. Slade nodded before he let loose, his hand a mere blur as he threw the rocks at Naruto. The blond comically dodged most of them, caught off guard by the speed.

The ones that landed hurt like hell, causing him to bruise. Slade did not let up once unless he was reaching for more rocks. Naruto ducked, slid, lifted and maneuvered through the rocks, and 45 minutes later, no more rocks to throw.

"Good, now that warm up is over," Slade muttered and Naruto gave a light groan. "Time for the real thing…there is one thing you have to do…really simple…" Slade said as he uncrossed his arms. Naruto blinked raising a brow.

"What's that?" he wondered and Slade smirked before charging at him.

"DODGE!"

* * *

"What are you working on Camilla?" Naruto wondered as he held a frozen steak to the entire right side of his face. He also had an ice pack tied to his left elbow and right shin. Slade did more than a number on him.

"I'm trying to come up with a formula for you," she told him, peeking his curiosity. Camilla was currently gazing through her microscope, studying something.

"What kind of formula is it? Will it give me the power in the world to finally kick Slades ass to kingdome come?!" Naruto wondered with a grin, as he imagine chibi version of him and Slade. His chibi drank the formula grew muscles and kick Slade in the balls then a punch to the face! KNOCKOUT!

"No,"

Naruto visibly deflated as Chibi Slade got back up and cut his head off. He grunted at his imaginary bubble and popped it as soon as Slade gave a victory sign.

"Then what does it do?" Naruto wondered and Camilla smiled before writing something down on her trustee clipboard.

"It is an enhancement serum. Taking scheduled doses will cause it to increase your metabolism and brain activity. The more doses you take, the more positive effects it will have on you. You're eye sight will improve drastically, as well as hearing and smell, along with other things," she explained and he looked confused.

"Wait, I thought the Biju serum did all that, and even more with the spider bite," Naruto brought up and Camilla nodded as she flipped through papers.

"It did. During your stay I've ran several tests and so far I have a pretty good idea on what number range you are at," She told him and he nodded as she explained more. "Now, when it comes to eye sight, compared to lets say a canine, which scores a 7/10, you score 8/10,"

"Is that good?" Naruto wondered and Camilla nodded.

"Very. You see average human sight is 6/10, while average canine sight is 7/10…every attribute has different averages depending on Human or canine. Here take a look," Camilla offered, giving him the board.

He gazed over it, studying it.

_Smell, average human was 6/10, canine is 8/10…he scored 8/10._

_Hearing, average human scored 7/10, canine 9/10… he scored 8/10._

_Instincts, average human scored 6/`10, canine scored 8/10…he scored 9/10._

_Endurance, average human scored 6/10, canine 7/10…he scored 8/10._

_Brain activity, average human scored 7/10, canine 5/10…he scored 8/10._

_Healing factor, average human scored 6/10, canine 6/10…he scored 9/10._

_Flexibility, average human scored 7/10, canine 7/10…he scored 8/10._

_Strength, average human scored 7/10, canine 5/10…he scored 8/10._

_Speed, average human 6/10, canine 8/10…he scored 8/10._

_Reflex, average human 6/10, canine 7/10…he scored 8/10._

So going by this list, his average was an 8…and putting that in grade terms, a B student…above average. While that wasn't bad…he really didn't like it. When fighting Rhino or Shocker he felt more than just a B.

"So this formula is going to bring up these numbers?" he asked, handing back the clipboard. She nodded with a small smile. "And what if a regular human took just one dose? Would it empower them or no?"

Camilla hummed, tapping her chin. "It all depends on that specific humans workings. For one it might destroy their body from the inside out because it's too much…or they might react well and be fine, being somewhat stronger than their average," Camilla told him and he nodded in understanding.

Before he could ask more questions, his beeper went off…meaning break was over. Sighing to himself, Naruto stood up and gave a lazy salute to Camilla before heading towards the training room.

Just as he rolled up to the door, Slade came out and instructed to follow. They went into the room across from the training facility and upon walking in, Naruto realized it was a gun range. There were only three slots to use and on the wall by the door and the wall by the far slot was different kinds of guns.

"Today and next week will be weapon training. You use guns against your opponents, so you will be in here training for two hours each day and whenever on your free time. The right shelf is available to you," Slade told him and Naruto nodded before grabbing a 92FS silver Beretta.

Loading then cocking the gun, Naruto walked up to a slot and aimed firing five times. He nor Slade flinched as the gun went off. When Naruto stopped he saw that he hit bulls-eye twice out of the three times.

"Good, but you are more of a hip-fire shooter. While in the heat of battle you don't aim or really focus, just pull it out and fire," Slade commented and Naruto nodded as he listened to his teacher. "So that means you need to get better at that, rather than aiming first. Hip-fire first, aiming second,"

"Gotcha ya,"

* * *

"Now begins the fun part," Slade commented as he tossed Naruto a bokken. Naruto caught it as Slade grabbed his own. "When we fought, you were using your sword misusing your sword…I could practically hear it cries for help. You swung it wildly, like you usually do, trying to land a hit," Slade told him and Naruto frowned.

"When using a blade, whether it'd be two handed, or one handed, you must be precise in your strikes. My guess, is you have never had kendo training, or any kind of training regarding a sword. So we will start with the basics," Slade explained and Naruto said nothing, though Slade guessed he was having a fit inwardly.

"To use a sword you must know how to hold a sword,"

* * *

"He is doing rather well," Slade told Camilla as they watched Naruto train in speed and strength. He was currently dragging two semi truck tires while jabbing with 20 pound weights in his hand. "Have you given him the formula yet?"

"No, I have only given him the pseudo formula. I also told him what excerises to do so he think it will work," Camilla told him and he nodded. "How long has he been at it?"

"About an hour, he is really dedicated to becoming stronger…I'm glad," Slade said and Camilla blinked, surprised.

"You?! I'm shocked," Camilla teased and Slade rolled his eye as he crossed his arms. "Well I'm happy, I've made a new friend and you are breathing down my neck less. I haven't seen Max in a couple of days though, I wonder what he is working on," she muttered and Slade shrugged.

"I am content I chose the right person to be my apprentice…it won't be long before I let him out on his own…the rate he is going he will be done with the physique training," Slade said and Camilla nodded as she gazed at his sweaty high toned muscle body.

"When are you going to give him to Osborn?" Camilla wondered and Slade shook his head.

"I won't have too…Osborn's patience is running thin. It won't be long before he makes his own move…I could already feel my payment slipping," Slade muttered and Camilla nodded in understanding. "He needs to be ready…"

"Well the formula is almost done cooking…in about a week the first dose will be finished, and the others will follow. Osborn's globulin green really helped in breaking it down," Camilla told him and he nodded.

They watched as Naruto stopped taking a short breather before he continued on running, finishing his last lap. "The chambers should be ready for him by the way," Camilla added and Slade actually smiled.

"Good, after I will start him on technique…the chambers will help greatly for him," Slade smirked just as Naruto unstrapped both tires from him. He and Camilla watched as Naruto bent down, grabbed the bottom tire and lifted with relative ease.

Both could see Naruto was grinning from ear to ear, most likely proud that he had gotten so strong. With a grunt, Naruto threw the tires out of his way and stretched. He then did a hand stand on his fists and began doing lift ups.

Camilla gazed hungrily as Naruto's very toned muscles flexed and the sweat drops rolled down his glistening 8 pack and pecs. "You better calm yourself Camilla, the boy has a girlfriend," Slade reminded and she frowned at the thought. He simply chuckled as she crossed her arms under her modest bust.

"Unfair,"

* * *

"Gya!" Naruto shouted as he sent a hook kick at Slade who blocked with his form arm before lunging forward with his own kick, hitting Naruto in the chest. The blond didn't give any indication that it hurt, though Naruto got in a ready stance, his breathing steady.

Slade smiled as he then ran towards Naruto throwing punches that were dodged before they started being blocked as Slade had purposely increased his punching speed. Naruto managed to grab Slade's fist before giving a crescent kick to Slade's face.

It actually managed to hit but Naruto wasn't done as he jumped up, bringing back his arm and then releasing the punch on his face. Slade stumbled back but Naruto still wasn't finished. Running at him, Naruto did a jump kick straight to Slade's chest.

Before Naruto landed on the ground, his hand reached the ground first, bringing him to a one handed hand stand. Back flipping, Naruto got back to his ready stance, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Impressive, very impressive, I can feel the power behind your strikes…much more stronger than a month an half ago," Slade brought up and Naruto blinked, not realizing it had been that long. It must've been the middle of November.

"You are much more fluid with your movements, like water. You are not breathing hard which means you are in control…steady and patient," Slade nodded with a proud smirk. "I assume Camilla has given you the formula?" Naruto shook his head, causing him to raise a brow.

"Not yet, it's been two weeks since she gave me the prototype dose…and I haven't taken it since. I wanted to get comfortable using my new power before adding more to it," He told him before smiling, crunching his hands. "And I'm enjoying it, I've never felt stronger…"

"That is what training constantly does," Slade nodded, "You have an hour of free time, meet me back here when it is up," Naruto nodded as he walked out. Slade smiled as he walked to the armory and saw Max was working on the computer.

"Max," Slade greeted. Max returned the greeting as Slade went to the cabinet and pulled out a case. "I assume you finished it?"

"Yes," Max said as he stood up and watched as Slade open the case to reveal a black bladed muramasa katana. "It has been improved, coated in adamantium," Max informed and Slade nodded as he picked it up and gave it a swing. "It is quite heavy,"

"As it should be," Slade said as he noticed it was heavy. "This means with more training using the blade, Naruto will be able to move fluidly, dealing heavy bladed strikes to his opponent…nice work Max," Slade nodded as he put the blade back as well as the case.

"Is his suit finished?" Slade asked and Max shook his head.

"It almost is…but it needs more time. The fibers you gave me…" he stopped when Slade held up his hand. He expected the man to berate him and tell him he wanted it done quickly, but he was surprised when Slade just gave an easy going smile.

"No worries…projects such as that take time. You have the resources, be free to use them," Slade told him before walking off. "I will leave you to continue your work,"

Max only watched dumbfounded before he smiled, returning to his work.

"Follow me Naruto," Slade ordered his apprentice who followed. Camilla was right behind them, causing Naruto to wonder what was going on. After walking down the hall Slade stopped in front of thick metal door which had a security consol on the side.

Slade typed in the code then pressed his bare hand against it. He looked up as the door began to open. Walking in, Naruto looked around to see there were two empty tanks, each with a breathing mask and console. As they kept walking, Slade stopped.

The were in the center and basically end of the room, surrounded by three doors; One on each side and one in front of them. In front of Slade was podium console, touching it, the machine turned on.

"_Welcome Mr. Slade_," a female voice which kind of sounded like Camilla sounded.

"What's going on?" Naruto wondered and Slade started to explain.

"This is the chamber room. In each of my bases around the country and world, I have at least one chamber room to train in if I need it. Lucky for you, this chamber room was built a few years ago but no one has really used it," Slade told him and Naruto nodded.

"You see each door?" a nod was his answer. "Well each door is a chamber for different things. On your right is the Gravity chamber, on your left is the Bio chamber and in front is the Simulation Dimension chamber," Slade gestured and Naruto nodded. "Camilla,"

Camilla nodded as she stepped forward. "The Gravity chamber is just how it sounds. In there you can train your body to become better than it is under the increasing pressure of gravity. The limit is 20x times gravity because that's how much even a mutant with great strength can handle,"

"I was expecting you to say some Dragonball Z shit and say 100 or something," Naruto muttered and Camilla gave a short giggle but shook her head.

"No, that is too much for anyone to handle, you would have to be Superman but even then…" Naruto nodded in understanding as she continued. "Moving on, next is the Bio Chamber. This is where your body will adjust to the training you did in the gravity chamber,"

"It helps strengthen bones and keeps the skin from wrinkling. Opens up the pores too, allowing you to properly take in the chemicals of whatever you submit. It improves blood flow and strengthening of the muscles, relaxing them then tightening them," Camilla informed. " It also gives you a sense of focus and such…taking in nature energy and such,"

"Meaning if you needed to concentrate on your bending, this would be the place too go. Once activated, the room triggers a part of your brain that allows you to remain calm to a point, lowering the dopamine levels," Slade informed and Camilla nodded.

"You don't want to stay in there too long because then you will start to lose emotion and such…I would recommend 45 to 60 minutes as the max, any longer and you'll start ending up like that guy from Robocop," Camilla referenced and Naruto nodded in understanding again.

"Lastly is the Simulation Dimension chamber. It was just built, and is supposed to resemble the X-men's danger room. If you are by yourself, you must set it to the desired setting. And if your not, the person outside will operate it, watching you from the podium," Camilla explained.

"Once you finalize the setting and you step into the chamber, the doors will close and the chosen simulation will start. This where the dimension part comes in," Slade started. "In a sense, the simulation becomes real. Meaning you can really die," Slade stated and Naruto frowned. "The chamber has different levels, 1 to 10; 10 being the most dangerous,"

"I wouldn't exactly wild out or play with this thing too much. Who knows what could happen if you are trapped inside or it starts to malfunction. It might alter and take you to a whole new dimension…so…be careful," Slade warned and Naruto gave another nod.

"You have two weeks to train as you please, Camilla will be here to assist if you need anything. I will be away on business but I will return," Slade said and Naruto looked a bit confused.

"Where are you going?" Naruto wondered and Slade gave a smirk before he spoke, though he kept walking.

"I have some Titans to test,"

* * *

"_Alright Naruto, are you ready_?" Camilla asked as he stood in the un-powered gravity chamber. She was currently outside, monitoring and Naruto gave a thumbs up. "_Alright…I'm setting the machine to 3x gravity, brace yourself_,"

Naruto nodded as he got into a horse stance. Suddenly the lights started to dim red, until the entire room was red. He also heard a humming sound and moments later he immediately felt the increased weight, making him nearly fall to the ground.

"GUH!" Naruto grunted as his body strained. With gritted teeth and wide eyes, he struggled to stand straight; it was the main focus. If he couldn't stand straight he couldn't really train.

"UGAHA!" Naruto shouted as difficulty straightening his body. His fists clenched as he still struggled to straighten.

"_Do you want me to low-_"

"NO!" Naruto cut her off as he was making some progress. "I need to get this!" he said through gritted teeth. Camilla watched, somewhat happy and proud to see Naruto striving to be the best. Slade really found the right apprentice.

She was glad he decided to go with Naruto than with that Robin kid that was Batman's side kick. This one was cuter and much more better to deal with personality wise. It was just too bad he wasn't single…she hoped that would end soon. She really wanted a large piece of him…hmm.

"YA…TTA!" Naruto cheered with a grimace as he stood straight. Now he just needed to walk around till he got used to it so he could actually start his basic gravity training. Trying to take a deep breath, Naruto raised his foot to take a step…

Only to crash to the ground…

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

In a meditative pose, Naruto sat in the Bio chamber. Around him were shifting colors, and as he mediated he felt…good. Inhaling then exhaling he looked towards the camera in the corner of the room. He said, nothing only giving a nod.

Outside of the room was Camilla who nodded to herself upon seeing Naruto nod. From her jacket pocket she took out two decently sized vials. One had large X on it, filled with blue liquid, while the other had an S on it, filled with pink liquid.

Pressing a button on the podium, a liquid distributor holder opened on the door of the chamber. She placed the two vials in the holder before shutting it. Taking a deep breath, she hoped it worked.

"Alright Naruto they're in. Are you ready?" She spoke through the console and saw him nod. Nodding to herself she pressed a few more buttons till an image of two containers filled with blue and pink liquid appeared. Below them were distribute buttons.

Steeling her nerves, Camilla pressed the distribute button for the blue liquid.

Naruto peeked an eye open as he heard a sizzling noise, steaming into the room was a blue gas. Calming his own nerves, he inhaled as much as he could. It was breathable and had no distinct smell or taste.

It took about twenty minutes for all of the gas to be taken in by Naruto's body thanks to inhaling and his pores. Once it was done he felt a bit woozy, the room spinning a bit. After maintaining some kind of focus, Naruto then ordered for the next one to distribute.

Reluctantly, Camilla distributed the next one, watching as a pink gas filled the room. She witnessed as Naruto did his best to take it all in, though he seemed to be struggling to handle it. He had started coughing before falling to the ground, his body convulsing.

"Naruto!" Camilla called and was going to hit abort but her hand was grabbed. Looking back she saw it was Slade.

"He can handle it, I went through the same thing," Slade said and Camilla looked between him and the convulsing Naruto, a worried look on her face. She took back her hand and watched, though it was hard too.

After about three more minutes, Naruto stopped shaking and the gas was gone. Pressing the release button, any left over gas was sucked up and the doors opened. Rushing in, Camilla pressed her ear against Naruto's chest and relaxed, hearing a steady heartbeat.

It was a few minutes later when Naruto woke up, still feeling a bit dizzy with his head hurting a bit. But he assured Camilla he was fine, but Slade ordered him to rest for a couple of days.

Naruto was asleep ass soon as he said rest.

* * *

"I'M COMIN FOR YO ASS BITCHES!"

Naruto laughed wildly as he free fell from an air born helicopter, headed straight for an aircraft carrier. Unlatching the bazooka from his bag, Naruto aimed and fired for the ship. Firing one missile, it shot straight towards a aircraft, blowing it up, killing some of the people by it.

Latching back on the cannon, he back flipped, steadying himself for landing. Once he landed immediate fire took place at him. Quickly Naruto ducked for cover, hiding behind large crate. Setting down his cannon, Naruto tightened the bloody bandana that was once white, on his forehead.

He was currently geared in some black army pants with flat light foot boots, along with a gray vest, some forearm protectors and shin protectors. Strapped horizontally to his back was his new HF blade. Tucked at his sides were two black submachine guns, strapped to his lower leg were kunai and shuriken, strapped to his boots were two .45 magnums. Slung over his vest was a belt of grenades, while in his pouch pocket were smoke bombs and flash grenades.

Rolling his neck he got ready for action. Grabbing the canon, he moved to the edge on the right side and peeked his head out. He brought it back as a bullet flew past. Quickly peeking back out, he focused and aimed before firing the missile at the ones blocking his way.

He watched them go up in flames. Throwing away the cannon with a smirk, he flipped over the crate and ran towards the entrance of the carrier, not at all effected by the heavy wear he had on.

He swiftly flipped and dodged the bullets flying at him before he blurred in front of one of the soldiers and delivered a high snap kick to the man's chin, breaking something because he heard a crack. Quickly, Naruto grabbed the man and used him as a shield for the flying bullets.

Unhooking a grenade, he put it in the man's vice grip before picking him up and throwing him towards his attackers. In a bloody explosion, they were all taken care of and Naruto used the flames, firing balls of flame at those who continued to shoot at him.

Spinning around, and maneuvering his hands in a fluid motion, Naruto brought up a pillar of water before directing it into the garage pit, flooding it. Naruto continued on running and avoided the bash of a gun.

Knocking it out of the mans hand with a kick, Naruto raised his foot and began kicking the mans face repeatedly before sending a hard kick to his chest. Moving on, Naruto stopped as he saw that the stairs was being flooded by soldiers.

Whipping out a kunai, Naruto rushed up the stairs, delivering a jumping round kick to one guard, then slicing anothers throat with the kunai. In that same breath Naruto ducked from the hit behind him before spinning around with a hook punch. Stabbing the fallen solider, Naruto threw it at another guard, stabbing him in the eye.

Quickly, he ripped it out and slashed his throat before moving on. When he came up the second flight he was welcomed by more bullets. Drawing his sword, Naruto lunged for the guards, cutting them down with rapid precision.

Before the blood even spilled to the ground, he was gone, moving on.

"We can't stop him!"

"Like hell you can't!" Naruto grinned almost demonically as he slashed through the soldiers with ease. He laughed as he continued going up each level, killing or severely injuring the soldiers in his way.

Reaching the top floor, the control room, Naruto threw a solider at the door, making the door slam open. "Knock knock mothafucka!"

"FREEZE!" The guards inside ordered, pointing their guns at him. Naruto snorted, "Put drop your weapon and put your hands up where we can see them!"

"Alright alright," Naruto waved lazily as he slid his katana back in it's scabbard. "Think fast!" Naruto smirked as he threw two flash bombs at the guards, "Solar Flare!"

"AGH! MY EYES!" they screamed and Naruto took this chance to beat them down single handedly. When the light faded Naruto whistled as he past by the fallen guards and gazed at the control board.

"Alright, where's the self destruct button," He muttered to himself as he scanned over it but scratched his head he couldn't find it. "Huh, there's always a self destruct button on these things," he grumbled to himself before scanning one more time. Indeed there wasn't so he shrugged. "Ah well, when in doubt…" Naruto unhooked his right submachine gun and pointed at the board, "Make one,"

Firing at the console earned smoking, and suddenly whole ship started to glow red, beeping like it was about to self destruct. "And that's my cue," Naruto smirked as he fired at the window and jumped through it.

Naruto landed with a flip, and sprinted towards the awaiting chopper. As it started to lift and move away from the ship, Naruto reached the end and jumped high. "Get to da choppa!" Naruto commented, igniting fire in his hands, he used the flames to propel him forward, landing in the chopper.

He watched with a smirk as the entire aircraft carrier blew up, unreal destruction was sweet.

* * *

"You know that was to be a covert op right?" Camilla informed as Naruto walked out of the Simulation Dimension chamber. The blond gave a snort as he walked towards the exit, Camilla following him.

"So? Who do I look like, Batman? I don't do the whole sneaking around if I don't have too. I like to face my opponent up front, and punch them in the face!" Naruto grinned and Camilla just laughed lightly.

As they left the chamber room, Camilla remembered something. "Today is your last day before you go back huh?" she frowned and Naruto gave a nod.

"Yeah, guess Slade finally realized that I'm more than ready…a month early, whoo," Naruto grinned before he noticed Camilla's expression. "Don't worry Cam! It's not like I'm leaving forever, I'll be back like in a couple of days or so, ha,"

"You're serious?" She asked and Naruto gave a nod.

"Oh yeah. Remember what Slade said when I first started? This place is practically base…and you are basically my partner so, I have to come back sometime. You are going to start handling my money…definitely have to come back," Naruto muttered and she laughed openly.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, follow me, I have to do a diagnostic check," she told him and he nodded. Following her to her lab, Naruto wasn't too surprised to see Slade waiting for him.

"Apprentice,"

"Mentor," Naruto smirked, causing the man's brow to twitch. Even after all the help Slade gave him, Naruto still refused to call him master…it wasn't his thing. Besides, soon he will be the master.

Naruto sat on the medic chair as Camilla hooked him up. While she got started on running the tests, Slade spoke with Naruto. "The suit is finished…I recommend before you use in public to take it on a test run in the simulation," Naruto nodded in understanding.

"What about my initial suit, is that ready?" he wondered and Slade nodded, telling him to see Max about it.

"Okay, Slade," Camilla called and he walked over to the monitor. "He is in perfect condition. The formula's actually worked, giving positive effects, though Naruto, if you happen to feel that you are getting weak then take one of the vials," she instructed and Naruto nodded. "But don't take anymore, the formula is very addictive…to much of it will make you go insane,"

"Wait, seriously?" Naruto asked and she nodded, causing him to pay attention even more.

"While you're body will be in great condition, that is only on the outside. Organ failure, and your mentality will start to decline into retardation…these are the major effects. Becoming insane will be the least of your worries," Camilla explained and Naruto nodded. "Only take one, wait at least one month before taking another…when you need to restock just let me know,"

"I have a question though, why does it seem like the formula is medicine? Shouldn't the first dose you gave me in the bio chamber be helping me, not making me weaker?" he wondered and she gave a nod.

"Yes, and it is. However like all things, there are side affects. While you may seem perfect now, the biju serum in your blood stream might start to fight against it which won't help you," Camilla explained and he nodded. "So taking the vial whenever you feel weak will strengthen the formula already in your body,"

"Oh, okay. By the way, do you have my charts?" Naruto wondered. She gave a nod, handing him the clip board while she and discussed his test.

Naruto flipped through the papers until he found the charts he was looking for. Months back, his average was an 8…now…

_Eyesight, average human was 6/10, canine is 7/10….he scored 12/10_

_Smell, average human was 6/10, canine is 8/10…he scored 10/10._

_Hearing, average human scored 7/10, canine 9/10… he scored 11/10._

_Instincts, average human scored 6/`10, canine scored 8/10…he scored 12/10._

_Endurance, average human scored 6/10, canine 7/10…he scored 13/10._

_Brain activity, average human scored 7/10, canine 5/10…he scored 11/10._

_Healing factor, average human scored 6/10, canine 6/10…he scored 12/10._

_Flexibility, average human scored 7/10, canine 7/10…he scored 10/10._

_Strength, average human scored 7/10, canine 5/10…he scored 15/10._

_Speed, average human 6/10, canine 8/10…he scored 15/10._

_Reflex, average human 6/10, canine 7/10…he scored 15/10._

His average was 12.4/10… that was way better than an 8! He was far above average! Naruto felt like a video game character who had reached his max stats and then some. Oh yeah, he was totally ready to kick some ass!

"I see…make adjustments to the suit then," Naruto heard Slade say as he actually decided to tune in. Facing his apprentice, Slade gave a genuine smile. "You have worked really hard Naruto…while you still have a long way to go to beat me, is still works for you. You are no longer some punk kid who was gifted with the ability to fight on par with a superhuman," Slade told him.

"You have style, technique…actual training. And once you get back in the action, it won't be long before the person who employed me sends more of his goons after you. But you will be able to handle it because you are my apprentice and I did not train no wimp," Slade smirked and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Follow your own path Naruto," Slade told him. "You are my apprentice, which means there will be times I will call on you for assistance. To Manhattan and those you happen to work with, they know you as Fearsome Fox," Slade stated and Naruto nodded in agreement. "But to me, I will not refer to you as that. I will refer you as, and you yourself will refer to yourself as Jaeger whenever you are on the job for me,"

"Jaeger," Naruto said to himself before nodding in understanding, accepting the name.

"As Jaeger, you will receive your own suit, Fox-Hound. However it is currently in the works. It is the same suit I want you to take a test run for," Slade informed and Naruto nodded again.

"Good," Slade smiled lightly before grabbing his helmet and made his way to the door, but paused. "Be mindful of those around you Naruto. Keep a tight nit circle of those you can trust…Camilla, she is the one you can always trust. She will be there, when nobody else will…including me," Slade told him before leaving.

It was silent for a few moments before Naruto broke it, "God, does he always have to be so eerie all the time?" he muttered, making Camilla laugh a bit. Turning towards her he smiled, "So am I all good Cam or nah?"

"Yeah your good Naruto, but remember what I told you," she ordered. Naruto nodded and as he stood from the lab table, she threw him an object. Catching it, he looked to see it was his phone.

"I installed a tracker into the system as well as my number. Just give a call and you will be back here in no time," she smiled. Naruto nodded with his own smile, giving a two finger salute.

"Later Cam, see you in a few days," he departed and she waved. Once he was out he made his way to Max's lab.

"Yo buddy!" Naruto greeted upon entering the lab. Max turned as he grinned at Naruto waving him forward. "Slade said come talk to you about my new suit, is it done?"

"Why of course it is, and it should provide you more protection than your old gear, and I put more of a fox theme to it," Max told him and Naruto grinned before he gave a blank look.

"It's not spandex is it?" A shake of the head, "My underwear isn't on the outside?" another shake, "Is it in anyway homosexual?"

"No, just take a look," Max suggested and Naruto nodded as Max pressed the button. The closet door opened and a mannequin was sporting his new gear.

For bottoms it was black army pants with flat black ankle high boots. Around the waist was a dark orange sash with extra length hanging. For the top half was a black skin tight dry fit shirt that stopped just a few inches past the elbows, almost like a baseball shirt.

From the end of the sleeve was black spiked forearm protectors, with black gloves; on the shoulders was orange pads that blended in very well with the suit. For the face, Naruto could see the shirt was similar to his old suit with the face mask that covered the lower part of his face. And on top was his signature porcelain fox mask, though it was silver with orange lines.

For extras, two gun holsters were strapped to the thighs and there were orange knee pads similar to the shoulder pads. Max spun the mannequin around for Naruto to see the back. Seemingly attached to the back was a fox tail but with a black tip instead of a white tip. He also saw the black pouches for his flash bombs etc.

Naruto walked up and felt the fabric of the shirt to feel it was almost hard…like armor?

"Thanks to the resources Slade gave me, and the help with Camilla, I was able to make this suit way better than your old one," he smiled and Naruto raised a brow, glancing towards him. "The fabric is fire-resistant, allowing you to use your fire powers without worry about burning it,"

Naruto blinked at that, wondering how that was possible but then he remembered the Human Torch from the fantastic four, his suit was fire resistant too. So he figured they used the same material.

"The shirt is also made out of very powerful chainmail, nth armor to be exact, to the finest detail. While it is not as concentrated as Slades, it's till powerful. It works as a bullet repellant, so bullets shot from certain distance bounce off," Max explained. "Oh, and it can't be easily cut either. It's highly flexible, allowing you to still maneuver easily,"

"Web-shooters?" Naruto wondered as he did not see them. Max smiled as he grabbed the hand of the mannequin.

"See this opening?" Max asked, gesturing to the opening on the back of the hand; Naruto nodded as Max continued, "This is where the web comes out, it shoots out by pressing the button ingrained into the glove. Your webs are also 10 times stronger, almost reinforced steel strong. Meaning they can holder larger weight, and they also shoot farther,"

"This just sounds awesome," Naruto grinned and Max nodded with a smile before remembering something.

"The forearm protectors have blades…which shoot. So if you are in a bind, just direct it towards the target and press the ingrained button right below the pinky finger and it will shoot," Max added. "You're mask also has been improved as well," reaching up Max removed the mask from the mannequin to show Naruto.

Max pointed to a hidden button on the right side of the mask, "This activates the masks shades," the tech producer said as he pressed the button and all of sudden black shades slid down the sockets. "This will allow you to see through intense light, so if you decide to use your flash bomb, it will work," Naruto nodded paying close attention, all of this going into memory.

"Holding the button will activate the night vision, which even allows you to see through your smoke bombs and through objects, x-ray vision so to speak, but it doesn't detect heat signatures," Max said and Naruto shrugged.

"All of this is still amazing," Naruto said with a smile which made Max feel good.

"Oh, your mask also has blue tooth. Just hold it for a four seconds so it can connect to your phone. When you receive a call just tap the button and you will be able to hear and speak with the caller…it's really handy when you can't actually pick up,"

Naruto nodded in agreement, a smirk on his lips. Putting the mask back, Max went to his desk and pulled something out of the drawer. "You mask is made out of cast iron instead of porcelain, so it will not break very easy, if at all. Maybe a few dents, but that can be repaired," Max informed as he handed Naruto a watch.

"What's this?" he asked, gazing at it. It wasn't exactly stylish almost like a military watch, but metal and digital.

"This watch is something I just created. It helps you with the ease of changing into this costume, and the one Camilla and I are working on currently. Just press this button right here, and a light will flash, changing you into the Fearsome Fox," Max smiled. "I think it's the best invention, because you always seem to lug around a bag to change into since you can't wear it under your clothes…but now you can just hit and poof! Fearsome Fox,"

"Where do the clothes go?" Naruto wondered and Max chuckled crossing his arms.

"Don't worry about it," He said and Naruto blinked before shrugging. If he didn't need to exactly know, then there was no harm in not knowing; wasn't really important. "So what do you think?"

Naruto smiled as he walked over to the mannequin, taking in the view. A smirk came on his lips as he answered Max's question.

"I think that you my friend deserve a raise,"

* * *

**Longest chapter of the whole story so far.**

**Not much action again, because this was just a chapter to show Naruto's training and how he becomes who he becomes. **

**For training, I did take the bullet to the chest scene from Kick-ass…the gravity chamber from DBZ, and the Simulation Dimension chamber from X-men.**

**And yes, the formulas along with the training was necessary to make Naruto stronger, into an adequate super human. Because honestly, I really don't think Spider-man is that strong compared to…Slade or even Batman.**

**So, the whole formulas was too boost Naruto's power so he could properly kick ass.**

**I finally figured out Naruto's Fearsome Fox outfit, and his Super outfit in dire need and as Jaeger. His Fearsome Fox outfit is based off of Snake-Eyes from G.I joe.**

**I thank you all for your ideas and suggestions, next chapter I will thank the person who gave me the Jaeger outfit idea, because once I looked it up I agreed whole heartedly.**

**So…with that said…**

**Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Naruto swung around the city in his new suit, having a destination in mind. It's only been a couple of days since he finished his training, and he must say…he was enjoying this power up.

His clone had been doing a good job with his social and personal life. Gwen was happy, Harry was still his bud, his aunt was content, bills were being paid…and he was still earning money from the bugle. It wouldn't be too long before his mercenary expertise in New york would be broadcasted and missions would start rolling in thanks to Camilla.

As Naruto landed on a roof and hopped from one to another, he heard police sirens and the screeching of tires…not to mention gun fire. Looking down, he saw that it was a car chase with the thugs shooting at the two cop cars chasing them.

Smirking beneath his mask, Naruto sprinted across the roof before jumping off the building and free falling till he landed on the getaway car. "Yo!" Naruto called causing the shooter to look at him. Naruto pointed at the red light, "Do you not see the light? Red means stop!"

"FUCK YOU WEB HEAD!" The shooter insulted as he started firing at Naruto who skillfully dodged the bullets. Naruto glanced towards the cops and told them to break just as he did a back flip and landed on the ground, just as the car was headed towards him.

Tensing his hands, Naruto brought them up and right before the car ran into him, a wall made of earth shot up and the car crashed into the wall. Smirking Naruto gave a whistle as he walked passed the wall to see the driver try to get out but he was struggling.

"Sorry bud," Naruto said as he stomped his foot on the guys face, "But there is no getting away this time," he then looked inside the passenger seat to see that the passenger was unconscious, an air bag smashed into his face.

"How the hell did you do that?" A cop asked and Naruto gave a mock salute before shooting his web and leaving.

With the bad guys down, Naruto continued on his journey. Within a few minutes he landed on a balcony and looked inside the window to see his girlfriend in bed laying her head down.

Smiling to himself, Naruto unlatched the window and pulled it up. Silently and quickly, Naruto climbed into Gwen's room and shut the window back down. Taking off his mask he threw it to the side. Pressing on his watch, his entire costume reverted back to his regular clothes. How it did that…he still didn't know, nor did he care, it was very helpful.

Naruto took off his shirt, then his socks and shoes, setting them by the chair. Still silent, Naruto walked over to Gwen's side of the bed and realized she was indeed sleeping, a book on the dresser.

His eyes glanced back towards Gwen before his eyes narrowed and he turned back to the book…which wasn't a book but a pamphlet. Oxford college…that was in London…why was she looking for colleges in…he shook his head, it was none of his business.

Turning back to her, he gently caressed her cheek and she shifted a bit but remained a sleep. Naruto carefully removed the covers and saw she was only wearing a tank top and panties, lace.

Naruto carefully dragged his hand down her face to her breast and softly began caressing it, though she gave a moan when he played with her nipple a bit. Smiling softly, Naruto laid a kiss on her jaw line before the corner of her lips then down her neck while his hand still moved down till it reached the lip of her panties.

As his fingers moved past the lip, Gwen's eyes snapped open and she started to panic but before she could scream or anything like that, Naruto quickly covered her mouth and put a finger to her lips while she gazed into his eyes, relaxing somewhat.

"Shh, I came to steal your heart girl, don't call the police," Naruto whispered and she raised a brow as he removed his hand and his lips came closer to her own. "I only want a part girl, really just a piece," He softly kissed the corner of her lips and she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling.

"If you show me the money girl, then I'm gon' show you the beast," he whispered quietly, almost in a singing voice. "If you give me your honey girl, I'll promise I'll be sweet," Gwen gave a soft moan as Naruto started to nip at her ear.

"Then I'm going to sneak out the back, so nobody will notice me," he smirked lightly, pulling away and her eyes opened gazing at him with a light pout. "Then we can run it back girl, it's your turn to go on me, we can…"

Gwen smiled, cutting him off by pulling him in for a searing kiss. Their tongues danced with another as they held each other close. Gwen didn't know why but for some reason…this kiss she had with her love felt so much…surreal than the kisses over the past few months. It was like she finally got the real Naruto back.

Naruto on the other hand was enjoying this kiss immensely, he missed Gwen a lot during his training, and while he felt bad he left her with a clone…he was here now, and didn't plan on leaving like that unless it was completely necessary.

Gwen pulled away and gave a soft moan as Naruto dove into her neck. His silky golden hair curled around her fingers, and she started to grind her pelvis against him as he now laid atop of her.

"They're home," Gwen whispered into his ear. "But I can't wait anymore," she told him and Naruto paused as he looked at her. "Fuck the foreplay, fuck the condom…I need you now," Gwen told him, her eyes serious.

As Naruto gazed at her she unbuttoned his shorts and pulled them down along with his boxers, how she was able to do that was beyond him. "Are you…"

"Shh," Gwen shushed him, putting a finger to his lips. "I'm positive," Gwen told him and he nodded before moving her panties to the side. Leaning forward, he pushed himself in her soaked depths, hovering over her and watching her expression.

Her mouth was set into a O and her eyes were closed, and for they remained silent, both enjoying the raw contact. She was warmer than usual…was it because he wasn't wearing a condom? Mentally he was kind of panicking, thinking of the consequences but decided to simply let go…or he would miss this golden event.

"Move," she whispered, wrapping her legs around him and slowly opening her eyes. "Move…fuck me, now!" She growled quietly. Naruto said nothing as he started moving his hips and he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling.

"Damn this feels good," he muttered to himself, her walls soft and tight, and they started squeezing to milk his cock. His pace picked up as Gwen pleaded for more, her voice even quivered. Slowly he pulled his cock out so that just the tip was inside before he slammed back in, causing her to give a surprise yelp.

Gwen spoke out her pleasure as Naruto continued to rhythmically penetrate her and she began to mover her hips with him, matching his thrusts to work up to maximum pleasure. As Naruto's thrusts became harder, he hit her G-spot and her eyes started to roll back, her senses clouded over with overwhelming ecstasy as she moaned in appreciation.

"Do that again baby! Fuck me more!" She begged, almost screaming as he did it again. Naruto was starting to go in overdrive, putting his all into making her cum. He breathed evenly, continuing to pump in and out with more force and speed. Gwen's sexy moans and naughty words were turning him on even more.

Moments later the bed began to rock and Naruto put his hands on the headboard, changing to strokes. Drool was escaping Gwen's lips and Naruto was giving his own grunts as the two experienced this raw pleasure for the first time. Both of them breathing quite hard as they bodies had become sweaty, gliding against each other.

Gwen had managed to take her top off, and her soft slippery breasts were free, her hardened nipples rubbing against his diesel chest occasionally. "Yes, Love! Harder, Ooh! Faster Aaah~!" Gwen panted as her tongue started to roll out her mouth and Naruto reached down, capturing and sucking on it.

In amazing show of strength, Gwen flipped Naruto around, surprising the hell out of him. Pressing her hands against his chest, she began slamming her ass up and down. Gwen bit down on her lip hard as she rode her lover, trying not to give a scream. Naruto kept thrusting, their sweaty bodies still sliding with each other.

Naruto groaned loudly as his cock penetrated her deeper due to their position. While he continued you to fuck her like the world was ending, her breasts bounced up and down matching his thrusting.

And for the rest of the night, till they both tired, the two lovers continued their love making.

* * *

The next late morning, Gwen's eyes slowly opened, being greeted to her sun lit room. The smell of sex still permeated the air, meaning she would have to open the window and use some air freshener.

But for now, she merely sat up, ignoring the fact she was naked and a bit sore. Looking around she spotted her boyfriends clothes before actually finding him, sitting at her desk with his back to her. Smiling she quietly got out of bed and quickly stepped over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind, kissing his shoulder than to his neck.

"Morning love," she smiled but Naruto did not respond. "Naruto?" she called before realizing what he was doing, he was reading…and she kind of panicked. It wasn't the fact he was reading, it was the fact of what he was reading.

In his hands was her Oxford pamphlet, "Hmm? Oh, morning babe," he greeted as he turned and kissed her cheek. And Gwen looked a bit confused, "This seems like a pretty good school…you sent a letter to them?" he asked and she gave a nod.

"Y-yeah, it's a new updated pamphlet so I wanted to see what else they offered before I made my decision," Gwen told him and he nodded. Setting it down, seemingly unbothered, Gwen gave a silent sigh of relief.

She gave a quiet squeal of surprise as Naruto surprised her by picking her up easily. Giggling, she wrapped her legs around him and grabbed his face before kissing him deeply which he responded too with equal vigor.

He walked to the bed and they fell ontop of it, their lip lock never breaking. Naruto felt up leg and rested his hand on her ass as she bit and pulled on his lip sexily. Giving a smirking growl, Naruto dove his tongue into her mouth and explored while she humped him lightly.

However before this make-out session turned into full blown sex, Gwen broke away trying to get words out while Naruto kissed her face and nibbled on her ear. "Babe, we can't…we have stuff to do today,"

"No we don't, and even if we do it'll be just real quick," Naruto waved it off with a whisper, still kissing her neck. Gwen shivered almost giving in but she bit her lip, and spoke again.

"I'm serious love, if we do we're going to be even more late…and we can't miss these chances," she told him and Naruto paused and looked at her with a confused look.

"What?"

Gwen gave a short exhale before explaining, "Don't you remember? You have to go with Mr. Osborn to meet Dr. Octavius for your report," she told him and he still looked at her confused. "For biology class?" still not ringing any bells. Gwen gave him a look as she explained it all to him and he blinked before groaning.

The memory feedback he got from his clone was so much he completely skipped over that. Apparently his biology teacher assigned the class on to write a report on a scientist that has successfully contributed to mankind or is on the verge. Naturally, Naruto chose Otto Octavius to do his report on.

But before he could even ask Gwen to help him out, Norman overheard his conversation with Harry and offered his own help seeing as Octavius worked under him. Naruto agreed without hesitance. This meant, he had to go to oscorp to get his interview; he had to be there by 12:30 and the clock just struck noon. He gave another groan flipping over on the other side of her.

"Now you remember," Gwen pointed out and Naruto nodded with a sigh. "Plus I have a meeting to go too with my mom, she wants me to meet her boss or something," Gwen told him with a straight face and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he grumbled and closed his eyes. He opened them however when he felt a weight on his body. The sight he was greeted too was Gwen's pink pussy, and he could feel her hovering over his cock. "Um…Gwen, what's going on?" he wondered. Before she swallowed his cock, she replied with,

"Breakfast Foxy,"

* * *

"Yo! Naruto," Said blond turned from the reception desk to see Harry walking towards him in a business suit. The two gave each other their greeting fist bump before Naruto looked him over.

"Bro…what's with the monkey suit?" he asked with a chuckle and Harry gave a huff as he fixed his tie.

"Its not a monkey suit dude. It's a business suit, something I'm going to start wearing nowadays," Harry told him and Naruto raised a brow. "My Dad is letting me sit in his board meetings and such to get a feel on how the company works, after all I'm going to be running it when he retires,"

Naruto shook his head as they began walking to Norma's office, "Bro, I don't think your dad will ever actually retire…until he dies I think," he muttered and Harry nodded in agreement. It took a few minutes but they finally arrived to Norman's office to see he was sitting at his desk.

Looking up from hearing his door opened, Norman smiled upon seeing Naruto. "Ah, Mr. Parker, so glad of you to show up. Come, let me take you to Octavius," Norman said as he stood up and walked out. "Harry go in the board room and sit there quietly till I return," he ordered his son who nodded giving his friend a fist bump.

When the two went down to the lower basement, Naruto saw a man sitting at a table working on something, but his back was turned to them so he guessed the man was working on something.

"Doctor Octavius," Norman called and the man turned around, getting up and walking towards them. Naruto was giddy at having the chance to interview this man after so many years.

"Mr. Osborn," Otto greeted before he looked towards Naruto, "Who do we have here?" he asked and Naruto held out his hand.

"Naruto Parker sir," Naruto introduced and before he could introduce himself further Otto gave a twinkle of rememberance.

"Ah yes, you're one of the kids that went to my science camp years ago," Otto stated and Naruto gave a happy nod. "I knew it, there is no way I could have forgotten such a unqiue name. Peter? Maybe, but Naruto? Not a chance," Otto smiled and Naruto had a grin on his face.

"I brought Mr. Parker here for his interview," Norman said and Otto glanced to him before scratching his chin.

"Well I'm really busy and don't have time for interviews," Otto started, "But seeing as I have some kind of connection with this young man, and Oscorp pays the bills…I can make time," the man finished.

Norman gave a sly smile as he nodded, "Glad to hear it, well I'll leave you two alone," Norman patted Naruto's shoulder, "Mr. Parker,"

"Thank you Mr. Osborn," Naruto thanked him gratefully and the man nodded before he left. Naruto then turned to Otto and smiled, "It's great to see you again Doctor, your lessons at camp really help me love science even more, in fact I still remember and important lesson you taught the class,"

"Oh really?" Otto raised a brow, "What's that?" he asked crossing his arms and Naruto smirked.

"Intelligence is not a gift, it's a privilege. And you use that privilege for the good of mankind, to better humanity," Naruto told him and Otto grinned with a chuckle.

"I'm happy that actually got through to someone, come let me show you my latest project," Otto waved and Naruto followed him to the corner of the room to see that workers were working on a platform with four arches.

"Whoa, is this the fusion reactor?" Naruto asked and Otto nodded with a smile. "I understand you use Harmonics of atomic frequencies," he stated.

Otto gave a shrug in response, "Sympathetic frequencies," he corrected and Naruto hummed.

"Harmonic reinforcement?" he asked and turned to Otto who gestured for him to continue. "An exponential increase in energy output," he finished and Otto gave another proud nod.

"Brilliant," he told the teen, "A huge amount of energy, like a perpetual sun providing renewable power for the whole world," Otto smiled and Naruto looked amazed.

* * *

"You sure you could stabilize the fusion reaction?" he asked, sitting down with Otto at their lab-in dinner table. Otto's wife Rosie invited him for dinner so he simply accepted. He had some time to kill before finishing off his night. Besides, he got his interview done, all he needed was to type it and hand it in.

"This is my life's work, I certainly know the consequences of the slightest miscalculation," Otto told him and Naruto simply nodded as he looked back towards the fusion reactor. If the man said he knew what he was doing, who was he to question him?

But that didn't mean he couldn't still look for some kind of kill switch or something of the like to turn the machine off if things went downhill. One of Slade's lessons were to expect the unexpected, meaning he had to be prepared for any negative possibility.

"Rosie our young friend here thinks I'm going to blow up the city," Otto chuckled causing Naruto to give a light snort. "You can sleep soundly tonight,"

"Otto has done his homework," Rosie said earning a glance from Naruto. "Come to the demonstration tomorrow and see for yourself," she suggested and Naruto nodded. He already planned on being there, didn't need another Lizard like incident if he could help it.

Rosie sat down and gave Otto a look, "You need to sleep soundly tonight Otto," she told him and he gave a light scowl.

"Oh please, did Edison sleep before he turned on the light?" he asked then looked towards Naruto, "Did Marconi sleep before he turned on the radio?"

Before sipping on his drink, Naruto gave a smirk. "Did Stark sleep before he used his iron man suit he built out of soda cans to blow up those keeping him hostage?" Otto and Rosie chuckled,

"Ah Rosie I love this boy," Otto smiled as he started to eat himself.

"So Naruto, tell us about yourself," Rosie suggested as the teen set down his cup. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Naruto gave a nod with a smile.

"I do actually, her name is Gwen Stacy," Naruto said before glancing towards Otto, "She works at Oscorp under the genetics department where you look over now Doctor,"

Otto hummed while Rosie gave a nod of remembrance. "Yes I know of her, she is the late captain's daughter right?" he asked and Naruto nodded.

"Then I'm guessing you must be the one she's always on the phone with during her hour free time," Rosie smiled and Naruto nodded. "She's such a smart girl, pretty too,"

"Yup," Naruto grinned and Otto gave another chuckle.

"How long have you two been together?" Rosie wondered, before taking a bite of her food. Naruto shrugged as he thought about it.

"Several months, we started dating early, maybe mid august," he said. "Even though it seems like a real short time…I honestly think I've found the one I've been looking for. She just understand me more than anybody else," Naruto smiled.

"Ah young love," Otto smiled. "Cherish it well my friend, there aren't many in the world who actually find their true love, I got lucky," Otto smiled as he turned to Rosie who returned it.

"We both did," she returned, then looked towards Naruto. "You are both graduating soon, same college?" she wondered, but Naruto gave an honest shrug.

"I don't know yet, we haven't really discussed it. But she's been looking for colleges out of state," he told them. "Even though I love her, I'm not going to hold her back just because of it. When you love someone…"

"Set it free," Otto finished but Naruto gave a snort like laugh. Causing the two adults to blink as he shook his head.

"Hell no, whoever came up with that is lame. If I love something, why would I set it free for the next person to enjoy? Idiotic," Naruto scoffed. "No, I was going to say when you love someone you aim to make them happy,"

Rosie and Otto both saw his point now and agreed with nods, "So if she wants to go out of state and I'm not going with her…I'll let her; if it means she'll be happy," he sighed lightly. "Now that doesn't mean I'll like it," he smirked causing Otto to laugh, the man looked to his wife and smiled.

"Rosie, I really like this boy,"

* * *

"Aunt May, you seen my blazer?!" Naruto called before he put the phone back to his ear. "You sure you don't want to come?" he asked Gwen, standing in his room gazing at himself in the mirror, dressing himself.

"_Yeah I'm sure babe. That meeting has me wiped, but you still go. I'm sure Harry will be there and enjoy the company, you know how he is,_" Gwen stated and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"_Besides, I've already seen the play, Harry's seen it, and even your aunt has seen it. You're the only one who hasn't Mr. Fearsome Fox,_" Gwen teased and Naruto only grunted in response as his Aunt brought him his blazer.

"Well that can be put on hold tonight, what's important is Mary Jane," Naruto said and Gwen simply nodded in agreement. "Since you're not coming, do you want me to stop by and give a massage or whatever?"

Gwen was tempted to say yes, hence her silence but she shook her head. "_No I'm good. I'm just going to take a long hot shower and got to bed. But I'll see you tomorrow for the demonstration?_" she reminded and Naruto gave his own nod as he kissed his Aunt's cheek and walked out the door.

"Yup, I'll pick you up on the way," he told her and she smiled, though he couldn't see it her departing words told him she was. Once they had hung up, Naruto took to the roofs, changing into his gear and headed for the theatre.

The reason why, was for one Mary Jane Watson. As they went to homecoming together, Naruto learned quite a bit about her. For one, she was talented nearly across the board. She aspired to be an Actress, a reporter and a fashion model, which she certainly had the beauty for in his opinion.

But honestly, she wanted to be an actress. Before she moved to midtown she was considered the best in her drama class, not too long after she found a stable paying acting job which she has had for a year now, and she was starting to become quite big in Manhattan.

Since moving to midtown, she's made great friends with Gwen and Harry. While she did not quite stay away from Flash like Naruto suggested, it was mainly because Flash was after her, despite dating Liz. And since she has become friends with Gwen and Harry, they have gone to her show several times, Harry more so. His Aunt had even gone to see one of her plays.

But he, Naruto Parker….hasn't…not even once. His clone had been too busy playing hero rather than supporting his friend. And even though she didn't quite show it, from the memories he got from his clone, he could tell Mary Jane was a bit upset with him and he understood.

So, without telling her, he promised that he would show up to her next show which was tonight. This means that the city did not have the original Fearsome Fox's time…clone? perhaps.

Speaking of which, his ears twitched when he heard the police siren followed by gun shots, shotgun from what he could tell. Without even thinking about it, Naruto created a reinforced clone to deal with it…he had a play to catch.

Once he reached the theatre, Naruto landed in an alley and switched back to his regular clothes. Rolling up the sleeves to his blazer, fixing his collar and messing with his hair, Naruto walked into the theatre and turned in his ticket.

"Naruto!" the blond teen turned to see Harry standing by the doors, seemingly waiting for him. Smiling, Naruto walked to his friend and greeted him with the usual fist bump. "About time you actually decide to show up, thought you were going to bail out again," Harry smiled and Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, I'm there for my friends when they need me. I just wish I heard MJ's calls a bit sooner," Naruto shrugged and Harry nodded in understanding as they walked in and headed for there spectacular amazing seats.

Once they sat down, it didn't take long for the lights to dim and the audience to go silent. "You're in for a real treat," Harry whispered to his friend and Naruto nodded as the curtains began to rise.

He watched and listened closely as Mary Jane came out for the opening scene. While she said her lines perfectly, and filled with emotion, she looked about the crowd, possibly searching for any faces she knew.

She found Harry, who gave a light wave, then jade orbs met sapphire and her face was in complete shock. The girl was so surprised to see Naruto who gave a goofy grin at her that she forgot her lines for the moment.

And from that, Naruto could tell that she was elated to see him.

* * *

Naruto and Gwen waited patiently in the crowd of observers that came to see Octavius's demonstration. The couple were close, holding hands and gazing upon the sight before them. Norman Osborn was in the top corner of the room, waiting just as patiently as everyone else.

Everyone didn't have to wait long, "Ladies and Gentlemen, my wife Rosie and I would like to welcome you this afternoon," Otto started as he stepped up in front of them. "Now before we start, has anyone lost a large roll of 20 dollar bills wrapped in a rubber band?" he asked and Naruto raised his hand.

"Um…yeah, could I have that back?" he wondered causing the crowd to laugh. Otto smiled at the teen before tossing him a rubber band. Naruto stared at it with unblinking eyes. "The hell am I supposed to do with this?" he asked quietly causing Gwen to elbow him and turn his attention back to the speech.

"Today you will witness the source of a new fusion-based energy source," Otto told them. "Safe, renewable energy, and cheap electricity for everyone," the man said before he gave a small smile. "Now, let me introduce my…assistants,"

Otto turned around and removed the sheet from a platform, revealing four mechanical tentacles. Everyone gazed in amazement, while Naruto narrowed his eyes a bit as he studied them.

Taking off his jacket, Otto walked to the start of the platform. "These four actuators were developed and programmed for the sole purpose of creating successful fusion," he informed, now standing on the platform. "They are impervious to heat, and magnetism,"

Pressing a few buttons on his monitor, the brace locked around his mid section and everyone gave a wince or flinch when hearing something being sunk into his skin. Concentrating a bit, Otto was able to raise the arms from their holsters, awakening them.

Naruto gave a frown at their attributes, watching them with everyone else, slowly dance around behind Otto. While they were amazing…they were also potentially dangerous. "These smart arms are controlled by my brain through a neural link," Otto continued on as he stepped off the platform. "Nanowires feed directly into my cerebellum, allowing me to use these arms to control fusion reaction, in an enviorment no human hand could enter,"

"If that's so doctor," Gwen spoke up earning everyone's attention. "If the AI in these arms is advanced as you suggest," Gwen then gave a quick glance to Naruto, knowing her was curious as well. "Couldn't that make you vulnerable to them?"

Both Otto and Rosie smiled at Gwen then at Naruto with the former wagging his brows suggestively at the teen. Naruto chuckled sheepishly while Gwen gave him a confused glance.

"A great question Miss Stacy," Otto smiled before turning around, pointing to a blue light at the top of his spine. "This blue chip here maintains my higher brain function, allowing me to be in control of these arms and not the other way around,"

"And now on to the main event…give me the blue light Rosie," he ordered, gesturing the audience to gaze at the revealing fusion reactor. Otto walked towards it with the audience following. The mecha arms tweaked the arches while Otto tapped on his monitor, causing a small golden orb surrounded in a clear bubble to appear from a podium.

"Precious tritium is the fuel that makes this project go," Otto revealed, "There's only 25 pounds of it in the world, I would like to thank oscorp for supplying it," The man said as he set the tritium in the middle of the reactor.

"Happy to pay the bills Otto," Norman returned with a smirk as Otto began readying the reactor. As the tritium began spinning, Rosie handed Otto his goggles and the two shared a proud loving smile.

Once the scientist slipped it on, he pressed a few more buttons on the monitor. "Ladies and gentlemen…fasten your seatbelts," not to long after, beams shot out from the arches of the reactor and were directed to the tritium which reacted.

The audience watched silently as suddenly the small tritium orb turned into a sun like ball. "Doctor, we have a successful fusion reaction," the assistant said and everyone began clapping while Otto and Rosie smiled.

"The power of the sun…in the palm of my hand," Otto whispered to himself as he gazed on the beauty that was the tritium.

Gwen, like everyone, too gazed at the ball. However from below she noticed something, looking down she saw that a paper clip was moving, struggling. She nudged Naruto causing him to look down to see what she saw. The clip then flew into the orb and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

He and Gwen looked up when they heard metal straining above, to see that the lights were moving towards the tritium. Naruto suddenly grabbed Gwen's hand tighter and pulled her along, both turning around and heading outside, pushing through the crowd.

The paper clip and the lights were a sign that some shit was about to happen and he didn't need Gwen being part of the people who got hurt. He wasn't going to stand there like an idiot and wait for something disastrous to happen…this wasn't a god damn movie! He never understood the concept of that…normal people headed the opposite direction of the danger…not towards it.

The couple did not stop till they were across the street. "You stay here, and I mean it Gwen," Naruto told her. He wasn't in the mood for her 'You can't tell me what to do' shit. She nearly got killed because of the Lizard last time doing that.

Gwen looked as if she wanted to say something but from the intensity of the stare Naruto was giving her…it was not a good idea. "What about you then?"

He gave a sigh, scratching the back of his head. "Something is bound to happen and people will probably get hurt. So I'm going to go back in there and have them get out, you stay here no matter what happens," Naruto ordered and Gwen only nodded.

Giving him a passionate long kiss, Naruto was tempted to continue kissing her. But he broke free reluctantly and changed into his gear.

When he entered the building again, he was standing on the ceiling upside down and watched as everyone's metal belongings try and fly into the orb. Naruto shook his head as the people still continued to stand there like fools.

Landing beside Otto he tapped his shoulder, "So while you try and fix this, I'm going to have these people get out before they get hurt. Cool? Cool," Not waiting for Otto to say anything, Naruto turned to the people. "Okay everyone! You're lives are in danger…I want you tall to exit the building in a calm orderly fa-UGH!"

_Crash!_

"Everything is under control! It's just a spike, it will soon stabilize!" Otto told the surprised crowd after he hit Fearsome Fox into the wall. Suddenly the computer monitor began beeping with _System Unstable!_ And that's when the people started to try and leave…in an non-calm and non-orderly fashion.

The metal sheets attached to the wall began to peel off from it and fly into the tritium. The metal roller carts holding the computers started to roll around, trying to reach the tritium as well. people were able to dodge or were hit, causing others to stumble upon others getting hit and it was quickly becoming a mess.

"We have a containment breach!" The assistant informed just as a whip from the tritium broke free from it's orb and smashed against the ceiling, causing rubble to fall. Rosie tried to have her husband get away from the tritium but the debris began to fall, so she stepped back herself with a scream.

"Shut it off Octavius! Shut it off!" Norman roared and Otto looked back towards him.

"It will stabilize it's under control!" The man said and Norman started to turn red, stomping his feet and yelling almost like a child.

"I am under control! It's my money! SHUT I-GUH!" The CEO grunted as he was blown by a gust of air, pushing him out of the way from a rolling cart.

"Didn't I tell you bitches to leave in a CALM and ORDERLY fashion?! Why the hell are you running around like chickens with your heads cut off! The exit is that way! DUH!" Naruto pointed with his hands, and suddenly the people began to understand…somewhat. Rolling his eyes under his mask, Naruto turned back to Otto.

"So I'm going to ignore you hitting me, but if you do it again….all 8 of your limbs are coming off," Naruto warned and Otto scowled. "Now…still think this thing will stabilize? Cause I don't…how do we turn it off?"

"I won't turn it off! It's under control I have it…" he paused as soon as he heard a scream, both of them did. Turning around, they saw Rosie about to be skewered by flying glass. "ROSIE!"

Naruto immediately jumped off just as a whip hit Otto, shocking him to unconsciousness. He fell to his knees smoking, while Naruto was able to reach Rosie in time pulling her away from the shards. However he was forced to cover her when a great force of debris landed atop of them.

A few moments later, Naruto burst from the debris to see that Rosie was unconscious but not dead. He then looked towards the unconscious smoking Otto before finding the plugs to the reactor. In a blur, he had unsheathed his sheathe and was upon the plugs, slicing them.

It took a few moments but the tritium finally disappeared, though it tried sucking in the arches causing them to crunch and fold in. Giving a sigh, he walked over to Otto to check his pulse. It was weak but he was alive.

Naruto then looked up to see the ruined lab…what a damn mess.

Gwen sat on the side walk watching as cops and the ambulance arrived. People filed out, covered in soot, some injured. She caught the sight of Rosie and Otto's on a gurney being led into the ambulance truck.

She glanced to the side as her boyfriend sat beside her in his regular fit. "What happened to making sure no one got hurt?" she teased lightly and he gave a grunt.

"Idiots…the lot of them," He grumbled and from that she could pick up that they were probably being idiots by not following his directions or leaving the building correctly. "Rosie and Otto are fine," he muttered telling her their conditions.

Naruto and Gwen paid attention as a flustered Norman Osborn walk out surrounding by his entourage. Apparently he was looking for Fearsome Fox, for what Naruto had no idea. But before the man could look some more he left in a car before reporters showed up.

"Well what now?" Naruto wondered. This was probably the most excitement he was going to have all day. He looked towards Gwen who was looking at the scene before her.

"I don't know. Guess I'm going to see what could be done around the house, take me home?" she asked and Naruto nodded. He helped her stand up before they walked home as if nothing happened.

But Naruto had a feeling that something was going to happen soon….and he was not going to like it.

* * *

**Not much action this chapter, just setting the foundation for more chapters to come. I actually don't have much to say this chapter besides…Doc Ock is based off Spider-Man 2….but that's it.**

**Anyway…**

**Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"PARKER!"

"Quit ya yellin, I'm right here," Naruto grumbled tiredly as he walked into Jameson's office. Naruto gave a light wave to Robbie who gave a greeting smile. Carelessly he plopped down in the chair in front of Jonah's desk ignoring the look the man was giving him.

Deciding not to bitch at him about it, he threw a stack of newspaper down in front of Naruto, "Have you seen this Parker? It's all over town now," Jameson stated and Naruto peeked an eye open.

Reaching for it he opened it and began reading. "Gossip, rumors," Jonah stated as he paced around. "Panic in the streets if we're lucky," the man smirked lightly as Naruto glanced up then back at the paper. "Crazy scientist turns himself into some kind of monster,"

Naruto said nothing as his mind went to Rosie who was still unconscious. He needed to stop by the hospital and check on her if Otto was now going insane. From the looks of it, the doctors that were to operate on him were all killed last night…when he was sleep.

Which means he probably thinks Rosie is dead or something, which doesn't help with his state of mind. That shock probably fried the inhibitor chip, and there was a high chance those AI arms are manipulating him. But this was all just a hunch.

"Parker, what do you think we should call this guy?" Jonah wondered, brining Naruto out of his thoughts. "We tried Science squid…crap,"

"Dr. Strange," Robbie suggested and Jonah smiled while Naruto shook his head.

"Taken," he said casually as he flipped the page, there must have been something else going on besides Octavius. Jonah and Robbie frowned but raised brows when Naruto went on, "Doctor Octopus, four mechanical arms plus his four limbs make eight…" Naruto suggested.

"Ah, crap," Jonah muttered. "What about Tentacle?"

"Stupid," Both Naruto and Robbie stated, causing the man to grunt.

"I got it! Doctor Octopus…" Jonah grinned causing Robbie to look at Naruto who simply gave an uncaring shrug. "Doctor Octopus…new villain in town, "Doc Ock" I like it,"

"Sure you do," the blond teen muttered.

"What are you still doing here!? Mad scientist goes berserk and we don't have pictures!" Jonah stated and Naruto sighed in a bored fashion, not paying the man any mind.

"I head Fearsome Fox was there by the way," Robbie brought up and Naruto hummed.

"Was he? That's cool," Naruto muttered, turning another page.

"So where were you? Taking pictures of squirrels? You're fired!" Jonah stated and Naruto gave him a look just as Betty came in setting a stack of papers on his desk.

"Chief, Planetarium party," She reminded before walking out and Jonah nodded.

"Oh right, you're un-fired, I need you, come here," Jonah motioned and Naruto finally stood up setting the paper down. "What do you know about high society?" he asked and Naruto remained silent, seeing no need to answer the question because… "Never mind, don't answer that,"

"My society photographer got hit in the head by a polo ball, you're all I got," Jonah said and Naruto hummed. "Big party for an American hero, my son, the astronaut," the man grinned.

"Hmm, fine, 600," Naruto stated crossing his arms and both Robbie and Jonah blinked at him, shocked and confused. "What? You expect me to buy a tux and crap to stand around and take pictures of some snobby rich people when I could be doing something more…fun? I take pictures of Fear-Fox, and crazy shit of the like…not…you're son and whatever," Naruto explained.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Jonah yelled and Naruto hummed.

"My bad…500," he lowered with a shrug.

"Five hundred!? That's outrageous!" Jonah stated and Naruto smirked with a shrug.

"Guess you don't have a photographer for your fancy smancy son, I'll be back soon with those Octopus pics," Naruto gave a two finger salute before he started to walk out.

"WAIT!" Jonah growled and Naruto paused. "Fine…500," the man agreed and Naruto smirked before turning around. "The planetarium, tonight at 8,"

"Yup yup," Naruto patted an impressed Robbie on the shoulder before walking out, leaving an annoyed Jonah and an amused Robbie.

"That brat is going to rob me blind,"

* * *

Naruto walked through the white halls of the hospital that both Roise and Otto were admitted too, though the floor Otto was supposed to be on was on lockdown do to his murdering last night.

Reaching Rosie's room, he opened the door to see she was still unconscious and there was nurse in the room. "Oh hello, are you here to visit?" the nurse asked with a kind smile and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not staying long, I just wanted to know how she was doing," Naruto admitted and the nurse nodded looking over Rosie's chart.

"Well, she has no major injuries besides a sprained ankle and shoulder. However she is in a coma, the doctor doesn't have an estimated time when she will wake up. Apparently the event she experienced was traumatic for her," The nurse explained and Naruto gave a sigh, but agreed with a nod.

The woman had experienced a near death expierence with those shards, and the debris falling atop of them did not help. So while he didn't exactly agree with the coma…he understood. But this just made his life a bit harder because of what he had to deal with.

Now he either had to search for Otto or wait for him to show up and try to convince him that Rosie was fine, and that if maybe he spoke to her she would wake up. But Naruto didn't feel like wasting time on looking for the man, he could be anywhere. Though…he knew the man would pop up sometime, and when the time was near…he would be ready.

"Thank you," Naruto smiled before he gave Rosie one last look before leaving.

* * *

Later that day, Naruto sat with his aunt with a annoyed expression. Why? Because, he was sitting with her at the bank…specifically the loan department. Why she needed a loan when he was providing enough money just fine was beyond him.

He swore the woman was stubborn, and it was annoying. They didn't need to be here…the bills were getting paid just fine…but…what did he know right?

"That's the social security," May informed and the man, Tim…nodded.

"Yes I see," he said, almost as if he was brushing her off. But the glare he was receiving from Naruto made him seem like he was being polite.

"My uncles life insurance…" Naruto brought up and Tim looked towards him, speaking.

"Yes but I'm afraid it's just not efficient to refinance your home," Tim stated and Naruto blinked before turning to May who seemed a bit…nervous.

"That's what this is about? Aunt May I can get the money to refinance it…I just need time," he told her and May shook her head.

"No, Naruto. We don't have time and I'm not forcing this on your shoulders, you have enough to worry about," May told him and Naruto frowned before turning to the man to speak but he suddenly flinched in pain, which made Naruto guess May had kicked him.

"W-we appreciate that you opened up a new supersaver account with us today," Tim said but shook his head. "But the fact is…you do not have the assets to justify this loan…I'm sorry," Tim started to turn around and Naruto spoke up.

"How much is it in total to refinance our home and when do you need it by?" Naruto demanded ignoring his Aunt who tried to quiet him. The man frowned before giving a shrug and looking through the files.

However his attention and everyone else's attention was given to the coated man with the hat and the four mechanical tentacles arms prying open the large metal safe. Naruto blinked as the door was thrown at them.

Quickly he kicked his aunt's chair away and grabbed Tim throwing him beside his aunt just as the door crushed the desk. He had moved out the way and quickly summoned a clone to stay beside his aunt, while he rushed somewhere vacant to change.

"Hold it! Put your arms up! All of them!" a cop said as he cocked his gun along with his partners at Octavius. Doc smirked before he flexed and beat away the cops.

"Yo, if you are going to point a gun at somebody, you need to be ready to shoot," Naruto stated as he hung upside down from the ceiling by his web. Octavius gave another smirk as one of the arms grabbed a bag of coins and threw it at him.

Naruto shot a web at it and chucked it back at his head, but another arm swatted it away. Landing on the ground, Naruto flipped and jumped, avoiding the bags of coins thrown at him. "How are you trying to steal the money but you're wasting it on me? That makes no sense Doc," Naruto taunted, shooting two webs at two bags and throwing them at Octavius.

Once the arms knocked them away, he received a foot to the face, making him stumble back a bit. Naruto however, had his ankle grabbed and was tossed across the room, very hard. Falling to the ground he gave a light grunt but groaned as he was pulled in by Octavius and held.

"You're getting on my nerves," Otto glared and Naruto huffed.

"Stop what your doing Doc, there is no reason to do this Ro-" he was stopped as his head began to get crushed by the arms. With his wrists bound, he couldn't reach his guns and blast the fucker. So instead he shot his webs two tables and yanked causing them to fly towards Octavius.

He broke one, but the other one slammed into him, making him crash through the window, releasing Naruto. Naruto ran towards Octavius with his improved speed and jumped over a flying car door but was it by the second one that followed a mere second later. He flew back into the bank, a grunt escaping him.

"This would be much easier if I was aiming to kill," Naruto muttered as he stood back up. He however heard a scream that belonged to a familiar voice to see it was his aunt. His clone had been running away from the scene with her, but Otto took her by surprise.

"OI! LET HER GO!" Naruto snarled as kicked two large fireballs at Octavius out of rage. His arms knocked them away, not even affected. And before Naruto could stomp his foot to bend the earth Otto had already taken to scaling the building. "Son of a bitch!"

With another snarl, Naruto raced to catch up with the quickly climbing eight limbed human. Using the air, Naruto motioned his hands and pushed forward, flying quickly to pass Octavius. He landed in front of him and glared at the man.

"Give her to me!" Naruto barked and Octavius gave a smile before releasing his aunt. "BITCH!" Naruto roared as he lunged at Otto and gave him a good sock to the face, breaking his glasses. But instead of wasting his time on his opponent, Naruto flew down towards his falling screaming aunt.

Shooting a web he was able to grab her and pulled her up with ease. However, Otto decided to be an ass and grabbed onto Naruto's leg, slamming him into the wall. Forced to let go, this caused Aunt May to free fall a bit but she used her umbrella to hook on to something, though she couldn't hold for much longer.

"Help me!" May begged and Naruto growled as he fought with Octavius angrily. He avoided the crushing claw and countered with a punch to the face before grabbing his head and smashing it repeatedly in the wall. "Help me!"

"I'm coming!" Naruto returned before he was slammed into the wall repeatedly. Giving a pained grunt, Naruto gave a howl, releasing an aura explosion of fire blowing off Octavius. Once he was free, Naruto raced up towards the building.

But just as he reached the ledge, a claw gripped his shoulder and yanked him back, "Hang on!" he shouted as he was slammed into the wall again. As he was getting hit and dodging, Naruto focused inwardly.

"_When in battle you must think rationally,"_ he heard Slade's words. "_You must not forget your skills and abilities. Use them to your advantage and you will be victorious_,"

Naruto took a deep breath as he moved his head out of the way from the smashing blow. Pulling out a gun, he fired at Octavius at point blank range causing the man to shout in pain. Naruto then pistol whipped him before smashing his head into the wall again.

He then jumped off the building and used his fire to propel himself to his aunt, grabbing her. As soon as they were out of the clear, the cops began firing at the wounded Octavius who began to climb higher then disappeared.

Naruto landed with his aunt safely to the ground, setting her down. "Alrighty," Naruto relaxed a bit and Aunt May gave a smile.

"Thank you, I've been all wrong about you," May smiled and Naruto just gave a shrug.

"Aunt May!" their attention was directed towards the clone who ran towards them, the clone pulled May into a hug before checking her over. "Thank god you're all right. Thanks Fox, guess I owe you one again huh," the clone smirked at the original.

"Sure sure kid, just make sure to tell Jameson to suck the fur off my tail next time he talks shit, later!" Giving a mock salute, Fearsome Fox shot a web and swung off.

Passerby's could only watch in awe as the hero took off.

* * *

Later that night Gwen giggled as she sipped on some champagne while Naruto stood by her taking pictures. She wore an elegant sapphire strapless gown that matched with Naruto's outfit. He wore pitch black levi's with a dark blue blazer with his sleeves rolled up and a white collared undershirt, for shoes he wore black and dark blue Jordan's.

"So what made you decide to take me?" Gwen asked as Naruto finished taking his pictures and she slipped into his embrace. Naruto gave a shrug as he smiled at her.

"Didn't want to be stuck here by myself, and I figured you wouldn't mind the high society life," he smirked and she rolled her eyes with a smile before kissing him deeply as usual.

"Parker! Stop slobbing down your date and come do your job!" Jonah called as he grabbed Naruto's shoulder and pulled him away from a now annoyed Gwen. Naruto wanted to deck him across the face but just winked at Gwen as he was dragged by Jonah.

"Here, get a shot of my wife with the minister," Jonah ordered and Naruto snapped the picture. "Ooh! Get us a shot with the DA," Naruto then snapped that picture as well. "Ooh and get us shot with the mayor and his girlfriend,"

….

Awkward silence…something that Naruto chuckled at as he took the shot. "Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer called but Naruto wasn't paying attention as Gwen managed to slip back in his arms. Giving each other a peck the two faced the stairs as Captain John Jameson walked down with his date.

Gwen and Naruto gazed at the girl before turning to each other, giving an unimpressed shrug. The party soon returned and Naruto was steady taking pictures while Gwen was by his side mingling with others.

"Why hello there Miss Stacy, I'm surprised to see you here," Naruto heard and looked up to see an older woman greeting Gwen who seemed quite…nervous?

"Mrs. Daniels…a surprise to see you as well, what are you doing here?" Gwen asked and Mrs. Daniels smiled before gesturing to the party.

"Well before I headed back to London I heard about this Gala, so I figured why not? Who is this?" Mrs. Daniels asked with a smile looking towards a confused Naruto. Gwen gave a silent gulp before she introduced the two with an uneasy smile.

"Mrs. Daniels this is my boyfriend, Naruto Parker. Babe, this is Samantha Daniels, one of the head deans of Oxford," She told them and Naruto looked surprised, and understood somewhat. He shook the woman's hand and gave a smile.

"It is nice to meet you Mrs. Daniels," Naruto greeted and she returned the shake and smile.

"As well as you Mr. Parker. You have a beautiful smart lady on your arm Mr. Parker…I assume you are moving to London with her soon?" She asked innocently and Gwen closed her eyes, as if something stung her.

Naruto however looked truly confused, raising a brow, "Moving to London? What are you talking about?" he wondered, and it was Mrs. Daniels turn to looked confused, she glanced towards Gwen who seemed to be looking away.

"I assumed miss Stacy told you that she has been accepted to Oxford and will be enrolled in a few months," Daniels stated and Naruto blinked before he looked towards Gwen.

"Gwen, what's going on?" he demanded quietly and the girl sighed before shaking her head.

"Remember when I said I had to go to a meeting with my mom?" he nodded. "Well, I actually went to meet with Mrs. Daniels for my follow up interview to be enrolled at Oxford," she then gave a sad smile shrugging, "I got accepted…class starts after winter break,"

Naruto gazed at her with a serious although blank gaze. He gave a chuckle before he let go of her hand. He then turned towards Daniels who looked a bit guilty. "Thank you for accepting Gwen, she deserves the best," he smiled before he gave Gwen a look then walked off.

"Naruto!" Gwen called after him as he pushed through the crowd. "Excuse me Mrs. Daniels," Gwen nodded before she walked off to follow her love.

Due to chasing after him, the two missed the announcement of John's engagement. But Naruto left a clone to take the shot. When Gwen found him, she saw that he was looking over the railing, a glass of champagne in his hand as he sipped it.

Gwen quietly walked over to him and stood beside him, though he did not acknowledge her for some time.

"When were you going to tell me you were leaving?" he asked quietly and Gwen took a deep breath before speaking.

"I was going to tell you when I was no longer scared of actually losing you…despite what you may be thinking right now, I do love you Naruto," Gwen told him, trying to grab his hand but he moved it away.

"You love me?" he repeated, incredously. "Well I'm not really feeling the love Gwen!" Naruto growled lowly. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you…but that happiness is being countered against the anger I feel right now,"

"Naruto I'm sorry for not telling you the truth and…"

"You didn't even tell me the truth!" he cut her off. "You tell me anything! You kept it from me! What was going to happen? I was going to wake up one day and you were in London? Without a goodbye or anything?"

"Babe you're not giving me a chance to explain myself," Gwen frowned, trying to get through to him. He inhaled deeply, downing the rest of the drink while Gwen tried to use this chance. "I wanted to tell you, I really did! As soon as I found out you were the first person I wanted to call and tell…but I was scared! I sh…"

"I don't want to hear it Gwen!" Naruto snapped, rounding on her. "I've told you my secrets, the ones that haunt me every now and then…my fears…and you can't tell me that your moving to college early? You can't tell me something like that?!" he demanded.

"I was scared baby! I didn't want to lose you soo…"

"I was scared! I was scared you would hate me when you found out what I did. I was scared that I might actually do something bad because it felt good….I still am scared! And yet I still managed to tell you! That's not fair Gwen!" Naruto scowled shaking his head stepping away from her.

"I know I may seem like a bitch right now but…I don't care. I support you and I love you…that's why I'm so angry. You weren't going to lose me…if anything I would have cheered and celebrated with you. But keeping it from me? Thinking I was going to find out eventually?" Naruto cut his eyes before running his hand through his hair, giving an exhale fire began to expel from his mouth. He began shaking his head, and tears started to come from her eyes.

"I can't be here…not right now, not by you," Naruto told her and she frowned trying to walk towards him but he put his hands up. "Don't…because I'm _scared_ I might hurt you," he told her.

"Naruto, you know I love you…please just…"

"No Gwen. I need some time to think, you will only make me more agitated, and I need to be calm to control my powers," he told her before he walked off, leaving her alone outside, crying.

As he walked, Naruto wiped a stray tear from his own eye, passing Jameson who was smart enough not to speak to him.

* * *

"GRAH!" Naruto yelled as he threw two power punches, shooting out large fireballs. He then did a round kick causing the earth beneath him to shift. When he stomped his foot, tremors occurred.

"HUAH!" he roared, kicking the air, shooting out more fire. Giving jabs, fire also escaped from his hands. Doing a front flip axe kick, fire coated his leg then expelled once he landed on the ground, causing a wave of air and fire mixed.

Naruto panted as he stood up and gazed at the fire coating his hands. With a roar he brought his arms down, and he was surrounded by a large aura of fire. The room noticeably was getting hotter before he ran out of energy and fell to a knee.

"She must have got you good if you are this conflicted," Naruto turned to see Camilla walking into the training room. He turned away from her with a scowl. "I expected you to be in the gravity chamber, or even the dimension chamber…but not here in a regular training room,"

Naruto grunted as he realized she was right. "I can't think straight alright?" he grumbled standing. Camilla gazed at him as he began walking towards the bench and picked up his water bottle and began drinking.

"What has you so upset?" she wondered walking over and sitting down. He glanced at her but did not answer and she gave a shrug. "Don't forget Naruto, I'm also here to be your friend whenever you need me," Camilla reminded and Naruto frowned before he sighed.

"Gwen is moving to London late December, early January. Apparently she's got all her credits so she's graduating early…when did this happen? I don't know…nor did I give her the chance to tell me," Naruto muttered and Camilla frowned, already assuming he was moving with her.

"So what has you so upset?" she wondered, missing the point. "You're not mad that she actually is smart enough to graduate somewhat early and go to a good college are you?

"Of course not," Naruto told her quickly shaking his head. "I'm happy for her, she deserves it. She's incredibly smart, and if Oxford is where she wants to go then I'm all for it…I'm upset because she didn't tell me Camilla," he informed and that's when the woman understood.

"She did a follow up interview a couple of days ago…but she was basically accepted, and I don't know for how long. And during the whole time, not once has she brought it up…but what made it worse is I found out from the person who gave her the interview!" Naruto growled as he stomped his foot.

"I would have only been a little upset if she told me now or tomorrow…but another person told me. That makes me wonder if she ever was going to tell me? I've told her just about everything since we got together…and she can't tell me this huge score?" he demanded and Camilla watched him as he tried to calm down.

"I feel betrayed. Yes I'm sad she's going but I'm even more sad that I can't go with her, that she did not tell me so I could prepare a bit mentally for when she left," Naruto shook his head.

"Between her and Octavius running around somewhere like a loose cannon…it's driving me nuts!" he roared firing a fire blast at the ground. He huffed, falling on his ass.

"I love her Camilla…I really do…and I don't want to lose her," he admitted quietly. Camilla sighed before she stood then sat beside Naruto and put an arm around his shoulder.

"You want her to be happy…right?" he gave a nod. "Well then maybe letting her go is the best. Allow her to be happy and live her life…and if you two are truly meant to be, you will come back together," Camilla smiled softly.

Naruto said nothing, closing his eyes. "I understand where you are coming from…but you must also understand where Gwen is coming from. Maybe it isn't as easy as you think to just tell you. She loves you most likely just as much you love her," Camilla figured. "So you have to realize how hard it must be on her to realize that…in a short while you won't be together anymore,"

"If you were leaving to another country or something…don't you think it would be hard for you to find the words and the courage to tell her? Hell, you left a clone with her because you didn't want her to be alone when you were training with Slade," Camilla reminded and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"I'm not saying a she was right…but I'm not saying she was wrong too. Give it a few days for you to calm down and think, and for her to find the right explanation. Then meet together and talk it out," Camilla advised and he looked towards her.

"It's already set that she is most likely going to go to Oxford. Why have her leave with you both on a sour note instead of a loving one?" Camilla suggested. She then stood up and ruffled his hair before leaving him alone to his thoughts.

He could only mutter in annoyance on how right she was.

* * *

"Why did you fail me Slade?!" Norman growled as he stabbed his knife into his desk, glaring. It's been months since he had hired Slade to capture and bring Fearsome Fox to him.

And much to Norman's utter disappointment…it was a waste of money and time. Slade had decided to refuse on the search and returned the money to him…but Norman assumed the man had failed.

However he has noticed Fearsome Fox's gear change. Where did that menace get such gear? Could it have been from Oscorp? It couldn't have because Oscorps gear was stowed away for later purposes.

Bottom line Slade failed him in brining in the Fox so he could take a sample of his blood and recreate the Biju serum. A serum that could grant him power beyond his wildest dreams.

But those damn Namikaze's stole it from him before he could even analyze it…and then Richard Parker ran off with the plans of the genetic spiders…nothing went right! Then he fell ill due to his family's genetic sickness…but was thankfully brought to average help thanks to Octavius and Connors left over notes.

Although he did notice some traces of his disease returning and it frightened him a bit. It only wanted him to re-create the serum in his favor so he could be rid of this disease like Minato Namikaze said it would!

Deciding to take a short break, from his stewing. Norman poured him a glass of brandy and started sipping on it. He walked outside for some air, and gazed at the city. However he paused when he heard strange noises.

Noises he didn't exactly like to hear. It was almost like stomping. Turning his head, he looked towards a bush to see that it was shaking. Lightning struck and he frowned, turning slowly he saw that the other side was shaking as well.

Looking towards the ledge, he slowly walked and peeked over only to be hit by a claw in the chest. He fell back, dropping his glass just as Otto Octavius showed himself to Norman. Before the glass shattered, the mecha arm grabbed it and brought it to Otto's lips.

"Hello Norman," Otto smiled as he sipped the rest of the brandy.

"Octavius? What do you think you're doing? What do you want?" Norman demanded with a scowl and Octavius smiled.

"The precious tritium," he told the man and Norman's eyes widened before scowling again. "But I need more of it this time,"

"Are you insane Octavius? With more tritium you could destroy the city! How am I supposed to rule New york when there is no new york?" Norman demanded. "Forget it! You're a washed up, useless, good for nothing…" Norman stopped as Otto took off his shades and directed the mecha arm to grab him.

Successfully snatching onto his ankle, Otto dangled Norman over the ledge, causing the man to shout out of fear of being dropped. "Alright! Alright! Put me down! We'll make a deal!" he told the man and Otto smirked as he dropped Norman back on the ground.

"Bring me Fearsome Fox alive, and I'll give you all the tritium you need," Norman ordered and Otto raised narrowed his eyes.

"How can I find him?" The man wondered as his claw closed. Norman thought about it before remembering.

"Naruto Parker," Norman said and Otto blinked surprised by this.

"Parker?" he asked and Norman nodded with a smirk.

"He takes pictures of Fearsome Fox for the bugle. Make him tell you where he is," Norman ordered and Otto seemed a bit conflicted but nodded his head.

"Have it ready," he told the man before he climbed off the roof. Norman straightened his tie before giving a quiet mutter,

"Oh and don't hurt the boy,"

* * *

Gwen waited patiently and anxiously in a café, waiting for her…waiting for Naruto. At this moment of time she didn't really know if they were still together or not. It's been four days or so since the fight and he avoided her everyway he could.

When she text he would ignore her, when she called he would still ignore her. He would pass by her without glancing at her in the halls, he even moved seats away from her in some of their classes together. He didn't show up for lunch with Harry and Mary Jane either.

And even they could tell something was up between them. But Gwen didn't say anything accept that he needed a bit of space. But this space was hurting her. She hadn't eaten much in a few days, and him avoiding her at school, didn't even make her want to come.

But she was really really happy when she called last night and he actually picked up. He didn't say much, but she was able to say enough to get him to agree to meet her at the café so they could settle things.

Her attention was given to the blond blue eyed teen that sat down at her table and she smiled upon seeing Naruto, who had a blank expression. "I'm surprised and happy you showed up," she mentioned and he gave an nonchalant shrug, though he said nothing.

It was silent between them before Gwen decided to speak first, "Listen Naruto…I love you…so very much. But…I want to go to Oxford and…."

"I'm not upset about Oxford Gwen," Naruto cut her off sharply but quietly. "I would never be upset at you for seizing the chance to better your life, whether it's a job, school…anything. I would support you, because you deserve good things. Good people deserve good things," Naruto explained to her.

"So cut that," he told. "I'm upset because you didn't _tell_ me about Oxford. You didn't tell me about anything…you left me in the dark and I don't know when or if you were ever going to tell me. That's what I'm upset about,"

Gwen took a deep breath and nodded in understanding. "How long?" he wondered after a few minutes of silence. Gwen looked into his eyes to see he was still pained but also calm.

"A bit before homecoming," she answered and he released a breath. "Before homecoming, I went to the councilers office and they told me I had got all my credits and I basically graduated…but early graduation wouldn't happen till before Christmas break," Gwen started and he listened carefully.

"I already applied for colleges by then, Oxford then sent me a brochure, the one you saw on my dresser. I told my mom, and she paid for tickets to London so I could get a good tour of the school," she went on and it dawned on Naruto.

"You never went too Arizona or California…you were in London the whole time," he figured and she gave a nod and he swallowed. Gwen frowned and continued on.

"I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure if I was going to get accepted or not. But in the case I did…I wanted you to hopefully have found someone before I left so it would be easy. Hence why I pushed you a bit to find a date," Gwen enlightened and he rolled his eyes at that but said nothing.

"When I went, I got the tour and I was even interviewed. A few days later they told me I basically got admitted into the school, but they would like to have a follow up a bit later to see if I was still interested or not…hence the meeting," she went on and he still remained silent.

"The follow up basically truly confirmed that I have been accepted into the school. I've been packing, although discreetly since. It's why I didn't go to the play or even a couple of nights ago when I suggested you just go home or something," Gwen informed and he continued to gaze and remain silent.

"I wanted to tell you babe…I really did. But…I was fearful of what would happen. I was afraid you would be mad at me or block me out or even try to prevent me from going. Plus it was hard coming to terms that I would most likely lose you due to time and distance…neither are human beings friends," Gwen tried to joke but it didn't work.

Gwen wanted to reach out and set her hand on his but decided not too, "I love you Naruto…I was going to tell you…I was just scared on how you would take it and if I would even get the right words out," Gwen said and Naruto frowned a bit deeper.

He remained silent for a good couple minutes before he broke it. "I love you too Gwen…despite my actions recently. And…I want you to be happy, I do. That's why even though I want to fight you on leaving for Oxford…I can't because I know going will make you happy," he then grabbed for her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"A friend told me…that since you are going to leave…it's better to have our relationship end on a loving note…than a sour one," Naruto told her. "My friend also told me…that if our love for each other is really true and we're meant to be together…we will in time…we will," Naruto smiled and Gwen returned it.

Silently, the two started to move in for a kiss but Naruto suddenly paused as his instincts were going haywire. Without even thinking about it, instead of kissing Gwen, he dove over the table and tackled her down just as a car crashed through the window and was about to hit them.

Landing on the ground, the car just barely passed over Naruto's nose and slammed into the wall behind them. Helping Gwen stand up Naruto didn't even feel the need to wait to see what was the cause. Gwen was in danger and she needed to be out…fast.

"Naruto Parker," he heard his name called and the two turned to see that it was Octavius. "And Miss Stacy," he smiled and Naruto immediately grabbed Gwen and was headed for an exit. He however pushed Gwen out of the way when a mecha arm lunged for her, bringing him forward instead.

"Damn Otto, got a grip with these extra limbs," Naruto tried to joke and Otto gave a small smirk.

"I don't want to hurt you or Gwen, I just want your friend Fearsome Fox," Otto stated and Naruto glared at him. "Tell him to meet me at the west side tower at 3:00," the man stated and Naruto grunted.

"And if I don't know where he is?" Naruto wondered and Otto took off his shades before giving a shrug.

"Find him," he ordered as he looked at Gwen. "Or I'll peel the flesh off her bones," Otto threatened as the girl was surrounded by the mecha arms.

"You don't have to do this Otto, Rosie is fine, she is alive!" Naruto got out and Otto's eyes widened, surprised before he tightened his grip on Naruto.

"You're lying! I saw Rosie die! I was there!" Otto snapped but Naruto shook his head, finding it a bit difficult to breathe. He could easily break free, but he needed to get this point across.

"No! Honest to fucking god! She's in a coma…she needs you Otto!" Naruto grimaced and Otto gazed at him before scowling as his mechanical arms started to convince him it was a lie…but in reality he was over thinking it.

"I don't like being lied too!" Otto snarled as he threw Naruto into a wall, causing rubble to fall atop of him. He then snatched at Gwen who called and screamed for him but got no response. Leaving, Octavius quickly got away just as Naruto busted from the rubble with a snarl, his eyes crimson.

"Bastard!" he roared as he ran out of the ruined café to find Octavius. "You're making it really hard for me not to kill you doc," the teen said to himself before he looked at his watch to see it was 2:45, meaning he had fifteen minutes.

With a snarl, Naruto left for an alley to change. Once he was good, he headed for the Westside tower. At exactly 3, Naruto saw Octavius on the tower and landed on the point, glaring at the man.

"Where the hell is she jackass?!" Naruto demanded and Octavius smiled.

"She'll be just fine, let's talk," Otto gestured and Naruto pulled out his guns.

"Fine, I'll let my guns talk for me bitch!" Naruto growled as he pulled the triggers repeatedly. Two of the mecha arms managed to deflect the bullets, while the other two lunged at Naruto who flipped over him.

Naruto pocketed his guns and spun around to grab on to the jacket and yank him down. But the arms palmed his face before grabbing onto his arm and slamming him into the tower. Otto then proceeded on to stomp Naruto into the tower.

But Naruto's reflex's kicked in and he was able to dodge about all of the blows and dishing out his own. Two of the arms tried coming at his sides, but Naruto back flipped onto the tower and jumped forward to punch Otto, but the other two grabbed on his ankles and threw him down.

Naruto grabbed onto a ledge and Otto attacked the ledge, in the process, ruining the big arm of the clock. Grabbing it, Otto threw it at Naruto who dodged it mid air but shot a web at is and slung it back at Otto.

Otto caught it and ripped it into. His eyes widened a bit as he had to avoid the fireballs thrown at him. Though he felt as if something grabbed him, and he was yanked off the building. Naruto smirked, glad that his control over air helped him pull down his opponent.

As the two fell they continued to fight, punching and hitting each other with Naruto being the more dominant. Otto gave a grunt as he was the one who landed on the operating train. Naruto proceeded to stomp the man but he ducked under a swipe but was pushed back by a clawed palm to the chest.

Naruto landed with a skid just as Otto got up. Throwing jabs, and spin kicks, Naruto shot fire at Otto which was deflected by the mecha arms. However Naruto knew of their heat proof, and charged a blast of wind in his fist. Throwing it, he blew back Otto forcefully.

Naruto also used the air to push himself forward and kicked Otto in the face, making him flip back with a tumble. The two had to get low, avoiding the wall, then returned back to fighting. The teen jumped and maneuvered over the mecha arms and was going to pull out his sword to slice them off, but before he could another claw grabbed onto him and threw him overhead.

"Guh!" Naruto grimaced as he suddenly became flexiable and went through the railing of the bridge he was thrown too. With a flip, he landed back on the train, hitting Otto so they were now fighting sideways on the train. Naruto threw quick powered jabs at Octavius and jumped away from the grapple.

Though another arm grabbed him and smashed him into the train door. Naruto allowed himself to be pulled out, and when he was he shot Otto in the shoulder before kicking his face. The arm holding him, released and Naruto pistol whipped the man.

Instincts going off, Naruto pulled himself and Otto off the side of the train to avoid being skidded against another passing train. He jumped back though when all four arms tried to attack him. Suddenly two pulled back and grabbed civilians from the train and threw them randomly.

Without even trying, Naruto summoned two clones and had them save the civilians while he fired bullets at Otto which were being deflected. Otto grunted as he took steps back, and had an arm smashed through the driver window and rip off the brakes. With a smirk, he quickly moved just as Naruto brought his sword down. The teen jerked forward a bit due to the train picking up speed really quickly. Out of reflex, Naruto sliced the object Otto threw at him.

"You have a train to catch," Otto saluted before he left but not without having to dodge and deflect some bullets from Naruto.

"Shit!" The teen cursed as he pocketed his gun and sheathed his sword. He crawled down to the driver window to see that the driver couldn't stop the train, and he realized the brakes were gone…fucking Otto. "Making it _really _hard not to kill you," he muttered to himself.

As the consol gave a sparked blow, Naruto lifted his head up and immediately he could see the edge of the tracks, that wasn't good. Quickly, Naruto hopped to the front of the train, thinking of a plan. He couldn't create an earth wall because it would only make the train crash.

"Come on Fox think of a plan," Naruto whispered to himself before he grunted. Turning back he spoke to the people, "Tell everyone to back up and brace yourself," he ordered before he crouched and hopped far into the tracks.

Naruto summoned five clones and they all took deep breaths. Getting into a position, they began to raise their energy. Fire, earth, lightning nor water would stop this train. One of the options was too use his airbending to stop it, put up enough resistance to slow it down.

As the group of Naruto's prepared themselves, the wind around them began to churn and blow around them. It was weak but it started to get stronger and stronger till the wind was howling around them. Moving their arms and hands around in certain motions…the group of Naruto's took a large step forward and fired the wind at the incoming train.

The people on it jerked a bit and the train slowed only a bit, but was still running. The group pushed more power into the train, trying to stop it or at least push it back…but it wasn't working.

Beads of sweat started to drip from Naruto's head as he tried to make this work…it needed to work…it had too. Or he and these people would die! But despite his thoughts and hopes, the train was not stopping and was coming quite close.

The original Naruto scowled before he stopped, "Keep going! I have an idea!" he ordered before he, shot off towards the end of the track. Once he was there, he pushed power into his legs and his arms…after a few moments he took off running at incredible speed towards the train.

It was time to put this new strength to the test. Naruto gave a roar as he neared the train. Everyone on the train fell back as Naruto had rammed into the train, his hands pushing it back. The train kept going, pushing him as well but he was pushing it back more.

"GUH!" Naruto grimaced as he began pushing back with all his might. "C'mon! Give! GIVE GIVE! GIIVVVEEE UUUPP!" The teen screamed as his muscles suddenly grew, and his veins began to bulge.

The train began to screech, as it was being forced to a stop. Naruto's body began to strain as he finally came to a skidding halt, pushing back the train that was moving slowly. After a few more moments the train had come to a complete stop and Naruto stopped pushing against it.

Tiredly he stepped back and gave a weak laugh, "Fuck you Newton and your laws," with that said, his eyes dulled and he fell forward, unconscious. Before he fell on his face though, some of the people in the train grabbed him and pulled him up.

Naruto's unconscious form was carried through the train before he was let down carefully and gently. The people stared at him curiously, and a young woman kneeled down. Carefully she pried off his mask, allowing people to see he had face mask underneath.

The woman glanced towards the curious people and moved to remove the final mask but as her fingers touched the lip of the mask, a gloved hand shot up and gripped her wrist a bit gently, making her jump a bit.

Crimson eyes opened tiredly and Naruto shook his head. "Not today sweetheart," he muttered as he sat up and held his aching head that was attached to his aching body. He glanced up to see that the people were smiling at him and he could see they were grateful for saving them…that made him a bit happy inside.

Some of them helped him up and he was about to be handed his mask when suddenly the door was ripped off. Doc Ock entered the train with a growl, "He's mine!"

Naruto said nothing, not even having the energy to give a smart ass comment. He was surprised and impressed when some of the people stood up for him, willing to fight back against Otto.

However before anyone got hurt Naruto took a deep breath and spoke up, "Leave them alone Squid…I'll come wi-Ugh!" he grunted as he was hit in the face and knocked out by a mecha arm. Falling back, Octavius smirked as he grabbed Fearsome Fox and gave a mock salute to the people before he left.

The young woman could only hold his mask close.

* * *

Norman sipped on his brandy and gave a relaxed sigh. Turning he saw Octavius holding up the bound Fearsome Fox and he couldn't help but smile.

"Where do you want him?" Otto wondered and Norman pointed at the couch. Octavius set the hero down before facing Osborn, "The Tritium," he ordered and Norman nodded as he opened the safe. Once it was open he walked towards Fearsome Fox while Octavius grinned and took the tritium.

When Norman looked back, Otto was gone. With a smirk, Norman grabbed a syringe and stalked towards Fearsome Fox.

"If I'd known it would have been so simple to capture you, I wouldn't have hired Slade," Norman chuckled as he was now upon the masked hero. "Once I get what I want…I'll enjoy killing you slowly, nothing personal, just business,"

Norman grabbed onto the bound hero's wrist and was going to plunge it to gather the blood when he was blasted back, crashing into his desk. Crimson eyes shot open and the owner broke free from the restraints.

Naruto looked around to see the hurt Norman Osborn and narrowed his eyes. Walking towards the man, he pulled out his gun and aimed it at the man's head. "Look snob, I don't care why I'm here or what you want with me, but Kraken has someone important too me and you are going to tell me where he is…" Naruto stated as he cocked the gun.

Norman gazed into the red eyes and tried to plunge the syringe in his neck but Naruto batted his hand away then shot his leg, causing the man to scream. "You have until the count of three till I bust a cap in skull,"

The man grimaced with gritted teeth as he glared at Naruto. "One…" Naruto started as he moved the barrel to Norman's head. "Two…" he cocked the gun. "Thr…"

"Warehouse!" Norman gave in with a pained scowl. "He's at an abandoned warehouse by the river, south," Naruto hummed before he pistol whipped Norman, knocking him out. Naruto pocketed his gun and looked around the office to see the man had pictures and files of educated guesses of him.

So he before he left to find Gwen….he burned them all.

* * *

"HEY DIPSHIT!" Gwen screamed at Octavius. "YO! FUCKHEAD I'M TALKING TO YOU!" '_Damn Naruto has got to me_,' she muttered in thought.

The reason she was screaming was because she was currently chained up and soaked, which was a bit uncomfortable. In front of her was Otto Octavius preparing the tritium with a new fusion reactor.

Normally if Gwen was in such a situation, she wouldn't be trying to provoke the villain because she might be killed. But right now she was irritated because she has been in this position for more than a couple of hours.

"Hey!" Gwen tried again and Otto finally turned to her, "You got what you want now let me go!"

"I can't let you go you'd bring the police," Otto muttered, "Not like they could stop me anyway," he shrugged. "Besides, Fearsome Fox is dead so now one could stop me anyway,"

Gwen blinked at hearing that, her heart starting to hurt. "You're lying! He's not dead!" she snarled and Otto snorted.

"Believe it," he told her before returning to what he was doing. Pressing on his console, the beams fired at the tritium and it actually formed. While Otto gazed at it, he was not paying attention to what was going on behind him.

And that was Gwen making out with her alive boyfriend greedily. While both knew it was not the time, they were too happy to know the other was okay. But after a few moments, Naruto pulled away but said nothing as he began the break her free.

Naruto cursed as his instincts went off and he leaped back avoiding the metal spear that tried to stab his face. Slipping back on his face mask, he glared at Otto who stomped towards him.

"I should've known Osborn wouldn't have the spine to finish you!" he snarled and Naruto gave a shrug.

"Nor do you have the balls to actually fight me with your real arms instead of those toys," Naruto replied with a light sneer. "Shut it down squid…you're going to hurt a lot of people this time. And I'm sure Rosie wouldn't like that,"

"SHUT UP!" Otto roared as he threw two arms at Naruto who flipped out of the way. He then threw a punch at Otto, firing away a stream of fire, hoping to burn him instead of the arms. But Otto moved out of the way, however he was not prepared for the attack from above.

"Rasengan!" Otto looked up but it was too late. A Naruto clone had already formed the blue wind sphere and pushed it against his chest. The floor beneath Otto collapsed causing the clone to dispel and Otto to fall into the water.

Naruto jumped into the water and began punching Otto with hard fists in hopes of knocking him unconscious. Even after the shit the man pulled, Naruto still did not want to kill him.

As Naruto bashed Otto with his fist, a whip of the tritium broke loose and everything metallic started to fly towards it. This included Gwen who was still chained up. "NARUTO!" she screamed out of fright of being pulled in.

Said teen looked towards his girl and his eyes widened. "I'm coming!" he replied with a shout and gave Otto one more punch. Naruto then leaped towards the pole just as the hold of her chains broke and she started flying towards it. However Naruto shot a web and pulled, bringing her back.

Catching her arm, he set her down and told her to run, just as he was hit by a wooden bar. Gwen flinched and took a step back, watching as Otto began to slam Naruto into the floor, breaking it.

Before Naruto fell into the water, Otto pulled on Naruto causing him to hang upside down. Otto sneered as he was about to stab Naruto. However before he could, the teen motion his hand and a thick pillar of water shot from the hole in the floor and crashed into Otto, pushing him back and letting Naruto go.

Otto growled as he had his arm eject a blade and had it stab at Naruto, who pulled up a large cord making him stab it. "GYAAAH!" Otto screamed as his body convulsed from the electricity.

Naruto brought out his sword and slashed at the cords for the reactor. They were successfully cut and Otto was jerked away, but the tritium was still active and growing. Flipping back, Naruto gazed at it with a scowl.

"The fuck I do now?" he demanded to himself. More metal was flying into it, making it grow. Naruto could tell that there wasn't much time left. Naruto looked to see a dazed but down Otto and rushed over to him.

"Dr. Octavius," Naruto called and Otto looked towards him confused. Naruto pulled down his mask, revealing himself. "We have to shut this shit down,"

"Naruto Parker?" he asked and Naruto nodded as he glanced at the tritium. "Brilliant…but lazy," he smiled and Naruto's brow twitched since he added the lazy part.

"Look at what's happening, we must destroy it," Naruto told him as he glanced towards his clones who were currently trying to drown it but it wasn't working. Otto looked towards it and he frowned.

"I can't destroy it," he shook his head and Naruto frowned himself. "I won't!" he growled as a claw grabbed Naruto's neck and started to choke him. Now Naruto could have easily avoided this or even sliced the arm with his sword, but he needed to get through to this man.

"You once spoke to me about intelligence," Naruto started as he gazed calmly at the man. "You told me and I've always remembered that intelligence is a privilege, not a gift. And you must use that privilege for the good of mankind," he reminded and Otto blinked as he nodded slowly.

"These bitches have turned you into something you're not," Naruto glared at the arms. "You still have a chance Otto…Rosie is still alive and she needs you. But she and half of new york including us will die if we don't stop this thing!" Naruto stated with a grimace.

"It was my dream," Otto told him as he looked towards the arms and Naruto frowned.

"Sometimes we have to make sacrifices to do what's right…we have to be steady, and give up the thing we want the most," Naruto went on as he glanced to Gwen who was trying to find a way out but was conflicted of leaving him. "Besides…would you rather dream about being an infamous criminal who is dead…or be with the person you love most and live calmly and peacefully?"

Otto gazed at him, "R-rosie is okay?" Naruto nodded and Otto squeezed a bit tighter, "You're not lying?" and Naruto gave him a look which answered his question, so he lessened the grip a bit.

"He's right," Otto whispered just as another hunk of metal flew into the tritium. The arms hissed and Otto shook his head, "Listen to me now," he ordered but they still didn't obey. "Listen to me now!" he growled and Naruto was finally released.

"Alright, now I'm trying to drown it but it won't work…this thing is made out of fire right?" he asked and Otto gazed upon it and nodded. "You're positive?"

"Yes…it's like a sun remember? Energy…it is fire," Otto told him and Naruto nodded as he gazed at it.

"Good, I have a plan then. _I_ will take care of it, you just go with Gwen and get out of here," Naruto ordered and Octavius frowned as Naruto stood. The man tried getting up with his legs but ended up using the arms.

"Naruto!" he heard Gwen scream and he looked towards her to see the wall falling to crush her. Naruto didn't even scream or even utter a word because in a golden flash he was right by her, holding it. he gave a grunt as it tried to crush him but he did not allow it.

"No!" he growled as he started to actually lift it. Gwen and Octavius watched amazed as Naruto grimaced and threw it to the tritium, causing the wall to be absorbed. Naruto huffed but rolled his shoulders. "Damn I'm strong," Naruto smirked lightly and Gwen gave him a look as he helped her up.

"Gwen you're going to leave with Otto, he's alright now," Naruto said and Gwen looked towards the man who gazed at the tritium. She then turned to Naruto gazing to his crimson eyes.

"And what about you? You're coming with us right?" she asked and Naruto gave a shrug.

"I don't know, I need to stop this thing, and hopefully my idea won't kill me," he muttered. "But if I do die," Naruto took a deep breath. "I love you, with all my heart. And I want you to live your life in happiness…go to Oxford and be the best…you're happiness is all that matters," Naruto told her before he kissed her deeply and lovingly which she returned.

When he pulled away, he kissed her forehead. He then let go of her and ran off towards the tritium. Gwen was suddenly grabbed by a mecha arm and was taken away, somewhere safe…hopefully.

Naruto stood in front of the self sustaining growing tritium and he summoned ten clones in all. "Alright gang, time to put this plan in action! And if we die, I blame you," Naruto pointed to the clone on his right who gave an indignant look.

All the Naruto's crouched before they jumped towards the tritium. As soon as they laid there hands on the tritium, the clones dispelled only leaving Naruto who groaned. "OH COME ON!" he shouted before grimacing.

Slowly, the tritium began to shrink down and Naruto's body was starting to glow. He gritted and grinded his teeth as he could feel the power enter his system and was beginning to feel all warm inside. It was majorly uncomfortable, and Naruto could only guess it was because of the amount.

Naruto gave a roar as he continued to absorb the tritium. His red eyes began to widen, the aura around him starting to turn golden. The tritium continued to shrink and as it did so, golden flames began to surround Naruto at his feet.

He was in too much pain to actually notice it, but it didn't hurt at all. Naruto only groaned as he continued to absorb the tritium and as it began to shrink the entire warehouse was beginning to cave in and starting to fall into the river. But despite all of this, Naruto was still not affected by it.

From afar, Gwen and Otto watched as the tritium along with Naruto and the warehouse began to sink into the river. Only a golden glow showed them that it was still present. But suddenly the golden glow died out and the entire warehouse was gone.

Tears began to emerge from Gwen's eyes as she anxiously waited for Naruto to emerge from the water alive. But after 30 seconds, nothing happened and her tears began to fall. Otto sighed, closing his eyes, guilt starting to sink in.

But both were shocked when a beam of gold shot from the river and into the sky. It didn't last long and started to die out. But rising from the water was Naruto…surrounded in golden flames? His entire form was gold, with flames dancing around his body.

Naruto tiredly walked to the shore and fell on his knees. Gwen immediately ran to him and was a bit afraid to touch him. But she did anyway and was a bit surprised to find out that the flames were not burning her, in fact it was like they weren't even there.

She held onto him and slowly the flames died out, leaving a perfectly skinned but somewhat unconscious Naruto. Gwen ran her hand through his now blond hair and kissed his forehead. It took a few minutes but Naruto finally woke up and he groaned.

"Shit," he grumbled before his sapphire gaze met with her jade one. "Hey sexy," he smiled and Gwen returned it before kissing him. Once the two broke apart, Gwen helped Naruto up and they walked over to Octavius who gazed at the river.

"What do I do now?" he muttered to himself. "Even though I want to see Rosie…I'm a criminal…a murderer," he said to himself and Naruto gazed towards the river as well.

"I think I have a place for you…where you can still work but live in peace with Rosie," Naruto stated and Otto looked towards him as did Gwen. "But it has a requirement…" the teen stated and Otto gazed at him with a raised brow. Naruto gave a small smirk before he continued,

"You work with me,"

* * *

**AND FINISHED! Two chapters, with this one being the longest of the two. Hoped you enjoyed it. And yes I decided not to kill Otto off…he can be just as useful as Max is.**

**Next chapter will be a short time skip, the last lemon with Gwen for some time and Gwen's departure for College. **

**But back to this chapter…I want to explain Naruto's powers just a bit. As you know he can control the elements, bend and create them. Fire however is the easiest element for him at the moment, as he can bend it, absorb it and create it. It's then earth, water, wind and lightning.**

**As time goes on, his skill for each element will grow. But right now I want to talk fire. Naruto's ability with fire allows him to create it, and bend it whether it is his or anothers…he controls fire. He can also absorb it…his ability to absorb it is a lot like Natsu's. **

**Eating, or absorbing someone's fire that is not his own powers him up. And obviously consuming the tritium made him stronger, basically giving him the initial biju mode. He can only use this mode when he has enough fire power stored up.**

**Later in the story I'll explain it's other abilities. But for now…this is what you get. **

**Well…I think that is it…**

**Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"So she's actually going huh?"

Naruto glanced to see Harry with a cup of punch before turning his gaze back to the party that was being held for Gwen. It was her '_Going away to College_' party, and it had been going on for about an hour now.

In truth Naruto hadn't really been socializing during the party because he was trying to actually accept the terms that there was a chance he would never see his love again. And when thinking about that…it was really hard to party.

Besides, he had spent the last couple of months since the whole Doc Ock thing with her as much as he could. And it was great! They did some things that they hadn't done before. They went sky diving, went to the fair a couple of times…had sex about 4 times a week, no condom involved occasionally…he had even giving her basic training.

But despite all this time being spent…he didn't feel like it was enough. So while he was trying to force coming to terms, he was allowing everyone else to say their goodbyes and last hours with her before she left tomorrow night.

"How are you taking it?" Harry wondered and Naruto still said nothing. Harry sighed before patting his shoulder. "You want to know I think bud?'

"No,"

"I think that with enough time of you two away from each other…you guys will grow," Harry smiled and Naruto frowned, glancing at him. "Just hear me out," he told his friend and Naruto remained silent.

"With her being in college and you finishing high school, you both will live your lives and grow as people, individuals. You will start to realize what is important. And by the time you guys are matured…if you still find each other important…you will come back together," Harry smiled and Naruto still said nothing.

He simply watched as Gwen laughed, interacting with Mary Jane and a few of her other friends. She caught his gaze and gave a small wave with a smile, which he returned softly.

"Besides, don't you want to dip into pools other than Gwen's?" Harry asked and Naruto blinked as he glanced at his friend. "What? Oh come on, you think it's not obvious you two fuck like wild animals? I mean look at your hair!" Harry joked pointing to Naruto's messed up hair. "It's messier than usual! I bet you guys had sex right before the party started, huh?"

"Shut up Harry," Naruto grumbled and Harry grinned, knowing he was right…which he was. "And to answer your question…I honestly don't know. It would be nice but…ah never mind," he muttered before sipping on his own punch.

"What's up with you and MJ?" Naruto asked, wanting to change the subject. Both teens turned their eyes to the fine specimen that was Mary Jane Watson. Those curves…those tits…that hair!

Harry gave a sigh, shaking his head. "Friend zone," he muttered and Naruto gave a pained look. "She told me it could work, if she was actually interested in somebody," he shrugged, "Meaning it's not that bad,"

"Yeah, so you say till she actually dates someone," he muttered and Harry gave a chuckle with a nod.

"Yeah, you're right. But if anything, I wouldn't actually mind if you guys got together," he admitted and Naruto nearly spat out his punch, but instead he choked on it. Harry blinked as Naruto gave him a confused look. "What? You haven't noticed how she looks at you?"

"She looks at me?" Naruto asked and Harry gave a light groan, but nodded his head.

"Yes bastard, she does look at you. I think she's waiting, though she and Gwen are great friends…I think she wants you to herself, don't you remember how happy she was when you showed up to her play…the second time?" Harry reminded and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, the first time she thought it was a fluke…the second time though, I thought she was really about to kiss me," Naruto grumbled and Harry nodded in agreement, thinking the same thing.

"My point exactly, she wants you Naruto. Just like Liz Allen wants you as well," Harry pointed out, nodding to the girl who was talking with another girl. Liz noticed the two, and winked at Naruto. "See!"

"She's only like that cause I told her off," Naruto shrugged not really bothered. "I was actually surprised when she asked me for actual help the second time around, I blew her off the first time," he stated. And it was true, the first time she asked, he blew her off when he had to deal with Sandman.

But the second time was after Doc Ock, and she actually gave a real apology and practically pleaded for help. So, he gave it to her. However when they did study, while she was paying attention, he noticed how she was a bit…close to him, but he brushed it off as he had other things on his mind.

"Well you can count her on the list. Ever since Flash broke up with her to get with MJ, she's been trying to dance her tongue on your nuts," Harry laughed and Naruto rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Hey, Gwen showed me the necklace and ring you got her for Christmas, that must have cost a fortune…how did you get the money?" he asked and Naruto gave a shrug, sipping his punch but never answering, something which Harry noticed and chuckled at. "Did she get you anything?"

Naruto nodded, pulling out a necklace with a jade crystal and two small diamonds attached to the side. "The hell!? How'd she get the money to pay for that?" Harry wondered, as it looked authentic.

"She won it in a bet against some lady," Naruto shrugged, not really knowing the full story as Gwen wouldn't tell him since it was a gift. "Said it's supposed to give you good luck or something,"

"Well though it doesn't seem much, it looks expensive as hell," Harry muttered and Naruto nodded. "Damn, that's weird how you guys can afford expensive gifts for each other. You give her a sapphire tama necklace and azure ring, and she gets you this jade crystal diamond necklace…weird,"

"Well we make it work Harry," Naruto shrugged and Harry simply hummed in understanding. Minutes later, the cake was ready to be cut, before that farewell speeches were to be given.

Everyone shuffled around the green frosted vanilla ice cream cake which read '_Farewell Gwen_'. Gwen sat in Naruto's lap with Harry and Mary Jane beside them. For the first speech it was Flash, and he had everyone's attention.

"Well Gwendy, I'm surprise you hadn't graduated sooner," Flash started, using his nickname for her. "It's been a trip during the time I've known you, and I thank you for your help and support. And even though I think you should have gone with me instead of Puny Parker…I'm glad to see he is able to bring you happiness," Flash finished holding his cup to them.

Gwen laughed while Naruto gave a light smile. Some of Gwen's other friends gave their own speeches which made the girl a bit sad but she remained strong. Mary Jane was after them.

"Um, where do I start…okay, even though we have been friends for a short time…I'm glad I met you Gwen," Mary Jane smiled. "You are great friend, a beautiful and smart woman and I know you will go far with Oxford," Mary Jane finished, holding her cup to the girl.

"Me next me next!" Harry grinned, earning everyone's attention. "Okay…Gwen, though I came back earlier this year…I've known you longer than that. And it's been a great pleasure to have a hot smart chick that I'm not trying to date," Harry laughed causing others to chuckle. "Anyway, like everyone else here, I'm happy for you, and I'm going to miss you. Just because your going to college now doesn't mean you need to turn up all the time, remember, don't talk to strangers," Harry grinned and Gwen rolled her eyes but laughed.

After Harry was done, no one else was going but everyone looked towards Naruto, though Gwen thought they were looking at her. She turned to him to see he raised a brow. With a sigh he had her get up and then grabbed a cup of punch.

"Well since everyone wants to be nosy and hear what I have to say, I guess I'll go," He muttered and everyone listened and gave him their full attention. Sighing, Naruto ran his hand through his hair.

"Alright, um, Gwen, babe," Naruto started, gazing into her eyes. "I love you, you know this, and everyone else knows this…but I feel the need to say again, as many times as I need. I love you and I'm going to miss you…a lot," Naruto chuckled dryly.

"You are the first girl I've ever said that too, you are the most serious relationship I've had. Besides Osborn here, you are my best friend," Naruto admitted truthfully. "And though I don't want you to go…I'm happy that you have the opportunity to go, because not everyone does. You deserve all of this, you deserve happiness," Naruto smiled sadly.

"We've had our arguments, we've had our fun…and I'm elated I got to share this time with you," he went on and much to his audience surprise, he hadn't started crying…they expected at least one tear, but that didn't even drop. "Go to Oxford and be the best, show them that Stacy brilliance," Naruto chuckled, "Represent your home and your family," he told before holding his up his cup, "I love you, and I wish you forever happiness on your journey,"

Everyone held their cup up as Gwen wiped away her tears. She stood up and pulled Naruto into a kiss which earned cheers and smiles. While some were jealous a bit…they still were happy for the couple out of understanding.

* * *

"Something is bothering you…" Gwen stated matter of factly as she sat on her bed while Naruto stood at the window gazing out of it. Naruto said nothing before scratching his head.

"Gwen…do you think I have truly forgiven you?" he asked quietly and the girl frowned. It was silent between them and she sighed, shaking her head.

"No, I don't. I was hoping you did, but…it would be silly of you…wouldn't it?" Gwen chuckled dryly and Naruto gave a shrug.

"I guess so," he muttered and Gwen nodded in understanding.

"I think I know the reason," she told him and he glanced towards her. "It's because of how long and thoroughly I hid it from you...isn't it?" Naruto gave a light nod and she nodded her own head.

"I wanted to truly forgive you…but…you kept it from me for so long it makes me wonder…what else have you kept from me?" Naruto wondered. "You were gone for a week…anything could have happened in that time…"

Gwen blinked before she stood and narrowed her eyes, "You are not suggesting I cheated on you…are you?" Naruto said nothing and Gwen just stared at him. "You are…I can see it,"

Naruto still said nothing and Gwen sat back down, taking a deep breath. "Do you want to know what I did that entire week?" she asked. Naruto shrugged, as if he didn't care.

"It doesn't really matter does it? It's been months, I'm sure by now you've fabricated a good enough lie for me to actually believe you," he muttered and Gwen was a bit hurt by that statement. "After all, you did hide this whole Oxford thing from me for awhile,"

Gwen gazed at him before standing up and walking off. Naruto said nothing, closing his eyes with a deep frown. He lifted the window and was about to leave when he caught something out of reflex. Gazing at it, he saw it was a disc.

"What is this?" he asked and Gwen sat back down on her bed.

"It's a recording of my whole time in London. I had a friend video tape me just in case something like this happened. I didn't give it to you earlier because I wasn't sure if you had forgiven me or not," Gwen told him and he frowned, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"And you're just going to give it to me?" he asked and Gwen nodded.

"Of course…I have nothing to hide. I love you Naruto, and while I'm hurt a bit that you think I would hurt you in such a way…I understand. I just want to prove to you that your thoughts of me are wrong," she told him and he frowned.

Nodding to the tape, Gwen continued, "It shows from when I first started filming a few hours off the plane, from when I started boarding. It was never turned off," she informed and Naruto still remained silent.

The two gazed at each other for a few moments before Naruto left without a word.

* * *

When Naruto got home, he entered his room and opened his laptop. Putting in the disk, he waited for it to load.

After waiting a few moments, the screen was still black but he could hear voices. "_Is it on? Yeah? Well face it towards me then duh!_" that was Gwen. Suddenly the screen was focused on something but it was blurry. "_Ahem! Up here!_"

"_Ooh sorry_," that was a voice of another girl with a British accent. So that laid Naruto's fears away that it was a guy who helped tape this. "_There we go_," the recorder said, focusing on Gwen's pretty face.

"_Hey babe!_" Gwen grinned and Naruto blinked. "_If you're watching this it must've meant you found out about Oxford and are mad at me. And knowing you, probably aren't very trusting of me either…and though I already know I won't like it, I understand_," Gwen said, gazing into the camera.

"_I love you, so I'm having my friend Emily, say hi Emily,_" Gwen told and suddenly the camera was on a brunette girl who looked about their age.

"_Hi Gwen's boyfriend!_" Emily greeted before the camera turned back on Gwen.

"_Anyway, I'm having Emily tape my adventures here, and it's going to be on twenty four seven, we have enough battery power and such. Oh, I'm also staying at Emily's house till I leave, so you'll be seeing a lot of her_," Gwen smiled and Emily shook the camera in a nodding fashion.

"_So just sit back and enjoy this homemade reality tv show! It might get quite boring sometimes but meh_," Gwen shrugged as they began walking.

For hours Naruto watched the entire video, some parts he sped up, like when she was in the bathroom, or when she was eating with Emily, maybe having boring girl talk with Emily, sometimes when she was sleeping the guest room.

Naruto watched entire video, smiling and laughing at some parts, while anxiously waiting for some things he predicted but did not come true. He even watched her interview, but the rest after that was simple sight seeing.

During the video Naruto learned a bit about Emily. The girl was the daughter of one of Gwen's moms friends, and she was going to Oxford too. So Gwen would already have a friend there when school started.

Naruto worries and fears had started to disappear when in some scenes Emily and Gwen would meet some boys that flirted with them. But Gwen would simply ignore their advances or 'speak' to him through the use of the camera. It also made him smirk when he would randomly watch Gwen sleep and she would moan his name, sometimes even get off.

But even though his fears and worries were basically gone, he still watched the video till the end. However he paid close attention when Gwen sat in the airport waiting for her plane.

"_Naruto, love,_" she started taking a deep breath. "_I know that you probably are still a bit upset even after watching this…and that's okay. I shouldn't have lied to you about any of it, after all you haven't lied to me at all_," Gwen said and Naruto gazed at the screen with calm eyes.

"_I'm not sure if you will actually forgive me…but I just want to tell you I am sorry and I was wrong,"_ Gwen admitted with a frown. "_Though, before I get on the plane and head home to be in your arms, I want to say this,"_ Gwen took a deep breath before speaking again.

"_What makes life valuable, is that it doesn't last forever,_" Gwen began and Naruto paid close attention. "_What makes it precious is that it ends,_" she smiled. "_And I know that now more than ever,_"

Naruto leaned back closing his eyes as she continued. "_And I say it, because I want to tell you that, time is luck_," she smiled before looking around then focused on the camera. "_I know it's easy to be hopeful on beautiful days, but there will be dark days ahead of all of us…you probably more so,_" she chuckled lightly and Naruto opened his eyes.

"_There will be days when you feel all alone, and that is when hope is needed most. No matter how buried it gets,_" she frowned and Naruto took a deep breath as gazed at the screen. "_Or how you lost you feel, you must promise me love, to hold on to hope,"_

"_Keep it alive babe, we have to be greater than what you suffer,_" she continued and Naruto closed his eyes as flashes of his happy fun times with Gwen appeared in his head. "_My wish for you, is to become hope_, _people need that_," she smiled and Naruto gave a soft smile himself.

"_And even if you fail, what better way is there to live?_" Gwen wondered with a shrug. "_I know we have been together for some time, and our love has grown…only for us to be apart for a limited time or even forever…and it may seems like we're saying goodbye_," Gwen paused before smiling at the camera brightly.

"_But we will carry a piece of each other into everything we do next…to remind of us who we are…and if we are meant to be,_" Gwen smiled before she blew a kiss at the camera, "_I love you Naruto…I always will_,"

And with that said, she cut off the camera and the computer went black. Naruto gazed at it for some time before he sighed, running his hand through his hair. He glanced at the clock to see it was 4 in the morning.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Naruto stood and flopped in his bed, closing his eyes. He tried to go to sleep…he honestly did. But…something was missing….and he knew it exactly what.

Getting out of bed, Naruto opened his bedroom window and went through it. Closing it, Naruto jumped from roof to roof. He ran across buildings, doing flips in mid air till he reached his destination.

Once he reached the specific balcony, Naruto found the window and picked it open. Sliding it up he entered the dark room, which his eyes adjusted too. He saw the packed bags and gave a frown.

Silently he walked over to the bed, and looked to see it was empty. Straining his ears, he heard the shower running. He silently strode across the room and quietly opened and slipped through the door. Through the shower curtain Naruto could see the fantastic body of one Gwendolyn Stacy.

Smiling to himself, Naruto took off his shirt and pulled off his pants. Once he was completely naked, except for the necklace around his neck, Naruto walked towards the shower and stepped inside.

Gwen was still unaware to him, as her back and fine ass was to him her body dripping wet as the water showered her. Smiling to himself at his superior ninja skills, Naruto smiled lovingly as he stepped closer.

In a non-threatening way, Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close to him. She tensed for a moment before relaxing as Naruto kissed her shoulder then up her neck. She bit her lip as he began to pull and nip at her ear.

"I want to love you till my time is up," Naruto whispered in her ear and she turned in his arms, gazing into his eyes.

"I'm not fighting back," she told him and her eyes trailed to his lips before back to his eyes. "I would never fight back with you," she whispered and that's when all the restraint fell from Naruto's body.

The two met in a kiss that was more truthful and loving than their usual kisses. This kiss was hungry, filled with need and want. Neither felt in the mood for foreplay, and without breaking their intense lip lock, Naruto picked Gwen up and she wrapped her legs around him.

Grabbing onto his wet dick, Naruto positioned it at her entrance and he slowly slid into her, making her moan into the kiss. He started thrusting and she started bouncing, gyrating and grinding.

With her back against the wall, Gwen began grabbing onto his hair, her arms wrapped around his neck. His hands had lowered down to her ass, allowing him to squeeze, and slap it to his hearts content. And as this continued to go on, they continued to ravage each others mouth, and ignoring the water falling atop of them.

Gwen pulled away from her lovers mouth and gave an authentic moan. Naruto bit down softly on her ear and pulled down, making her give another. After a few minutes of continuous thrusting, Gwen got down from Naruto and turned around, her ass sticking out for him.

Grabbing on to her waist Naruto eased the tip in before he slammed it in, causing Gwen to yelp.

She would gyrate her ass around his pelvis while he humped and slammed against her like there was no tomorrow.

The blonde would give long slow strokes, dipping down a bit before bringing it back up making her curse from pleasure. Then sometimes he would simply pound against her fat ass as he smacked it. This caused the girl to bite her lip in pain and pleasure.

Currently Naruto was slamming against her, balls deep as he roughly fondled and pulled her sensitive nipples. Gwen was having a very hard time holding back her moans of pleasure, only whispering out curses and words for him to go faster or harder.

Naruto had a grin on his face as he tapped Gwen's ass. He then slowed down a bit, giving into his long strokes, making Gwen even wetter. The girl was on the verge of cumming, if her pleas of letting her cum were any indication.

Naruto slammed into her even harder, hitting her womb. This caused Gwen to give a light scream of pleasure and her tongue to hang out of mouth, her eyes filled with lust.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" she started to shout as Naruto was not holding back. The blond himself was getting spurred on by Gwen's shouts of pleasure like he always did, which made him start to feel the feeling of cumming. Trying to get this nut in, Naruto gave one more long hard slam to Gwen.

Naruto allowed himself to cum within her walls and she gave a silent scream of pleasure as she felt Naruto's dick expand a bit from cumming. Not to mention the heat and amount of his cum flooding her pussy. This caused the girl to cum herself.

Naruto stayed in his position, emptying out his load. As he did this he gave small short thrusts before he pulled out, allowing a stream of cum to pour out her pussy. The blond teen took a deep calming breath before he noticed Gwen licking his dick clean from both of their juices before the water washed it off. He gave a small moan as the girl sucked in her cheeks, swirling her tongue around the tip.

Gwen closed her eyes as she swallowed whatever cum she gathered. She hummed in satisfaction before letting go with a _POP_. She gave Naruto a grin, licking her lips as she did.

Naruto returned it with a smile before he turned off the water and carried her to the room, throwing her on the bed. Gwen giggled as he laid ontop of her, biting and sucking on her neck.

Scaling his way down, his face met with Gwen's steadily dripping pussy with blond curls. He gave it a long wet lick. His tongue brushed against her clit which made her shiver. Seeing this reaction Naruto put his efforts towards her clit.

He licked, sucked, and even bit it while he fingered her pussy adding and subtracting from three of his fingers. Gwen gripped and fondled her breasts while biting on her finger. Her hand left her mouth and gripped onto Naruto's blond hair, forcing his face in her pussy. Naruto smirked and continued to suck and nibble on her clit. That's when Gwen started to buck her hips and gyrate around.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming," Gwen shouted in a hushed tone, surprising Naruto as she started to squirt like a water fountain. Most of it got onto his face while some of it flew and landed around them. She continued to squirt for 15 more seconds before she slumped a bit, panting.

"Well damn," Naruto muttered as he wiped the fluids off his face, "Did I put in work or what?" he smirked but Gwen ignored him as she rode out her high. Spreading her legs, Naruto pulled her closer and began prodding at the entrance.

Naruto grinned as he slowly entered her pussy. Gwen shivered in delight but was surprised when Naruto suddenly slammed his way in, causing her to jump in pain and pleasure.

The blonde didn't give her anytime to adjust to his girth, continuing to plow into her pussy. Gwen enjoyed it immensely, moaning his name repeatedly. He would continue to slam into her not stopping or changing his pace unless he was going faster. The teen was balls deep within her pussy again. He felt ready to blow his load, but it seemed he was beat to the punch as Gwen started to convulsed in ecstasy, squirting all over the place again.

Naruto smiled and remained within the warm hole picking up pace to really get her going. And after a few more strokes and grunts, the blonde released his hot white load within her walls, making her moan even louder and her eyes rolling back into her head. Grinding his pelvis, he did not pull out as he continued to ride her despite they were still in their orgasm.

Naruto soon pulled out and he fell back, giving even breaths. After a few minutes he stood up and gave a stretch, he then heard a whisper of his name and looked towards Gwen who was seemingly dazed.

She used her finger, gesturing him to come to her, a sexy smile on her lips. With a foxy smile of his own, Naruto crawled back in bed to her till he was hovering over her. Slowly, his lips descended upon hers.

And like he promised, he loved her till his time was up.

* * *

"Why do you keep yawning Gwen?" Simon wondered as he gazed at his sister who sat beside Naruto. Gwen blinked before a light blush came across her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, you'll learn when you get older," Helen told her son before winking at the couple, causing Gwen to blush a bit more and Naruto to chuckle.

He and Gwen's family were currently at the airport, waiting for the plane to arrive. Gwen was currently snuggled up to Naruto while her brothers sat on her side and her mother sat across from them.

While Gwen got some sleep but was still tired, Naruto hadn't got a wink of sleep because he simply couldn't. It was incredibly hard for him to do, so he simply didn't. Though despite not getting sleep, he wasn't as tired as Gwen.

Naruto held her close while she made conversation with her family, he remained silent, trapped in his own thoughts. However he was pulled out when the intercom voice announced that it was time to board.

Gwen sighed as she moved away from Naruto and hugged her brothers then her mother, promising to call them as soon she was settled. Naruto didn't move from his spot as he stared at the ground with a blank expression.

"Naruto love, can I speak with you?" Gwen called, breaking him out of his stare. He looked up to see she had a sad smile on her lips. He didn't even sigh as he stood up and walked over to the side with her while people were starting to board.

As they stood together in silence, Naruto couldn't even look her in the eye. "Naruto," she called and he turned to her with sad eyes. Grabbing his hand, she interlaced their fingers, "Though I've probably said it a thousand times, I love you," she laughed quietly and he nodded.

"And just like you…since I love you, I want you to be happy," Gwen started and he gazed at her. "Don't miss me too much, I am going to come back after all," she smiled truthfully and he gave a light nod. "But in the meantime…don't ignore the chance to be happy…like you want me to live my life…live yours,"

Naruto looked away but she grabbed his chin and turned him towards her. "I'm serious," she told him. "I'm not going to be happy if I find out you've been moping over me this whole time. If you're not happy, I'm not happy…so please," she paused before taking a deep breath. "Promise me that you will find your happiness, please…"

Naruto exhaled a breath before he spoke, "You're pops wanted me to keep a promise…but I couldn't, because I cared for you too much," he told her and she looked confused. "Before he died, he wanted me to promise to keep you out of harms way by staying away from you,"

Gwen understood quickly, as it sounded like her father. "I couldn't," he shook his head. "And…I don't know if I can keep this promise…" the blond teen admitted and Gwen squeezed his hand. He exhaled again and cleared his throat, closing his eyes and nodding his head. "But…I'm going to actually try unlike the last one,"

Smiling, she pulled him closer, "Nothing beats a failure but a try," she told him and he nodded before kissing her. The kiss lasted for about a minute, bottomless, zealous and filled with their love for each other. It was honestly the second best and saddest kiss they've ever shared.

Gwen pulled away slowly, her eyes closed as she tried to breath evenly. Opening her green orbs, she stared into his blue ones. Slowly and sadly, she pulled and walked away, wiping her tears, leaving Naruto to stand there alone.

She grabbed her bags, and gave one last hug to her family before getting in line to board. As Gwen walked through the line and to the gate, Naruto turned around, any tears he had wiped. Gwen looked towards him and blew him a kiss, mouthing _I love you_.

Naruto gave a sad smile as he waved, mouthing the words right back to her. Gwen smiled before she walked through the gate, followed by others.

He and her family stayed, watching the plane take off. Naruto watched with a blank stare and he continued to even as Helen put a hand on his shoulder.

"Though it may seem this will be the last time of you two together," Helen started before giving a smile, "I believe you two will be together…just give it time," and Naruto gave a short sigh.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? How do you even know this?" he wondered and Helen gave a snort with a raised brow, before pointing to the 'camera'.

"Um hello? This is Saito's story remember?" She reminded and Naruto blinked.

"Oh…right,"

* * *

Itachi Uchiha, the CEO of Uchiha industries and a member of the Akatsuki Organization sat in his desk, facing the window of his office. His onyx gaze focused on the city below.

Itachi Uchiha, a prodigy among his clan. Seen as a genius, and someone who carried power. However, despite these…notions, Itachi is a calm calculating man that knows what is important even if others don't.

"You wanted to see me?" he heard from behind and Itachi nodded.

"I did," Itachi spoke in his usual quiet tone. Turning around in his chair he came face to face with his young brother, Sasuke.

His brother…a combination of their mother and father in the looks department. His brother stood at 5'11, with a unique style hair do. Bangs fell down his forehead and framed the side of his face down to his chin. Like all members of the family, Sasuke also had pitch black eyes, and slightly pale skin.

Sasuke was built like an athletic swimmer, his body not exactly toned to a fine point…but he was still seen attractive to most women. Sasuke was currently wearing his training outfit which consisted of a white dry fit spandex shirt and black sweat pants.

"Is there a reason? I was about to start training," Sasuke commented and Itachi nodded at his younger brother.

"I understand, but this is more important…I have a mission for you," he told the teen and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The younger Uchiha figured it was a big mission if Itachi was assigning it personally.

"I'm listening," Sasuke stated, crossing his arms and Itachi nodded to himself before he leaned forward, propping up his elbows and interlacing his fingers together.

"I am locating you to Manhattan New York city in the U.S," Itachi started and Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "Akatsuki has located the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, and Pein has assigned Kisame and I to watch over it,"

"What does this have to do with me?" Sasuke wondered and Itachi answered him shortly after.

"I hear you have been given trouble to the ministers about missions with higher difficulty. You are anxious and willing to get out, so I'm assigning you this mission. This Kyuubi Jinchuriki goes by an alias, as he is a vigilante that deals with super villains," Itachi stated and Sasuke raised a brow, somewhat amused.

"His alias is Fearsome Fox. The Kyuubi does not need to be captured, just intel needs to be gathered on him. How you get this intel is up to you, but he mustn't be killed. If you happen to capture him, that is fine, inform Kisame or I and prepare for extraction," Itachi informed and Sasuke nodded as he was handed a file.

Inside was a few pictures of the fearsome Fox, "Do we know his real identity, since he is wearing a mask?" Sasuke wondered and Itachi shook his head…lying.

"We do not, and it will be up to you to figure it out. While it's not important, it would be useful. You're team will not be required….but if you must need backup, I will send it. This mission is yours, solo," Itachi continued and Sasuke nodded.

Pulling out another file, Itachi handed it to his brother. "In that file is a helpful contact…though we never met personally, we have done business together. His name is Norman Osborn, and he owns Oscorp industries," Itachi told and Sasuke opened the file.

"Inform him that you are present to handle business concerning Fearsome Fox and he will give you the tools necessary to do what you need. In you're room is a suit case of 1 million," Itachi stated and Sasuke looked at him. "That is more than enough to live off during your time in new york,"

"So I'm guessing that means my time length is unknown?" his answer was a nod to which he frowned too.

"In the meantime while you are searching for the Fox, you have been enrolled in Midtown Science high school," Itachi informed and Sasuke glared slightly but said nothing. "I also suggest you…reconnect with a old family friend," Itachi smiled lightly.

"Who?" Sasuke wondered and Itachi gave him his answer, as he closed his eyes.

"Naruto Namikaze," Itachi informed and Sasuke raised a brow. "You don't remember him, but he is you're god brother. His mother was best friends with our mother and his father was rivals with our father as well," Itachi explained and Sasuke gave a slow nod.

"He goes by Naruto Parker now, as he was adopted by a colleague of his fathers when the Namikaze's died," Itachi told. "It would be best to befriend him, though I wouldn't bring up his parents…it might cause problems,"

Sasuke gave a nod of understanding, as he definitely didn't like it when people brought up his parents. "When do I leave?" he asked and Itachi glanced at the clock before answering.

"Tomorrow night, a car will be ready for you. Your passport and such is all with the case in your room," Itachi answered and Sasuke nodded. He then turned around and began to walk but Itachi stopped him.

"Sasuke…use this time to relax a bit. The plans will not be put in action for another two years…take it easy, enjoy your time," Itachi suggested and Sasuke simply nodded before he walked out.

Once the door closed, Itachi sat back. With a sigh he pulled out his personal cell phone and began dialing. Putting the phone to his ear, Itachi waited before there was a pick up.

"Hello? Yes, can you plug me in to Hiruzen Sarutobi please? Thank you,"

* * *

**Finished…once again nothing really much this chapter...well action at least. This chapter was basically a temporary Goodbye to Gwen Stacy, and a set up for Naruto to have new conquests while she is off to college.**

**I also introduced Sasuke Uchiha…and even though I might get shit for it, I find it necessary. Every hero has their own main villain/Rival or whatever. **

**For Spider-man it's Green Goblin**

**For Batman it's Joker**

**For Super-man it's Lex Luthor**

**For Goku it's Vegeta**

**For Harry Potter it's Voldemort**

**For Katniss it's Snow**

**I can go on and on, but bottom line…**

**For Naruto it's Sasuke.**

**So while Naruto will fight Green Goblin, that's not really **_**his**_** personal rival. Sasuke is…so I feel the need to add Sasuke to the story.**

**While I want this to be a Naruto/Spider-man/Marvel…crossover…it does have NARUTO in the crossover so…yeah.**

**So…**

**Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Naruto gave a yawn as he walked to school. He glanced up to the incredible screen that currently had Jonah Jameson yelling about how Fearsome Fox was a miscreant and needed to be arrested.

"Dude can never shut up," he muttered to himself as he ignored the man, facing forward. It's been about a month since Gwen left and Naruto…felt as if he was returning to his old self before they had gotten together.

There were often times where he would reach out to put his arm around something…only to realize that Gwen wasn't there. Sometimes, after class he would walk down the hallway, taking the route to drop Gwen at her class only to realize…she still wasn't here.

It was seriously bumming him out. Being with Gwen was routine for him and now…she was gone. But whenever she was able to call he would always pick up and be excited to talk to her.

She was doing good, making new friends with other students and some professors. It was good to hear she was happy, but he would become a bit down when they would have to hang up. It was different when they would normally hang up because he would see her the next day.

But there was no seeing her the next day…not until she came back and stayed, and that was even if she wanted to be with him still.

As he walked passed the bakery, his ears twitched from hearing the police signal and the screeching car; his instincts also went off, causing him to jump back from the car that crashed into the bakery.

Gwen's departure also affected Fearsome Fox's life too. For example, instead of passing by a regular crime or whatever, he would stop all crime, not matter what it was. Anything to occupy his mind…but it still didn't work…why? He had no idea.

Naruto dusted off his shirt as he got a good look at the car to see the window had some kind of yellow goop on it. The teen sighed as he already knew the cause of this. Quickly, Naruto turned into Fearsome Fox and walked over to the armored truck.

"What's up Fox shit? I knew that would draw you out," a man said with a smirk as he walked out the truck. Naruto gazed at the bald goggled man with mid-tech armor. Though tucked in holsters were large glue guns that were connected to tubes that led to his glue pack strapped to his back, it was a rookie super villain, Trapster.

"Glue shit, didn't I already warn you what would happen the next time I caught you doing some illegal shit?" Naruto wondered, his crimson eyes narrowed. "You're testing my patience,"

Trapster drew his gun and fired the glue at Naruto who dodged it with ease. In a blur, Naruto in front of Trapster and decked him across the face. The man slammed into a car and got back up only to fall back down when Naruto kicked him in the face.

"Yo," Naruto called to the cops, "Call the ambulance," he told them just as he pulled out his gun and shot both of Trapsters legs. "Next time I won't miss your skull," he told the villain who writhed in pain.

Naruto hooked back his gun and hopped to a building and headed to school like he was originally doing.

* * *

"Naruto," he heard his name called to see Mary Jane standing by his locker as he opened it. "Where ya been? I've been calling you all morning," she told him and he hummed giving a shrug grabbing his books.

Mary Jane gazed at the teen with a slightly downtrodden look. Just like Harry, she's noticed that Naruto has been distant since Gwen left for College. He wouldn't participate in lunch conversation, or sometimes skip lunch with them all together.

His attendance to her plays had dwindled into only once. He had stopped showing up, and that made her even more sad but she kind of understood. He needed space…and while she and Harry were giving to him, they were starting to miss their smart ass fun friend.

"What's up?" he asked as he closed his locker and Mary Jane blinked before smiling, putting her phone in his face. He watched as Jameson appeared, like always yelling into the camera.

"_It is the duty of every new Yorker to turn in these masked miscreants and especially that ruthless ticking time bomb Fearsome Fox!_" Naruto moved her hand as he started walking off.

"Why'd you show me that?" he asked and she started following him.

"Because some day, hopefully soon, he will give this journalist student a job at the bugle…but since you already work for him, you think you can hook me up?" she smiled pleadingly and he gave her a look.

"Why would you want to work for that ass? Sure Robby and Betty are nice, but he's a headache. Why don't you find another place?" he suggested and Mary Jane shook her head.

"There is no other place I want to go too, I want to work at the bugle," she told him before grabbing onto his arm stopping him. He looked back at her and she gave a pleading smile, "Please Naruto, you're the only connection I have!"

Naruto gazed at her before glancing to her hand, with a sigh he took back his arm and ran his hand through his hair. "I'll think about it," he told her and she gave a happy grin.

"Hey, are you going to have lunch with us today?" She asked and Naruto paused, and just as she figured he was about to decline, Mary Jane spoke up. "Please Naruto? You never really hang out with us since…you know,"

Naruto closed his eyes and gave a shrug, "Maybe I still need time," he shrugged and Mary Jane frowned.

"How much time do you need?" she demanded and he opened his eyes to gaze at her. "From the sounds of it when I was talking to Gwen, she seems pretty happy at Oxford. And you're here ignoring you're friends and moping around. What are you not going to be happy till she actually comes back?" Mary Jane glared and he started to glare at her back.

"You have plenty of people to keep your mind off her Naruto. If it's another girl, then there are lots of them. If it's not a girl but something else, then join a club…do something! But being an emo all day doesn't get you anywhere but more depressed," Mary Jane scowled before she walked off, Naruto gazing at her as she left.

He gave a sigh as he scratched the back of his head. Starting to walk the other direction he paused as he thought about her words. She was right…almost about all of it. Gwen did seem happy, while he wasn't. He was ignoring his friends, distancing himself so he wouldn't be a killjoy.

But he wondered what she meant about the girl comment. Was Harry right about Mary Jane actually crushing on him? If she was…he couldn't return her feelings…not at this point in time.

With a silent growl Naruto punched the locker on his right, making a dent. Exhaling, steam shot from his nose. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as Gwen's voice ringed in his ears.

_Promise me…please?_

Gripping onto the crystal around his neck, he whispered to himself, "Nothing beats a failure but a try." Slapping his cheeks he turned around with opened eyes and walked towards the cafeteria with a new and better attitude.

Entering the cafeteria, Naruto saw a somewhat ticked Mary Jane eating her mash potatoes just as Harry sat down across from her. He glanced around the cafeteria to see the different cliques, but he also caught sight of a horde of girls surrounding a table, with hearts in their eyes.

Shaking his head, Naruto got his food from the lunch lady and sat down right beside Mary Jane. He surprised her and Harry, when he kissed her cheek before giving a foxy grin.

"Naruto?!" Harry called out as Mary Jane was still in shock, a light blush across her cheeks. "Bro, what the hell was that?" he wondered and Naruto just shrugged as he spooned his jell-o .

"Just a small thank you to her for punching me out of my funk," he told them, though he gave Harry a wink who laughed. Mary Jane finally regained her thoughts and punched Naruto's arm though he acted like it hurt.

"Asshole," she grumbled but he noticed that she scooted a bit closer to him, but said nothing. His and everyone else's attention was given to the addition that sat at their table. The boy currently had an annoyed scowl on his face and Harry grinned as he patted the guy on the back.

"So you actually managed to escape eh? You didn't beat your record," Harry told the teen who only gave his customary grunt. Naruto smirked at the new arrival, about to give a snide comment.

"What's wrong Uke? Can't handle the horde of girls today or something?" Naruto chuckled at the groups new addition, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke merely snorted at him rolling his eyes as he snatched a roll from Harry's plate.

"Shut up dobe, you're just jealous they aren't after you," he muttered and Mary Jane gave a small smile at that which neither boy noticed. Naruto rolled his eyes as he flipped off the Uchiha who just ignored it, munching on the roll.

Naruto gave a glance to the pale boy, taking in his calm serious features. Sasuke Uchiha was a new student from Japan, and had moved to Midtown right when the new semester started.

Though Naruto had first period and third period with him, it was Harry who included him in their group, figuring the guy could use some friends. Naruto was actually surprised when Sasuke actually accepted the friend request, as he figured the guy was a stuck up prick who thought he was better than everyone else.

And while he was 70% right, Sasuke agreed anyway. In some strange way, Naruto and Sasuke formed some kind of…anti-friendship or whatever. Naruto poked fun at Sasuke's hair out of good nature, and Sasuke poked at his seeming stupidity, dubbing him Dobe.

Familiar with manga and such, Naruto decided to nickname Sasuke, _Uke_, as that was part of his name. It also didn't help that he would try and avoid the girls that swarmed over him, making Naruto think he was gay.

Naruto didn't know why girls were so attracted to Sasuke, but it was weird. As soon as he introduced himself in class, it was like the females were in heat. Every female besides Mary Jane Watson and a couple of others.

But it pissed of Flash and some of the other football jocks. They tried to punk and pick on Sasuke a few days after his first day…and the Uchiha easily and single handedly kicked all of their asses. This feat only made the girls want Sasuke more, much to his annoyance.

From then on, Naruto counted Sasuke alright in his book.

Naruto dropped out of his thoughts as he chimed in the conversation the others were having, which further surprised Mary Jane and Harry. Apparently the conversation was on panda's…why? He had no idea, but he participated anyway.

While Harry gave a reply to Mary Jane's statement about baby pandas, Naruto's instincts were going haywire. He instantly grabbed Marry Jane and moved out of the way just as the wall behind them exploded.

He skidded across the ground as he held her in his arms protectively. Harry groaned while Sasuke dusted himself off, his and Naruto's gaze focused on the three that appeared from the smoke.

"Attention students, your principal has something to tell you," a floating man in a purple armored costume with a mustache stated, as he waved his hand and the schools principal floated in.

"Ah! Students from now on, the school is now under control of the…"

"The frightful four," The woman with red hair, tan skin and a red and gold costume stated. She was actually pretty if it wasn't for that scowl she had on her face.

"Um…I don't know if you dipshits can count…but there is only three of you," Naruto pointed out causing the man in purple to scowl.

"QUIET!" the man said as he threw the principal into the wall. Naruto helped Mary Jane stand up and was thinking of a way to find a place to create a clone and change at the same time.

He gazed at the man with the purple costume and noted that it was Wizard, a 'master' at high tech magic or whatever. Speaking of, the man waved his arms around in a throwing motion and disks flew out, plopping onto tables, making them float.

Naruto's eyes then turned to the third man who looked like a robot in a red and purple suit with red eyes and a metal claw. That was Claw, a villain that could control living sound.

And the woman was Thundra, a ruthless warrior woman from an alternate future timeline. Naruto then turned to the camera, shaking his head.

With them three, and the fourth member who was supposed to be Trapster, they did make four. But since he handled Trapster earlier…it was only three. Wizard floated forward and looked among the fearful students.

"Before Trapster was captured, he somehow learned that Fearsome Fox attended this school," he spoke and Naruto raised a brow at that, while Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "And unless he gives himself up, we'll tear this place down…brick by brick," Wizard smirked. "Claw, give a demonstration please,"

Claw gave a nod, raising his claw and firing a sound wave at the ceiling, causing it to collapse. Naruto narrowed his eyes as the students scattered to avoid being crushed. Once it was done, Wizard floated around and stopped in front of Naruto who gazed at him defiantly.

"So, who is our mysterious wannabe merc?" Wizard wondered as he glanced around. "A teacher, student, cafeteria lady?" he asked but no one spoke up. "They seem reluctant to talk, Claw, make them listen to reason,"

Claw began powering up his claw and fired it at them, causing people to start screaming as the sound hurt their ears. Naruto growled as he flinched, as it was hurting his hearing as well.

"Would you cut it out?!" he demanded as he jumped and punched Wizard in the face, surprising the man as he went flying a bit. That's when Sasuke himself used this moment and ran at Claw, ignoring the piercing sound. He kicked the man in the face and ducked under Thundra's swipe and tried elbowing her in the gut but he and Naruto were both lifted into the air, both grimacing.

"That hurt…but you caught me by surprise…however you," Wizard looked at Sasuke before shaking his head, "No, not the right build, Claw, make an example of them," Wizard ordered and Claw did so, focusing the sound blast on Naruto and Sasuke who both started to writhe in pain as they floated.

"Shut it down! I'll talk!" Naruto yelled, as it was starting to make his ears bleed. Wizard gestured for Claw to stop and he himself let the boys down. Naruto grunted as he wiped the blood dripping from his ear. Getting up he gazed at the jell-o and had an idea.

"Well you have something to say boy?" Wizard sneered and Naruto nodded to himself, he didn't like that tone.

"Listen up, all you need to hear this…" Naruto stated before he grabbed the tray and threw it at Wizard face, "FOOD FIGHT!" it slammed into the mans face, causing him to fall to the ground.

The students then cheered and began throwing food while Naruto quickly ran under the gathered tables. He summoned a clone, ordering it not to get hit and to stay in eye sight. He then ran up a pillar, out of sight still and switched to his gear.

'_How the hell did they find me?_' he muttered to himself in thought before he noticed a small chip on his arm. He blinked as he remembered the glue he dodged earlier, it had clipped his arm slightly, so that's must have been when the tracker stuck.

"Have to be more careful next time," he grumbled. He then caught sight of Claw pointing his weapon at a group of students and before he fired it, Naruto dropped down and snapped his neck. The man dropped and Naruto smirked under his mask.

"Sucks to be your ass today, or all the damn time," he quipped before noticing Thundra holding up a teacher. "Yo Wild bitch!" Naruto called and she turned around to receive a jump kick to the face.

She dropped the teacher and crashed into a table. Naruto then turned towards Wizard who smirked at seeing him. But before he could fight the man, he moved his head from Thundra's fist, grabbed her arm and slammed her into the ground in front of him.

Pressing his foot on her tits, he pulled and twisted and with an audible snap, her arm broke. She screamed in pain, but was knocked unconscious when Naruto kicked her in the face while she was still down before throwing her into a wall.

Wizard grimaced as he levitated tables and threw them towards Naruto. The teen turned before he grinned as jumped through the open section of the table tunnel, hopping from table to table. As he did so he sung a song,

"I'm off to see the Wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz!" Wizard braced himself as Naruto shot a web at a table, and swung it at Wizard, smashing him against the wall. Naruto then hopped forward, landing on the wall the Wizard was crashed against and pulled out his gun, pointing it at the mans juglar.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blast your skull off your shoulders?" Naruto demanded with a growl and Wizard began fearing for his life.

"Because you're around a bunch of civilians who haven't seen murder," Naruto paused, noticing that those words did not come from Wizard. Turning around he saw a black man in a leather coat with an eye patch that looked a lot like Samuel L. Jackson. "So unless you want to scar these innocent people for life…go right ahead,"

"Nick Fury, the hell brings you to this part of town?" Naruto demanded as he gazed at the man, but did not let up on his grip of the gun. Nick said nothing as he glared at Naruto, with a sigh, Naruto cocked his gun and fired it at Wizard's shoulder causing him to scream. With that out of his system, he released the man and threw him against the pile of tables. Landing on the ground, he put away his gun.

Nick nodded to his soldiers that rounded up the three gravely injured but alive villains. Naruto frowned as he was sure he had killed Claw…guess he needed to work on his snapping better.

"We need to talk kid," Nick stated and Naruto raised a brow underneath his mask. Nick then turned to the people watching and gave a nod before gesturing Naruto to follow him. Giving a mock two finger salute, Naruto followed the man.

As the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrested the villains and put them into an armored truck, Naruto and Nick got into a black limo that started driving. It was silent between them before Nick spoke.

"You can go ahead and take off your masks…I already know you are Parker," Nick stated and Naruto raised a brow, giving a shrug, feigning ignorance.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Pirate, if your talking about the kid who takes pics of me, I believe he was at the…"

"You must be referring to your clone," Nick cut him off and Naruto gave a deadpanned stare before sighing. He pulled off his masks just as his features returned to normal, messing with his hair he gave Nick a look.

"What the hell does S.H.I.E.L.D. want with me?" Naruto wondered as he leaned back in the seat comfortably. Nick closed his eye before taking a short breath, he then opened it and gazed at Naruto once again.

"I don't know if you realized it…but you caused quite a mess with your fight…and you were about to murder someone right in front of innocents," Nick stated and Naruto shrugged.

"It's what I do, I wasn't trained to fight, I was trained to kill," Naruto stated as he looked at his gloved fingers with a bored look.

"No one is saying you didn't stop the bad guy, but is this the way Captain America would have done it?" he asked and Naruto frowned.

"Do I look like Captain America?" he demanded with a raised brow and Nick gave a grunt. "When I'm the one busting my ass and risking my life for others…I tend to do things my way. Maybe if fuckers didn't give me a reason to kill them…I wouldn't," he told the man and Nick nodded lightly in understanding.

"You did a good, job I do admit…but you tend to go overboard, and this is not the first time you have caused lots of damage in your fights," Nick stated and Naruto raised a brow. "Yes, S.H.I.E.L.D has been keeping its eyes on you ever since you killed the Lizard,"

"That long huh? So what, now you guys suddenly find the need to show yourselves? Where were you when Slade nearly killed my ass? Or even when Doc Ock tried to destroy the city? How about the time Rhino about destroyed the bugle? Oh, and when…"

Nick held up his hand, stopping Naruto. "The reason we did not intervene is because I personally wanted to see if you could impress me…and I am. I like what I see, you are pretty skilled for a Rookie,"

"Not sure if I should take offense to that," Naruto muttered and Nick gave a light shrug.

"Don't worry about it, even the greatest heroes start out as Rookies. Even Iron man back when he was a newbie," Nick stated and Naruto could picture Iron man crashing into his expensive cars. "But he learned…eventually,"

"I learned," Naruto argued. "Thanks to you guys not interfering with the whole Slade deal, I've gotten way stronger and better," he smirked and Nick gave a nod.

"Yes, you have…I've noticed…but you are often…killing your opponents, and not really considering the damage you are causing without the help of the opponent. You get to focused into the kill, rather than trying to subdue your opponent," Nick stated and Naruto was going to open his mouth about his training method, but Nick cut him off. "Yes I understand that, but wouldn't it be nice to know how to deal with an opponent both ways?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and Nick continued. "For example, Octavius. You did not kill him, and you had many opportunities too. You kept him alive, and offered for him to work with you. However, it was increasingly hard not to kill him…wasn't it?" Nick smirked and Naruto said nothing.

"Exactly. It would benefit you to learn how to take down your opponents without actually killing them as well. because even though you didn't kill Claw or Thundra, your actions tell me you were aiming too, it was just by luck they hadn't died," Nick stated and Naruto snorted, crossing his arms.

"What would you say if I could quicken the process of you learning this and much more right now instead of later for you? This includes your mutant abilities," Naruto gave a blank stare and Nick returned it.

"With great power comes great responsibility," Nick told him and Naruto's blank stare turned into a sad one as the thought of his uncle appeared. "Good words from a good man," Nick stated and Naruto sighed.

"The damn best," he muttered quietly and he frowned as he thought about it more, "Today would be his birthday," how the hell did he forget? Is it because of Gwen? Damn, no wonder why his aunt wanted him to get a cake on the way from school.

"You have been doing good, Parker…but you could be better. And I'm willing to make you better and learn a bit more about responsibility," Nick told him and Naruto hummed to himself, a thoughtful frown.

"Translation?" he wondered with a grumble and Nick smiled.

"I'm willing to S.H.I.E.L.D train you to be a better Fearsome Fox…the ultimate Fearsome Fox," Nick stated and Naruto blinked as _Ultimate Fearsome Fox_ appeared around his head. Waving his hand, he bashed the words away.

"Meh, I just like my title…besides, how Ultimate are we talking? Because I believe I'm fine as is," Naruto shrugged and Nick gazed at him.

"How about being able to go toe to toe with Captain America himself in a fist fight? Or fast enough to avoid Wolverine's slashes without being cut?" Nick stated and Naruto thought about it, as he imagined being able to kick Captain America and Wolverines asses no sweat.

"With your quick learning and my training, you could be the next best…the next Cap, the next Iron man…" Nick stated and Naruto glanced to his sides as he imagined Captain America and Iron man sitting beside him.

"What about Super-man?" Naruto wondered and Nick blinked. "What? Wrong universe?" he guessed and Nick gave a slight nod. Naruto frowned as he looked out the window. "I'm not sure if I'm willing to do this…do I get paid? And don't say some shit about training, I'm talking about like actually dollar bills,"

"Depends on how much…agree and you can be assigned missions from S.H.I.E.L.D and actually get paid," Nick told him and Naruto raised a brow, "To answer your silent question, a low rank missions pays you about $200,"

Naruto smirked before he still looked out the window. As he gazed at it, Fearsome Fox showed up. '_I say go with it, you accepted Slade's help and look at where it got you. Besides, Eyepatch is right…you might miss out on a good opportunity of a new recruit if you are so quick to just kill…don't you remember your promise?_'

Naruto frowned deeply as he gave a nod, not noticing the car stopped. "Kill when there is no other option," he whispered and the Fox nodded.

'_You've just been killing because someone spoke to you the wrong way…do you think Uncle Ben or even Gwen would be proud of you?_' Fox wondered and Naruto closed his eyes shaking his head. '_So, are you going to remain stagnant, slowly getting better with time and descending down to be a murderer…or are you going to learn how to be balanced? The choice is yours…you always have a choice,_'

The Fox faded away and Naruto gazed at his regular self. "I'll accept your training eye patch, but this better be legit," Naruto told the man and Nick smirked.

"Glad to hear it. Follow, it's time for your first test," Nick said as he got out the car and Naruto followed. Looking up around, he saw they were by the docks. Nick pointed up and Naruto turned his head up to see the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier above them.

"The first part of your test is to reach the carrier," Nick told Naruto who gazed at it. "Once you're there, we'll continue," Nick then started to walk off, "Good luck,"

Naruto gave a snort before he took a deep breath; crouching he jumped high thanks to the help of his airbending. He must've got about 70 feet high, and just as the air beneath him stopped supporting him, Naruto shot out his thick web and it met with the Helicarrier. With a yank, Naruto pulled himself up.

He landed on the side of the ship, sticking to it, and suddenly an alarm beeping was heard. "_**Intruder alert! Intruder alert!**_" Guns ejected from the ship and began firing at Naruto. The teen grunted as he immediately began running across the ship, unhooking his guns and firing at the ships guns.

He was able to destroy a few, but he nearly got hit by a few blasts. Naruto front flipped as he did so he continued to fire the guns, destroying more. Once he landed, he paused as two tall guns rose and five small ones rose as well, lasers pointed at him.

Naruto didn't make a move as he thought of way to get out of this alive. However he heard a car alarm, causing the lasers to go off and he looked to the side to see Fury with crossed arms smirking at him. Naruto stood straight, hooked his guns and gave a salute.

"Fearsome Fox present for Ultimate S.H.I.E.L.D training sir!" Fury gave a light snort before he nodded.

"Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. Fearsome Fox, hope you survive the experience," Nick said as he walked off and Naruto followed him inside the Helicarrier. But as soon as he entered the Helicarrier, it was pitch black.

However suddenly bright blue lights in the shape of a V, shone through the darkness. "_This Exercise will test you to see how you do against superior numbers, you have sixty seconds,_" he hard Nicks voice over an intercom Just as the lights turned on to reveal large 7 foot robots.

Naruto raised a brow as he slid out his sword, "That's too much time," he muttered to himself. Suddenly one of the robots attacked and Naruto simply threw a slash it's way and it fell apart.

With a smirk this prompted the other robots to attack and Naruto back flipped behind one before lunging towards it, slashing it completely in half diagonally. He then jolted his arm up to block an attack from the left and he parried, cutting it's arm off before jumping and stabbing it's head.

While the robot started to malfunction, Naruto pulled out his guns and began shooting at the other four robots, hitting them straight in the middle of the head. Holstering his guns, Naruto ripped out the blade and gave a horizontal lunge towards the last bot, slicing it in half.

Standing straight, Naruto sheathed his sword while Nick tried to come to terms with what just happened…as well as the others watching.

"Amazing, he finished in 9 seconds," Nick muttered to himself. "Cap finished in ten, this kid definitely knows how to go for the kill," Nick said quietly before he pressed a button and suddenly more ground robots along with flying drones appeared.

"You three, watch closely," Nick told the three teenagers on the higher balcony. The three he referred to where S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, White Tiger, Iron Fist, and Luke Cage.

Though the fourth member was missing for the time being, probably goofing off somewhere.

Naruto hummed in thought before he silently summoned three clones. "Scatter," Naruto ordered and they each did so. One clone used guns, another used fire and air bending, the third used his fists, and the original used his sword again.

In under ten seconds still, all the robots were destroyed.

* * *

"Why is Fury testing a new candidate? I didn't approve this!" the fourth member of the S.H.I.E.L.D. teen agents stated, as he had arrived. He was dubbed Nova…and currently he was trying to act like team leader.

"It doesn't matter if you approve it or not, this kid is good," Luke Cage stated and White tiger nodded in agreement.

"He is, he must be some kind of super mutant, I mean look at him? He's still destroying stuff! He has style, flare, speed…I now see why Fury said he was a perfect candidate for the team," White tiger smirked under her mask and Iron fist nodded.

"A skilled individual this one, his strength will take him far," Iron fist said and Nova gave him a look before looking towards the screen and Fearsome Fox continued to decimate the robots.

"The only thing I don't really agree with is his name, Fearsome Fox? I mean come on," White Tiger rolled her eyes and Iron fist shook his head.

"His namesake goes with his talent. He is quite fearsome…" The teen stated and Luke nodded.

"Is he? This guy is on fire, literally! Besides, what was he supposed to do? I mean look at you, you named yourself White Tiger," Luke pointed out and she gave a side glare.

Nova crossed his arms with a huff, "Who cares what his name is, he's still lame. And if Fury thinks I'm going to lead this lame into battle then he's mistaken. Besides, he's not that great, I mean I did way better," Nova bragged.

"Yeah, you wish," Luke stated. "Besides, you're not team leader…if anything…no one is team leader," Luke shrugged. Nova gave another huff, crossing his arms. They all turned as Nick allowed Fearsome Fox to actually finish.

Naruto sheathed his sword and dispelled his clones before turning to Nick's hologram. "Finished,"

"_Good work, see you tomorrow_," with that said, a trap door opened under Naruto who fell towards the city below. Not panicking, Naruto adjusted himself so he was free falling instead of falling in a panic.

Once he nearly reached the ground, he slowed his descent with his airbending. And he landed on a roof. Dusting himself off, he glanced at his watch, it was nearly dinner time. Quickly, Naruto rushed to a nearby bakery that wasn't ruined and picked up a cake before heading home.

* * *

The next day at school, Naruto closed his locker to be greeted to Mary Jane who was holding a camera, "Smile Fearsome Fox." Naruto raised a brow as she took the picture with a smile.

"What are you doing MJ?" Naruto wondered and she gave a shrug before holding up a paper with Fearsome Fox's picture.

"I'm practicing what I'll say I finally meet him. He was busy kicking ass yesterday so no one could really," she told him and Naruto nodded in understanding. He took the paper and read it.

"Fearsome Fox, I will tell your side of the story, Call me…Mary Jane Watson," he handed it back giving a shrug, "You honestly think he hangs out here?"

Mary Jane gave a nod as she taped the paper to a wall. "He's been seen on campus enough times from what I hear. He could be anybody, student, teacher or…" they turned the gaze to Stan the janitor who gave a gun motion before walking off. "Not the janitor," she muttered and he gave a nod.

Naruto sighed as he crossed his arms. "Look MJ, I know how much it means to you to get that reporter job at the bugle," he started and she looked towards him with a hopeful smile. "So…I guess I'll pull some strings for you to contact the Fox…but don't get your hopes up,"

"At least you're willing to help me," Mary Jane smiled before grabbing his hand, "And that alone makes me grateful," she told him and he gave a smiling nod.

"Oh and if Fearsome Fox was a student here, he would probably keep it on the down low," he shrugged and Mary Jane nodded before poking his ab.

"Maybe, but I'm not giving up," with that she walked off, shaking her sexy hips too. "See ya tiger,"

Naruto gazed at her before shaking his head, heading his own way.

* * *

Later that day, Naruto walked through the halls of the Helicarrier, ignoring the strange looks the workers were giving him. He glanced to Nick and thumbed at the workers.

"Yo, what's with the weird looks?" he wondered. "You would think as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D I would blend in more,"

This caused Nick to laugh, popping his bubble. "An agent? You're barely a newbie," he commented and Naruto sucked his teeth. The two reached a door with a console and Nick let it scan his eye.

Once the door opened, the two walked in allowing Naruto to see the different tech that was either made or being tested. Walking further in Naruto was surprised to see someone that was very familiar to him, "What the hell? Otto? What in the blue blazes of hell are you doing here?"

Otto Octavius turned and smiled at Naruto as he stood beside another man wearing a white lab coat. "Parker, glad to see you actually passed the intial test," Naruto said nothing as he gazed at the man.

"Easy now Fox," Nick stated and Naruto's attention went to him. "Since we are trying to incorporate you into S.H.I.E.L.D., we brought up those who work for you to increase their knowledge to help you and us,"

"You did so without my permission, how'd you even find the base?" Naruto demanded and Nick smirked, raising a brow. "Oh right, super spy. I assume Camilla is here then?"

"How right you are my charge," Naruto turned to see Camilla walked through the door wearing a coat of her own. "I wanted to tell you sooner but Nick suggested it would be better if you came up yourself,"

Naruto glared at Nick before turning to Camilla, "So what, you work for S.H.I.E.L.D. now?" he demanded and Camilla shook her head instantly.

"Of course not, I still work for you…I'm your assistant remember? I'm just here to make sure things go smoothly for you, and to establish a connection when it concerns payment and any tech they try to give you," Camilla told him before smiling and resting a hand on his cheek. "So quit worrying over it, there is no way I'd leave you so soon,"

Naruto smiled under his mask before nodding and she pulled her hand away. "Okay, now on to business," she allowed and Nick nodded before he directed Naruto to the man standing beside Otto, who he had finally noticed that the arms had been taken off. How? He didn't know, but he would ask later.

"Doc, meet the new kid. Naruto this is our resident tech genius, Doctor James Phillips," Fury introduced and Naruto shook the mans hand.

"It's a pleasure, I've followed your career closely, very impressive," Phillips greeted. "Even before Fury decided to recruit you, I had my team create an array of Fearsome Fox inspired weaponry," Phillips stated as he revealed the covered objects.

Naruto blinked before looking to Camilla who shrugged. "And if I say no?"

"Not an option," Fury told him with crossed arms and Naruto gave him a look.

"Yeah whatever, I'll humor you…but just know I'm going to say no," Naruto told the man who didn't think that was going to happen.

"Well I think you will find this most interesting," Phillips smiled gesturing Naruto over to a cloaked object.

"Like I said…I'll humor you," Naruto muttered as he was about to pull off the sheet before he backed his hand away and pulled out his gun to point it at the face of a man who suddenly appeared.

"Put your weapon down kid, he's with us," Fury warned and Naruto gave the man a side glare.

"I can clearly see the badge Eye patch…I just don't like to be hit randomly," he said before slowly pulling his gun back. "Warn your agents," he muttered, holstering it.

"Directeor Fury, I've never questioned your actions when it came to the others," he said and Naruto narrowed his eyes, glancing at Fury. "But in this case we're dealing with a complete wild card. Dangerous and tempted to kill at the first sign of danger," The agent stated and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Um, hello, isn't that what you agents do? Sheesh, making me sound like I'm just a psychopath," Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Fearsome Fox is my responsibility Colson, and he's here to turn that down a notch…to learn responsibility," Fury stated and Colson huffed before he walked off. Naruto cursed under his breath before he ripped off the sheet to reveal a sleek black and orange motorcycle.

"We call it the Fearsome cycle," Phillips smiled as Naruto and Camilla stared at it before they both shook their heads,

"No," the two said in unison. "Useless," they continued and Phillips blinked, as he was put off by this.

"Excuse me?"

"It's cool or whatever but, I get anywhere with webs slinging or sprinting using my powers…I don't really need this thing," Naruto told him and Camilla nodded.

"I calculate that you can get from 80th to 84th street in 3 minutes with what I guess is fairly expensive webbing and using maximum muscle strength," Phillips started and the two glanced at each other with blank stares.

"The Fearsome Cycle can make it in a minute and a half, if your not scared witless to climb on," Fury challenged and Naruto glared at the man before gazing at the bike. He hummed to himself before confirming it was a good idea.

"Fine, I'll take the bike. Otto," Naruto called and the man raised a brow. "I want you to work with Phillips here to give it a more, realistic design. If I'm going to use this thing, I at least want to use it in my daily life too," Naruto told him and Otto nodded. The teen then turned to Fury.

"Now, moving on…what did Jackass mean about others?" Naruto wondered and Nick hummed before glancing to Camilla who gave a nod. Fury gestured for Naruto to follow him and he did so, with Camilla tagging along while the other two worked on the bike some more.

It took a few minutes, but they reached the training room. When Fury opened it they all walked in to see four powered teens in costumes fighting against robots. One was wearing a bucket like helmet, flying around, surrounded in blue energy.

Another was wearing a green and yellow skin tight suit with a yellow face bandana, with one fist surrounded in yellow energy. The third boy was black, wearing a suit that Naruto deemed a bit cooler than the others. He wore shades and was currently lifting a robot above his head. The last was obviously a girl, wearing a skin tight white body suit, with her ponytail sticking out. She was currently flipping around, clawing the robots.

"Agents, assemble," Fury ordered and the teens immediately stopped what they were doing as he and the other two walked further into the room. The teens gathered in front of the three in a horizontal line.

"Well if it isn't pre-school," the one who could fly commented with a smirk and Naruto's glare was directed on him while Fury spoke.

"Gang this is Fearsome Fox, Fearsome Fox, these are…" Fury then gestured for them to introduce themselves. First was the one in the green suit.

"Iron Fist…namaste," the teen bowed. "Iron fist, kung fu master with fists of…well, iron," the teen started with a smirk. Naruto blinked before looking towards the girl who went next.

"White Tiger, acrobatic ninja with steel claws and cat powers," The girl said before thumbing to the black guy, "The big guy is Luk…"

"Power man!" Luke cut her off, surprising her. "If he has a cool name, then I'm going to have one too…it screams I don't have low self esteem," the teen smirked and Naruto gave a blank stare. "Super strength and bullet proof skin,"

"Hmm, and I'm guessing this is captain piss bucket?" Naruto nodded to Nova. "Able to carry two buckets of piss and can piss at will, and if you really get him fired up, he can piss AND shit!" Naruto said in a mocking voice.

"Names Nova Creep!" Nova growled and Naruto hummed.

"Nova Creep? I like Captain Piss bucket better," Naruto muttered and Camilla elbowed him.

"Nova! The human rocket!" Nova stated and Naruto gave him a blank stare.

"Yeah, you'll get farther with Captain Piss bucket," Naruto he told the teen before facing Fury. "So…who are these guys?" he wondered and Fury gave a smile before nodding to them.

"Them? Well they are your team," Fury stated and Naruto gazed at him for a long while. Naruto then started walking off. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Home, I'm outta here," Naruto replied giving a lazy wave.

"Wait, Naruto!" Camilla called, walking after him.

"No wait, I didn't agree to be on a team with a bunch of untrained rookies," Naruto stated but stopped when Camilla grabbed him.

"It's not a team, it's a program, can you just let me explain?" Fury demanded and Naruto turned towards him, willing to humor him. "Each one of these heroes are just like you, at a cross roads, they could use guidance from a kid whose been at this awhile,"

"Wait, you're actually trying to make him leader?!" Nova asked only to be elbowed by Power man.

"Oh? Tell me, have any of you taken a life before?" Naruto asked them and they all looked a bit surprised by this. "Anyone? Guess not, as I figured," Naruto then faced Nick. "Look, its hard being responsible for my damn self, you think I want to be responsible for some kids that won't even resort to killing to try to live?"

"The whole point here is for you to learn how to not resort to killing. And with them you can actually learn!" Fury stated and Naruto shook his head.

"No, I'm learning how to balance it out. I can already tell I am not on the same page with these kids. Especially piss bucket," Naruto commented, earning an indignant shout from the boy. "I'm not taking a team, especially with some fresh rookies,"

Naruto gave a two finger mock salute before he walked off, Camilla gave a shrug as she followed after him. Though, they stopped when White Tiger spoke up, "Then let us show you that we can handle being teamed with you!"

Turning towards them he gave them a look that he was listening. "All four of us face you. We've seen you in action against the robots, so it's fair enough. If you win, then you made your point…if we win, you are on the team…deal?" White Tiger asked and Naruto gazed at them.

"Alright then, just don't cry to eye patch if you end up more injured than you thought," Naruto warned. Nick and Camilla quickly left the room to give them room, but they watched from a screen outside. "Loser is unconscious or downed and can't get back up,"

"Roger," the four stated, and they each got ready. Naruto rolled his neck as he waited for the battle to start.

And when Nova shot towards him, Naruto was ready.

* * *

**That ends this chapter of Fearsome Fox…hope you liked it. It showed Naruto starting to get over Gwen, and small push of Naru/Mary Jane.**

**This chapter also introduced S.H.I.E.L.D. and to some who may be a bit confused, this is before the Avengers events. So yeah. **

**Also this S.H.I.E.L.D. team is not going to be Naruto's team as I have crafted another team that relates to him and is on the same page. They will be introduced next chapter…so be ready for that.**

**Um…I think that's it so…**

**Bye.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Naruto easily gave a round kick to the charging Nova, making him smack into the ground. His attention however was given to White Tiger who began trying to claw at him, but was failing miserably.

"Stand still will ya?!" she growled before she got the bottom of a boot to her face, making her fly back in a tumble. Naruto sidestepped the double handed axe punch from behind by Power man. Naruto charged his fist with fire and gave the teen an uppercut.

"That's a Shoryuken for your ass!" Naruto taunted before he back flipped away from the ground pound by Iron fist. Taking out his guns, Naruto began firing at the teen but Power man got up and covered Iron fist.

The bullets bounced off the teen as he ran at Naruto. "Guess I'll have to try something different," Naruto muttered to himself before he rushed at the teen hero. Power man blinked under his shades as Naruto jumped into the air with a flip, and landed a kick to his face by stepping on it.

Power man's back jerked back as Naruto landed on the ground but not before grabbing the teens shoulders and throwing him over head at Iron fist who got slammed. Naruto glanced behind him and began running as Nova chased after him.

"What you running away for creep?!" Nova demanded with a smirk but Naruto said nothing. Nova noticed that Naruto was running towards White Tiger who readied herself. "You're cornered!" Nova grinned.

"Am I?" he heard and looked to his sides to see two Fearsome Fox's on each side. Both clones socked Nova on his each side, before grabbing his arms and throwing him at the original who back flipped and landed on Nova's back, having him run into White tiger.

The girl avoided the attack by jumping acrobatically, but as soon as she turned around she received a punch to the face, causing her to skid to the ground. Naruto's clones dispelled as he looked towards the teens that started to get up again.

"This guy is good," Power Man muttered as he and Iron fist stood together.

"He's alright, we're better though," Nova added as he wiped the blood from his cheek.

"Then we have to act like it!" White Tiger growled as she readied her claws. "Agents, Alpha formation B!" White tiger stated before she rushed at Naruto and Power man did as well.

Naruto kept his eyes on the ground as he frowned thoughtfully, not paying attention to them. "I need to find a way to bend metal," he muttered in thought and this seemed to piss White Tiger and Nova off.

As soon as the two teens were upon Naruto, he reacted by moving his head out of the way of Power Man's fist, causing him to hit White Tiger instead. Naruto then elbowed the teen before giving another uppercut, lifting his feet off the ground.

Naruto then quickly did a hand stand and kicked Power Man's chin repeatedly till they were both in mid air. Flipping Naruto gave a charged fist and socked him square in the chest. Grabbing the gasping teen's arm, Naruto spun him around so he would slam into Nova who tried a sneak attack, both boys slammed into the wall.

"HUAH!" Naruto heard, and he looked up to see Iron fist ready to smash him with his fist from above. Just as Iron fist landed, Naruto hopped away, avoiding the crater that formed. "He's fast," Iron fist muttered before he was attacked.

Naruto had lunged forward and jumped in a spinning motion, giving two fierce kicks to Iron Fist's face, causing him to land by White Tiger.

Naruto brushed the dirt off his shoulders and began walking towards the door. "Like I said, not on the same page,"

"WELL THINK AGAIN!" Nova shouted as he zoomed down from above at Naruto, Power man in his arms, throwing him. Naruto then glanced to see White Tiger had spun around and threw Iron fist at him. Both Power man and Iron fist roared as they closed in on Naruto from above and behind.

Quickly, Naruto motioned his hands and lightning started to discharge around his body. Naruto spun around and kicked a wave of blue fire at Iron fist and shot his hand up, shooting the lightning from his finger tips at Power man.

Iron fist was blasted back by the powerful fire wave, and crashed back into White Tiger, slamming her against a wall, both finally unconscious. Power man convulsed in the mid air as the lightning coursed through his body. He gave a strangled shout before he fell to the ground unconscious, which only left a surprised Nova.

"Guess that only leaves you, Captain piss bucket," Naruto smirked as Nova stayed in the air. "What? Don't think I won't be able to reach you?"

"Unless you can fly? No. And last I check, stupid foxes can't fly!" Nova grinned and Naruto gazed at him, shaking his head.

"I don't need to fly," Naruto stated as he raised his hands towards Nova, "Hell, I don't even need to come to you," the teen stated before suddenly the air around the room began to circulate, something Nova didn't even notice.

It wasn't until he heard whispers of wind that he narrowed his eyes. Naruto continued to hold his hands out and the wind circulation began to pick up till the whole room was blowing mad gusts of wind, howling.

'_There's the right amount of control_,' Naruto thought to himself and he began motioning his hands. Nova began to feel…funny a bit, body wise. It was as if he didn't need to use his powers to fly anymore. Suddenly Naruto brought his arm down and Nova flew down from the air and crashed into the ground.

"UGH!" the teen grunted and Naruto threw a charged power punch, a gale punch. From that punch the force of wind flew with his punch, creating an air tunnel attack. Nova shouted as he was blasted back, slamming into the wall with the pressure of air crushing him. "GUAAH!"

Naruto then made a silencing motion and the wind stopped, allowing Nova to fall from the wall onto the ground unconscious.

The teen said nothing as he walked off and was actually able to exit the room, leaving the unconscious agents in the room. Naruto passed by Nick and Camilla but stopped and spoke.

"They have training, but need real world experience. I'm not going to be responsible for some rookies that won't be able to handle death," Naruto said and was going to start walking when he heard a Camilla speak.

"Well what about a team that can?" Naruto turned to her and raised a brow. "Come on Naruto, you should know me by now…do you really think I would allow Fury to team you up with a bunch of kids after you dealt with Slade's training?" she snorted and her blinked.

"You're right about those kids…but you are not the one to give them that experience. However, Fury has another group that is more…suited to your style," Camilla stated and Naruto gave her a look with his eyes, since she couldn't see his face. "At least give these ones a look, please? You might actually like them,"

Naruto remained silent before glancing to a stoic Fury. "Fine," he allowed and Camilla grinned while Fury grunted as he paid Camilla what looked like a fifty dollar bill.

"Lead the way Mr. Fury," she said with a cheeky smile. Fury gave a grumble before he lead them down the hall. They took an elevator up three floors before walking down another hallway. They entered through a door once Fury gave the codes and were greeted to a control medium sized control room that had people in it, working on computers.

Across from the door was a window that ran from edge to edge of the walls. Standing at the window was a woman wearing a skin tight black suit with knee high leather boots, standing at 5'7. Naruto couldn't help but admire her amazing ass and tiny waist, her figure was almost hour glass like. She had shoulder length curly fire red hair too. Around her waist was a weapons belt, which holstered two glocks from what he could see. The other stuff were in pockets.

"Add two Titans, level 5, marksmanship," The woman ordered and one of the workers confirmed it had been done. From the window an explosion of light was seen before a robotic head smashed against the window, but it did not crack nor did the woman flinch.

"I see your riding them hard," Nick spoke up, earning the woman's attention. She turned around and Naruto was completely stunned by her beauty. Though he knew she was older than him…it sure as hell didn't look like it…hell this woman looked a lot like Scarlett Johanson it was insane!

"Directory Fury," the woman gave a salute and Nick waved for her to be at ease, as he and the others walked forward.

"I would like you to meet S.H.I.E.L.D.'s newest recruit, Naruto Parker, or as he likes to be known as…"

"Fearsome Fox," the woman smiled, interrupting Fury. She held out her delicate hand and Naruto shook it, her smile never leaving. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Natasha Romonav, or as S.H.I.E.L.D refers to me, Black Widow," the woman introduced.

"Natasha here is in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Ravager corp," Nick informed and Naruto raised a brow at that.

"Ravager corp. is…what exactly?" he wondered and Natasha gestured for him to follow. They took a few steps and looked out the window to see a large court room which was littered with robotic pieces. Among the robotic trash were four teens, fighting two giant clawed robots that were shooting missiles and such at the teens.

"The Ravager corp is basically kids like you working for S.H.I.E.L.D and learning how to control their…dangerous traits. Natasha, is the director of the corp. and creator. Those kids you fought just a bit ago are part of the Idol corp. which is basically less dangerous than Ravager, Colson is the director of that corp.," Nick explained and Naruto nodded as he crossed his arms.

"Well from what I can tell they have more skill than those other four," Naruto muttered and Camilla nodded in agreement.

"That's only because you can relate to their fighting method," she said and he gave her a look. "We all know Slade trained you to kill because that's how he operates. These kids are trained to kill as well. They work to destroy, while the others work to defeat," Camilla shrugged.

"However I am working on that," Natasha added. "It's difficult for them to actually learn self restraint…which is the point of this corp. And what better way for them to learn than with others? It builds a sense of camaraderie among the agents as they all work together to a common goal. To become better balanced," Natasha stated and Naruto hummed as he continued to watch them.

"What do you think so far? It's hard to read your face with your mask on," Camilla pointed out but he made no move to remove it.

"I can work better with this than that other squad. These kids look like they know what their doing," Naruto stated and Camilla smirked towards Nick who grunted, handing her a twenty while handing Natasha a twenty as well.

"Would you like to meet them? They're about done," Natasha stated as she slipped the bill into her cleavage. Naruto gave a shrug and she nodded. "Wrap it up, taking a break," Natasha stated, causing her workers to end the trial below. "Follow me,"

Naruto did so as they walked to another elevator. After two floors down, it opened and they walked out to meet the four teens that noticed Natasha.

"So there a reason we're taking a break? I had them on the run! They were literally pissing their pants and…"

"Deadpool," Natasha called out suddenly, causing the one who started to rant stop.

"Yes Miss Natasha?"

"Shut up,"

"Kay,"

"Thank you," Natasha nodded before glancing towards an amused Naruto. "I wanted you all to meet someone, hopefully a new recruit to the corp. This is Fearsome Fox," Natasha stated before their attention was given to the rambling Deadpool who stroked his masked chin.

"But…he looks nothing like a fox…he looks more like…a wolverine!" Deadpool exclaimed before shaking his head, "No, that's not it…damn what the hell does he look like?" he muttered before looking to the camera. "How about this, I'm going to ask a list of questions to see what you guys think!"

Everyone blinked as Deadpool was going to get started. Quickly Natasha pulled out her gun and shot Deadpool in the head, making him fall back. Naruto gave a wide eyed look to what just happened. Cocking her gun Natasha gave a mutter,

"Ramble again and it's going to be worse," suddenly Deadpool groaned as he sat up and pulled the bullet from his head.

'**Well that wasn't fun**,' a deep voice in his head stated, .

'Yeah! Who the hell does she think she is?!' this second voice was lighter and more whiny.

'_A fucking hot red head that can get the D…give her time…she'll want it all,_' Deadpool stated with a smirk.

'**While she is hot, I think that is more of the reason she won't fuck with you**,' the deep voice stated.

'_What? Are you crazy? Of course this Scarlett Johanson look alike would want to get this dick!_' Deadpool replied.

'But doesn't that mean the author would have to condone it?' the light voice asked.

'**Yeah, I don't think he is going to do that…after all the story isn't about you…you were just introduced remember?**'

'_WHAT?!_'

While Deadpool was having a conversation with himself, Natasha had the other three introduce themselves to Naruto. Currently the temporary red head was gazing at the one who had a physique of a male.

The male wore a metallic red hood that had white eye sockets. It was shaped around his skull but was mouth-less and earless. With the red helmet, he wore a black torso armor that fit around his seemingly muscular form. On the chest was a red bat sign that reminded Naruto of Batman.

Over it, the teen wore a light brown collared leather jacket. His hands were covered with black gloves and he also wore black army pants with black boots. Around his waist was a belt that holstered his two desert eagles.

"Red Hood, excellent marksmen with acrobat abilities and super strength," Red Hood introduced nodding to Naruto who nodded back. Naruto then looked towards the girl beside him who had a nice body though he got a '_Don't fuck with me_' vibe from the girl.

The girl stood at 5'7 with mid back length auburn hair. She currently wore a black domino mask with light red eyes, the mask an added design of two 'bangs' framing the side of her face. She wore black lipstick, light pale skin. She currently wore a red tight fitting top with a dark red leather trench coat over it; black leather pants and boots too. She wore fingerless gloves with a skull ring on her right ring finger.

"Scarlet Witch, power of probability manipulation, and flight," she muttered, her tone sounding a bit annoyed though he could tell it wasn't aimed at him. He then turned to the last girl and couldn't help but admire her fantastic body even more than the girl previous…it was almost perfect, even with her black regular domino mask on, he could tell she was very pretty.

The girl was tiny compared to him, standing at 5'3, but despite her height, her body let him know her height did not match her age. The girl had mid back length black hair with a bang covering her right eye a bit. Her mask was a domino mask with red eyes, she had a light tan to her unblemished skin, her lips supple and attracting.

Her outfit was a bit provocative but he didn't care, and apparently neither did she. The girl wore a black dry fit like bikini top like sports bra that stopped right before her visible highly toned abdomen, cupping her breasts and showing off cleavage. She wore skin tight, hip hugging pants that hung a bit below her hips. She matched it with black combat boots. For accessories, the girl wore a mid wrist length single middle finger gloves.

"Talon," the girl spoke in a almost emotionless tone, which kind of made Naruto frown. "Indestructible claws and super human traits," she informed and Naruto then looked to Deadpool who jumped up and gave a thumbs up.

"Merc with a mouth, the great fourth wall breaker, Deadpool! Please no autographs…okay maybe just some," Deadpool stated as he goofed around. Naruto simply said nothing, having a feeling that he would get a headache dealing with this guy.

"Well I'm Fearsome Fox, I make clones, bend elements and stick to walls…nothing much to it really," Naruto shrugged before he looked at Deadpool who immediately started asking questions.

"Wait, bend elements? Like that avatar last airbender type shit?" he asked and Naruto gave a slow nod. "HAHAHA! So does that mean if poke you you'll go avatar state?! Cause that would be badass!" He cheered before turning to the camera, "Folks wouldn't that be badass for the main character that isn't me to go avatar state!"

He then turned to Naruto whose eye kept twitching, "So do we need to prepare for Sozen's comet or something? Oh! Where's Korra? I wanna bang her before she gets with that asshole Mako,"

"Deadpool!" Natasha, Scarlet and Red hood called.

"Yes?"

"Shut up!"

"Kay,"

Giving a short sigh, she went back to business. "Now that you all have met, I believe it's time to see if you can work together. A course has been set up to test this question. You four have worked together slightly, and now with a new member it's important you learn how to work as one," Natasha stated before turning to Naruto.

"I hope you are not too tired, because the course is about to start," she told them and he gave a nod. Smiling to herself she walked out, leaving them alone to talk for a few minutes, though no one really said anything besides Deadpool who kept rambling on about nonsense.

Suddenly a blue wide spread beam covered the entire court, including them before suddenly the court changed and they were in the city. "_The course is set in Manhattan_," Natasha said over the intercom. "_Thanks to our high technology, the bots have been cloaked and _"_gifted_"_ with the abilities of several criminals in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database,_"

Hearing this caused the new team to get ready. Naruto unsheathed his sword, Red Hood unhooked his guns, Deadpool unsheathed both his swords, scarlet colored energy covered Scarlet Witch's hands and her eyes glowed a bit, and two admantium claws from each of Talon's knuckles were released.

"_Remember the goal is to work as a team, good luck_," She wished before there was beeping noise. It ended shortly, with there only being silence.

"Spread out, not too far," Red Hood stated and they all did so. Naruto and Talon landed on buildings, Scarlet flew high into the sky and Red Hood along with Deadpool went right and left.

Naruto's along with Talon's ears twitched as they heard a rumbling sound. Their eyes narrowed before a building collapsed. "South!" Scarlet stated just as another building collapsed and entering the street was a muscular 7'5 tall man in a red outfit with a red helmet.

"NOTHING can STOP the JUGGERNAUT!" The man roared before he charged at the building Naruto was on top of. The teen jumped off just as Juggernaut crashed into the building it making it fall.

"Hey big red! Over here!" Deadpool called causing the man to turn only to be blown away by a grenade and by blown away, I mean skid. "The fuck?! Oh come on!"

"Move idiot!" Scarlet barked as Juggernaut laughed while running at Deadpool. She fired a powered hex bolt at the ground in front of Juggernaut, causing a large fissure to open. Juggernaut was caught by surprise but jumped over the fissure only to be tackled mid air by Talon.

Juggernaut even grunted in surprise as he was actually slammed into the ground. The girl removed her claws and began to try and stab him again when he batted his hand to smack her. But before she was hit, a web latched onto her back and she was yanked back.

"You have to be quick on the move, nice tackle though," Naruto commented as he let her land. She gave a nod but said nothing while Deadpool and Red Hood dealt with Juggernaut.

The two watched as Red Hood began punching the armored man, but he was only hurting himself. Deadpool was slashing at his back, continuing to ramble but was being ignored. Scarlet fired a red beam at Juggernaut but it just bounced off of him.

"His armor is basically impenetrable," Talon muttered, "Even my claws had a tough time getting through it,"

"Well then we need to find away to get rid of it, I bet underneath that armor he's less durable," Naruto muttered as he narrowed his eyes, coming up with a plan. "Cover me," he ordered and she nodded as he leaped down and ran towards Juggernaut who merely batted his arm and Red Hood along with Deadpool went crashing into buildings.

"Do you honestly think you hurt me?! I'm THE JUGGER…"

"BITCH!" Naruto cut him off as cocked back his fist and jumped. Just as Juggernaut moved his arm, thinking Naruto was going to smack him, the teen smirked as he flipped, planting his hand on Juggernaut's helmet.

Naruto landed behind Juggernaut with a skid, and the man turned around confused which gave Talon the perfect distraction to tackle him even harder with a roar down to the ground.

"Scarlet blast his helmet!" Naruto ordered and the girl nodded as she fired two bolts at Juggernauts helmet. The bolts made contact with his helmet, blasting it off his head. "Talon move!" Naruto barked just as Juggernaut swung at the girl. She retracted her claws and flipped away.

"You stupid kids! I'll…"

"SNEAK ATTACK!" Deadpool cheered as he gave an uppercut to Juggernauts chin. The man grunted as he lifted up. Red Hood followed up by grabbing his neck from behind and throwing him over, smashing him into the ground. He then proceeded to stomp Juggernauts face in to knock him out.

Quickly, he pulled out a gun and aimed it at his head and was ready to pull the trigger, "Stop!" Naruto called, causing the teen to look towards him. "There is no point in killing him, he lost,"

"So, what if he gets back up and causes more trouble?" Scarlet demanded as she touched base, crossing her arms. Naruto shook his head in response.

"Then we kill him then, but not on the first time. We are trying to learn balance remember?" he reminded just as Deadpool put his shoulder around him and Naruto's brow twitched.

"Yeah! Because when your balanced, the universe is yours for the taking! Isn't that right Avatar Fox?" Deadpool turned to Naruto who was about to reply but his instincts went off and he pulled both Deadpool and Talon out of the way.

"Lookout!" he yelled to the other two who immediately jumped back, avoiding the car that smashed right in front of them. Letting go of Deadpool and Talon he frowned as another car was thrown at them.

"Ooh! Ooh! I got it!" Deadpool said excitedly as he shot the car, causing it to blow up mid air.

"GRAH!" they heard a roar from above and they looked to see a giant muscular silver man falling towards them.

"My turn!" Scarlet smirked as she fired the hex ray at the enemy, blasting him into a building. She then blasted the building and it collapsed. "What bad luck you have," she taunted with a laugh while Deadpool faced the camera shaking his head.

"Laaaame,"

"SHUT UP!" Scarlet snapped at him just before she was smashed down into the ground from a green blast. "UGH!" she landed with a crash and Red Hood looked up to see a man glowing green in a black costume with crossed arms.

"Who the hell is this freak?" he muttered to himself before started firing bullets at him. Meanwhile, the Silver man from before busted from the rubble and headed towards the down Scarlet.

Naruto blurred out of sight in front of her, appearing mid air as he had hopped. He delivered a hard spin kick to the enemy's fist before landing and giving an upper cut. Talon suddenly appeared on the enemy's neck and began stabbing it's head repeatedly.

It gave a roar and grabbed Talon's arm throwing her through two buildings. "RAUH!" the beast gave a roar before charging at Naruto who sidestepped its attack, but not without slashing at it's chest, causing blood to spray.

Red Hood meanwhile was running across rooftops while also dodging the green plasma blasts. He blinked when a red blast met with the unknown enemy's head causing him to land on a roof from falling.

Scarlet growled as she threw out her hands, firing a barrage of hex bolts, causing the whole building to start to collapse. She then raised her hands and a large hex bolt formed before she fired it at the rubble causing a red energy explosion.

"Deadpool!" Naruto called and the masked teen gave a cheer before he gave a jump kick to the silver monster. He and Naruto danced around the monster, throwing kicks and punches at it. As a finishing blow, Naruto delivered a elbow to it's back while Deadpool kneed it in the face.

The two jumped back as Talon soared down from the sky, slicing it's head off with a double swipe. Naruto glanced to the steaming rubble that Scarlet was by and noticed a flash of green. Quickly, Naruto grabbed the Ironclad's ankle and sprinted towards the rubble.

"Grenade!" Naruto barked and Deadpool gave a comic salute before he unhooked a grenade and threw it at the rubble, turning around and covering his ears as Naruto slammed the beast into the rubble and jumped back as the grenade exploded.

Naruto moved his arm to see a scarlet force field in front of him and thanked Scarlet with a nod.

"What happened to not killing them?" Scarlet asked and Naruto gave a shrug as a response.

"Some times you just have too," He then noticed something with a frown, "Hey…do any of you feel cold?"

"Then it's not just me," Scarlet nodded in agreement.

"Hey look! Snow flakes!" Deadpool stated as he lifted up his mask part way to stick his tongue out. A snow flake landed and he tasted it before spitting it out. "Ew! That doesn't taste like ice cream!"

"Is this part of the course?" Red Hood wondered before Naruto narrowed his eyes and pointed. They all looked to see a tornado was headed their way.

Naruto spun around with a kick, shooting an air wave at Talon and Deadpool just as the entire street was littered with sharp ice spikes that shot up from the ground. "Fox! There!" Red hood pointed to a far away rooftop and Naruto stomped his foot, causing a piece of the spiked earth to lift from the ground.

Making a punching motion, the spiked earth block flew towards the roof that Red Hood pointed at. It smashed but he missed, his attention was given to the quickly moving tornado that came towards them.

"There's no place like home! There's no place like home!" Deadpool stated as he clicked his ankles together.

'Mommy I don't want to go see the wizard!'

'**Our mothers dead…**'

'Oh yeah!'

"Deadpool move!" Talon shouted but it was too late as Deadpool was sucked into the tornado. "Shit," Talon cursed before she dove into the tornado while the other three ran off, dealing with their own problem.

And that was a man in a white outfit sliding ice slopes that he made while trying to freeze the three. With one hand he blasted rays of ice at Red Hood who jumped from building to building, while with the other he was shooting at Naruto with ice spikes. Scarlet was behind him trying to hit him with hex bolts but he was sliding everywhere.

Naruto deflected the ice spikes shot at him with his sword, ignoring the blizzard that was currently going on. "Scarlet! Lift me up!" Naruto ordered and the girl flew over to him, grabbing his outstretched arm, lifting him.

As they flew over head and out of range, the Ice using man was more focused on Hood who was now shooting at the man. "I need you to drop me over there, but go a bit higher,"

"Are you going to live from this drop?" she asked and Naruto nodded. "Fine, be careful, don't need ya dying," she warned and Naruto simply gave another nod as they flew even faster.

"Now!" he said and she let go of him. As Naruto fell, and the Ice man was headed towards him still focused on Hood, he clapped his hands together and his entire form was coated in fire.

From the corner of his eye, Hood noticed the flame covered Naruto falling towards the ground and smirked to himself. He then focused back on Blizzard.

Still in air but nearing ground quickly, Naruto positioned himself to land feet first instead of head first. Within a few moments, Naruto landed on the ground and in the same instant he released his charged flames that turned blue from expelling them.

A shock wave of blue flames were released, melting the ice and stopping the blizzard going on. Blizzard fell from his melted ice slope and Scalet shot a concentrated hex ray at him once he tried blasting her with an ice blast. Her attack overpowered his and in a act of bad luck he was frozen solid.

Just as that happened, a man in a green helmet crashed into a building nearby before falling on the ground unconscious and groaning. "You just got knocked the fuck out!" Deadpool exclaimed as he landed in front of the man. "BITCH!" he added before dusting his hands, standing straight.

"Another job well done…thanks to THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!"

"Idiot," Talon muttered as she smacked the back of his head. She walked over to the others who waited for the next thing to happen.

**(Courtesy Call: Thousand Foot Krutch)~Start**

The group blinked as they felt the ground shaking, almost trembling. It also wasn't helping that Naruto's instincts were actually starting to give him a headache.

"Hey, is it just me…or do you guys here that music?" Deadpool wondered scratching his head but no one answered him as they were focused on something else. "So, you guys are just going to ignore me then like I'm insane? Fuckers,"

'**But you ARE insane**,'

'It's still rude!'

"Um…what's with the weird weather?" Red Hood wondered as they all looked up to see the clouds were starting to darken the sky.

"MOVE!" Naruto roared and they all did so, but not fast enough because the missile that was fired exploded, creating a shock wave, blasting them away. Naruto crashed into a building, Talon slammed into a car, Deadpool's face skidded across the street, Red Hood had fell on the side walk with a pole falling on him and Scarlet smacked against a wall.

Talon was the first to recover, prying her self off the car. She winced as the glass shards fell from her back and her wounds healed. She looked to the side to see Hood picked up the pole throwing it to the side. Deadpool stood up and snapped his back into place then adjusted his head follow by his nose.

Scarlet grunted as she stood up dusting herself off. A light explosion took place from the building Naruto was in, blowing off the rubble. He walked out dusting himself off as well.

"What the hell was that?" Scarlet demanded and Naruto pointed, causing the four to look to see the giant 15 meter purple humanoid robot. "And what the hell is that thing?" Scarlet demanded with wide eyes.

"ITS GOD!" Deadpool shouted pointing at the robot.

'I expected a white man with a long curly white beard that glowed,'

'**Who said God had to be white? Maybe he's black, or Asian, maybe even Mexcian**'

'_OOH! I hope he's mexican, that way he can give me Chimichangas, hmm, Chimichangas_,'

"_**Total of Five Mutants detected**_," The robot stated in a robotic voice. Naruto didn't wait around as he stomped his foot, causing a large chunk of earth to lift, he then threw it at the robots face.

However it smacked it away before firing a laser eye beam at the group. "SCATTER!" Naruto barked just as they all jumped away, avoiding the beams. Naruto skidded back on a roof top while Scarlet floated beside him. Deadpool sat crouching on a light post while Talon and Hood stood on another roof.

"How do we get rid of this thing?" Scarlet wondered and Deadpool shook his head.

"You can't get rid of God, its GOD! He's here to destroy the WORLD!" Deadpool panicked before clearing his throat. "But I'm down for slaying a god so how do we get rid of this thing?"

"With this," Naruto said as he unsheathed his sword. "My sword can cut through virtually anything. I just have to get into the position of being able to cut it in one blow," Naruto told them and Hood nodded.

"You want us to distract it," he stated and Naruto gave a nod. Scarlet hummed before she sighed giving a nod.

"Alright fine, don't get killed," She told him before flying off towards it. Naruto nodded just as Deadpool pulled out a bazooka from his magic satchel.

"SE ELLO TO MY WITTLE FRIEWN!" Deadpool laughing insanely as he fired the gun. As the missile flew towards the robot, Scarlet hexed it, making it more powerful than it was.

"Deadpool!" Red Hood called and the insane teen nodded as he pulled an assault rifle and tossed it to Hood who caught it. Their attention was given to the exploding missile but they all scattered once the robot started firing concentrated beams at them.

"Hood, I need your strength," Talon stated and Hood nodded as he slung the rifle across his back. Grabbing her by her waist, Hood lifted Talon up over head and cocked her back before throwing her as hard as he could. The girl growled as she closed in on the unsuspecting robot. Releasing her claws she was ready to claw it's head off but it turned it's vision on her and fired an eye beam.

Quickly, Scarlet created a force field around Talon. Talon grunted as she merely landed on the robots shoulder. Scarlet released her force field allowing Talon to claw at it's neck. But much to Talon's literal shock, it released an electric field, electrocuting Talon.

"Talon!" Hood called as he fired at the robot. The girl's body convulsed and she fell, headed to the ground 15meters down. "Scarlet save her!" Hood ordered.

"On it!" Scarlet zoomed towards Talon to grab her but she was tackled by Deadpool into a building, trying to save her, both avoiding the beam the robot shot at them. Hood scowled under his mask and ran to catch Talon.

However in a golden flash, the girl was gone mid air. "She'll be fine," he heard to see Naruto had set her down gently on a roof nearby, but away from the robot. Naruto stood straight and hopped down right in front of the robot.

"Fox?! What are you doing? Get out of there!" Hood ordered as he watched the teen calmly walk towards the giant robot.

"_**Mutant detected! Preparing eraser cannon!**_" the Robot voiced and pointed a open palm at the teen who was unafraid and still calm.

"FOX MOVE!" Hood shouted and began running towards Naruto but he slammed into an earth wall that appeared out of nowhere. Blue energy began to radiate around the robots palm and Naruto slowly unsheathed his sword. As the cannon charged, Naruto broke out into a jog before picking up speed.

"_**Fire!**_" the robot commanded firing the beam. Naruto smirked as lightning danced around his blade. Raising it above his head, he slashed at the oncoming beam. And to his teams amazement the energy beam had dispersed upon being cut.

Naruto stomped his foot mid run and was blasted off the ground thanks to the earth lift. As Naruto flew towards the robot that pointed both palms at him, ready to fire an energy blast, blue flames covered Naruto's blade.

"GRAH!" he roared, brining the blade down upon the machine, the blade attacking even further and deeper than normal. Naruto landed with a skid behind the robot as it was cut in two before exploding.

With the flames still dancing around his blade, Naruto sheathed his and they dispersed. It was silent for a bit before Deadpool spoke.

"So…anyone going to get me my Chimichangas?"

_**(Courtesy Call-Thousand Foot Krutch)~End**_

* * *

Naruto took his books out of his locker, and raised a brow when he heard a part of his name called.

"Oh puny Parker!" turning he saw Flash smirking at him as he punched a locker. "It's our annual Locker Knocker time!" Flash stated and Naruto blinked.

"Have you learned nothing? I guess you want to visit the nurse today huh," Naruto muttered and Flash grinned as he charged at Naruto. Just as Naruto was about to sock Flash in the face, maybe break his nose, he was yanked out of the way. He also noticed a light stream of scarlet hit Flash.

His shoe laces quickly tied themselves together making him trip and fall…right into Naruto's locker before it closed and locked. "Ow…" Flash muttered from in the locker.

Naruto blinked in surprise before he looked up to see two teens in front of him, a guy who was 6'0 ft and a girl that was rather on the short side. He gazed at the guy, taking in how handsome he was, he could maybe give Sasuke a run for his money if he had the whole bishounen thing going on. He was quite fit, muscular; resembled Milo Ventimiglia a lot, just a bit younger with more build.

Naruto then looked at the girl, despite her blank expression she was really beautiful, probably equal grounds with Gwen. But then again, each girls beauty was different. Gwen was a hot blond, Mary Jane was a sexy red head, this girl was a smoking brunette. In fact this girl looked a lot like India Eisely, the young looking chick from Underworld: Awakening. Either way…he was highly attracted to her.

The blond then looked over what the two were wearing and saw that the Milo look alike was wearing a black short sleeved leather jacket with tan jeans and a black shirt with black jordans. The girl was wearing a button tank top, that showed her toned midriff; along with small black denim shorts and thong sandals.

"Um…have we met?" Naruto wondered before he heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Whoa, what happened to you're red hair foxy?" turning around Naruto saw another guy and girl. The girl was leaning against his locker with a small smirk as she heard Flash's pleas to be released.

Naruto gazed at the guy who stood at 6'2. He had wavy light brown hair with bright blue eyes and an actual nice smile. Looking around he saw some girls blush as they walked past upon looking at the guy who waggled his brows suggestively at them. So apparently he was attractive as well. Just like the other guy he was built yet slim. He wore a blue collared short sleeved shirt with black levi's and black chucks.

Naruto then gazed at the girl, to see she was pretty cute too, not cute like the other girl but still attractive to him. Strangely, she too resembled a famous person, Elizabeth Olsen…though younger of course, and a bit more prettier. The girls eyes were blue and she had black masquera on, with scarlet lipstick. Naruto could see the small gages she had in her ears, and the nose ring on her right nostril.

The girl wore a red female leather jacket with a black button up free flowing blouse, showing the cleavage her nice sized breasts. For bottoms she wore black boots, though he noticed the horizontal cross ring on her right hand, with black leather wrist warmers. Her finger nails were painted black too. Completing her outfit, she wore black pant legs.

"Hmm, who would've thought you were actually cute behind that mask?" the girl muttered as she looked at her nails. "Anyway, greet your new classmates," she stated and was about to say her name when the boy beside her cut her off.

"Wade Wilson! Nice to actually meet ya…again," Wade grinned as he shook Naruto's hand excitedly. "OOFH!" Wade gasped as the girl elbowed him hard in the gut.

"Jackass, I was talking," she growled before rolling her eyes then facing Naruto, holding out her hand. "Wanda Maximoff," Naruto shook her hand before he turned to the other two who had waited patiently.

"Jason Todd," The guy greeted, holding out his hand which Naruto shook, noting his firm grip. Naruto then turned to the girl who didn't hold her hand out but said her name, though he noticed a small smile was on her face.

"Laura Kinney," she said quietly, and Naruto nodded before scratching his head.

"Naruto Parker, cool to meet you guys personally…but what are you doing here?" he wondered and it was Laura who spoke, though still quiet.

"Director Fury and Natasha thought it would be a good idea if we attended school…have a social life and whatever," Laura shrugged and Jason nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Natasha said it would be good for the team if we bonded more on a personal level…so here we are," Jason shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yup, but this place is kind of a dump…it's missing something…" he muttered to himself quietly. "It has the bitches…decent food…me…" as he kept rambling the others ignored him.

"Oh, and they replaced the principle, its now Colson," Wanda added and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"That jackass? Great, why does it seem like S.H.I.E.L.D is monitoring me even more? You guys have no problem with, it's Colson I have the problem with," he muttered and Jason shrugged with a smirk.

"Oh and that's not all, I think you'll enjoy the surprise in fifth period," Jason stated right before their attention was given to Harry who ran down the hall.

"NARUTO! NARUTO! You won't believe it! Our PE teacher is fucking hot!" Harry stated and Naruto blinked before he pieced it together with smirk, fist bumping Jason. "Um, who are these guys?" Harry wondered once he calmed down.

"Them? New students, new friends. Jason, Laura, Wanda and Wade," Naruto informed and Harry greeted them all, just as Mary Jane showed up, ready to walk to lunch.

"Hey guys, we better hurry, Sasuke looks like he wants to leave town," she stated before greeting the new kids. "Looks like we're going to need a bigger table," Mary Jane laughed and Naruto nodded in agreement. However his and everyone else's attention was given to the still rambling Wade.

"I just don't understand…what does this school need to make it better? Hot red heads, emo looking guys…tacos…tacos…that's it! CHIMICHANGAS! I figured it out! This school needs Chimichangas stat! If I don't get a chimichanga in the next five minutes, this students, the teachers, the principle, the lunch lady and the school are going to feel the wrath of…"

"Wade!" his team called, interrupting him, each with annoyed looks.

"Yes?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Kay,"

* * *

**And that ends the thirds straight chapter in a row! YAY!**

**So, I kicked out the wannabe Ultimate team, and replaced it with the Ravager team!...yeah still need to come up with a better name for that.**

**Anyway, as time goes on, there will be more recruits, because as time goes on some of the members will leave to do their own thing.**

**I hope I gave good enough descriptions of new people. To help you I even listed the actors name, so just look them up in google-**

_BECAUSE BING SUCKS!_

_**Hell ya it sucks, what kind of shit is that?**_

**Hey you figments of Deadpools imagination! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! IT'S SAITO SCREEN TIME!**

_**Sorry**_/_Sorry_

**Anyway, as I was saying…look them up in google because Bing does suck ass. However, I didn't give Deadpool a famous person to look like because I didn't think Ryan Reynolds really fit the part. But I'll have image links on my profile page soon.**

**If you noticed I added some more girls that Naruto might be with? Laura/X-23 is a for sure yes and I'm talking relationship wise…I just love her! I'm considering Scarlet Witch too…not sure yet.**

**Also, concerning Deadpool…he is a teenager…it was the only way I could fit him into the whole team thing. And he does have a healing factor, but just not a fucked up appearance underneath the mask.**

**Another thing…I'm considering doing an Naruto/X-men story…I don't know yet…weighing my options. I thought about it when I added X-23 and the Sentinel….hmm.**

**Lastly before I take my ass to bed…**

**Bye.**


End file.
